Bonds Beyond The Boundary
by ArmoredCoreNineBall
Summary: The Boundary. The one place where all timelines and universes intersect. Within that Boundry is the Azure. However... What could be on the otherside? One Ragna The Bloodedge, will find out... Whether he wants too or not. Rated M for safty reasons.
1. Bloodedge

_Ragna the Bloodedge…child of misfortune. Past of darkness, and horror. Losing his right arm, and nearly his life… and losing his other arm sometime later…_

_Blessed, or rather cursed, with the almighty power of the Azure __Grimoire, the azure power that lies in the depths of the boundary… and with it, become a one man army, fighting his own personal solo revolution against the NOL, with his power driven from deep within the boundary…_

_What lies beyond the edge of the boundary, however is a mystery… complete and total… we know what lies inside, but beyond is a different story…_

_What if someone where to pierce the veil of the boundary, and visit the other side…? What sort of riches could they find? What quests would they undertake? What kind of horrors would they experience…?_

_In this world, this timeline shall thoroughly be examined… for it is a possibility of what could happen, if the eternal barrier of the boundary is lifted… by the power of the Azure Grimoire… and its Grim-Reaper controller..._

_And with this phase, shall this tale of wonders commence, for all who will follow, and including, Ragna the Bloodedge…_

_**Restriction 666 released…**_

_**Dimensional Interference Field Deployed….**_

_**Engaging the Idea Engine…**_

_**Blazblue, ACTIVATE!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Darkness. That all he saw. Pure darkness. He was flowing, as if through time itself, through the darkness. He hit his head, he had reached a wall. A massive, impassable wall. He felt trapped, constrained, and needed to escape. He held up his right arm, which glowed in a deep blue light, and thrust it into the wall. At first, nothing transpired. However… cracks formed, and behind those cracks were light. A light bringer than any he had seen before. He punched once more, this time shattering the wall, completely and totally. The world, it was lit with light once more…

And… he fell… from the clouds.

"WHHHAAATTTTT THHHHHEEEEE HELLLLLLL!" He shouted, as he fell from the sky. He broke free from the darkness, but emerged in the sky, in free fall. He could see the bottom; it was an ocean… no…a lake, abet a very large one… part of a city. The ocean was just part of it, behind a large building. The city itself had many small streams throughout it. He was descending straight into the water. It felt like forever, a never ending leap… however, it did have an end… which was met when he entered the water abyss.

"What… the…. FUCK just happened!" He shouted as he emerged from the water.

**-****10 minutes prior to Ragna the Bloodedge's entry-**

"So, where are we going to do today, Natsu?" a blue cat with wings flew over-head of a young man with short, spiky rosy colored hair. His outfit consisted of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no shirt underneath, short white trousers that go down to his knees, and sandals along with a strange scarf. He was walking a very brisk pace.

"No where, Happy. I just figured we could take a little day off at the guild."

"You heard Erza was coming back today, didn't you?"

Natsu quickly grinned. "Yes… and I'm going to challenge her to a fight! And I'm going win too!"

"That last part I find unlikely."

"You don't believe in me!"

"Aye!"

"Ugh…" Natsu groaned. After a short walk, the arrived at a large building, with a sign on it that read "Fairy Tail." You see, Natsu and Happy are both wizards, and every wizard belongs to a guild, and Fairy Tail is one of the best. But, something seemed strange about the guild today, but it wasn't within the guild itself. It was actually the sky over the large body of water behind it. This caught Natsu's attention, so rather than go through the front door; he decided to sneak around back to see the commotion. He arrived quickly, and just as quickly, stopped moving and looked into the sky. There was a rather large black smoke cloud in the white clouds. The black cloud was thundering wildly, but the strange thing was that the cloud as a deep blue core… no, azure core. It's definitely an azure color. "What… is that? I've never seen a cloud like that before!"

"Aye!" Happy chirped in. "But what could cause something like that? There's no way it could be natural…"

Then, without warning, the azure light within the core condensed, and then exploded, released the black cloud across the sky, shortly dissipating. But shortly after the explosion, they saw something falling out of it, and something that sounded like a yell, but it was too far away to make out what was said. It could only be assumed that what fell was a person. The person who fell landed into the water with a loud splash. Despite being easily visible, the event was clearly very far out there.

"Hey, Happy?" Natsu asked, getting the blue cats attention. "You think you could check that out for me? You could fly there faster than I could swim. I'll wait here for you, I won't move from this spot."

"Aye! Be back soon!" and almost in a flash, the flying cat had sped off towards the center of the lake

**-Present Time-**

"Damn it! Where the hell am I going!" Ragna had been swimming since he had emerged and blew off some steam… cursing some very select people. The lake was indeed very large, and he was too far out to properly see land. "Son of a bitch…" he sighed, stopping. He then laid on his back, floating in the cool water. "I may be lost… but this is kind of nice, ill admit." He stared into the sky, seeing several birds flying over-head. One seemed to get larger, and then he realized it was flying toward him. He also soon realized it was blue… and not a bird.

"Hello! Are you alive down there strange man?" Happy flew straight down, but was now hovering over Ragna.

"Who the hell are you calling strange!" Ragna shot back.

"You." Happy simply replied.

"…Talking, flying cats… I truly have seen everything."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Happy shouted. This however, only made Ragna laugh.

"I've seen talking cats, but not one that could fly… hey, am I dead or something? This looks to strange to be real." Ragna asked, almost jokingly.

"Well… you're here floating, talking to me, so I'd say you're alive!"

"Well then, care to tell me where I'm at? I'm lost as hell."

Happy flew up a bit and pointed in a direction. "Over there is Magnolia Town, home of the legendary Fairy Tail guild! The place where all of the strongest wizards gather!" Happy seemed overly-happy stating the fact. He looked over to Ragna, and saw nothing. "What! Where did he go? Was he… actually dead! And a Ghost! Scary!" Happy started to spin around rapidly, possibly either fake or, quite possibly, real fear. He turned around, however, when he heard a voice.

"Thank you very much for directions! See you around!" Ragna had already started swimming towards land, even though it was a fair distance away.

"Wait! Where are you going strange man?" Happy proceeded to then follow Ragna as he swam.

"To civilization. Water is nice and all, but I'm a bit tired of floating aimlessly." Ragna said, swimming vigorously.

"Oh! I could carry you if you really wanted, strange man." Happy shouted over the splashing in the water.

Ragna paused in the water. "First of all, stop calling me strange man! Second of all, I highly doubt you could carry someone three times your own size." Ragna replied. Happy then gestured him to hold out his arm. Ragna sighed and complied with Happy's request. "I still doubt tha- hey hey HEY!" Ragna yelled, as he was suddenly lifted into the air and out of the water, carried by Happy's surprisingly strong and short arms!

"I told you I could carry you!" Happy shouted as he sped up. Ragna the other hand, was confused beyond reason… however, he wasn't the type to show it.

"Well… you are definitely a lot stronger than you look!"

"Aye!"

**-Back on Shore-**

Natsu was waiting patiently on the beach, getting impatient. He wanted to know what happened, and now. He calmed down, however, when he saw Happy flying back, and with a passenger! "Hey! Happy! Down here!" he shouted, getting the blue cats attention. Happy flew down rather quickly and hovered above the ground a bit, before his grip on Ragna was lifted. However, they were close enough to the ground that Ragna had no trouble landing on his feet. Of course, Natsu had no idea who Ragna was; all he saw was a man with white spiky hair and multi-colored eyes: his left eye being green and his right being red, wearing a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back, a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of his hands, black hakama and steel-toed red boots. Under his jacket, Natsu he saw a black shirt with three red belts. He also saw the rather large sword hoisted on his lower back.

"Happy, you brought a strange man with you this time around."

"Aye!"

Ragna's green eye twitched. "I'll repeat to you what I said to the cat… Who the hell are you to call me strange!"

"Well it's not like we know your name or anything." Natsu shot back.

Ragna sighed. "Fine. My name is Ragna. Ragna the Bloodedge. Call me Ragna or Bloodedge, I don't really care."

Natsu blinked once. "Bloodedge…? That sounds like a tough name. You a wizard or something?" he asked.

"No… I'd say I'm anything but a wizard. Could say I'm just an average every-day warrior with an oversized sword, but that would be something of a lie. What about you two? Who are you?"

Natsu paused for a brief moment. 'Something of a lie… huh?' he thought to himself. He wanted to ask about it, but decided to drop it. "I'm Natsu! His name is Happy," he said, referencing the blue cat that has now landed. "We are both Fairy Tail Wizards!"

"Aye!"

Ragna gave a blank stare. "I'm guessing this "Guild" is behind you, right?" he asked, to which Natsu nodded. "And… best wizards around… anyone specialize in teleportation?"

"No, I don't believe so, why?" Happy replied.

Ragna sighed. "Well… there goes my easy ticket to finding out how the hell I ended up here… now what the hell am I going to do?" he scratched the back of his head. He noticed that Natsu and happy have sort of huddled together, whispering to each other. "Hey, what are you two up too?"

Natsu turned to Ragna. "We were talking… since you basically have nowhere to go… would you be interested in join up with us?"

And with virtually no hesitation… he replied… "No."

Happy quickly became disappointed. "He said no so quickly…"

Ragna sighed. "Look… its nothing personal, as a matter of fact I owe you for saving me an assload of time swimming here. But I got to track down what the hell happened to me back there. Going from the middle of a large city to the center of a lake isn't exactly normal. Besides… you said your part of a wizard guild, right? I'm not a wizard so I don't think I'd be very welcome… wait a minute, why do you want me around, anyway?" Ragna asked. In the past, Ragna hasn't been exactly the kind of person people wanted to hang around them, so he thought it was more than a little suspicious.

Natsu held his arms behind his head. "Well, you need it find out what happened to you and get back to where your from… figured that if you tagged along with us, whatever caused it would eventually pop up so we could kick its ass!"

"Aye! Kick its ass!" Happy shouted. Ragna scratched his head again, he was bout to decline again, but stopped when Natsu's face grew serious. Excited, but serious.

"Besides… you look tough. Really tough… You would fit in no problem… and that means that I'd get to take a shot at you someday myself!" He was almost grinning. It was slow to show itself, but Ragna smiled.

"So… that what this is about huh…?" Ragna asked. Natsu quickly nodded in response. "Well… ok. You peaked my curiosity about your little… organization… you convince whoever is in charge to let me stay, and ill tag along with you two."

"Yes!" Natsu shouted. "Come on happy! Let's see gramps about getting this guy a home!"

"Aye!" and almost instantly, they both raced off to the front of the building. Ragna thought to himself for a moment, and then shrugged.

'Might as well… who knows? Could be fun."

**-****In Town, towards the Fairy Tail Guild-**

The streets were almost devoid of people, and those who remained were nowhere near the street itself. What could cause such a thing you ask…? Simple, really. Erza Scarlet, the Queen of the Fairies: Titania, had returned. This alone, however, is not what was scaring the people… it was the rather large jewel incrusted horn she was carrying, which was more than 3 times her own size, and she was carrying it with one arm, no less! But there was something on her mind… another request that she had decided to undertake. But that was secondary at the moment, right now, see just wanted to get back and see everyone again. She was close enough now; she could see the Fairy Tail Building's front entrance, and the pink haired man going into it. "Looks like Natsu is running a little… wait, who is that?" she said to herself. Even from how far she was away, she could recognize Natsu, even Happy flying with him, but had no idea who the third one with the white hair and red jacket was… but her eyes were more drawn toward the large sword on his back.

She paused for a moment, and put the large horn on the ground, doubting anyone would be able to take it, even if they wanted to. Besides, she could always come back for it. She sped up her pace toward the guild. She had a feeling that she should get back as soon as she could. 'Something… interesting is about to happen," she thought.

**-Fairy Tail Guild-**

"We're back!" Natsu shouted as he entered the guild. The guild was in a joyful uproar, but still people paid enough attention to great Natsu and company.

"Is it always like this?" Ragna asked, following the group.

"Aye!" Happy responded. "Well… they aren't always this loud, but more or less this is what its like."

'And here I thought Bang's little ninja group was noisy… or was it just Bang?' Ragna thought to himself as they walked. His thoughts were interrupted when they reached the front desk.

"Natsu, Happy!" they turned to their left to see a blond haired girl with brown eyes, her hair tie dup in a blue ribbon. She was also wearing a white and blue shirt, a blue skirt with a belt with several silver and gold keys on a ring on it, and knee length high-healed boots. Of course one of her most notable features was her rather large bust-line.

"Lucy! Glad to see you!" Natsu said back.

Lucy smiled, and then glanced over to Ragna. "Who is he?"

Natsu grinned a bit. "His name is Ragna. He is going to be tagging along with us for awhile!"

"Assuming everything goes well, anyway." Ragna added, scratching his forehead a bit, practically showing off the red shell on his right hand, although it wasn't intentional. Lucy seemed to be staring at Ragna, which urked him a bit. "What?"

"Your eyes… one red, one green… heterochromia, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yea… actually. How did you know?" Ragna asked, surprised someone was actually aware of his little condition.

"Lucy is really smart!" Happy shouted. Lucy approached Ragna and circled him a bit, inspecting him.

"What the hell are you doing…?" Ragna asked, annoyed.

"You coat… where did you get it?"

"It was a gift from a friend, why do you ask?"

"Its really cool. Stylish too…" she answered simply, still inspecting him. Ragna sighed, and thought to himself, 'I hate being the center of attention…'

"Lucy, have you seen gramps anywhere?" Natsu asked, interrupting Lucy, who turned towards him.

"Now that you've mentioned it… I haven't seen him since I showed up this morning…"

"Makarov won't be in the guild for several days, he is at the Regular Meeting for Provincial Guild Masters." Company turned toward girl with long, white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a rather elegant red dress, and like Lucy, she had rather impressive… features. She approached Ragna with a smile. "Hello, my name is Mirajane. Could I get you a little something to drink?" she asked, and was quite peppy about it too.

"No, that won't be necessary, thank you though." Ragna replied, and he thought to himself a bit. 'What the hell is it here and girls with breasts the size of car tires? Good thing Noel isn't here, she would be throwing a fit out of jealousy… or having a nervous breakdown and shooting everyone out of jealousy…' Ragna imagined both scenarios… there was no good ending for either one… though they were amusing.

Mirajane started to walk away, but not before saying, "If you change your mind, just give me a holler!"

Natsu was thinking to himself, before a grin appeared on his face. "If gramps isn't here… that means we don't have to answer to him! Ragna is sticking with us!" Natsu and happy both cheered, Lucy gave a nervous laugh, and Ragna sighed.

"…I'll be the judge of that." Suddenly, the rowdy and joyous attitude of the guild disappeared, as the door forced open quickly, by a girl with long scarlet hair, brown eyes, wearing an armored suit the waist up, and below she was wearing a blue skirt and knee length high-healed boots, not unlike Lucy. As she walked forward, people hushed to themselves, whispering to each other things, such as "Whoa, Erza is back," "That was one hell of an entrance," and finally, "She is gunning for the new guy… feel sorry for him."

Ragna rolled his eyes… and saw Natsu cowering in fear. "The hell is wrong with you? And who the hell is that?"

Natsu slowly turned, and seemed to clam down a bit. "N-nothing! I'm fine!" he quickly shouted, but clamed down again. "She is Erza… S class wizard and the toughest girl in Fairy Tail…!" at the end, it sounded like he was getting a bit excited.

Ragna glanced over to Erza for a moment. "…Strongest, huh…?" he said to himself as she approached. She stopped in front of him, her eyes giving him a quick once over, before focusing on his face, glaring… but not one of any real anger, it was as is if she was testing his nerve. Course, the whispers that continued in the background wasn't exactly…. helping. He tried to keep his cool, until someone blurted out loud, "Erza is going to kill the new guy." This was the last straw for him. However, before Ragna could unleash his almighty Azure-infused fury… Erza snapped her fingers, catching his attention.

"Gray… come here. Now." She said simply. A currently shirtless man with dark blue spiky hair stood up and walked over to them.

"Erza, what is i- GACK!" he suddenly yelled… because Erza had turned and round-house kicked him, knocking the wind out of him and sending him several feet.

"That's for insinuating that I'm going to kill someone I don't even know…" Erza stated, just as simply as before. The guild grew silent, except for a few words of shock about Erza's strength and her reaction to a comment actually was not directed at her. This silence was broken, however, by some light laugher… a chuckle or two… that had come from Ragna himself. Surprised to actually hear laughter, Erza turned toward Ragna, appearing somewhat confused. "What's so funny…?"

Ragna stopped laughing, but kept something of a smile on his face. "It's just that regardless of what happened in here, when I was going to be leaving… I was going to deck him for his little comment about me going to die, and you did the job for me!" he laughed a little bit again. "Thank you." He sighed a bit, calming down. After getting a blank stare from… well, everyone, his smile faded. "Look… I don't know about you, but I'm not too fond when someone basically says "you're going to die, have fun!" I REALLY do not like it." The stares died down a bit, and during all of this, Natsu and Happy were both poking Gray, to see that if he was still alive, which he was… just in a lot of pain, and trying to catch his breath.

Erza backed up a bit, and actually smiled herself. "Well… nothing is stopping you from knocking him out if you really want." She stepped to the aside out of the main path, giving Ragna a direct path

"…Permission to kick someone's ass… oh that's tempting…" Ragna grinned. "But… I'd rather not make TOO many enemies when I'm the new guy to the party. Besides… I don't think he is going to be moving too much." Ragna laughed, and the tone of the guild seemed to return to normal, people joking and talking amongst themselves.

Suddenly, Erza stomped on the ground, hard. "Gray, Natsu, Front and center!" suddenly, Gray burst from the ground and raced toward Erza, with Natsu not far behind. They both stood completely still, although Gray was shaking a bit, due to his injury.

"…I stand corrected." Ragna said.

Erza smiled and turned toward Ragna again. "What's your name?"

"Ragna the Bloodedge. Call me Ragna."

"Erza Scarlet, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ragna nodded. "Likewise."

While they were busy introducing themselves to each other, Natsu and Gray's bodies were starting to strain. Natsu spoke up, "Erza… can we move now?" Erza nodded, and Gray and Natsu relaxed.

Happy was flying around Lucy, with his arms crossed, as if deep in thought. "What's wrong Happy?" Lucy asked, as Happy's concentration suddenly broke.

"Erza… is acting a bit strange… she is being a little no nice to Ragna…" Happy said, rubbing his furry chin.

"What do you mean, "Too nice?" Isn't that a good thing?" Lucy replied, to which happy shook his head.

"Usually when someone new comes, she ends up completely creaming them…. Should have seen what happened to Loki…" Happy briefly stopped to laugh to himself.

"…Is she really that tough?"

"Aye!"

Lucy thought for a moment. "It could be because Ragna is being respectful… he definitely isn't the obnoxious type… unlike some other people I could mention." She briefly glanced over to Natsu.

"Aye… it just seems strange to me Erza would be so nice to someone she just met, since she is usually on guard all the time… it's definitely not normal… I'll get to the bottom of this!" Happy flew off, thinking to himself again.

"Strange little cat…" Lucy said, sighing. During Lucy and Happy, Natsu and Gray had broken into a little mini-fight, which lasted until they both got a glare from Erza, to which caused the fight to end and them both to suddenly acting like best friends.

Ragna looked surprised. "They must really respect you to cause a complete personality flip just on a glance…"

Erza shook her head. "No… I think its something other than respect." She turned back to Ragna. "So… what kinds of magic to you use, Ragna?"

"Well… I'm not a wizard, at least not in a traditional sense, anyway. But… I have my own little form a magic I like to work." Ragna grinned a bit. Erza looked curious.

"Oh…? And what would that be…?" She asked.

"It's not something I would like to describe… name sounds evil. I try more to show people what it does then explain. Give me something to smack around, and I'll show you."

"Oh… isn't that convenient… I happened to have to have a job in mind that would be rather perfect for you to… show off." Erza said, turning around, and grabbing both Gray and Natsu. "I doubt my ability to do this task alone… and I know for a fact you both will join me, right Natsu? Gray?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Gray and Natsu shouted in perfect unison.

"Of course, you're more than welcome to join us Ragna." Erza let go of Gray and Natsu, and stood up straight, smiling.

"Well, I'm currently under an agreement with Natsu… so I guess I'm in, whatever it is. I'll tear some people up for you no problem." Ragna placed one hand on the hilt of his sword, clarifying his point. It was brief, but Erza saw a strange reaction in Ragna's blade the moment he touched it.

"HOLD UP!" Natsu suddenly shouted, catching everyone's attention. "I have one condition Erza…!"

Erza crossed her arms. "And what would that be?"

"I'll back you up in this job for you, whatever it is. But when we get back… you got to fight me! Without holding back!" Natsu shouted, grinning at the same time.

Erza smiled. "…Sure. I'll fight you." She said simply, hearing a rather massive reaction from Natsu.

"YEA! I got a new person into Fairy Tail… and I get to fight Erza… LET DO THIS JOB!" Natsu suddenly burst into a full sprint out of the door… without even knowing what the job was.

"AYE!" Happy, who had appeared again out of nowhere, suddenly shouted out and followed Natsu.

Ragna sighed. "I'm not an official recruit…" he said, and scratched his head. "He is a bit head-strong, isn't he?"

"You have no idea…" Gray said simply.

"I see…" He turned toward Gray. "One question…umm, Gray… where the fuck are your clothes!"

"EHH!" Gray suddenly looked at himself, and realized he had striped down to his boxers. He quickly redressed… and proceeded to act as if it had never happened. Ragna's eye twitched.

Erza turned back to the group. "First of all, someone go grab Natsu before he demolishes something…" Gray raised his hand to volunteer, to which Erza nodded, agreeing. "Second, meet me at the train station tomorrow. I'll discuss further then." Everyone nodded in agreement. Ragna suddenly started to head out.

"Meet you all there." He said as he walked off.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked.

"To find a place to stay for the night… I might as well, at this current point in time… I'm homeless." Ragna replied, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Homeless…?" Erza questioned.

"Yea… I'm not exactly from around here." Ragna scratched his head.

"Crash at Lucy's, I hear from Natsu that he pops up there all the time and she doesn't care." Gray suggested.

"I do to care!" Lucy shouted.

"I'd appreciate it, but no. It would be easier for me to just to find my own place to sleep there for the night. I'm sort used to that kind of thing. Maybe later I can find a more permanent place to stay." Ragna rubbed the back of his head.

Lucy suddenly looked concerned. "Are you sure? Cause… I guess I wouldn't mind if you really need a place to stay."

"Yea I'm sure… nothing personal. I just prefer to find my own place to sleep is all."

"What if you can't find a place?" Gray asked.

"Then I sleep under the stars. Wouldn't be the first time… and its really not that bad." Ragna replied.

"…You're a bit of a loner, aren't you?" Erza asked. Ragna paused for a moment before replying.

"You could say that." Ragna replied, and then started walking again. "See you tomorrow." He said as he walked out the door, taking a right turn and going up the street.

"That was odd… most people would accept a free place to stay on a fly…" Lucy said.

"Its fine… he just doesn't trust us very much yet." Erza said. "He doesn't know anyone, so he is naturally on edge. He is probably just trying to protect himself."

"Sympathizing with him, are we?" Gray asked, grinning a bit. Erza shot a glare at him and the grin faded rather quickly. Erza then started to head out.

"Don't be late." She said simply as she left the guild. Shortly after, Gray and Erza left as well. They would need rest for the task ahead of them, because if it called for Erza to ask for help, it would definitely be a difficult challenge.

* * *

_This is only the beginning. The Start of a Tale._

_Just as Ragna had arrived, so shall others as well._

_Some friend, some foe. Some in between. _

_Enemies, Friends, Lovers. Old and new, shall become one and be created here in this world._

_Who each of these, however… is up to the Wheel of Fate, ever shifting… ever crafting… ever destroying…_

_However, fate's hand can only play so much of a part, before ones fate becomes their own._

_As for Ragna the Bloodedge, however… well, as simply as it can be put…_

_The Wheel of Fate is Turning… But only he will decide where it will stop…_


	2. Adjustment

_One said, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer…"_

_That person was wise._

_But what does one do, when everyone he knows is neither friend nor foe?_

_They will become one, or the other, I suppose…_

_Which, however, is up to you…_

_It merely depends on who you want close to you in your heart._

_

* * *

_

"Ugh…" Natsu groaned, looking like he was going to puke. It hadn't been a scant five minutes since they left on the train, and Natsu had already succumbed to his one weakness: Motion Sickness. He couldn't stand to be on any moving vehicle. Period.

"Really…? Tough guy like that's only weakness is a moving vehicle?" Ragna asked. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza were all sitting together, but since their booth could only hold four people, Ragna was sitting in the booth behind Erza and Lucy's side. Happy was sitting on the arm-rest beside Natsu.

"Aye!" Happy quickly responded.

"…You got to be kidding me…" Ragna said. "How long until he gets better?"

"Around the time the train stops," Happy replied quickly again. "He gets motion sickness really bad…"

"Yea, so I've noticed… anyone got a cure for motion sickness that won't involve us walking the whole way there…?" Ragna asked.

"I have one… Lucy, switch places with Natsu please." Erza said. Lucy nodded and swapped places with Natsu quickly, and Erza put one hand on Natsu's right shoulder, as if bracing him. "Ready…?" She asked, and Natsu nodded quickly… and then Erza punched Natsu in the stomach with an extreme force, knocking him out in a single punch. Both Gray and Lucy backed up a bit in their chairs.

"That sounded like it hurt… what happened?" Ragna asked.

"Erza punched Natsu so hard in the stomach he passed out…" Gray said, rather plainly.

"…Guess my suspicions were well placed." Ragna replied, earning a smile fro Erza, though he couldn't see it himself.

'Ragna must be strong… only a truly powerful man would be brave enough to act jokingly towards Erza with no sign of fear...!' Happy thought to himself.

"Anyway, I think I should go into detail of what I'm exactly asking of you all…" She paused for a moment to set the unconscious, but quiet, Natsu up into something of a comfortable position in his chair, then proceeded to speak again. "A dark guild… Eisenwald, to be specific… has gotten their hands on a very powerful magic… Lullaby."

"Lullaby… what kind of magic is that…?" Lucy asked.

"Death magic… it's actually in the form of a flute. When it's played… it will suck out the souls of anyone who hears it, excluding the person using it…" Erza replied. Once this information registered, Gray, Happy and Lucy grew wide-eyed.

"No way… is something like that really possible…?" Lucy asked, to which Erza nodded.

"Ok, you now have my complete attention. Who is their little ring-leader?" Ragna suddenly asked, breaking the tension.

"Not interested in what they are going to do with Lullaby…?" Erza asked.

"Doesn't matter what they want to do with it. Take out the top gun and the guys who work for him will be too scared to do a damn thing about it." Ragna replied. Erza smiled again.

"The "top gun," as you put it, is Erigor, known as the shinigami, god of death…happy?" Erza asked after answering Ragna's question

"Not as much as I thought I would be…" Ragna said. 'God of death…? Who the fuck does this guy think he is!' he thought to himself.

_(Fun Fact: Ragna the Bloodedge is also known as "The Grim Reaper." A Grim Reaper is the exact same thing as a Shinigami, God of Death, for all essential purposes.)_

"So, where are go going then?" Gray asked.

"Onibus, we are going there to search for information. Its something of a shady town, so there is bound to be something on their location, or even better, where they are going to strike." Erza answered.

"…Think there could be someone on this train that could know something?" Ragna suggested.

"I actually hadn't of thought of that…" Erza pondered to herself a bit. Gray got on his feet.

"All check around the train and see if I can find anything out." Gray said. Everyone nodded agreement and Gray took off.

**-20 Minutes Later-**

"Hey, I'm ba- oh what the hell?" Gray suddenly yelled… when he had come back to find that Ragna had taken his seat in the booth.

"Sorry, you have been evicted, you took too long. Have a nice day." Ragna said, earning a laugh from both Lucy and Erza.

"Yea… real funny… where is Natsu?" Gray asked, noticing that he was no longer in his seat.

"Behind me, he is still out cold, so we figured it would be fine. His seat is currently open, so have fun." Ragna said.

Gray shrugged and sat down by Erza. "About how much time do we have left?"

"We have about… ten, fifteen minutes or so. You find anything Gray?" Erza asked.

"Not much… heard a rumor though about Oshibana being a possible target… but it sounded kind of iffy." Gray replied. Erza leaned back in her seat, in thought.

Ragna scratched his head. "Well… a weak lead is better than no lead at all… should at least be worth checking out. How big is Oshibana anyway…?"

"How can you not know? It's one of the largest cities around? Have you been living underneath a rock all your life?" Gray suddenly shouted.

"I fell out of the fucking sky, get off my back!" Ragna shouted back. Gray looked confused.

"Fell out of the sky…?" Gray asked.

"…Natsu didn't tell any of you?" Ragna questioned. Erza and Gray shook their head no, but Lucy nodded.

"He told me! There was a pitch black cloud with an azure core… and it exploded. And you fell out of it... Happy picked you up. Is that right?" Lucy asked after finishing her explanation.

"Yea, that's right… and don't bother asking for my side, I don't know ANY more than you." Ragna said.

Erza nodded, but leaned forward. "Back to what you were saying, what would the size of the city have to do with the whole situation?" She asked.

"Well…" Ragna started. "If you get a weapon of mass destruction, and intend to use it, you more than likely would want to hit as many people as possible, right…?" The group looked across at each other, and nodded.

"Ok, we will just have to get off at the station and get new tickets to Oshibana station. We won't be able to make it back to this one, but a second train will arrive within five minutes of when this one stops. We will rush to Oshibana and take a look around." Erza finished, everyone nodding in agreement. Ragna then started to look around. "What's wrong, Ragna?"

"Has anyone seen Happy? Just noticed he was gone…" Ragna said, still looking around.

"BONZAI!" was suddenly yelled out, as Happy suddenly burst form nowhere and landed on Ragna's head. Ragna looked angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked. Happy seemed to be digging around in his hair.

"Hmm… Your hair is naturally this color! White hair is really rare…" Happy said as he stopped digging.

"First of all… despite the way it appears, it is NOT natural, believe me. Second, you couldn't have just asked?" Ragna asked.

"Aye!" Happy responded, and Ragna face-palmed. Erza smiled, but then saw the cuff of Ragna's coat on his right arm fall and saw his wrist… it was completely black.

"Ragna… what's wrong with your arm?" Erza asked.

Happy flew off Ragna's head as he looked up. "Which one? There is crap wrong with both of them." Ragna replied, somewhat jokingly, but Erza's stare couldn't have been more serious.

"Ragna… please remove your shirt." She plainly asked. This got some very strange reactions from both Lucy and Gray…and a larger one from Ragna, who actually turned a bit red.

"Whoa! What the HELL!" Ragna suddenly yelled. Erza crossed her arms, and turned a little red herself after realizing what they thought she wanted.

"Don't mistake what I'm after… I figured it would simply be easier to see what is wrong with your arms then for you to describe it to us." She said simply. Ragna eyed her for a moment then sighed.

"Alright… I see your point… fine, ill do it." Ragna said. He undid the 3 belts on the inside of his coat, which what was holding it in place, and removed it, revealing his black long sleeved shirt underneath. He then un-buttoned that shirt and removed it one sleeve at a time, revealing his upper body… and the punishment it has gone through. It was rattled with scars. Most of which were slash and stab wounds from what seemed like a sword. Also, there were several injuries that seemed like they were… recent. However, what got everyone's attention was his left and right arms. His left was completely mechanical. The entire length of his left arm was made of cold, hard steel. They could even see its shine in the light from the window. His right, however, was different. All the way up to the middle of his right bicep was pitch black… no, darker then black, with several streaks of a gold color throughout, mostly accumulating where the arm was separated. And, of course, the red shell on the back of Ragna's right hand was a part of that dark arm.

One thing was for sure: Ragna's body has been through absolute hell.

"What…what happened to you…!" Lucy eventually stuttered out, obviously freaked out over Ragna's current physical condition. Ragna looked at her for a brief moment then sighed.

"Let's just say my home-town isn't exactly the friendliest place around…" Ragna said, uninterested in where this conversation was going.

"And where are you from, exactly?" Erza asked. Ragna sighed again, and then leaned back in his chair.

"13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi." He said simply, closing his eyes, as if it wasn't a big deal… However, in this case, Ragna was mistaken, as he would soon find out.

"…Never heard of any place called Kagutsuchi." Erza said. Ragna's eyes snapped open as he leaned forward after hearing this, and appeared serious.

"…Repeat back to me exactly what you just said." Ragna demanded. This sudden change in mood caught Erza a bit off guard. However, instead of repeating herself, she decided to say something that would make things a little more… clear.

"Ragna, I have never heard of Kagutsuchi, nor have I heard of any Hierarchical Cities before… ever." Erza firmly stated.

Ragna's eyes widened. 'What…? How the hell…? Every single place in the world is part of a Hierarchical city of some kind… everything below a certain level is an ocean of seither… so how…. How could there be a place that ISNT part of a Hierarchical city…!' He thought to himself for a moment, and then he leaned back in his chair, stareing up at the ceiling when doing so. "…God damn it… just fucking perfect." He said, closing his eyes.

"Umm… Ragna… I think you can put your shirt back on now…" Lucy said. Though it was indeed true that it had long sense past the time for Ragna to redress himself... more or less she was just trying to take Ragna's mind off whatever he was thinking about. Whatever it was… Lucy could tell it was something heavy.

"Yea… sorry about that." He started to put his shirt back on, but Gray stopped him.

"Wait... some of those scares… they can only be caused by rapid freezing then almost immediately shattering the ice… who could cause that…?" Gray asked. Ragna looked up for a moment, and then proceeded to continue to re-dress. Only when he was fully clothed, did he respond.

"My little brother is an insufferable ass, I will only say that much." Ragna responded. This answered Gray's question, and he stood down.

Erza closed her eyes, and began to think, '…13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi… a place that does not exist… what is going on here…? Just who are you, Ragna the Bloodedge?' she continued to ponder. During all of this, no one noticed a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer listening in, who had regained consciousness since around the time Gray had returned… although it took every ounce of his physical stamina to prevent himself from puking all over the booth he was in, let alone stay quiet… he was quiet exhausted… so exhausted he passed right out again. Happy flew right in front of Ragna's face and landed on his right arm-rest.

"Hey, Ragna?" Happy asked, catching said man's attention. "When we first met, you said you've meet a talking cat before… right?"

"Yea… what about it?" Ragna asked, happy grinned a bit.

"Who as it?" Happy asked happily.

Ragna sighed again, but actually started to smile. "My old master, his name was Jubei."

"Your master was cat!" Happy shouted loudly. Ragna nodded, causing Happy to cheer. "That's awesome! Tell me about Jubei!"

"I'll do you one better if your willing to wait. I'll introduce you." Ragna said, and Happy's eyes practically lit up with light.

"OK!" Happy yelled out happily, has be began to fly all over the train.

"Clever getting him to drop it like that. And telling him your master was a cat was a nice thing to do to make him happy." Lucy said, and then received an odd glance from Ragna.

"Who said I was joking about anything I said…?" Ragna said as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"W-what…! Your master was actually a cat! A CAT!" She yelled out. Ragna grinned and held up two fingers.

"A two tailed cat, to be specific." Ragna said.

"That has NOTHING to do with what I'm talking about!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Ragna said. The calm and somewhat happy mood had returned finally, though it would be short-lived for there were almost at their destination.

**-At the Train Station in Onibus-**

"Ok, I bought our tickets to our next stop." Erza said, handing one to everyone. Well, almost everyone, she was one person short. "Where is Natsu?" she asked, as the whole group was interrupted by the train's horn… and a loud yell.

"HELP MEEEEE!" Natsu was hanging out the window of the train, yelling as the train departed.

"…Looks like we left him on the train." Ragna said.

"Aye!" Happy yelled.

"…Your lack of concern amazes me." Ragna replied.

"But I am concerned; do I not look like it?"

"No, you don't."

"Oh." Happy replied simply, and then Ragna gave the little blue cat a little nuggy.

"Strange little cat." Ragna said, and Happy replied with a sound that was the closest thing to an actual cat sound he had heard from the blue cat.

"…It's my fault!" Erza suddenly shouted. This out-burst got everyone's attention.

"What's your problem?" Ragna asked, but he was caught off guard when she suddenly bowed.

"It is my fault that Natsu is suffering… please, hit me! I must atone!" Erza shouted, still bowing.

"What are you talking about? No one is going to-" Lucy started, but was interrupted by Ragna.

"Ok, I'll hit you." Ragna said simply, walking over to her.

"You can't be serious…!" Lucy said. Ragna stretched his right arm a bit at the shoulder. Erza closed her eyes and braced herself for a powerful blow to her head… but was surprised when it never came. All she receives was a light tap, barely noticeable. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Ragna pulling his arm back.

"There you go, request fulfilled. All your sins are forgiven, have a nice day." Ragna said, and then backed up a bit. Erza stood up straight, looking confused.

"Why… did you hold back?" She asked. Ragna shrugged.

"You said to hit you… you didn't mention how hard." Ragna said. "Should stop being so critical, it's not good for you."

"But I-" She started, but Ragna held up one hand, signaling her to stop.

"Acknowledging when you've messed up isn't exactly a bad thing, your just taking it a bit far is all." Ragna replied. Erza looked toward the ground a bit, until Ragna spoke again. "Besides… Natsu looks like a fairly tough guy. He is fine…. Probably miserable as fuck, but fine nonetheless."

"But we can't leave him there, you know that." Gray said. Ragna scratched his head a bit, thinking.

"…Any way to stop the train from here?" Ragna asked

**-The Train-**

"Oh… damn it…" Natsu groaned, hit again by a very bad case of motion sickness. However, this time around, there was actually someone else in the train car he was in.

'So, I just have to wait till I get to the next station, and… oh son of a bitch!' The man thought when he saw Natsu, but more importantly, the Fairy Tail insignia on Natsu's arm. This man was no ordinary man, not at all. This man was Kageyama, and he was a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald, the very guild the group is trying to stop. And more over, he was one of their elites. With his hair tied back, wearing a white suit with a red undershirt, he was sitting on the opposite side of the car. 'The hell is a Wizard doing here…? This could fuck everything up…!' he thought to himself. 'Wait… what the hell is wrong with him? Looks like this could be my chance…!' he thought to himself, getting up and walking over to Natsu.

"Hey… the hell do you want…?" Natsu asked, still miserable due to his motion sickness. He was about to say something else, but was interrupted when Natsu receive a swift kick in the face, knocking him to the middle of the car. "You son of a-!" he started to say, but immediately clammed up, his motion sickness kicking in again.

"Motion sickness, huh…? That's too bad… and here I thought I could have a little-" Kageyama was interrupted by a loud screeching noise: the train has suddenly grinded to a halt. Kageyama was thrown to the back due to him not being prepared for such a quick stop. Natsu, however, was a bit more prepared.

"Now we are talking!" Natsu yelled, and one of his fists suddenly burst into flames.

"D-damn it!" Kageyama yelled out. 'Why did the train suddenly stop like that…!' he thought to himself.

**-Back at the Station-**

"Excuse me, but this is an emergency!" Erza shouted, bursting into the head office of the station. She walked over to the emergency lever and pulled it. This lever was designed to stop trains currently in transit in case of possible accidents.

"Stop! You can't do that!" one of the maintenance people shouted when Erza pulled the lever. He man was about to yell something else, but felt a massive blow to the back of his head, and collapsed onto the ground.

"Shut up, will you?" Ragna said, pulling back his arm after knocking the maintenance person's head. "Hey if you finished fucking up the train schedule, we need to get the hell out of dodge!" he shouted, turning toward the door. Erza nodded, smiling a bit, and left the level where she put it and the quick left the office: planning on catching up to Natsu as soon as possible.

**-Back to the Now Stationary Train-**

"Son of a bitch…!" Kageyama shouted, preparing himself.

"Here we go!" Natsu yelled out, slamming both of his flaming fists together in front of him. **"****Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Shouted, and suddenly lunged at Kageyama, his right arm engulfed in a fiery blaze.

"S-shit!" Kageyama yelled**. "Shadow Guard!" **Suddenly, several arms made of darkness appeared around him, and blocked the violent attack from Natsu. However, the force of the attack, even though he blocked it, was enough to send him back. "Damn it…!"

"Ha! If that's all you got, this will be easy!" Natsu said, in complete confidence. Suddenly, there was a loud dinging sound, like that of a PDA system.

"_We are sorry for the inconvenience; the train will now resume its natural course. Have a nice day."_ It was the conductor making a quick announcement regarding the sudden stop of the train.

"OH HELL NO!" Natsu shouted and turned toward a window. **"****Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **He shouted, and lunged at the window, the fist providing enough force to break open the wall, and he jumped out of it.

"Whoa! Crazy fucker!" Kageyama shouted. The train had started moving again, as Kageyama looked out the hole Natsu had made, and saw nothing. He wasn't at all satisfied with the result of this fight. But it was too late for him to do anything now

**-To Where Natsu Is-**

"You were attacked on the train?" Gray shouted. The moment Natsu had jumped out of the train car; he had landed in a magic four wheeled car, belonging to Erza, who was driving it. They had stopped a bit away from where Natsu had jumped out. "By who!"

"Beats the hell out of me! He randomly kicked me while I was on the train! What do you want from me?" Natsu shouted back. Both Natsu and Gray started to but heads, but a quick glare by Erza shut them up and forced them to start acting buddy-buddy.

"Those two…" Erza said, sighing. "Where is Ragna?"

"He mentioned something about a strange sound coming from your car… said he was going to check it out." Lucy said. Erza raised an eye-brow and turned toward her vehicle. She saw a Ragna without his red coat on with a side of her car open, and him partially inside it with a wrench.

"…Where did he get a wrench all the way out here?" Erza asked. Lucy shrugged. Erza thought a moment, then stood up, and started to walk over to Ragna, and over heard him talking to himself a bit.

"Distributor cap is a bit loose… Spark Plug is too… damn, it's a fucking train wreak in here! How the hell does this thing ever run…?" he said, still working. Erza was actually surprised.

"You never mentioned anything about cars before." Erza said.

"Yea well… Lets just say that I don't like to travel everywhere on foot. Though every single vehicle I get my hands on usually ends up thrashed by people trying to off me… the skill comes in handy." He said, closing up the car. "Damn… it was a mess in there, how this thing was running was nothing short of a miracle… should be running at double the efficiency than before, whoever put this thing together sucked ass." He said, whipping the sweat off his head. He grabbed his coat from the cab part of the car and put it on.

"Well, thank you Ragna. However… 'People trying to off you…?' What did you mean by that…?" Erza asked. Ragna's face became serious for a moment, and then returned to normal shortly after.

"It's nothing, forget that I mentioned it." Ragna said quickly, catching Erza's attention.

"Tell me." She simply demanded, looking Ragna square in the eyes. Ragna backed up a bit, and then sighed.

"Being open about myself bites me in the ass…" Ragna said. "Keep it between you and me?" he asked. Erza nodded. "Ok… where I'm from, I'm kind of… wanted."

"What for?" Erza asked.

"…Demolishing several military installations, and severally injuring several high-ranking individuals." Ragna said. Erza blinked. She was surprised… and impressed.

"I see… might I ask why?" She asked.

"I have a personal grudge… several things in my life were condoned, allowed, and for all I know, plotted by the government in charge… and I'm not very fond of that." Ragna said. Erza smiled a bit.

"That I can understand… how much are you wanted for?" She asked. At this question, Ragna appeared worried. He looked off and mumbled something she didn't understand. "Well? Speak up." Ragna sighed.

"Ninety… billion platinum dollars…" He said slowly. It took a moment to register such a large number in Erza's mind.

"N-N-NINETY BILLION!" She shouted. She completely ignored the fact that it was a different currency Ragna was talking about; ninety billion is a huge amount of money in ANY currency.

"Yea... Turns out I pissed a few people off." Ragna said.

"OBVIOUSLY!" Erza shouted. Ragna pulled her in close and covered her mouth with his hand, and telling her to keep quiet just with the action.

"Keep it down, will you?" Ragna said. He held Erza in place, keeping her mouth covered, until she calmed down a bit, she backed off quickly when Ragna let go.

"Sorry… I just… lost it is all." She said, embarrassed of her own outburst.

"Believe me, you would NOT be the first person to do that." Ragna said, sighing. "Shouldn't we be going? We only have so long until that Dark Guild makes a move."

"Yea, that's a good idea." Erza said, getting into the drivers seat outside of the cab. "Pack it in everyone, we are moving out!"

**-2 hours later, Oshibana-**

"Whoa… you were right… this place is huge…" Ragna said, looking around.

"Told you." Gray responded.

"Enough…" Erza said. "Considering Natsu was attacked on the train, which would eventually lead through Oshibana station, it is more than likely they are going to hit somewhere around here. Keep your eyes pealed and ears open."

"Umm… I think I found a good idea where they might be…" Lucy said, pointing down a corner. Everyone turned and looked down it, and saw a mass of people, several behind some barricades in armor, surrounding Oshibana station itself.

"Damn… guess it was a good thing Natsu was attacked and got knocked of the train, forcing us to drive here. If we had actually road a train here, would of lead us into an ambush." Ragna said, scratching the back of his head.

"Aye! Fortune comes from others misfortune!" Happy said.

"…I'd prefer the ambush." Natsu said.

"Listen, I'm going to find a different way inside, this place is way to well guarded for the front door to be a good idea. Any objections?" Ragna asked after explaining.

"But then what are we going to do?" Lucy asked.

"We could go in the normal way, and engage Eisenwald to give Ragna some cover." Gray suggested. "With us distracting them, Ragna can catch them off guard by hitting them from behind."

"Yea! I want to tear something up!" Natsu shouted, getting excited.

"I guess it's unanimous. Ragna will sneak in and we will confront Eisenwald." Erza said.

"Alright then, see you inside!" Ragna shouted, before taking off. He jumped on the roof of a vehicle, and then used that as leverage to jump up onto a roof-top, then started running in the direction of the Oshibana Station, jumping from roof to roof.

"He has some skills, ill say that much." Gray said.;

"Lets get inside, the sooner the better." Erza said. With that, the group moved out, into Oshibana Station.

**-15 Minutes Later, Oshibana Station-**

"Those guards where a bitch…" Natsu said, as they walked through the station.

"Quiet Natsu, they would be anywhere so be careful." Erza warned, sneaking through the station.

"Look… more guards. Looks like a squad was sent in… they didn't do too well." Gray said. Across a staircase in front of them, there were guards, not unlike the ones outside, spiraled on the ground, all unconscious.

"I hear voices…" Lucy said, quietly walking up the stairs toward the door and looked inside. "There is a huge mass of people… it got to be Eisenwald!"

"What?" Erza said, before walking up the steps after Lucy and looked through the door a bit. She stepped back a bit after looking inside. "…Erigor is in there. It's definitely Eisenwald. Now, everyone, be careful-" She started to say, when a giant ball of fire coming from behind interrupted her.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Natsu yelled, before breathing a massive burst of fire from his mouth, blasting the door down and causing an explosion in the center of the mass of Eisenwald Guild members. Several were hit, but most of them head the crash and moves out of the way. After the fire settled down, they regrouped and stared at the Fairy Tail Wizards.

"So much for the element for surprise." Gray said. The group slowly walked into the hall, keeping their guard up.

"Well… what do we have here…?" Said a man holding a rather large scythe. He was shirtless with several tattoos over his body, and wore a Black scarf and white armbands that went up his forearms, Black Gloves, a white cloth belt with a black one under it, and very baggy and torn up purple pants that went down to his ankles, and some simple sandals on his feet. He also wore some purple face-paint and had spiky white hair that went down the left side of his face. This man was Erigor, the Shinigami. "Fairy Tail Wizards…?" He asked, smiling a bit.

"Damn Right! We are here to kick your ass!" Natsu shouted, his fists a flame.

"Aye! Kick your ass!" Happy added in.

"Keep it down, both of you." Erza said, stepping forward. Erigor quickly lifted off into the sky, and suddenly stopped, as if standing in the air itself.

"Hey can fly?" Lucy asked.

"Yea he can, he specializes in wind magic. That's why." Gray answered.

"Now, what would a bunch of fairies like you want with me?" Erigor asked.

"We are after Lullaby! Hand it over, now!" Erza demanded. Erigor found this amusing and started to laugh.

"Erza… Titania…" Erigor said, recognizing the scarlet-haired women. "Now, why would I do that? I have some plans for it, you know." Erigor answered.

"And what would those plans be?" Erza demanded again.

"It's very simple, actually." Erigor said, pulling out a wooden flute with a skull on the end, with three eyes. "Anyone who listens to Lullaby will die, regardless of how they hear it. So, I'm going to use the PA system here to play a little song for everyone." He finished, putting the flute away.

"If he does that… everyone outside will…" Natsu started talking to himself, and then, after realizing what that would lead to, he suddenly became enraged. "You basterd! Get down here and fight me, one on one!" he shouted.

"One on one, huh? Sorry, but I'm a bit busy." Erigor said, floating up into the air, near the windows at the top of the hall. "Everyone, I leave these flies to you! I must be-" Erigor tried to make an exit with wind magic, but was interrupted by the a nose behind him, and he turned… to see a man in a red coat jumping at him with his right fist incased in a large amount of some kind of dark energy, charging at him from behind.

"**Gauntlet Hades!" **Ragna shouted as he threw his punch, lunging at Erigor from behind. When Erigor turned, Ragna's fist collided with his face with a surprisingly large amount of force, enough so to launch Erigor out of the sky and intro a wall, demolishing a large portion of it. This alarmed the other members of the Eisenwald Guild, who proceeded to shot several words of concern for their leader, and several cursing out the white-haired man who attacked him.

"A-amazing…! Just one punch… and Erigor went down!" Lucy managed to say, star-struck by the attack Ragna used.

"Yea! That the power of a Fairy Tail Wizard!" Natsu shouted.

"Idiot… he isn't in yet." Gray said.

"Yea, but after seeing him do something like that, who would say no to it?" Natsu said back, smiling. Gray sighed a bit.

"…I guess you have something of a point. But still, don't go shouting stuff that isn't true." Gray said.

"Isn't true YET!" Natsu said back, annoying Gray.

"Aye!" Happy added in, annoying Gray further.

'What kind of attack was that…?' Erza thought to herself, somewhat in awe. 'I've never seen magic like that before… or even heard of it… just one mystery about this man after another…' Ragna landed on his feet, and took several steps toward the hole he created. He stopped when a bladed form of wind burst from the rubble, fired of by Erigor. Ragna drew his blade and hold the broad-side on front of him, blocking the strike.

"Good to know your not dead yet. Would of made you look like a real pansy if you went down after one hit." Ragna said, heaving his sword over his shoulder. Erigor got on his feet, and smirked.

"Me? Die in one hit? Who the hell do you think you're talking to…?" Erigor asked. No… better question, who the hell are you?"

"Ragna the Bloodedge… now listen up you pasty-faced Son of a bitch..." Ragna said, lifting his large sword and aiming it at Erigor. "I'm the REAL Grim Reaper around here!" Then suddenly, Ragna started emitting a dark energy in the form of an aura around him. To everyone it felt… dark. Very dark. Yet, as dark as it felt… it didn't feel evil. Not even slightly.

"You… The Grim Reaper? Don't make me laugh! I am the Shinigami! A trained assassin! I've killed more people than you have ever met!" Erigor shouted back.

"Well, put up or shut up." Ragna said back.

'Damn… He isn't backing down. I may be tough, but it would be a real pain to deal with him… and it's only a matter of time before his Fairy Tail friends join in.' Erigor thought to himself, before being interrupted by Ragna.

"Times up!" His fist became incased in that dark energy again, but this time in a more focused form, and he lunged straight forward. **"Hell's Fang!"** He shouted as he threw his fist. Erigor narrowly dodged using propelled by his wind magic. Ragna's fist collided with the ground, creating a large dust cloud.

"That all you got, so called Grim Reaper!" Erigor taunted, when suddenly Ragna burst form the cloud, right in front of him.

"And the follow up!" Ragna threw his other fist at him, but not are enough to connect. However, a large amount of the dark energy burst forward from behind his arm and smashed itself into Erigor, launching him into the air as well as cutting him. Erigor used his wind magic to stop himself and float in the air, staring down at Ragna, visibly angry.

"Damn… he is really good at hand-to-hand combat." Gray said, impressed.

'What… did I just see… in that attack…?' Erza asked herself in her head. As she watched, she for sure saw something in the rush of dark energy that sliced up Erigor… and she also saw some red-ish orbs leave Erigor's body and flow into Ragna, but that wasn't what she was concerned about… It was what she saw in the attack itself. It was DEFINITELY a row of teeth to… something. She had no idea. But… for some reason, it sent chills down her spine.

"Hey, Erza…? You ok?" Lucy asked, shaking her a bit, noticing she seemed rather stiff.

"Yea, I'm fine." Erza responded. She couldn't put the thought of shat she saw out of her head however. She was distracted, however when Erigor began to speak again.

"You are tough, ill give you that… but you're not quite up to my level… Bloodedge!" Erigor shouted from his air-perch in the sky.

"Oh really? How about you get your ass down here and prove it?" Ragna shot back.

"Oh, believe me, I would LOVE to make you scream for your life… but I have a job to do." And then, a large whirlwind surrounded him. "See you around…"the whirlwind picked up, engulfing him, and when it died down, Erigor was gone.

"Hey! Get your ass back here!" Ragna shouted. After Ragna shouted, Erza stepped forward

"Natsu! Gray!" She shouted. Both of the mentioned people looked toward her. "Go after Erigor, and hurry! You can't let him use Lullaby!"

"Yes Ma'am!" They both shouted, before taking off from the hall.

"Wait for me!" Happy shouted, chasing after Natsu. The Eisenwald members started to walk among themselves.

"You heard them… they are going to chase after Erigor… Kageyama, Rayule, you two go after them, ok?" One of the members asked.

"Sure, leave it to us!" a man looking somewhat like an Egyptian pharaoh, wearing an Egyptian-like headdress that covers his hair, along with black eyebrows, similar colored eyes, and tan-coloured skin announced.

"We will keep them busy until Erigor can make it out." Kageyama said. Both said people then split up in different directions exiting the hall, the remaining Eisenwald members drawing various weapons and getting ready. Ragna quickly rejoined Erza and Lucy.

"What are we going to do now?" Lucy asked, a bit worried. Ragna heaved his sword over his shoulder again.

"Well… I see… about fifty to sixty people with various amounts of sharp and pointy objects…" Ragna said. Erza, finally putting the rather shocking stuff she saw out of her head, smiled a bit.

"…Kick their ass?" Erza suggested, still smiling.

"Kick their ass! Best idea I've heard all day!" Ragna responded, turning toward the group of Eisenwald members. Erza held out her arm, and with a flash of bright red light, a double-bladed sword appeared in her hand. She was ready for battle. "That's a nice little trick you got there." Ragna commented.

"Keep watching; ill show you what I can really do." Erza said. As these two faced down the impending onslaught of people… Lucy thought to herself:

'This isn't going to end well…'

* * *

_It appears combat as started._

_Swords clashing, competing, defeating._

_And finally, slaying._

_Death has no signs of remorse, sympathy, or mercy._

_It will not pull back its hand whither you are young or old, rich or poor, good or evil._

_Death in battle is no exception._

_When it comes to battle, it becomes a matter of strength and skill, nothing else comes into play._

_Not even Fate…_


	3. Ars Magus

_Blood Scythe_

_The Sword wielded by Ragna the Bloodedge_

_And was once wielded by a man sharing Ragna's taken last name_

_This blade carried a heavy weight._

_Belonging to the man who delayed a calamity for a single year_

_And is now used by the man who is the calamity its previous owner sacrificed himself to stop_

_What further acts will weigh this blade in this new world?_

_

* * *

_

"Come on… its just three of them! We can do this!" One of the Eisenwald Guild members shouted, getting several words of agreement from the other members.

"Well… at least they are motivated above all else. It would be boring if they weren't interested." Ragna said.

"Oh? You actually want to fight?" Erza asked.

"What can I say? I was apparently born to tear people up." Ragna replied. Erza smiled a bit. "So, how is this going to work?" Ragna asked.

"You hit first, shake them up a bit." Erza replied. Ragna then held his sword over his head, the blade aimed up.

"No problem here." Ragna said, before suddenly unleashing a powerful energy from his body. A large blue crest appeared behind him for a very brief moment, and he rushed extremely quickly towards the group. **"Carnage!" **He shouted, as he closed in, and making a downward slash that hit the closest Eisenwald Member. The member blocked, but his sword snapped in two in impact, Ragna's sword striking him.

"That it! One slash! Come on everyone, gets kick this guys ass!" One of the members from behind the attacked man shouted. As at least seven or eight of the members closed in. Ragna spun around quickly and swung his blade upwards at them.

"**Scissors!"** He shouted, and from Ragna's blade, an explosion of dark energy erupted, launching rather long spikes of dark energy, bombarding the not only the first person he hit, but the several members who followed with the explosive force, and lacerations from the spikes. Everyone affected by Ragna's attack went flying into the back wall with a massive crash. A volley of red-ish orbs came from the recipients of the attack, and flowed right into Ragna.

'Whoa… such a powerful attack! But…what were those orbs?' Lucy asked herself.

"Come on! We can take them!" A member shouted, not noticing a woman with scarlet hair jump over them and land in the middle of their group. The member turned to attack, but so had the woman, and with one swing with her sword, she annihilated the man, and several of his pals, slashing them and launching them back.

'Damn…' Ragna thought, after seeing Erza's attack. Several other members rushed at Ragna while his back was turned. **"Soul Eater!"** Ragna shouted as he turned, his sword being enveloped in dark energy, and swung his sword, slashing the assailants and shattering their weapons into pieces. The force from the swing alone launched them back.

'There wasn't anything different about that particular attack besides the energy on his blade…' Erza thought, and when she figured it out, she smiled. 'So… that's the name of his magic… Soul Eater…' She, like Ragna, was attacked when she was distracted. In a flash of light, Erza's sword vanished, and was replaced by a large spear, which she used to thwart the assault by the Eisenwald members who attacked, as well as launch then all the way to the other side of the hall.

'They are both… so tough…!' Lucy thought, watching the spectacle of Ragna and Erza taking on a miniature army, and coming out on top. 'Ragna's magic is so powerful and fluid with his fighting style... and Erza is using re-equip magic, and so fast that no one can adjust well enough to properly retaliate…'She looked to amazed, but suddenly became depressed. 'I feel so insignificant when compared to them…'

"T-They are ripping us apart!" one of the members shouted, slowly backing up. The all-out brawl had already started, and their numbers had already been reduced by half. Several of their members still at the heart of the battle-field were launched to the opposite side of the room, where the remaining members were.

"Thought these guys were wizards… haven't seen a single spell fired off yet period." Ragna said.

"They must have gotten cocky, thinking both of us being a push over." Erza replied.

"Think they finally wised up?" Ragna asked.

Erza smiled. "I don't know… look ahead and see." She said. Several of the members were holding out hand and making various motions, each one creating something of a mystical circle in front of them all. Ragna grinned a bit.

"Pure magic huh…? Haven't faced that before… should be interesting…" Ragna said. Erza noticed his wording, but decided to drop it. There would be a time to ask questions, but it isn't now. Ragna began to speak again, still with his smirk. "Hey! If you got any tricks, you better let them loose now!" Several of the members quickly turned to anger.

"He's mocking us…! Who the hell doe she think he is!" One of the members shouted. "Fire! Fucking Fire! Kill him!" And all at once, they all fired off their spells, ranging from various elements to pure energy, all aimed right at Ragna.

"Ragna, what are you doing?" Erza asked. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Hey! Get out of the way Ragna, all of that is heading right for you!" Lucy called out. Ragna's smirk faded, as he suddenly started building up energy.

"Let's see what you got!" Ragna said, and suddenly thrust his fist outward, open palmed. **"Dead Spike!" **He shouted, and suddenly the ground in front of Ragna exploded, and out of the rubble burst forth a massive head of some kind of beast. It was larger than Ragna himself, with apparent Razor sharp teeth and blood red pupil-less eyes. It roared as it appeared, and began to be bombarded by the massive onslaught.

'There… those teeth… that's what I saw in Ragna's follow up against Erigor…!' Erza thought. She felt those chills as before, but to a much lesser degree. 'I guess actually knowing what it is helps… but that thing… I don't like it whatever it is…'

'A summon…? Is he a celestial mage too?' Lucy thought to herself. She shuttered a bit when the beast head roared again.

"Come on, keep firing! Whatever that thing is, it can't take all of this on forever!" A guild member shouted.

"Bring it you losers! Is that all you got! I can do this all day!" Ragna said. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but didn't turn, keeping focused on keeping death spike going.

"Mind if I cut in, Ragna? Looks like you're having a bit of fun." Erza said.

"Be my guest." Ragna said. "I recall you saying something about showing me what you can really do. You ready to show me?" Ragna asked, smirking. Erza smiled.

"More than ready." She responded. It's been a long time but… she was actually excited. Excited to fight. **"The Knight!" **She shouted, and was suddenly enveloped by light. This caught the attention of the Guild Members, who suddenly stopped their attack.

"You let your guard down!" Ragna shouted, and with a motion, launched the beast he had created directly at the remnants of the Eisenwald Guild. Most of the guild managed to quickly move out of the way, causing the beast to hit the wall, shattering it. Shortly after the impact, the beast roared once again, before suddenly disappearing, fading from existence.

"Ha! He missed! Now is our-" One of the members started to say, before looking over , and noticing that the light had died down, revealing Erza… looking very different than before.

"**Heavens Wheel." **She said, revealing her new change in appearance. She had plated armor covering her chest, with a large metal flower over it, a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck were uncovered, and had large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece in her hair. **"****Circle Sword!" **She shouted, and suddenly a large amount of blades appeared in front of her in a large circle. After the circle was created, she rushed through the circle with the two blades she already had in her hands at the Eisenwald Guild, also sending the other blades spinning at them as well. When all the attacks connected, it was more than enough to completely obliterate the remaining guild members. In one powerful yet quick attack: she finished off the remaining members of the Eisenwald Guild, save the two that fled earlier.

"A-amazing! One attack… Wow!" Lucy shouted in complete amazement. She was almost completely stunned by the magnificent attack.

"So… what did you think of that, Ragna?" Erza said, still in her new armor as she landed on the ground. Ragna blinked once before replying.

"Ok then… you're a hell of a lot tougher than you look." Ragna said. Erza smiled. "That armor is really slick too. A bit revealing above the waist, but still, slick." At this comment, Erza turned a little red. She had to admit, it was a little more revealing than she would like, showing off some of her assets and what-not, but usually puts it aside. "But then again… maybe the revealing look is good for you. Change of pace." Ragna said, as if in thought. This made Erza turn redder.

"What are you talking about!" She asked.

"…Never mind, forget I said anything." Ragna replied, putting his sword back on his holster on his back. "Was… thinking out loud."

"…You do that a lot." Erza replied.

"It's a curse…" Ragna said back. Erza smiled, and in a flash of light, reappeared in her normal armor.

"Now… that I've shown you just how tough I am… I want some answers." Erza said, her face turning serious. Lucy ran up to them after Erza returned to normal.

"Answers huh…? Don't you think the timing for something like that?" Ragna replied. Erza nodded.

"I know… but after this is all over, you're telling me everything." Erza said. "But…. There is one thing I want to know right now above all else."

"And what would that be?" Ragna asked.

"Your power… the darkness that engulfed your attacks, that follow-up against Erigor, that creature you summoned to use as a shield… How can you do such things? I've never seen any kind of magic like that, nor have I heard of anything like it…" Erza replied. Ragna thought for a moment before replying.

"My right arm." He replied, simply.

"You're right arm? What's so special about it?" Lucy asked, staring at it. Ragna held up his arm, looking at it himself.

"Let me put it this way: It's just a bit more than a replacement." Ragna replied, tensing it up once. It was obvious Erza wasn't satisfied with Ragna's answer. "Look, I would love to go into more detail than that, but we are on a tight schedule here. We wait too long and we will end up hearing a magical song that will kill us… So can we get going?" Erza still wasn't satisfied, but nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how Natsu and Gray are doing." Lucy said.

**-Gray's Current Location-**

Natsu and Gray had come across a fork in the hallway and split up. At this current point in time, Gray had just found the broadcast office for the station.

"Ok… so he should be behind this door." Gray thought to himself, before suddenly smashing his foot into the door, kicking it down. "Hey! You better-" Gray started, but stopped when he realized that the rather large office was completely empty. "What the…? Erigor should be in here if he wants to use lullaby… where the hell is he?" Gray asked himself.

"Sorry, but if your after Erigor, your going to have to search somewhere else." A voice from behind said. Gray turned to see his assailant but was immediately knocked back by a barrage of black cables.

"Who the hell are you?" Gray asked after regaining his balance.

"My name is Rayule. And I'm going to kill you off before you even find Erigor!" the man said. Shortly after saying so, he launched another attack with his cables, which seemed to be extending from the middle of his fingers. This attack also hit dead-on, as well as ensnaring Gray in the cables. "I have you now… Now all I got to do is squeeze the life out of you!" Everything was going according to his own plan, until he felt a tug on his cables while contracting them form the squeezing effect. "What the…?" He said out loud and looked over at Gray… and found his black cables frozen completely solid. "What the hell…! You froze my magic!" he shouted, as Gray suddenly shattered the frozen tendrils.

"Half-assed magic like that wont work on me!" Gray shouted, as he held out an open palmed hand, the palm facing up, and placed a fist right in the center of it. **"****Ice Make… Lance!" **He shouted, and with a flash of blue light, he created a large amount of ice lances that then shot off toward Rayule, and impaled him several times. After the attack was done, Rayule lied on the ground unconscious. "If Erigor isn't coming here… where is he?" Gray asked, leaving the room to search.

**-****Natsu's Current Location, Same Time-**

"Where are you, Erigor!" Natsu shouted as he ran through the hall.

"Natsu! Slow down!" Happy yelled out from behind, following close behind.

"Damn it… Come out Erigor! Fight me!" He shouted, making a flaming fist and punching the ground in his frustration. What surprised Natsu is that the ground gave way at his punch, causing him to fall through the floor and land in someplace that looked like a storage room.

"Natsu, you ok?" Happy asked as he flew down. Natsu was rubbing his head.

"Yea, I'm fine." He replied.

"Too bad you fell… now you're trapped." They both heard. It sounded like it came from all around them. And suddenly out of a dark patch, a man arose from the shadow.

"I am not trapped! Happy could fly me out of here at any time!" Natsu shouted, pointing at the blue cat.

"Aye!" Happy shouted, flapping his wings a bit. The man raised an eyebrow, confused.

"But, if you're with Eisenwald… then you must know where Erigor is!" Natsu shouted, his fists igniting. "Where is he!" he demanded.

"Not here. I think it's safe to say he isn't in the building anymore." The man said.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Simple: Erigor. Isn't. Here. Anymore." The man said.

"Then tell me where he is!" Natsu demanded.

"Sorry, no can do." The man said back. "I'm not exactly in a position to give that kind of information away."

"I don't care who you are! Tell me where he is, NOW!" Natsu shouted back.

"I'm Kageyama, his second in command. If you want to know where he is your going to have to beat me!" Kageyama shouted.

"Sure! I'll kick your ass for you!" Natsu shouted. **"****Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Natsu shouted, unleashing a massive burst of fire from his mouth, soaring right for Kageyama.

"**Shadow Guard!" **Kageyama shouted, before making his wall of shadow again. However, the flames broke through several parts of the barrier, burning him. "Damn it!" He shouted in response to the burning pain.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu shouted following up is fire-breath attack, striking Kageyama square in the face and shattering his shadow guard, which lunched Kageyama out of the room into a separate hallway. "Had Enough!' Natsu asked his fists still on fire. Slowly, Kageyama climbed to his feet.

"Not yet…!" He said back. **"Shadow Fist!"** Kageyama shouted, his shadow rising from the ground and taking on the form of a barrage of fists that then flew quickly at Natsu, each one connecting, launching Natsu back into his room, causing him to crash into several crates. Kageyama smirked, but it quickly faded when Natsu got right back up from the attack.

"That all?" Natsu said, popping his neck a bit and grinning.

"So… you took that huh…?" Kageyama said. **"****Shadow Orochi****!"**Kageyama shouted, as a dark light shine from below him. This time, his shadow turned into a massive amount of snakes, and they were flying right towards Natsu. "Don't bother trying to dodge it! These snakes will chase you everywhere! It doesn't matter if it's something simple like five feet, or till the ends of the world!" He shouted, as Natsu slammed his fist together; he was going to use some kind of magic again.

"**Fire Dragon's… Wing Attack!" **Natsu shouted, jumping into the air. Both of Natsu's hands ignited, creating two streams of fire from his hands. Then he swung the streams of fire at Kageyama, both completely obliterating the shadow snakes and hitting Kageyama dead on. The fire caused a large explosion and the force launched Kageyama to the other side of the station. It was very clear Kageyama was out cold.

"Winner: Natsu!" Happy shouted. Said wizard grinned.

"Damn right! Now I have to force that guy to tell me where Erigor is!" Natsu shouted.

"That will be hard." Happy said.

"How so?" Natsu asked.

"You killed him." Happy said, causing Natsu to freak out.

"K-killed him!" Natsu shouted. Then he heard a groan from Kageyama. "…You knew he was still alive, didn't you?"

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

**-Outside, at the**** same time of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack-**

"Whoa! What the fuck was that!" Ragna shouted, feeling the after-stocks of the explosion Natsu created with his attack. Since Natsu and Gray were searching inside for Erigor, they all decided to search outside.

"It was just Natsu… he has a habit of causing stuff like that." Lucy said.

"No. FUCK no! That was an explosion from a fucking bomb! I know one when I hear and feel one!" Ragna shouted.

"And how do you know something like that?" Erza asked.

"You should know better than to ask that." Ragna said back. Erza thought… and remembered Ragna's rather extensive bounty.

"…Good point." Erza replied.

"Am… I missing something?" Lucy asked. Erza looked at the blond, and then glanced at Ragna.

"Hell. No." Ragna said firmly.

"Lucy… come here for a moment." Erza said smiling. Ragna was obviously infuriated.

"Oh you better fucking not!" Ragna said.

"Ragna… people are going to find out sooner or later… wouldn't it be better to get it out of the way now?" Erza said.

"No, it wouldn't. Because I know EXACTLY what will happen if it gets out about that." Ragna responded. "People are going to completely lose it and try to kill me! It will be exactly the same as in Kagutsuchi!"

"Is it really that bad…?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Yes, it is!" Ragna shouted.

"How about a deal then?" Erza asked, still smiling.

"…A deal?" Ragna asked, hesitantly.

"If people do end up coming after you, wanting to collect… they will have to answer to me… sound fair?" Erza suggested. "The only people who you would end up fighting over bounty will be people tougher than me."

"…And that would cut down on the number of people I end up having to fight by a very significant amount… god damn it…" Ragna said. He had to admit… it was a very good proposition.

'Collect… bounty…? Ragna is wanted?' Lucy thought to herself. Ragna sighed.

"You know... pulling a fast one like that… is one hell of a low move… " Ragna said, and then sighed… but actually started to smile a bit. "Fine, you win... It's a deal…. But don't just go off blabbing to everyone in sight, you hear me? If I have half the country after me, you're the one who has to deal with it, after all." Erza nodded, and signaled Lucy to come closer.

'That sounded like it was really intense… all over just a bounty?' Lucy thought. She hesitantly approached Erza, who whispered into Lucy's ear. When Erza was done, Lucy's face froze for a moment, before shouting at the top of her lungs. "NINETY BILLION!" She was quickly quieted from saying any more by Erza.

"Yes yes yes, I'm worth a small fucking country, can we move on now?" Ragna said.

"B-b-but… n-n-ninety b-b-billion… what… what did you do to earn a bounty like that!" Lucy eventually stuttered out.

"A lot of shit. Some of it I'm not proud of… some of it I am proud of. But those are stories for another time." Ragna said.

"…Ninety billion huh…? That's quite a bit of money…" a voice sounded from behind. Lucy and Erza could see who it was, but Ragna's back was turned. However, he recognized the voice.

"Well, guess who finally decided to grow a pair and come out." Ragna said, and then turned to face the man behind him. It was Erigor, although a fit far back and floating in the sky. "Sucks to be you, there isn't a place anywhere around here where you could redeem me, even if you did catch me."

"Oh? And why is that?" Erigor asked. Ragna smirked.

"Well, I'd explain it, but I highly doubt your small head would be able to retain what I said, so I'd rather not waist my time." Ragna said.

"Oh, funny guy, are you?" Erigor said. "I'll have to come back for you then…"

"Come back for me…? Who the hell said you were leaving…?" Ragna said before drawing his sword. **"Infernal Divider!" **He shouted, suddenly leaping into the air with his sword incased in the black energy in an upper-cut like motion. Erigor blocked the attack with his scythe, launching Ragna farther into the air. Ragna seemed to stop in the air and re-orient his body so it was aimed at Erigor. **"****Belial Edge!"** With one quick burst propelled by his dark energy, Ragna launched himself at the scythe-wielding wizard. Although Erigor dodges the attack, dark energy that was swirling around Ragna as he charged didn't, and as Ragna passed, it cut him across the chest, and another small set of orbs left Erigor's body and flowed into Ragna. The "Grim Reaper" hit the roof-top of a building with a loud crash, kicking up a cloud of dust. Ragna was seen flying out of it with his feet planted into the ground, tearing up the roof before stopping near the edge.

'He had some real momentum with that attack… If that attack actually hit me dead on… shit! This guy is actually trying to kill me...!' Erigor thought, and then he felt his cut. 'And this wound… is stings like absolute hell… And those orbs… what were they…?' He thought some more.

"Had enough?" Ragna said, putting his sword back into its holster. However, Ragna left one hand on its hilt just in case.

"Not even close!" Erigor shouted. He was about to attack, but felt a change in the wind; something was rapidly approaching form behind. It was Erza, who had requipped a sword. Erza and Erigor clashed blades several times before Erza landed on a roof-top, near Ragna. The white-haired man of mention appeared surprised.

"What's wrong Ragna?" Erza asked.

"Nothing… I'm just not used to having back-up." Ragna replied.

"Used to being on the out-numbered side?" Erza asked.

"Bingo." Ragna replied, with a smirk on his face. "I actually specialize in knocking large groups of people out flat on their ass, so it works out beautifully." Erza smiled at this.

'Damn… perhaps that will work... I need it activate it anyway.' Erigor thought to himself. "I hope you have said good-bye to your friends, because you're not going to be seeing them for awhile!" He shouted, before holding out his Hand out towards the station. **"Wind Wall!" **He shouted. It was clear it was magic. Suddenly, a very large tornado appeared surrounding the station, and as it kicked up the station disappeared form view in the massive whirlwind.

"The hell did you just do!" Ragna shouted.

"All I did was cut off the station from the rest of the world… everyone is fine… they just will be stuck in there. No one is leaving that station anytime soon!" Erigor shouted.

"You bastard…!" Ragna shouted as he jumped into the air and swung his sword. Erigor blocked with his scythe, but caught Ragna off guard when he suddenly pulled back his guard, causing him to fall forward. Erigor used this opportunity to go behind Ragna and kick him into with Wind Wall. He disappeared inside. Erigor laughed to himself, and suddenly moves straight up, because Erza had tried to attack him from behind. Erza turned in the air and used her sword to block a Scythe Strike from Erigor. However, the force was enough to knock Erza into the Wind Wall as well. She was surprised when she had passed through safely, and not torn up by the tornado.

"We can go through it…?" She asked herself. Then she remembered what Erigor said… nothing can leave it. But he didn't say anything about entering it at all. "No, we are locked in!" She shouted.

"Fuck that! This cheating little bitch is going to get it!" Ragna shouted, before channeling some dark energy into his right arm. **"Gauntlet Hades!" **He shouted, smashing his right fist into the Wind Wall. His fist actually made some progress into the wall, but it didn't make it far before the dark energy left his fist in the wind, and Ragna was launched back. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted as he was launched back holding his right hand… which was actually bleeding. "That fucking stings!"

"You're right hand…" Erza said trailing off a bit. "Isn't it a fake along with you arm? Why is it bleeding?" She asked. Lucy had ran up to them after discovering both Ragna and Erza had entered the Wind Wall.

"Bleeding…?"Lucy asked, then glanced at Ragna right hand, and understood what she meant.

"Yea… it's a fake…" Ragna said, wincing at the pain a bit. "It's just real fucking convincing! It fucking stings!" He shouted, holding it.

"But… how is that possible?" Lucy asked.

"It's a fake arm… but only in the sense that it's not mine… It has a fully integrated into the nervous system… If it wasn't for what I can do and the way it looks, it could probably pass for the real thing." Ragna replied. He suddenly punched the inside of his left arm with his right. "Fucking Bullshit!"

"Whoa… you arm is really amazing?" Lucy said. Erza stood silently.

"Yea… I guess it is…" Ragna said, looking at it.

"You still haven't explained what it is, yet." Erza said. Ragna looked at her, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Didn't I say I would tell you all later?" Ragna said, keeping his eyes closed. Erza kept her stare at him up, and silence filled the area. Eventually Ragna sighed and opened his eyes. When he opened them he began to speak. "Fine… god damn it. My right arm… is the Azure Grimoire." It stayed quiet for a moment before words were spoken.

"Azure… Grimoire?" Erza said, confused.

"Grimoire…? Like a book of some kind?" Lucy asked. Ragna sighed.

"No… not really." Ragna said.

"However… It gives you the ability called Soul Eater?" Erza asked. Ragna nodded, and Erza's face suddenly became serious. "That explains why I haven't heard of any magic called Soul Eater… because I've never heard anything about an object called the Azure Grimoire." She finished. Ragna had a pained expression on his face when she finished.

"… If what your say is true… then I think my current problem is a bit more than just being thrown away from home." Ragna said, and suddenly stomped the ground out of frustration there were visible and large cracks in the ground from the force of his stomp. "Fucking hell! Why cant shit just be pure, clean, and simple for a god damn change! It's always some complicated bullshit!"

"I… think I understand Ragna." Erza said, closing her eyes, thinking.

"What's going on? I'm completely confused…" Lucy said, sighing.

"…Get everyone up here. I'd rather not have to explain this twice, ok?" Ragna said. Erza nodded in agreement.

**-10 Minutes Later, Same Place-**

"Natsu… who is the third wheel?" Gray asked. Natsu had arrived carrying Kageyama on his back.

"Member of Eisenwald…. He knows Where Erigor is going." Natsu said laying him on the ground. "He said he knew where Erigor was going anyway..."

"Looks like you killed him." Ragna said. Gray walked over to Kageyama and checked his pulse.

"Nope, he is still alive and kicking." Gray said.

"Huh… looks fairly lifeless to me." Ragna said, poking Kageyama's body with a large stick.

"…Where did you get that stick?" Gray asked.

"What happened to your clothes?" Ragna asked.

"EH!" Gray shouted. He had striped again. He quickly redressed almost instantly.

"…In all honesty, I'd see a psychiatrist about that. It's not fucking normal." Ragna said.

"Shut up!" Gray shouted back.

"He woke up once…" Natsu said, sitting on the ground. "He said Erigor was going to the meeting gramps was. He didn't say why though."

"So… he duped us?" Ragna asked.

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

"Mother fucker…!" Ragna said. "And we are still fucking trapped in here too!"

"Looks like it… this is very bad…" Lucy said.

"God damn it…!" Ragna yelled, and suddenly turned toward the wind wall. **"Dead Spike!" **Just as before, a head of some kind of beast burst from the ground, and smashed itself into the wind wall. The Dead Spike was actually making progress through the wall, but keeping it intact while doing so was too taxing on Ragna, and he was forced to release it. "Damn it…!"

"We really are trapped in here as long as that is in place…" Gray said.

"Just fucking perfect… now what the hell are we going to do." Ragna said.

"Ragna … considering we are trapped here for the time being, might as well explain yourself to everyone." Erza said.

"Fucking hell… this is going to be a pain in the ass." Ragna said scratching his head. "But… might as well take the opportunity. Might as well make sure you guys know as much as I do…"

"Huh? What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"Thanks to Erza… I now have a little more understanding about my situation about even being here and all. So I figured that it would be a good idea to actually make some things clear." Ragna answered.

"What do you mean? You fell from a cloud that exploded." Natsu answered.

"I didn't come from a cloud!" Ragna shouted. "It was just a byproduct of what sent me here." Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Byproduct…?" He asked, confused.

"Yea… but before I get into that, I should explain my right arm... because I have a feeling it's tied to it." Ragna said. He pulled his sleeve back a bit, showing it. "It is the Azure Grimoire, a very powerful form of Ars Magus."

"Ars Magus…?" Gray asked.

"It's like you people's magic, except it's created by an instrument with a power source, rather than ones own magical energy… or at least that's as well as I understand it. Anyway, there are various forms of Ars Magus, doing various things. But thus far, the Azure Grimoire is the most powerful currently in existence."

"Most powerful… huh…" Natsu said, before suddenly grinning. "I'm getting fired up!"

"Calm down, Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"We can discuss the other Ars Magus later… tell us about the Azure Grimoire." Erza said.

"Ok then." Ragna said. "There is a place called the boundary, a sort of wall in time and space, separating dimensions and different timelines. Deep within the boundary, there is the massive power simply called the Azure. The Azure Grimoire is designed to pull some of the Azure power from the boundary."

"So, the power you were using is the Azure power you mentioned?" Lucy asked, remembering the several dark attacks he had used. Ragna nodded.

"My Azure Grimoire is kind of special. Even though it not active, it fuels me with the Soul Eater ability, that allows me to break of small pieces of a targets soul and use it to restore energy or heal wounds. However, I am currently not really powered up by my Azure Grimoire until it goes active, besides my capability to use Soul Eater" Ragna said.

"Does that mean… you eat other people's souls!" Happy suddenly yelled out, scared. Ragna sighed.

"Yes… and no. Like I said, just bits and pieces. Souls recover just like the human body. The only time I'd actually eat someone's soul would be if I actually killed someone with Soul Eater… which I actually have done, and that's how I know." Ragna said.

"That's some really dark magic…" Gray said.

"Yea, it is." Ragna said. "And in my defense: I've run into some real FUCKING assholes that deserve it."

"How did you even get it Ragna? Where did you get something like that?" Lucy asked.

"Well… I'm going to summarize it a bit… any objections?" Ragna asked. When he heard nothing, he continued. "When I was about... twelve or so, my arm was cut off and I was heavily wounded, fatal injuries. I passed out due to the pain… and when I came to, the Azure Grimoire at attached itself to me, and taken on the physical form of my right arm. And on an unrelated note: my right eye turned red and my hair turned white." Ragna finished.

"Unrelated…?" Gray asked.

"My eye and hair color change had nothing to do with the Grimoire. That was because of… something else." Ragna said. Erza's gaze seemed focused and serious… but also somewhat distant.

'Lost his arm… when he was little…' She though to herself, moving her hand to her own face. She made it appear she was moving her hair out of the way, but she was actually feeling her right eye, and remembering her own past when it came to losing parts of one's body.

"Hey, you ok Erza?" Natsu asked. Feeling like she was caught, she quickly moved her hand away.

"No… I'm fine." She said. "Ragna, continue about the Grimoire please."

"Right… I was getting tired of talking about my past anyway." Ragna said. Erza smiled at this. "Anyway… once an Azure Grimoire is activated, it grants its user incredible power. For a bare minimum, it can outright double the overall capabilities of the user, however depending on the quality and modifications of the unit and the skill of the user, it can be significantly greater."

"The double… is a minimum?" Gray asked, surprised. Ragna nodded.

"Also… once one is activated, it grants the user additional abilities as well, so it's not strictly a power increase." Ragna said.

"How many Azure Grimoires are there…? And what kind of powers do those have." Erza asked, intrigued. Despite its dark nature, the Grimoire when it's activated sounded like a real power-house.

"First of all: mine is the only one that grants Soul Eater, would like to make that clear now." Ragna said. "And… There are currently three Azure Grimoires in existence. Mine enhances my soul eater ability, out right doubling its power, and as a result doubling and sometimes tripling the power and size of my various attacks dealing with it. The second one I encountered, its effect more or less was extreme amounts of endurance; allowing the user to shrug off an abnormal amount of physical damage. The third… well… it literally sucked the life out of living things that came close to the wielder, giving the drained life to the user." Ragna finished.

_(Fun Fact: The Azure Grimoire owners in the order of their Grimoire was introduced is as follows: Ragna the Bloodedge, Nu -13, and Hazama/Terumi Yuuki. I will admit: the effect of Nu's was something of a guess based on the storyline of Calamity Trigger. Ragna and Terumi's Grimoire abilities however are accurate)_

"Sucking the life out of people? That sounds just like Lullaby!" Natsu shouted.

"Yea it does… it's a reverently slow drain though, but it's vary noticeable if you're being hit by it, which adds pressure to ones body and mind, which is why it's effective." Ragna said, then took a deep breath. "Are there ANY more POSSIBLE questions about the Azure Grimoire? Talking about this is EXTREAMLY taxing!" he said, actually earning a few smiles from the group.

"How about we talk about you ended up here?" Erza asked.

"Great… more lengthy explaining, perfect." Ragna said somewhat falling back and sitting down. Erza smiled a bit.

"Well, I only know the basics of why you're here. If I knew everything, I'd explain it for you." Erza said.

"Well… it's the thought that counts, I guess." Ragna said. "Basically, it also deals with my Azure Grimoire… which I know you all just love hearing about by now. Mine is modded with an object known as the Idea Engine, with in turn gives it a separate identity from other Azure Grimoires, as well as increasing the Grimoires over-all power as well. During a battle, I inverted its connection so save a friend of mine. It cost me my left arm, which as you can tell was also replaced, but it worked." Ragna paused and looked at his right arm for a moment before continuing. "My guess is that action had a strange effect on the Idea Engine… which when I switched the connection back to normal and activated it… I was launched through the boundary, all the way through the edge…" Ragna trailed off, but Natsu continued.

"And you appeared in the large lake behind Fairy Tail… right?" Natsu said.

"Sounds about right…" Ragna said.

"But, even though considering all of that, where is Ragna from? No one has ever heard of his home town at all." Gray asked.

"That, believe it or not, is actually the complicated part…" Ragna said.

"How complicated…?" Lucy asked. Erza was the one who answered her question.

"Well… to pit it simply… Ragna isn't from our world at all." Erza said.

"What are you talking about Erza?" Lucy asked, confused and surprised.

"When Ragna was… shot, through the boundary, he ended up here. If what Ragna said is true, the Boundary is a wall between other dimensions and timelines. Considering Ragna knows absolutely nothing about the layout of his surroundings, and no one knows even the slightest bit about him… its safe to assume that he is in a different dimension, rather than a timeline. So Ragna is completely and totally foreign from our world." Erza finished. "That sum it up Ragna?" she asked.

"Well… yea actually. That's dead-on based on my understanding…" Ragna replied.

"All this time and space talk is confusing me." Natsu said. "All I got out of that is Ragna is not from here and that he is tough as hell."

"He is so simple minded…" Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy responded.

"Putting Ragna's situation aside… we still need to get out of here." Gray said.

"Good point…" Erza said, sighing.

"…If I could use my Azure Grimoire… I could blast that wall apart, no fucking problem…. But with the Idea Engine the way it is… I don't know what would happen if I used it." Ragna said.

"Oh! I just remembered!" Happy shouted, fiddling around in his little back-pack.

"What is it?" Lucy asked. She walked over to the little cat and looked over his shoulder.

"Tada!" Happy shouted, holding out a golden key.

"A Gold Key! Where did you get that Happy?" Lucy shouted.

"Virgo. After her master was arrested, she found me and gave me her key. Told me to give it to you… but I forgot." Happy said. Lucy appeared mad but calmed down when Happy gave her the key.

"Virgo… wasn't she… that Gorilla Maid?" Natsu said.

"I think so…" Lucy replied. "Won't really help though, will she…" she said, become depressed.

"No… it's perfect!" Natsu suddenly shouted. "She can dig holes into the ground! She can make a tunnel under the tornado!"

"That's right!" Lucy said. Ragna gave a blank stare.

"What the hell is going on now…?" Ragna asked.

"Lucy is a celestial mage. Keys like those can summon spiritual being from another plane, and Lucy is one of the few people who can use them." Gray answered.

"Oh… that still sounds fucked up as hell in all honesty, but at least it makes sense…" Ragna said. Lucy suddenly made several motions with the golden key in front of her.

"**Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"** She shouted, and suddenly, after a sound of a bell, a large dust cloud burst from the ground. When it cleared, it revealed, a maid with shackles around her wrists, but a rather petite body.

"I am here to serve you, princess." The maid said, bowing toward Lucy.

"Wow! You look a lot different from before!" Natsu said, grinning.

"I take on the form that pleases the master." The Maid replied simply.

"Listen Virgo." Lucy said, catching said maid's attention. "We are going to have to put aside the specific details of your summoning aside for a little while… we really need you help.'

"Very well. What do you need master?" Virgo said.

"We need you to use your magic to dig us a tunnel out of here. We are trapped by that tornado, can you do it?" Lucy asked.

"As you wish." Virgo said. Just as she said that, she began to rapidly spin and he vanished into the ground, leaving a hole in her wake. It was easily large enough for a person to fit into and travel through easily.

"What the hell just happened!" Ragna shouted.

"Every spirit I summon has some sort of magical power that they can use. Virgo can dig rapidly through the earth… and other objects if I'm right." Lucy said.

"…I'm going to need a stiff drink once this is all over…" Ragna said.

"You drink?" Erza asked.

"No… but this whole situation is slowly driving me toward it." Ragna replied. "Just keeps getting more and more confusing and frustrating…"

"Look at the bright side, we are almost done." Gray said. "Catch and defeat Erigor… break Lullaby in half, and we can call it a day."

"You make that sound a hell of a lot easier than it actually is." Ragna replied. "But… it's not like I have much choice either way.'

**-10 Minutes Later, outside the Station-**

"We made it!" Lucy shouted when everyone emerged from the hole.

"I still say that was fucked up as hell… but I'm not complaining." Ragna said.

"Good job Virgo!" Lucy said.

"Should I be punished…?" Virgo suddenly asked

"What are you talking about? Of course not!" Lucy replied.

"Damn… its windy out here… must be because of the Wind Wall." Gray said. Ragna was looking around rather quickly.

"What are you looking for?" Lucy asked.

"Anyone seen a certain pink-haired guy and a blue cat missing…?" Ragna said.

**-Same-Time, Further Down the Train-Tracks-**

"That was a nice rest… now to get back on track." Erigor said. Having exhausted himself with the Wind Wall and his clashes with Ragna, he had taken a short rest. Now, back at full power, he quickly speeds toward the meeting place of the Guild Masters. Or he would… if it wasn't for a lout yell catching his attention.

"ERIGOR!" He heard, and turned, to see Natsu being carried by Happy, traveling at an extraordinarily fast speed. They had actually flown past Erigor and landed, Happy exhausted.

"I feel… merp!" Happy said, falling down, out cold.

"Its ok, take a quick rest Happy." Natsu said, knowing that Happy's max speed took a lot out of him.

"How… how the hell did you get out here!" Erigor shouted.

"That doesn't matter…" Natsu said, slowly turning toward him. "All that matters is that I'm going to kick your ass!" Natsu shouted, and then he suddenly ignited, ready for battle.

* * *

_Those who use darkness are not strictly evil_

_Those who use light are not strictly good_

_One's alignment is determined by ones actions_

_Not their power_

_Keep this in mind in the future._


	4. Rebellion

_What composes a family?_

_Blood?_

_Relations?_

_Interactions?_

_All of these… are false._

_Just because you share blood with someone doesn't make them your family._

_Just because you're related to someone doesn't make them your family._

_Just because you interact with someone doesn't make them your family._

_Family, you see, is comprised of people who you truly care about._

_People who care for one another… love one another… are family…_

_No Exceptions._

_

* * *

_

**-Regular Meeting for Provincial Guild Masters-**

"Not as good as Mira's… but oh well." Said a little man who was sitting on a stone railing, and also drinking beer from a mug. As said before, this man was very little, and he was also very old. His hair was white and he was balding as well. His eyes were black, had a white mustache, and he was wearing small orange jacket with a white shirt with a Fairy Tail stamp in the middle of it, and orange pants, and brown shows that had a curve near the tip. Despite this man's ancient appearance… he should not be underestimated…

Because he is the Fairy Tail Guild Master, as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Makarov.

"Letter for you, Makarov." A man said who had walked dup to Makarov when he was drinking. He looked something like a servant of some kind.

"Ah, thank you!" Makarov said happily, accepting the letter. The servant bowed and left shortly after giving the letter. "Now… let see here…" He said to himself, slowly opening the envelope. After doing so, a little projection of Mirajane appeared.

"Hello Master!" The projection said. "This letter has been sent to inform you of a plot to kill you and the other guild masters."

"Hmm… I see…" Makarov said to himself, thinking.

"But there is nothing to worry about! Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, and Lucy are currently on the way to stop the plot!" the Projection said. Makarov nodded several times, before spiting out his beer in shock.

"W-w-what!" Makarov stuttered out in shock, falling backwards and dropping the letter right next to him. "All of them in the same place… this is a disaster!" He said, still in shock. However, the next line that the projections aid caught his attention.

"Oh, and before I forget! They all to seem to have a guest with them!" The projection said. "His name is Ragna the Bloodedge; his hair is as white as yours! I was surprised at first that someone so young already has white hair."

"…As white as mine?" Makarov said sitting back up.

"That's all I can say, bye Master!" The projection said, before tuning out in disappearing.

"…Ragna the Bloodedge… with a name like that…" Makarov trailed off, and then fell backward again. "Things just got worse!" He said, with tears in his eyes.

**-Erigor and Natsu's Current Location-**

"I don't know how you got past the wind wall… but you're not going to get past me!" Erigor shouted, holding up his scythe to prove his point.

"Bullshit! I'm going to kick your ass, take lullaby, and snap it in half!" Natsu shouted back. "I'm fired up!"

"We will see…" Erigor responded. With a motion of his hand, several blades made of wind were launched directly at Natsu at a rapid speed. Natsu burst at full speed at Erigor, using swift motions to dodge the blades and close in rapidly.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Natsu shouted, smashing his blazing fist into Erigor's face, launching him into the air, as well as burn part of his face. Erigor caught his balance with his ability to fly, but had little to no time to react because Natsu attacked again. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** A massive burst of fire erupted from Natsu's mouth, soaring right for Erigor.

"**Storm Wall!" **Erigor shouted, and a massive burst of wind gathered in front of him and blocked the intense flames. Even when blocked, Erigor could feel the heat from the flames. "You have some real power…" He said as the wall was lifted.

"Get your ass down here and ill show you some more!" Natsu shouted back, still enflamed. Erigor growled a bit at Natsu's outburst.

"**Storm Mail!" **He shouted, and suddenly his entire body became envelope din a massive whirlwind, incasing his entire body head to two. It was to rapid, the only thing visible of Erigor was his eyes. Slowly, Erigor drifted toward the ground and landed, wind kicking up and removing all of the dust and dirt on the tracks. "If you wanted me, here I am!"

"Here I come!" Natsu shouted, and lunged. **"****Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Natsu shouted, and threw his fist. However, when his fist collided with the Storm Mail, the fist stopped flat, and the wind literally blew out the flames. "What…!" He said to himself, being caught completely off-guard.

"My turn…" Erigor said. **"Storm Shred" **He shouted, and launched several blades of wind form his storm-mail, dicing up Natsu and launching him back.

"Damn it…!" Natsu grinded his feet against the ground, allowing him to keep himself up-right.

"This is bad…" Happy said while on the ground, still exhausted.

"Now… let's really get this going!" Erigor said, crossing his two index fingers form both of his hands in front of him. **"Emera Baram!"** From his fingers, a concentrated yet large burst of wind was fired, which was easily the size of the entire train-track, engulfing it in the massive burst.

**-Remainder of the Groups Location, Erza's Four-Wheeler-**

"And we are bringing him because…?" Gray asked. Ragna had taken the liberty to tie up Kageyama and take him in with them all, tied up right next to him. "More over… where the hell did you get the rope to tie him up? We used all of ours on the remaining Eisenwald Guild Members!"

"He knows things… things we might need. Better safe than sorry." Ragna said.

"He completely ignored my other question…" Gray said to himself.

"What happens if we don't need him?" Lucy asked.

"Chuck him in a ditch." Ragna replied.

"But he is a wanted criminal!" Lucy shouted.

"And?" Ragna said back. Lucy wanted to protest further, but gave up and leaned back in her chair, sighing.

"…I'm awake you know…" Kageyama said.

"Exactly. Now be useful or you will be eating dirt and mud for three to five days until someone shows up to arrest you." Ragna said, closing his eyes. Kageyama sighed.

"Yes sir…" He said.

"He has a way with words…" Lucy said.

"Yea, an upfront way with words…" Gray added.

"…Sounds like they are having fun." Erza said to herself. She was outside of the cab driving. She felt the strap on her right arm, which had a cord leading into the Four Wheeler. "SE Plug… drains the magical power of the user and turns it into fuel to run the car..." She said to herself, before looking at the tracks ahead of her. "I can still feel it drain but… buts a lot less than before… Ragna really did a good job fixing this thing up." She continued to think to herself, and listening in on the happenings in the cab, keeping focused on the path ahead of her.

**-Back to Natsu and Erigor-**

"N-Natsu…" An exhausted happy said after Erigor's attack subsided. Natsu was laying on the ground with his body shredded, several cuts on his body. He wasn't moving.

"After taking an attack like that and he is still intact… nothing short of amazing." Erigor admitted. "But looks like he couldn't take it himself and died… too bad!" Erigor said. Then he saw Natsu start to twitch a bit. "Still alive too…?" He said to himself, then suddenly Natsu shot up into a standing position.

"RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lunges, and suddenly his entire body was envelope din a raging inferno, soaring skyward and engulfing the track length-wise.

"Impressive fire! But it's not going to break though my Storm Mail!" Erigor said, grinning behind his Storm Mail. However, Erigor noticed something, a few gabs in his mail. What worried him was that the amount of gaps and their size where increasing continuously. "W-what the hell!"

"It's the fire…" Happy said to himself, thinking. "It's heating up the air, and because hot air rises… Erigor's Storm Mail is rising up, leaving him." After a few more seconds, Erigor's armor was completely gone, and Natsu's fire was condensing itself around him, growing in overall power.

"S-shit!" Erigor shouted, backing up. But it was too late to the "Shinigami" to escape his fate.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" **With the flames around himself, Natsu charged Erigor, tackling him in the stomach and engulfing him in the flames. However, Natsu wasn't done. He then threw Erigor into the air by focusing his force upward in a curve, causing Natsu to soar into the air and literally do a flip. The flames subsided as Natsu landed, right next to Happy. Erigor landed on the tracks face-down, his body burned and bruised, and unconscious.

"Y-you did it Natsu! You beat the Shinigami!" Happy shouted. Happy's joy was somewhat short lived, however, because shortly after Natsu collapsed on the ground, exhausted. He had passed out due to his injures and somewhat going over-the-top to defeat Erigor.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

He was still unconscious, laying there on the tracks on his back. Though he was slowly regaining consciousness, he couldn't move. He head voices.

"Hey… you don't think he is… dead?" he heard a feminine voice.

"Dead…? How about the guy torched further down the track?" This voice sounded defiantly more like a man. "So… how to we get him to come too?"

"I have an idea…" Another man's voice said. Natsu's eyes opened only slightly and not enough to tell that Natsu had come too.

"G-Gray…?" He said. But it was so quiet no one heard it.

"Wake the hell up you lazy son of a bitch!" Gray shouted, before socking Natsu right in his face.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu shouted, sitting up and holding his cheek.

"Oh good, your awake." Gray said.

"I was waking up you jackass!" Natsu said back.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that!" Gray shouted back.

"NATSU! GRAY!" Erza shouted. Almost immediately they both stopped bickering, and started acting like best friends.

"…It will never cease to amaze me how you have that much influence over the two of them." Ragna said. Erza smiled.

"It's a talent…" Erza said. She then glanced over to the unconscious Erigor. "You took him out by yourself... Natsu?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Natsu responded. After a moment, Erza smiled.

"Good job Natsu. Erigor was a wanted criminal and was responsible for killing countless people, including Wizards. Defeating him is quite an achievement, in genuinely impressed Natsu!" Erza said.

"Well…. Thank you." Natsu replied, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Now… about Lullaby…" Erza said, looking around.

"Well… it's not on the burnt corpse…" Ragna said. "It's either been incinerated… or it simply fell off him over the course of his ass kicking."

"Then where is it…?" Lucy asked, and suddenly heard the sound of a motor revving up.

"….That better fucking not be who I think that is…!" Ragna said standing up, his back toward Erza' Four-Wheeler, which was now active. The wheels on it began to turn as it shot itself forward.

"Thank you for bringing me all the way, GAK!" Kageyama suddenly shouted as he drove pasted in the car. When he drove By Ragna, he swung his arm backward, hitting Kageyama in the chest, causing a sharp pain. The car spun around for a moment but continued along its normal path. "D-damn it…" Kageyama said, holding the right side of the chest. The impact was hard… he could tell his rib was broken. However, this didn't stop him from making a full speed escape… with Lullaby in his pocket.

"He got away…" Lucy said.

"I know…" Ragna said, not turning at all.

"Wasn't it your idea to bring him-" Gray started, but was interrupted.

"I said I know!" Ragna shouted in reply. His out-burst caught Gray off guard.

"Well… hey, sorry. I was… just messing with you a bit." Gray replied, trying to apologize. Ragna suddenly started walking down the track.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked. Ragna pointed down the track.

"End of the line. That's where that guy was going…" Ragna kept walking, a fist made in his other arm. Ragna was walking, when something rather fast passed him.

"Ragna! I'll beat you there!" Natsu shouted a she ran.

"Aye!" Happy shouted as well, flying right next to him. Ragna paused for a moment, and then suddenly started running.

"Hey! Get your ass back here!" Ragna shouted, following.

"Ragna seems to fit in rather well if anything else." Lucy said.

"I'm currently debating on either that's a good or bad thing." Gray said. "Hey… where did Erza go?" Gray looked around, and saw Erza running ahead, catching up with the other two and the blue flying cat.

"Well… it is our only option at this point…" Lucy said.

**-3 Hours Later, Forest n****ear the Regular Meeting for Provincial Guild Masters-**

It was night now. Kageyama had been driving for whole but had stopped. He looked on toward is target with fear… and a little excitement. "Finally… I get to punish all of those official guilds..!"

"Excuse me… But did you mention something about official Guilds…?" A notably old voice said. Kageyama turned, and saw nothing for a moment. Then he looked down… and saw a little old man. "M-Makarov! Guild Master of Fairy Tail!"

"Yo!" Makarov said, holding up one hand, as if waving. "Now… you mentioned something about official guilds, correct?" He asked.

"Y-yes! I did. I knew about the meeting of guild masters, and I was in the area so…" Kageyama trailed off, as if not wanting to continue. 'Shit… my cover is blown…' he thought.

"You wanted to meet us in person, right?" Makarov said smiling while doing so.

'Wow… he is really buying it…!' Kageyama thought, practically grinning. "Yes, of course!"

"Well here is one for you!" Makarov said joyously. He looked around and saw a flute of some kind in Kageyama's hand. "Do you play the flute?" He asked.

"Y-yes! I do!" Kageyama said. 'Holy shit… can't believe he is falling for it!' He thought to himself. "Would you like to hear me play?"

"I don't see why not!" Makarov said happily. Kageyama practically grinned as he pulled out the flute.

"Thank you for listening to me!" Kageyama said as he put the flute to his mouth and prepared to blow. However… he hesitated. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to! Just one breath, and the spell would be cast, his dream realized! But… no matter how much he tried, he couldn't muster the breath he desperately needed. 'Why… why cant I!' he thought to himself.

"Well? I'm waiting." Makarov said. Kageyama remained frozen in place, trying to force himself to do the deed.

'God… damn it… why can't I… WHY can't I!' Kageyama thought over and over. 'Was it because… of that threat…? No... can't be… so then why…'

"You cannot do it because deep down inside… you don't want to." Makarov said, catching Kageyama off guard. "If it is what you truly have no desire to do… your body will prevent you from doing it if it can. Using lullaby was something Erigor forced on you… Was it not?"

"You… you knew…!" Kageyama said, falling to his knees and dropping Lullaby. He stared at the ground, feeling defeated.

"It's alright." Makarov suddenly said. "You did no harm with it, so it's not that big of a deal. No harm no foul, right?" Makarov said, smiling. Kageyama was stunned.

"You're just… going to let me walk!" He shouted.

"Forgive and forget." Makarov said. "Not so sure if the council is going to be as forgiving, though…" He mused, when he heard yells coming from behind. He turned and saw the team that was described to him… plus one white haired man, like Mira said.

"Master!" Erza shouted out as she ran.

"Gramps!" Natsu shouted. After while the whole group met up with the bite-sized old man.

"Hello everyone!" Makarov said. "Glad to see everyone is ok."

"We are glad to see that you're ok, master." Erza said. "Where is lullaby?" Makarov pointed toward the strange flute on the ground.

"Without a user… it's just an over-sized tooth pick, perfect." Ragna said.

"You… must be Ragna the Bloodedge, correct?" Makarov asked.

"Yea… how did you know?" Ragna asked, surprised.

"Mira sent me a letter. Described you rather well." Makarov said. "Your hair really is as white as mine!"

"…I'm not sure of that's an observation… or an insult in all honesty." Ragna said. Makarov laughed a bit.

"Nice sense of humor." He said. "I like that."

"I like that too!" Another voiced sounded from behind Ragna. It sounded very creepy to him, and he quickly turned around, and saw a bold old man wearing jewelry around his neck, wearing a pink tank-top and pink and blue striped shorts. He appears to be wearing some form of make up.

"GAH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Ragna shouted. "And don't fucking sneak up on me like that, god damn it!"

"Freely cursing whenever you please…" The man said. "I like that too!"

"Stop pointing things out you like about me, and answer my fucking question!" Ragna said.

"As you wish!" The man said, cheerfully. "I am Bob, Guild Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild! Pleasure to meet you!" He said.

"Well… wish I could say the same… but your appearance is freaking me the fuck out, no offence." Ragna replied.

"None Taken!" Bob replied, sounding as if he heard similar things a lot.

"Directly insulting a guild master… Ragna is brave..." Natsu said.

"Aye..." Happy agreed.

"I can hear you both over there…" Ragna said.

"So?" Natsu replied and a comedic fashion. Almost on cue, a massive crash was heard; kicking up a large amount of dust through put the area. When it faded, Ragna appeared, holding a sledgehammer imbedded in the now cracked ground, his face obviously appearing... aggravated. Yea let's say aggravated. "W-w-wait, wait WAIT!" Natsu shouted shouted.

"Where did that even come from!" Lucy shouted.

"Ragna appears to have many talents…" Erza said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Anyway… Let me introduce myself Ragna." Makarov said, catching the white-haired man's attention. "I am Makarov, Third and current Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

"Third…? Well... never mind, I probably shouldn't question it." Ragna said. "I'm Ragna the Bloodedge, the "Grim-Reaper", Glad to meet you."

"Grim Reaper…?" Makarov said. "Doesn't sound like it fits you very much."

"Believe me… it does." Ragna said. "So anyway-" Ragna started, but was cut off by an eerie-sounding voice.

"_You're all pathetic…"_The voice said. It actually sounded like it came form the flute… its two eye hole sand the hole in its head were glowing bright purple.

"Oh, right. Flute of death, time to smash you now." Ragna said, still holding his mysteriously appearing sledgehammer. He attempted to break the flute into several thousand miniaturized pieces, but when he swung… he somehow missed. "That's odd…" He swung again, and missed again. He kept swinging; it was apparent that the flute was literally rolling out of the way, aggravating Ragna.

"_Idiot!"_ The flute said, mockingly.

"Listen, you son of a bitch! I WILL hit you with this thing!" Ragna shouted at the top of his lungs. After shouting he proceeded to take more swings with the sledgehammer.

"He could just use his Soul Eater and destroy it…" Lucy pointed out.

"Aye! But this is funnier to watch!" Happy said. Ragna swung one final time, and the flute flew off the cliff.

"Damn it…!" Ragna shouted, walking over to the cliff side, but stopped when he saw a bright purple light emanating from the other side of the cliff. "The hell!" He shouted.

"What is going on?" Gray asked, as the area began to shake. Suddenly a large demon burst from the base of the cliff side. It was lullaby; its true form. The full form was nearly 60-65 meters height. It had three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. The eyes were glowing a bright purple, and it had many cutouts in his body.

"Lullaby's True form…!" a man in black clothing said. He wore a red-spiked neck-piece and a black wizard hate with a red stripe all around, also with spikes.

"Goldmine, Guild Master of the Quatro Cerberus Guild!" Erza shouted in surprise at the man's sudden appearance.

"Hey Erza." Goldmine said, seemingly ignoring Lullaby, at least for a brief moment.

"_Idiots… idiots all of yo- DOOOW!"_ The demon suddenly yelled out in pain and held his forehead. He felt around… and felt Ragna's sledgehammer literally imbedded in his head. Ragna had thrown it at his head and it got stuck.

"Told you I'd hit you with it!" Ragna shouted at the demon, grinning.

"_Heh… funny…"_ The demon said, pulling out the hammer and tossing it aside. _"Lets see what you can do, funny man!"_

"When Ragna decide to do something, he does it no matter what…" Lucy said, somewhat in awe, shock, and disappointment, all rolled into one.

"Aye." Happy agreed, completely oblivious to the giant over-sized monster.

"_I'm feeling merciful… and I won't be able to sing my song for some time anyway… so I'll give you the first shot! Try your hardest!"_ The demon shouted, and then laughed, his voice ringing in everyone's ears, it was very unpleasant.

"This dreadful sound…" Erza said, worried.

"Tch…Cocky little bitch…" Ragna said. "You just wait until I can get a way up to your head, you son of a bitch!"

"You intend to fight against that thing alone?" Lucy asked, worried. "That's suicide!"

"Maybe… but perhaps an incomplete activation will even the odd a bit." Ragna said, holding out his right arm and grabbing it, with his left on the wrist.

"Incomplete… activation…?" Erza asked, and remembered Ragna's explanation form earlier, particularly about how messed up his Azure Grimoire was. "You don't mean…" She started to asked, but suddenly a large flux of the dark energy from Ragna's right arm, wrapping around the white haired man of mention.

"**Blood Kain!"** Ragna shouted, and the influx skyrocketed for a brief moment, and then halted. Ragna's entire body was emanating a thick and dark energy now, it was clear that by the intensity of the magical power everyone was feeling that Ragna was a great deal more powerful now. Ragna made a grunting sound, one of pain, but it quickly subsided.

"_What the…"_ The demon asked. _"What kind of magic is this…?"_

"Hey," Ragna shouted at the demon. "No strange comment from a fucking tree!"

"_T-tree! You're comparing me to a tree!"_ The demon shouted.

"Damn fucking right! And a real fucking ugly one too!" Ragna shouted, grinning while doing you.

"_You… ignorant bastard!"_ The demon shouted, and it suddenly from a fist with one of its arms, and smashed it into the ground on top of Ragna, making a large cloud of dust and breaking apart the ground.

"Ragna!" Lucy shouted. She tried to run forward, but Makarov stopped her, shaking his head.

"He started it with Lullaby, he will finish it." Makarov said. Shortly after saying so, the demon roared out in pain. It quickly pulled back it's and held his wrist, With Ragna on its hand holding onto his sword which was imbedded in the back of Lullaby's hand.

"Ok, now!" Ragna shouted, removing his blade and jumping off, toward Lullaby's head. **"Gauntlet Hades!"** He shouted, his right fist being engulfed in dark energy. This time… it was much larger and significantly more powerful than the one he used on Erigor. Ragna smashed his fist square across the face, and the force actually staggering Lullaby, forcing him to take a step back.

"He is… doing it…?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Yea! Kick its ass Ragna!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy shouted in agreement.

"Impressive…" Makarov said, musing a bit. "What's his magic?"

"He calls it Soul Eater. Despite its name, it is really powerful." Erza answered.

"I can see why…" Makarov responded. 'However… it is clearly a very dark magic…' He mused in his head when dark energy in his other hand as well, just like his right.

"It's not over yet!" Ragna shouted, and then smashed the other fist into the demon's head as well. And, one punch after another, he repeatedly pummeled the demons head with the violent and dark energy-infused fists.

"Ragna is so tough… it's actually kind of scary." Lucy said, shaking a bit. With one final punch, Ragna knocks the demon back, and Ragna higher into the air. A massive spike of energy could be felt, centering in Ragna's right arm.

"Something big is coming…!" Gray shouted.

"**Be devoured…"** Ragna said. And just as he said that, his right arm pulsed, and began to enlarge and shift in appearance. When it was finished, Ragna's arm appeared as a giant black arm of a monster with giant red claws, and it had several red cracks through out it, centering in the palm of the claw.

"A Take-over…?" Natsu asked, surprised by the transformation of Ragna's arm..

"…**By Darkness!"** Ragna shouted, and suddenly forced his arm forward toward the demon, his hand-er… claw, open. Then, his aura turned suddenly violent, suddenly lashing out with an absolutely massive barrage of dark tendrils toward Lullaby. It was like an ocean of pure energy, engulfing the demon.

"_W-what kind of magic is this…!"_ the demon roared, as his body was engulfed by the darkness. He roared louder as its body was lacerated from head to toe. As it roared in pain, it fell backwards, landing right on top of the councils meeting places.

"Our building!" several of the people working there shouted as they ran form the building. It was demolished completely by Lullaby's body.

"Such powerful magic…!" Gray said. After the attack finished, Ragna landed on the cliff-side, actually crashing into the ground, breaking it apart to a small degree. He was panting hard, but then a large volley of the red orbs form before hit his body and was absorbed by him, and he got back on his feet rather quickly.

"…And stay down, you son of a bitch!" Ragna shouted at the felled demon.

"You got to be kidding… he took lullaby out by himself!" Lucy shouted in surprise.

"Amazing! Really amazing!" Natsu shouted. He then ran over to Ragna where he stood. "You still plan on joining, right!"

"What I said earlier still stands; if no one objects to it, ill stick around for a little while." Ragna said.

"That can wait for a time." Makarov said.

"Huh? Why?" Natsu asked.

"Lullaby is not finished." Makarov said. And just as he said that, a massive roar could be heard and out of the cloud left behind by the attack rose Lullaby, abet… damaged.

"_You…how dare you…!"_ The demon roared.

"Oh, look whose back!" Ragna shouted, holding his right arm. "Are you ready for round two, you son of a bitch!" Ragna shouted. Just as he was about to initiate Blood Kain again, he heard a familiar phrase, and saw a familiar flame.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!" **As like all the times before, a massive ball of fire erupted form Natsu's mouth and went flying toward Lullaby, striking and exploding on impact with the demon's head.

"The hell are you doing Natsu!" Ragna said. Person in question turned around, with a grin.

"I can't let you have all the fun!" Natsu said. "Let some other people take a whack at it!"

"I agree…" Surprisingly, it was Erza who said this. **"Requip!" **She shouted, and just as before, in a quick flash of light, she appeared in a new armor. **"Black Wing Armor!" **She was wearing a black armor, with two bat-like wings. Besides the coloration and the wings, it bore a strikingly similar resemblance to Heaven's Wheel. She was holding a single blood red sword.

"Another one…? What's this one do?" Ragna asked. Erza smiled at the question.

"It increases my over-all destructive power." She answered. Ragna grinned.

"Well, let's see how it compares to-" Ragna started, but was cut off by Erza.

"Don't use it." Erza warned, her face had turned serious. "I noticed it when you first used it. Blood Kain hurts you quite a bit, doesn't it?" She asked, knowing the answer. It was subtle, but she figured out what caused Ragna's grunt of pain from the first Blood Kain.

"That obvious huh…?" Ragna said. "Well, your right. While I'm using Blood Kain, my body gets put through a lot of punishment. The Azure Grimoire doesn't like being turned on half-way."

"Then let us back you up." Gray said, stepping forward… shirtless. "With us three backing you up, you should have to use it, right?" Gray was serious, but it quickly changed when he heard Ragna starts to laugh. "What's so funny?" Gray asked.

"Nothing… is just… not a whole lot of people are really concerned about my safety and health is all… its kind of new to me." Ragna responded.

"Get used to it!" Natsu shouted as a reply. "Members of Fairy Tail are like a family. And like a family, we look out for and care for other members of our family!"

"But… I'm not in yet…" Ragna said.

"You're under consideration! That's good enough for me!" Natsu shouted, his flames growing slightly bigger.

"Aye!" Happy shouted in agreement.

"Family… huh…?" Ragna said to himself.

'Brother!' a little girls voice rang in Ragna's head for a brief moment. 'Jin was mean to me again…' the voice said. 'Yay! Brother, this is fun! Let's do it again later!' These were fond memories of Ragna's past… before… that night… Terumi… everything…

"Brother...!' a familiar mans voice said. It was the voice of his little brother. This was his last thought before he decided to speak again.

"Fine… if your so damn intent on it, lets smash this thing!" Ragna shouted, actually excited.

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted, before running at the demon.

"_Do you really think that just be teaming up you ca- RAH!"_ The demon shouted in pain. Erza, given the ability to fly by the Black Wing Armor, had quickly swooped in and slashed the demon cross the waist, leaving deep cut. As the demon roared, Erza flew it Lullaby's backside, dragging and digging her sword along the demon's back, causing the demon more pain by leaving the cut along the way.

"**Ice Make… Lance!" **Gray shouted, sending rather large volley of spears made of ice at Lullaby, impaling it.

"_It will take more than just a slash and a few speaks to defeat me you scum_!" The demon roared, but Gray smirked in response.

"I know that…!" Gray shouted. The demon looked confused, and then looked down, the spears left behind a trail… one that could and was being walked on by Ragna the Bloodedge! Before the demon could move, break the trial, it was already too late.

"**Carnage Scissors!" **Just as with the members of Eisenwald, Ragna swung his blade and crated a large explosion of dark energy, that also created and launched off lances made of said dark energy, impaling the demon further and causing the demon to start to fall backwards again.

"I will… KILL YOU ALL!" The demon roared as he fell. The demon looked up and saw Natsu in the air above it… and a large amount of fire in both of his hands.

"**With flaming right hand… and flaming left hand…" **He the smashed both of his hands together in front of him. **"When you combine these flames together…!" **Natsu then held his hands above him and a massive and bright ball of pure flames formed above him in his hands. **"****Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu finished, and threw the massive mass of fire at Lullaby, which resulted in an absolutely massive explosion that rocked the ground below.

"All of them together… so powerful!" Lucy said. Erza landed don the ground swiftly after Natsu's attack, man in question being caught and dropped down safely by Happy. Like when he fell before, Ragna hit the ground with a loud crash… except this time not nearly as destructive. Out of the massive explosion flew a flute, Lullaby had returned to its original form. It hit the ground and rolled toward the group.

"What should we do with it now?" Lucy asked. Almost as if on cue, Ragna lifted up his blade and smashed it into Lullaby, or what as left of it anyway, effectively cutting the flute into two and reducing it to pieces due to the force.

"Take no chances…. Rather not have to fight that fucker again…" Ragna said.

'That's right… and now…" Natsu said quietly, before shouting extremely loud, "Ragna can join Fairy Tail!"

"One track mind…" Ragna said. The calm sense of mind all around was quickly shattered when Makarov decided to speak.

"I have final say in that matter, Natsu." Makarov said, stepping forward.

"But did you see-" Natsu shouted, but was stopped by Erza, who shook hear head.

"It is a rule. I will inspect him myself." Makarov said, stopping before Ragna. "Now… tell me, why you want to join my Guild?" Makarov said.

"Why…? Well…" Ragna trailed off a bit. When he continued, he explained everything that had happened, including about what happened to him and his involvement with the engagement with Eisenwald, and about his abilities. "…And… more or less, since a certain someone really wants me around, so I kind of figured… why not?" he finished. Makarov closed his eyes in thought.

"Well… this certainly is an odd situation you are in; I will admit… being thrown into another world certainly must be something difficult to deal with." Makarov paused, and then continued. "You're Soul Eater… Azure Grimoire… both of these are dark magic… evil magic… one that can cause great destruction due to their immense power…" Makarov trailed off a bit, the mood was turning depressing.

"So… I guess that means-" Ragna started, but was interrupted by the short and old wizard.

""However," Makarov started. "What decides what is good or what is evil is not the nature of the magic itself…. But the one who uses it. Even the darkest of magic can be used by someone pure of heart." He said, paused for a moment, and then continued. "Ragna the Bloodedge… you have used your dark powers to assist my children of fairy tail, to protect them, defeat enemies for them, and in your own way, entertain them and keep their spirits high. These things do not go unnoticed by me, nor by anyone here."

"So… does that mean…!" Natsu said in anticipation.

"Ragna the Bloodedge…" Makarov said, and then held out his hand, with a wide smile across his face. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"YES! HAHA! YEEEESSS!" Natsu shouted. "Ragna is in! He is in!"

"AYE!" Happy shouted. Ragna knelt down and hook Makarov's hand.

"Glad to be here, Thank you!" Ragna said with a smile. He was pulled away, however, by Natsu who was wrapped one arm around the white haired man's neck.

"Now we have to plan you some kind of welcoming party!" Natsu shouted.

"That really won't be necessary! Really!" Ragna said.

"Nonsense! Someone like you deserves one! And since we haven't thrown one for Lucy yet either, it's a two for one!" Natsu shouted. "Happy! Start planning!"

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted.

"Guess he is in… probably for the best. Nastu wouldn't of shut up for weeks if Master didn't let him in." Gray said, with Lucy nodding in agreement.

"Still… I think he more than earned a place here." Erza said, with Lucy nodding in agreement to that as well.

"I hate to spoil all the fun but… there is one last thing…" Makarov said.

"What? What is it?" Natsu asked.

"…All of those people mad at us for demolishing the meeting hall…" Makarov said, pointing toward the angry mob.

'…And what exactly do we do about that?" Ragna asked. He turned toward Makarov and found him gone, he had started tor run down the road.

"Run For it!" Makarov shouted. Though there were some objections, It was obvious that was their only option. And so, with a few laughs, and a ban new member, Fairy Tail's strongest team had run off into the night, and without injury form the mob, no less!

* * *

_What does __one do to earn trust?_

_Is it bought?_

_Is it just given?_

_Or has it simply been there all the time, and it is just discovered?_

_This is a question… with no fixed answer._


	5. Past

_How long as it been since Ragna the Bloodedge first entered this world?_

_Despite what you may believe, it has been a mere two days, the third starting here._

_And three days ago, Ragna the Bloodedge was on his way to the ruined country of Ikaruga._

_Now, he is a member of the mage guild, Fairy Tail._

_And much to his surprise… he has been welcomed with open arms._

_Could going from being known by all, to being known by none, really have such an impact?_

* * *

"Tell me again… why the HELL are we in a fucking desert!" Ragna had shouted. After retreating from being captured, they had found the closest direction back to the Fairy Tail guild… and it led them into a desert. None of them knew it, but they were in a place called Clover Canyon, a natural labyrinth, that it is said that all who enter never leave. However, they were traveling in a straight line, and as such, weren't lost. They had to climb over several cliffs, down cliffs, and over them again. All of this was rather tiresome.

"South is where Fairy Tail is, so that's where we are going." Natsu answered.

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

"I gathered that much… god damn it's hot!" Ragna said, whipping sweat off his head.

"Would you rather be extremely cold?" Gray asked.

"No, fuck that." Ragna said. "I just don't like temperature extremes, ok? Particularly cold ones but my point still stands!"

"Why cold extremes if you don't mind me asking?" Erza asked.

"My brother… Ice Ars Magus… the Nox Nyctores Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa… fucker froze me rock solid one time… or five…" Ragna said.

"Nox Nyctores…?" Erza asked.

"It's the final form of Ars Armagus, Ars Magus specifically designed to kill. There is basic Ars Armagus, Sealed Weapons, Ars Armagus with great power but with horrible side effects, and Nox Nyctores." Ragna finished.

"Specifically designed to kill…" Erza said to herself. "Does a Nox Nyctores have side effects as well?"

"Sometimes… but more likely it will be some kind of personality modifier, but it can be resisted if your tough enough… and fuck Jin for not being that tough god damn it!" Ragna said.

'Jin… must be the name of his brother.' Erza thought. ""So, his Nox Nyctores… Yukianesa… manipulates ice?"

"It's in the form of a Katana… it can manipulate water in atmosphere and freeze it, and even launch it…. Its ice erodes life itself. Stay to frozen for long and you will die." Ragna said.

"Sounds like powerful magic to me…" Gray said, being reminiscent about his own ice capabilities.

"And you said a personality modifier… right? What is Yukianesa's?" Erza questioned.

"It amplifies his emotions to unheard of levels. And those emotions typically involve trying to kill me… so I hope you can see why he is a problem…" Ragna said.

"Trying to kill... his own brother!" Natsu turned and shouted.

"That's what I said!" Ragna replied. "But… it's not really his fault… though Yukianesa isn't exactly helping."

"Whose fault is it then?" Lucy asked. Ragna closed his eyes in thought.

"…Someone was manipulation him, fucked with his mind for about ten years." Ragna said.

"Who could possibly do something like that?" Erza asked. Ragna's eyes flashed open; it was obvious he was angry, or at least mad.

"I'll answer that later… when we are out of this blistering heat… I really do not want to talk about that degenerate son of a bitch right now…!" Ragna said. His voice was rattled with anger near the end, but he quickly calmed down.

"….That bad?" Erza asked.

"You have NO idea… the shit that man has done…" Ragna replied. "God damn, it's hot!" Ragna said, taking off his red Jacket.

"We stop here." Makarov said. "The sun will be setting soon, and the temperature will begin to decline quickly. We will continue in the morning."

"Really? Doesn't feel like a sharp decline to me!" Ragna said.

**-1 hour later-**

"N-n-now its so fucking cold!" Ragna stuttered out.

"Deserts are like that. They are extremely hot in the day, extremely cold at night." Erza said. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray were asleep already. Everyone was in some kind of sleeping bag… except Ragna.

"G-g-god damn it!" Ragna said.

"Aren't there deserts where you're from?" Makarov asked, wrapped up comfortably in a large blanket in addition to his sleeping bag.

"N-n-no. E-e-everything below a c-certain level is b-bathed in a toxic level of s-seither." Ragna stuttered out.

"Toxic huh…" Makarov mused.

"Yea… not a w-whole lot of d-deserts we can actually go into without d-dying…" Ragna said, rubbing the sides of his arms trying to warm up. This action stopped once a large cloth was dropped over his body, large enough to cover him completely.

"There. You can use that for now, but I want it back." Erza said.

"…You can requip stuff like this even?" Ragna asked.

"Yes I can, it has a lot of uses besides weapons and armor." Erza said.

"…Amazing!" Ragna said, wrapping himself up in the blanket. "This is nice…" Ragna said. Makarov started to laugh.

"He really is not fond of the cold!" Makarov said.

"It would seem so… to cause his personality to change so quickly." Erza said in mock-shock.

"Right… make jokes about me all you want." Ragna said. "But seriously, thank you Erza. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

"I can think of one thing…." Erza said. "That man you mentioned before, the one that did all those things to your brother… tell me about him." She finished. Ragna sighed.

"You like prying into my personal life, don't you?" Ragna asked.

"It has a certain appeal I will admit." Erza replied with a smile.

"At least you're honest about it…" Ragna said.

"Truth be told, I am rather interested as well." Makarov said. "If it is something bad, I would like to help you feel at ease about it."

"It's not something that's going to go away just because of a few words." Ragna said.

"So? It doesn't have too. Just simply talking about something can help one feel better about it." Makarov said.

"…Nether of you are going to drop this until I answer, aren't you?" Ragna asked with a blank stare. He sighed with both shook their heads. "Terumi Yuuki." He said simply.

"Terumi…?" Erza asked.

"Yea, that's the guy's name, since you wanted to know about him. He sometimes goes by the alias 'Hazama,' so people don't just go after him." Ragna said. "His real from is that of a ghost, he possesses human bodies."

"Ghost…" Makarov said to himself.

"Anyway, before I got into more detail than that, I should tell you a little bit about ten years ago or so…" Ragna said. "My parents died, leaving me and my little brother and my little sister without a home. He found a church with a woman inside, and she took us in, became like a mother to us all. One night me and my brother Jin got into a fight and he ran off. I went after him to bring him back; I searched all over for him and found nothing. It was during that time… when Terumi showed up at the church."

"I see… then what?" Makarov asked. Ragna held up four fingers.

"Terumi did four things that night. First… he killed the sister that took us in. Second, he burned the church to the ground. Third, he possessed my little brother… and made him cut off my right arm and leave me to die. Fourth… he kidnapped my little sister." Ragna finished, leaving both Erza and Makarov in shock.

"How could… someone bring themselves to do something like that!" Erza said in actual shock.

"That is where you got me... he claims that just about anything he does is for his own amusement." Ragna said.

"Someone like that… I can see why you don't want to talk about him." Erza said.

"Yea… he is deceitful, cunning, manipulative, and all around a complete ass. Just about every little bad thing that exists or ever existed in the world that I'm from, he had his own hands in…. he has even used me to further his own sadistic goals." Ragna said. "And as strange as it sounds… even when I'm clearly so far away from him… I still feel like he is somewhere in the background, pulling the strings."

"You have nothing to fear." Makarov said. "I is a full dimension away, he couldn't do anything to you even if he wanted to. And even if he was here, if he tried anything against you, he would have to answer to me!"

"Answer to you, huh…" Ragna said. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not afraid of him…. He has a lot to answer for, more than the stuff that he did to me. I'm going to- Hey!" He shouted when a pillow was thrown at him. Erza had already curled up into her own sleeping bag.

"Get some sleep. We should try to get out of the desert as soon as possible." Erza said.

"Good point… thanks for the blanket and pillow." Ragna said back.

"No problem… consider it an apology for stirring up bad memories." Erza replied.

"Forget about it. It doesn't bother me too much, it shouldn't bother you either." Ragna said, lying down.

"…One last question, Ragna." Erza said. "Terumi… what does he look like?"

"…He is a ghost, like I said… But more than likely you will see him possessing a body." Ragna said. "He will be wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes, with a pair of black pants held up by two brown belts. He has a black hat that he almost always wears; he will usually be holding it in place with one hand unless he is fighting. His hair is green, and his eyes are a bright yellow and slits for pupils, like a snake's. He almost always has a smirk on his face. Does that answer your question?"

"…He definitely sounds like a guy not to be involved with." Erza said.

"Yea… don't worry about him. He is my problem, not yours." Ragna said. "But… in the off chance you see him, don't fight him. He is freakishly tough. Nearly killed me, most of these injuries I still have are because of him."

"We will have to pay him back for that… wont we?" Erza said.

"What do you mean "We?" Didn't you hear what I said?" Ragna asked.

"Yea I heard you. I never said we would fight him. But if he shows up for whatever reason, we can help track him down for you, help you give him the punishment he deserves." Erza said.

"….Guess I don't Have a choice either way, do I?" Ragna asked.

"Nope! Not at all!" Makarov said.

"Well… guess I should say thank you for the help…" Ragna said, slowly smiling.

"Think nothing of it. It is highly unlikely he will be around here, anyway." Makarov said. "Get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Well… night then…" Ragna said, closing his eyes, and slowly drifting to sleep.

**-The Next Morning-**

"Let's get going! I want to take on another job!" Natsu shouted, seeming extremely motivated.

"Aye!" Happy shouted in agreement.

"I'm so hungry…" Lucy groaned, her stomach groaning with her. She turned around when she heard a crunching sound.

"I don't see what you're complaining about." Ragna said, holding a small bag of potato chips… and eating them.

"That is totally un-fair!" Lucy shouted.

"Hey… what the hell is that sound?" Gray said, hearing the sound of what seemed like wings flapping. Happy went over to a near by fissure… and saw yellow fish, lot and lots of yellow fish… with wings.

"The legendary flying fish!" Happy shouted at the top of his little lungs.

"Legendary?" Ragna asked.

"They are a really rare delicacy! I bet they taste delicious!" Happy shouted.

"You and fish…" Natsu said, and then his stomach grumbled. "But then again we are in need of food."

"Yea…" Makarov said, his stomach acting up as well. Gray was about to say something… but he was suffering the same fate as the others.

"No… we really should focus on getting back to the guild as soon as possible." Erza said firmly, keeping a stern face. However… this changed when a rather soft sound escaped her abdomen, turning red in embarrassment.

"That was… actually kind of cute." Ragna said, causing Erza's shade of red to deepen.

"Aye!" Happy shouted, who now magically had a fishing rod.

"I think he is ripping off Ragna with that one…" Lucy said.

"You say something?" Ragna asked.

"Nothing!" Lucy shouted in defense.

"Let's fish!" Happy shouted.

**-Five Minutes Later-**

"…Nothing…" Happy groaned.

"You were so motivated just a moment ago." Lucy said. Happy sighed, when he felt a tug at the end of his rod.

"Could it be…?" Happy said, and pulled his rod up out of the canyon, "I caught one!" He shouted

"Good job happy!" Natsu shouted with a smile... which quickly faded when he say Happy bite down into the fish he had just caught" Happy! What are you doing!" Happy had taken one bite and swallowed… it took a moment for his reaction to take place.

"Disgusting!" Happy shouted, dropping the fish. Everyone else yelled in shock.

"Really…? It can't be that bad." Ragna said, picking the fish up. He himself took several bites of it, leaving the head and the bones of the fish, and turned back to the group.

"…Well?" Gray asked. Ragna kept a stern face… and after several twitches, he fell to his knees, only keeping himself up with his hands.

"I think I'm going to hurl…!" Raga said, gagging.

"Even he can only handle so much…" Gray said.

"Aye…" Happy agreed.

**-One Hour Later-**

"…Where are we now…?" Ragna asked, finally succumbing to the hunger plaguing everyone.

"No idea but…" Natsu started, and then he sniffed the air several times. "I smell food!"

"Really? That's amazing!" Lucy shouted. "Where is it?" she asked.

"Follow me!" Natsu shouted, and started running.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted in hot pursuit. Everyone followed close behind, and they stopped running when they stepped foot into what seemed like a large city.

"The hell…? A city in a fucking desert…? What's wrong with this picture…?" Ragna asked.

"Natsu! Get back here now!" Erza shouted, and practically in an instant, Natsu was in front of her, scared.

"Quite peculiar… hello! Anyone here?" Makarov shouted. He waited for several moments and heard no reply. "This is… not right…"

"Spread out and search. Look for anyone around." Erza said, and everyone quickly followed that order. The search every building, every house, every store, but saw nothing. They all eventually met back up at a building with a meal set out… as if the people who were about to eat were suddenly plucked from their seats.

"This is definitely not normal…" Erza thought… as she hit Natsu for trying to eat the meal.

"Come onnnn… I'm Hungry…" Natsu said.

"Hmmm…" Erza thought. "Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, see if you can find something editable outside the city.." She ordered.

"Sure, no problem" Gray said. Lucy nodded. Happy and Natsu held their stomachs, but nodded, and they made their way

"You guys have it all under control here?" Ragna asked. Erza smiled.

"Alright, you go after them. We keep searching, see if we can find at least one person, or at least a cause for something like this to occur" She said. Ragna nodded and left the search to Erza and Makarov.

**-About 10 minutes later-**

"…Why is there a forest in a desert…?" Ragna asked. The group had wandered into what seemed like a large forest.

"Is it any weirder than a city in the desert?" Lucy asked.

"…Good point. This one seems somewhat plausible, a Desert Oasis of sorts." Ragna replied.

"Hey, look over there!" Natsu shouted. "Mushrooms!" He shouted loudly, as he ran over to them and started to eat a huge mass of them

"H-hey! Some of those could be poisonous!" Lucy shouted in warning. At the moment she said, that Natsu stopped eating, and held his stomach in pain. "Oh no!" Lucy shouted, and suddenly, without warning… a giant mushroom burst from Natsu's head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ragna shouted loudly. "Since when do poisonous mushrooms do THAT!"

"I have no idea!" Lucy shouted.

"I don't get what you two are shouting about…" Gray said… now also sporting a giant mushroom growing out of his head as well.

"…The hell is wrong with both of you?" Ragna said.

"Ha-ha! Gray! You look ridiculous with that mushroom on your head!" Natsu shouted.

"Your one to talk!" Gray shot back.

"Huh? What are you talking about Gray?" Natsu asked. Happy was in the background, laughing himself silly.

"Both of you have GIANT FUCKING MUSHROOMS growing out of your head!" Ragna shouted. Both Natsu and Gray looked confused, then felt the tops of their heads, and realized what Ragna was talking about.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL!" Both Natsu and Gray shouted at the tops of their lungs, and after shouting, both mushrooms nearly doubled in size.

"This is too funny!" Happy shouted, laughing like no tomorrow.

"I fail to see the comedy in this…" Lucy said.

"You and me both…" Ragna said. Suddenly, the entire are shook violently. "The hell was that?"

**-Back at the Village-**

"Did you feel that master?" Erza asked. Makarov nodded quickly. "It felt like it came from other there…" She said and started running, with Makarov following her. They came upon 4 breaks in the pavement, perfectly cut, all synchronizing in the same spot, making four corners.

"That is definitely not a normal design…" Makarov said. "Wait… haven't we seen these lines in other places of the cit?"

"Yes… designs like this are all over the place… you don't think…?" She started to ask, but the ground started to glow purple in the form of a magic seal, and the buildings started to shift around wildly.

"It is! It's magic! Erza shouted, taking to the natural walls around the city, climbing up quickly with Makarov close behind. Shortly after making it to the top, Makarov and Erza both heard shouting.

"Hey Erza, what the hell is going on!" Ragna shouted as he ran with the rest of the group in tow.

"It's a kind of- what is wrong with Gray and Natsu!" Erza shouted, noticing their… growth.

"One moment…" Ragna drew his blade and with one quick slash, decapitated the mushrooms, removing them from Gray and Natsu's heads. "And done, you were saying?" Ragna said. Erza appeared surprised form a moment, and then smiled relaxing a bit.

"It's come kind of magic. Apparently… the city is alive." Erza said.

"The hell are you-" Ragna started, but was interrupted by a loud roar… and about a hundred giant heads of some kind of lizard creature burst form the ground.

"Wah! Look at them all!" Lucy shouted in shock.

"The entire town… was THIS thing!" Ragna shouted. "You have to be fucking kidding me!"

"I assure you, I'm not joking at all…" Erza said.

"Well… this is going to be a bitch…" Ragna said.

"But perhaps it will also be a blessing." Makarov said. "Considering we are rather low on food…"

"I don't get i- oh hell no!" Ragna shouted. "You are NOT honestly suggesting EATING this thing, are you!"

"Get the lead out Ragna! We are leaving you behind!" Ragna heard Natsu shout, being already part way down toward the monsters that had just appeared barely a moment go.

"…I don't have a choice, do I?" Ragna asked.

"Nope. It's either this or starve until we get back to the guild." Makarov said.

"…It can't be any worse than the fish!" Ragna said, jumping down to join the group. Natsu was the first to start.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" **Natsu shouted, swinging twin streams of fire, decapitating several heads by the force… and cooking them thoroughly because of the heat. "Yea! One shot!"

"Aye!" Happy shouted. Gray had began his attack/cooking as well.

"I like my food a little colder than most people…" He said, and then got into his usual stance as one of the monster's heads charged at him quickly. **"Ice Make: Lance!" **And several large lances made of pure ice pierced the monster's head, and several others, the lances remaining in place.** "Ice Make: Freeze!" **And a thick wave ice traveled up the lances and into the monsters, who quickly iced over because of the brutal temperatures. "That's more like it." And like that, it was Erza's turn.

"Erza… what are you going to do…?" Lucy asked.

"Simple…" Erza said, and with a sudden flash of light, Erza changed cloths. And now… she wore a chef's outfit, including a chef's hat, holding tow butcher knives, and several more along with other cooking instruments floating in the air around her.

"You can requip into stuff like that!" Lucy shouted. As if ignoring the question, Erza charged and with seemingly no effort, she diced up of the heads into several small rectangles… every single one the exact same size and landing in a perfectly managed pile. "S-so amazing!" Lucy shouted in awe, as Erza landed on the ground.

"They all should be exactly the same size and shape." Erza said, picking up one. She was about to take a bite, but was interrupted but the sound of tearing flesh.

"Suck on this!" Ragna shouted in the air as one of the heads tried to eat him. Ragna swing his blade and it landed dead center of the monsters mouth, and Ragna fell, taking the blade with him, effectively cutting the top and the bottom of the beasts head apart from each other, as well as a large portion of the neck. This was rather brutal, so much so that even the other heads decided to back off almost completely.

"Impressive Ragna." Erza said, still paused.

"Thanks… what's with the get-up?" Ragna asked. Instead of giving an answer, Erza threw the piece she had cut at him, and Ragna caught it. "And what the hell was this?"

"Food, try it." Erza said, picking up a piece of her own and taking a bite.

"Is it good?" Lucy asked. In response, Erza silently held out the rest to Lucy, who then took it and took a bite herself.

"So it's… ok?" Ragna asked. He looked around and saw Natsu and Gray eating as well, so he flipped the piece into the air like a coin and ate it. It took a moment for reactions.

"GAH! DISGUSTING!" Natsu shouted.

"Tastes fucking awful!" Gray shouted.

"EWWW!" Lucy shouted, attempting to clean her tongue. Erza appeared a little disgruntled. She glanced over to Ragna, who was giving a blank scare.

"You ok Ragna?" Erza asked. Ragna kept up his blank stare.

"It is better than the fucking fish…" Ragna replied. Erza smiled at his response.

"Still… this stuff isn't really eatable. " Erza stated. Ragna nodded in agreement. But then the ground started to sake again, and all the heads that were previously mutilated were back, roaring like no tomorrow.

"Not dead yet huh…? Tough little fuckers…" Ragna said, and suddenly the ground lit up in the mystical circle again. "Whoa! The hell is going on here!" Similar responses were stated by everyone, but everything was envelope din a massive flash of light.

**-Several Moments Later-**

"What… happened…?" Lucy said, getting up from the ground. She looked around and saw everyone standing around in front of a group of people. The city was gone.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu shouted. "Welcome to the land of the living!"

"Thanks…" Lucy said. "What's going on?"

"All those monsters were actually those people over there!" Happy shouted.

"WHAT!" Lucy shouted in response. "How is that possible!"

"Some kind of dark magic… I think master is the one who disabled it, but he won't say." Erza answered.

"This entire thing has been a large waist of time…" Ragna said, and Gray nodded in agreement. Makarov was having a discussion with the people who were formerly monsters.

"Now, I hope you have learned your lesson about messing around with dark magic." Makarov said, appearing somewhat serious.

"Yes, we have! Thank you so much!" One of them said back, and they turned to leave. "Good bye, thanks again!" They bid their farewells as they walked away, reborn once again as human beings.

"Alls well that ends well." Makarov said.

"Two problems, though…" Ragna said, catching Makarov's attention. "First of all, we still have to go back to the guild…" Ragna said, and Makarov nodded in agreement.

"And the other problem…?" Makarov asked. In response, he heard the grumbling of hungry stomachs.

"WE ARE HUNGRY!" They all shouted in complete unison.

* * *

_It is not the size of the sword that matters…_

_It is the number of swords in use._

_However, a large amount of large swords is a different matter entirely._

* * *

Darkness. Darkness was all that could be seen. After some time however… something of a red curtain appeared. And the voices of a certain Dragon Slayer and a Blue Flying Cat could be heard, saying one phrase and one phrase only…

"Help Me! Professor Kokonoe!"

The curtain lifted, revealing something of a dark un-lit lab…. Said lab being very messy. Then a spotlight sparked to life, revealing a fairly young adult catgirl with a slim body, wearing a large scientist like jacket with abnormally long sleeves that end up looking like paws, with cuts made in them allowing her slender arms to slip through, red pants with two long pink tails with white tips coming from the back, and high-heeled sandals. Her hair was pink, tied in a style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears which tend to overshadow her actual cat ears. Her eyes are a golden-amber with visible bags under them, possibly due to over-working, and she was also wearing glasses. With a certain elegancy, she began to speak.

"Hello lost children. For those who are unaware, namely those who were like "OH MY GAWD! FAIRY TAIL CROSSOVER!" And completely over-looked what it was a crossover with, and have no idea what BlazBlue even is, I am Professor Kokonoe, lord and master of the sector seven laboratory. Only reason I'm here is because of a little contract I got… swindled into. Although I am allowed to insult the fat-head as much as I desire, which makes the job more bearable. Specifically how this meat-head only wrote… what, twelve, thirteen pages this time around? And mostly about a filler episode from the anime… lazy bastard." She paused to push her glasses back into place briefly, and then began to speak again.

"Anyway, my job here more or less is to do three things. First: Answer common questions that I believe most people are asking. Second: To do a little re-cap of what happened in the past five chapters. And finally, give out supporting information to further your understanding. One thing I would like to make clear now, is that NONE of the actions in this segment are considered cannon to the story, regardless of how crazy, funny, or even lovey-dovey it is. If I get ONE message asking about if this was cannon or not, I'm castrating the sender of said message with a cattle prod!" She shouted loudly. Then sighed, and began to speak again.

"Ok, now that is out of the way… lost children of the day, you may enter!" She said, and suddenly the whole lab lit up and Kokonoe took a few steps back. As if on cue, Natsu Dragneel, The Salamander, and his Blue Flying Cat Happy, wandered into the middle of the lab.

"Wow! This place is weird, metal everywhere!" Natsu shouted, looking around vigorously.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Great. These two…" Kokonoe said with a sigh practically built into the voice.

"Hey! Where am I, and who are you!" Natsu suddenly shouted.

"Did you just COMPLETELY ignore the opening monolog you human blow torch!" Kokonoe shouted in anger.

"Whoa!" Natsu shouted, taking a step back. "She is scary…"

"Aye…" Happy agreed. Kokonoe sighed.

"Listen; do you two at least know WHY you're here?" Kokonoe asked, receiving nods in agreement. "Good, now let's get started with the first segment."

**-Questions and Answers!-**

"Ok, first basic question is as follows:" Kokonoe said.

-When does this story take place in the Fairy Tail and Blazblue Storylines?-

"This one is actually a good one… I'm a little surprised…. But it should have been more than obvious for the Fairy Tail side." Kokonoe said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"This story takes first takes place during the Lullaby Arc in the Fairy Tail storyline, but starts at the end of the Blazblue: Continuum Shift storyline. That's right, right?" Natsu stated and asked.

"Yes that's right… the author decided to be a lazy ass and use a storyline that has no plans for the future as of yet, and combine it with an already set in stone one and make edits to said storyline make it work… not really that hard." Kokonoe said.

"But he made it work, and work very well, right?" Happy asked.

"Yea, don't have much choice but to give him props on that. Next question!" Kokonoe said.

-What will the length of this story be?-

"For all those people who are asking this, just out of curiosity, we currently have no idea how long this will be at this current time." Happy said.

"And for those who are asking to figure out if this story will be too long/short for them to read, fuck off now! Lazy asses…" Kokonoe added in.

"That's not very nice!" Happy shouted.

"Like I care… next!" Kokonoe shouted.

-What kind of pairing will we be seeing?-

"Be patient. We aren't going to come out and show it off from square one. But you can assume a main original paring or two from these series are going to be obliterated completely. Sorry in advance." Kokonoe said.

"There are some clues to at least one of them spread out through-out the first five chapters though! Look back over them and figure it out!" Natsu added.

"Yea… do a little work. Fortune favors the bold, and what not…" Kokonoe said. "And that wraps up major questions… on to:"

**-Recap!-**

"And now its time to just swiftly review what happened over the course of the past five chapters." Kokonoe said. "Just in case people decided to be lazy and for whatever reason skip to chapter five…"

"Why would people do that?" Natsu asked.

"Beats me. Some people are just stupid…" Kokonoe answered.

"Aye…" Happy agreed.

"Anyway, basic summery: Ragna entered the world of Fairy Tail, Happy found him and brought him back to Natsu. Natsu attempted to get Ragna to join, who at first refused, but agreed to check it out. He meet Lucy, Erza, and Gray (In that order) and was somewhat forced to tag along on a mission Erza was under taking. Ragna revealed a bit about himself, and they eventually met up with the Eisenwald Guild. Ragna knocked their leader senseless and ran like a little bitch, Erza and Ragna whipped out the remaining members while Natsu and Gray went after Erigor, their leader. With members whipped out, Lucy, Erza, and Ragna exited the station and met with Erigor again, and kicked his sorry ass some more, forcing him to incase them in a giant tornado. After a little expose on how and why Ragna was there, broke out via hole in the ground, and went and Kicks Erigor's ass for a third and final time. Lullaby magic got stolen, and turned into a giant monster several hours later. After a vicious thrashing, Lullaby went down, and Ragna was officially accepted as a new mage of the Fairy Tail Made Guild. And after some desert craziness, we are now currently up to date as of this moment."

"That was… long." Natsu said.

"Aye…" Happy agreed.

"It's basically what happened… leaving out some minor key details…" Kokonoe said. "Last segment:"

**-Additional Information!-**

"Anyway, all the information anyone should need is really about Ragna." Kokonoe said.

"What about him should we know?" Natsu asked.

"Well, his full name is Ragna the Bloodedge, but he is otherwise known as the Grim Reaper., currently at an estimated age of 22 years. He possesses the almighty Azure Grimoire, and is wanted because of that and his various actions against the government in the world he is from. His current bounty is… Ninety-Billion Platinum Dollars. Wanted dead or alive, anyone with information should contact the NOL…" Kokonoe went on about some other things not necessarily important.

"Platinum Dollars? How many Jewel is that?" Happy asked, curious.

"Currently, because neither currency has any real-life equivalent… we have no idea. For simplicity, we are assuming that one Jewel equals one Platinum Dollar." Kokonoe answered. "That wraps up the last segment."

"So… we are done?" Natsu asked.

"Yea… you're done. Get the hell out of my lab." Kokonoe said, pushing a button on a remote she had just pulled out form her coat.

"You don't have to be an a-AAAASSSSSSS!" Natsu shouted, as a giant metal fist burst from the wall behind Kokonoe, hitting Natsu right in the stomach, knocking him out a open door.

"NATSU!" Happy shouted, flying after him.

"And that's how you end a new segment… see everyone in another five chapters!" Kokonoe shouted as the curtain fell, signaling the end.


	6. Day One

_The Fairy Tail Guild._

_A place where even the coldest of hearts can be warmed into a raging inferno,_

_A combination of passion, joy, and love._

_There is no exception to this rule._

* * *

"So, what color do you want?" Mira said. It has been one day since the whole group had arrived back at the guild. After questioning, it was time for Ragna's final right of passage, the Fairy Tail Stamp, one that is held by all fairy tail guild members until they officially leave the guild. It is their only form of identification.

"Black, please." Ragna answered. Mira nodded and put the stamp down into a pad and held it up, the stamp was pitch black now.

"Where do you want it Ragna?" Mira asked. In response Ragna pulled his right sleeve up, revealing is Azure Grimoire. It went all the way up it the middle of his bicep, and everything above that was that of a normal human arm. He taped his own shoulder.

"Right there." Ragna said. "This arm symbolizes my past, what happened and where my power originated." Ragna paused and smiled before continuing. "I want it to also symbolize what I use that power I have for." Mira gave a blank stare for a moment but then closed her eyes and smiled. She then planted the stamp on Ragna's shoulder, and it seemed to curve to the shape of his arm for a moment before she pulled it back. Now, there was a black Fairy Tail insignia on Ragna's shoulder, right where he wanted it..

"There, all done!" Mira said joyously. Ragna turned his head and lifted his shoulder to look at the stamp, still smiling himself.

"Feels great…" Ragna said, trailing off, before being approached from behind by a very large man. He was wearing a dark blue jacket and pants of the same color. His hair was white, his eyes were blue, and he had a scar below his right eye.

"What you said just now… was manly!" the large man said. Ragna gave a blank stare.

"Um… thanks? I think… who are you?" Ragna asked, somewhat confused.

"I'm Elfman! Mira's little brother." The man said with a proud smile. Ragna looked back and forth form between Elfman and Mira, confused.

"I don't mean to offend your logic… but I think you have shit backwards." Ragna replied.

"Nope, he is right! I was born first!" Mira said. "Elfman just grew more than me."

"…I don't think it's that he grew more, I think that it's you grew in different places on your body…" Ragna replied, referencing Mira's own impressive physical appearance.

"Hmm… you think so?" Mira said, giving her own body a quick once-over.

"I'm just not going to question it further… hey Elfman, my name is Ragna. Ragna the Bloodedge." Ragna said.

"That name… is manly!" Elfman held out his hand Ragna shook.

"You say that a lot, don't you?" Ragna asked.

"Say what a lot?" Elfman asked in response.

"Nothing…" Ragna replied. "I think I'm going to take a look around, see you." Ragna walked away from them… and paused when he saw someone drinking… something from a very large barrel. "The… hell?"

"What? You got a problem?" the woman asked, putting the barrel down beside her. Her upper body was covered only by a cyan bikini-style top, showing off her upper-body, although she wore metallic bracelets on her arms. A belt diagonally crosses over her chest, holding up a tail of feathers behind her waist. She also wore knee-length brown shorts with a belt on her lower body, as well as high-heeled shoes. She had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"No… I just want to know what the hell is in the barrel." Ragna replied. "And maybe who you are?"

"My name is Cana." The woman said, and held up the large barrel again. "Beer." She said simply, and began chugging from the barrel again. When it was empty, she chucked it aside and picked up another, broken open a hole in it, and starting drinking again. This shocked Ragna as he took a step back, appearing very surprised. Noticing this, Cana stopped for a moment. "You ok? What's wrong?" She asked.

"How the HELL are you not dead from alcohol poisoning!" Ragna shouted. Cana looked at the barrel she was holding and shrugged.

"No idea." She replied, and started drinking again.

"…I'm going to leave before my mind explodes out of confusion… see you." Ragna said. Cana, although drinking, paused a moment to wave good-bye. Ragna, although still confused, waves back as he walked away. "At least everyone is friendly above all else."

"Hey, your new here, aren't you?" He heard a man say to him.

"Yea. I'm Ragna, who are- oh what the hell!" Ragan suddenly said. He saw a short haired dark orange haired man with black eyes, wearing lightly tinted sunglasses and ring on his left hand. He also wore a green jacket with a fluffy white collar, a light red Hawaiian-like shirt and black trousers. However, this isn't what upset Ragna… it was the fact that this man had a girl in each arm, and one behind him, holding him from behind where he stood.

"Hello. I'm Loke. Allow me to show-" He started, but was interrupted by Ragna

"Not interested!" Ragna shouted, and walked away quickly. Loke pushed his sunglasses up.

"What's his problem?" Loke asked himself… and inadvertently the girls all around him.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

"…This place makes no sense at all!" Ragna said, laying his head on a table.

"Tell me about it…" Lucy said in agreement. It seems out of their little group, only Lucy was there currently… or at least the only one around him.

"It's just you? Where are Natsu and his feline friend?" Ragna asked, keeping his head on the table, but turning it to somewhat see the blond. He heard a small clang, and looks to see a small glass of water placed before him, currently being held by one Erza Scarlet. She let go of it and sat down. Ragna reached for in and grabbed it, and when he wasn't berated for doing so, he took a drink, assuming it was for him. "Thank you."

"No problem at all. You looked like you needed something to calm your nerves." Erza said, smiling while doing so. "As for Natsu, he is getting ready if I remember correctly."

"Getting ready? What for?" Ragna asked curious.

"Natsu challenged me to a fight before the whole situation of lullaby got underway, remember?" Erza asked. Ragna nodded in response. "Although I'm not very confident in myself…" She trailed off. Ragna blinked in response.

"You? Not confident? That's the craziest thing I've heard all day!" Ragna shouted. "You are the LAST person I'd expect to have a confidence problem!"

"You think so…?" Erza asked, somewhat confused.

"I'm only going to say this once… you are a complete and totally BADASS! And I do not say that to a lot of people." Ragna said. Erza was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "I've seen what you can do, got a front row seat in fact, and I can say without any doubt that you are one tough son of a bitch. And I mean that as a compliment, not an insult."

"…You really think that?" Erza asked, looking down a little.

"Damn straight I think that. I calls them how I sees them, and I see one of the toughest girls I've ever met. Don't let anyone tell you different. And if they do tell you different, tell me. I'll punch them in the face for acting stupid." Ragna said. Erza smiled at the last comment.

"You are really up-front about your opinions, aren't you Ragna?" Lucy asked.

"It's how I am." Ragna replied, closing his eyes with his head down.

"…Don't change." Erza said, getting up. In response Ragna opened his eyes and looked up. "Well, I should get ready as well. Bye" Erza said, walking away. Ragna watched her as she walked away.

"Don't change…?" Ragna asked himself.

"I think you left a big impression on her." Lucy said. "Complimenting a girl really gets their attention."

"I gathered that much…" Ragna replied. "So when does this fight start exactly?" He asked.

"No idea… in an hour or so would be a guess." Lucy replied.

**-1 Hour Later-**

"I'm fired up!" Natsu shouted loudly. He was standing in a large area in front of the guild. Across from him stood Erza, who was silently waiting for the match to begin with her eyes closed. Almost everyone else in the guild was cluttered in front of the guild in a group, away from these two soon to be battlers.

"Dead on about the timing Lucy…" Ragna said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Lucy asked.

"Erza no doubt about it. She is one of the toughest in Fairy Tail." Gray replied.

"She isn't the toughest! Gildarts is!" Elfman suddenly shouted.

"Behind him is Mystogan or Laxus… one or the other…" Loke added.

"But Erza is definitely the toughest female. No doubt about it." Gray said. Loke and Elfman were inclined to agree.

"…I'm hearing several names I'm not familiar with." Ragna said.

"They are all S-Class mages! Best of the best. Gildarts, Mystogan, Laxus, and Erza are all S-Class." Happy informed.

"Erza too? Well… guess that makes sense now that I think about it…" Ragna said.

"Aye! Erza is really strong!" Happy replied.

"I know that half of the story…" Ragna said. Suddenly, Erza's eyes snapped open.

"**Requip!" **She shouted, and was engulfed in light. **"Flame Empress!" **The armor she wore was a combination of black, orange and red, and was unprotected on her shoulders with more armor on her limbs and her main body. She wore boots that closely resembled feet of a dragon, and went all the way up to mid thigh. Her hair was now tied up into long pig-tails with black ties, and was holding a red-bladed sword..

"Flame Empress! Natsu's effectiveness with his fire will be cut in half." Someone from the crowd said.

"Half huh…? How many different armors does she have…?" Ragna asked.

"Over one hundred." Happy replied.

"One hundred…? I don't even have that many articles of clothing period!" Ragna replied.

"I've never seen you outside that outfit… what do you do every day?" Lucy asked.

"What else…? Wash them when I'm done with them." Ragna replied.

"Shh! It's starting!" Happy said, suddenly appearing serious.

"Let's start this of…!" Natsu said, his body igniting himself in fire. **"****Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **He shouted, and lunged at Erza with a large flame centered in his right fist. Erza quickly side stepped the punch and swung her sword in response, the sword igniting as well. Natsu ducked under that blade and did a flip using his arms as support, and retaliated with a flaming kick. Erza blocked with the broad side of her sword and kicked Natsu back. In response, Natsu lunged again, both arms incased in fire. Time and time again, they exchanged blows.

"Wow… they are really strong!" Lucy said. When she didn't hear a response, Lucy glanced over to her right at Ragna for a moment. The only thing that was moving was his eyes. Back and forth they shifted, following each action by both of the competitors, a combination of red and green, silently analyzing the battle between these two. 'He got really into it…' Lucy thought to herself, and then turned back when a large fireball was launched by Natsu.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!" **And with that, a massive burst of fire erupted form Natsu's mouth. Erza quickly dashed backward and to the side, dodging the burst and jumping into the air. "I got you!" Natsu shouted and lunged at Erza, a blazing fist ready. Erza moved her blade to the blunt side to block the fist, but everything paused when a very loud clap was heard. Everyone turned to see… something that looked like a giant frog, dressed in some kind of purple formal garb.

"That's enough!" The frogman shouted. "That's enough, both of you?"

"Who in the hell are you!" Ragna shouted.

"Silence or you will be punished!" The frogman said.

"Oh you did NOT just threaten me!" Ragna shot back. He slowly reached back and grabbed the hilt of his sword. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he stopped and turned. "The hell!"

"That man is a part of the Magic Council, a group that governs all mage guilds…" Elfman said, for he was the one who grabbed Ragna. "But what does someone like that want here?"

"In regard of the incident with the dark magic lullaby… I have been sent here to arrest Erza Scarlet, the one who is partially responsible for the meeting place's destruction!" the frogman said.

"Fuck that!" Ragna said stepping forward into the open.

"You again?" The frogman said. Suddenly all attention was shifted to Ragna.

"Get your facts straight! Smashing that building? ME. That was FUCKING ME! All me! NO one else had a damn thing to do with it! There is no way in HELL am I getting someone thrown in jail for something I did!" Ragna shouted.

"Ragna…" Erza said softly.

"…You're the one who did… that…!" The frogman said, appearing somewhat scared, completely changing from his high and mighty attitude from before. "Who are you?"

"Ragna the Bloodedge. And don't bother trying to look that up anywhere… you won't find me." White haired man in question replied.

"I see… well, if such a thing is true, then I must arrest you as well." The frogman replied.

"Wait… as well…?" Ragna questioned.

"Yes. In addition to the meeting hall destruction, Erza is charged with several other actions leading up to that." The frogman replied.

"So… I basically offered myself… for nothing…?" Ragna asked.

"Aye!" Happy replied, who was floating behind him.

"…Son of a bitch…" Ragna said.

"Now, any and all weapons will be confiscated at once." The frogman said.

"…One moment…" Ragna said, turning around and drawing his sword. He took a few steps looked around for a moment, and stabbed it into the ground. Further more, he stomped on a black extrusion on the back, causing it to stick further into the ground. When Ragna let go, it was able to stand up by itself. "Listen up… This sword STAYS here. I find this thing gone when I get back, I BRUTALY MURDER whoever took it! Got it!"

"But I must confo-" The frogman started, before being interrupted.

"That INCLUDES you frog-boy! I consider this sword's worth SEGNIFICANTLY more than your life. I will come along quietly… but ONLY if this sword stays put. Understood?" Ragna demanded. The frogman grumbled… but he had to admit; he didn't want this white haired man attempting to kill him.

"Very well… I agree to your terms." The frogman said.

"No way! You can't take either of them! I'll-murh!" Natsu shouted, and then mumbled. Gray had gone up behind him and clamped his hand firmly over Natsu's mouth.

"Keep quiet will you?" Gray said. Ragna sighed.

"This is going to be a GIANT pain in the ass…" Ragna said.

**- Jail Cell-**

"…I hate being incarcerated." Ragna said, his hands locked in handcuffs.

"You make it sound like this has happened before." Erza said. She was in the same cell, also in handcuffs.

"You know that whole part where I'm NOT an innocent bystander?" Ragna asked, and Erza nodded. "Let's just say this isn't my first time behind bars…" Erza smiled in response.

"Why did you try to take the fall for me?" Erza asked.

"Because: facts are facts. All in all I was the one who knocked Lullaby into the building and destroyed it… plus I kind of figured that frog would stop perusing you after that. But no, he was really gunning for you." Ragna answered.

"…So you were trying to save me?" Erza asked.

"Yea… that's the short version." Ragna replied. He held up his head with one arm and laying one hand on the ground.

"Ragna… where did your handcuffs go?" Erza asked. In response, Ragna held up the handcuffs in one hand. "…How did you get out of them?" He held up a lock-pick in his other hand. "…Where did you get that?"

"I keep one or two in my coat… like I said: not my first time being arrested." Ragna said, and leaned back.

"Do you intend to break out of here?" Erza asked. Ragna shook his head.

"Nah, I just wanted the cuffs off… I'm already in a jail cell anyway." Ragna replied. "I could unlock yours if you want."

"That wont be necessary… thank you though." Erza replied. Ragna shrugged.

"Your call… if you change your mind you know who to ask." Ragna said. Erza smiled again. "Hey, where the hell are we, anyway? Besides in a jail cell?" Ragna asked.

"A Magic Council Branch. We will more then likely wait here until a trial." Erza said.

"I hate the legal system. Takes too damn much time." Ragna said.

**-Fairy Tail Guild-**

"HEY! Let me out of here!" a little gecko dressed in Natsu's coat and scarf yelled. He was trapped in a small glass bottle on the bar counter.

"No, you will just go after Ragna and Erza. Be patient Natsu." Mira replied. This gecko was actually Natsu using a transformation magic. However, it was apparent that the bottle was preventing him from transforming back.

"I will not! I just want out of here! It's annoying as all hell being this small!" Natsu shouted, but Mira shook her head no.

"Look, we aren't letting you out." Makarov said.

"You will go do something stupid." Mira said.

"I WILL NOT!" Natsu continued to protest, but to no avail.

**-Magic Council Branch-**

"…Why the hell are my legs locked up now too!" Ragna shouted. Ragna and Erza were now being led through a rather elegant looking hallway by the frogman who had arrested them..

"It's because you broke out of your handcuffs, they consider you a highly dangerous prisoner." Erza said.

"Correct." The frogman replied.

"…I have a sudden craving for frog's legs…" Ragna said.

"D-d-don't joke about things like that!" the frogman turned and shouted.

"Who said I was joking…?" Ragna asked, with something of a grin. The frogman froze for a moment and gulped, then continued to lead them both down the hallway.

"You make jokes during the strangest circumstances…" Erza commented with a smile.

"Just trying to lighten the mood a bit." Ragna said. "It's dreary as hell in here…"

"U-uh…!" The frogman stammered and paused. Leaning on a pillar was a man, covered by shadow and couldn't currently be seen very well. "S-S-Siegrain, sir!" The frogman stuttered out, and the mention of this named cause Erza's eyes to widen.

"Keep calm, please." The Man said and stepped out of the shadows. He had short and spiky blue hair and strange tattoo around his right eye. He was wearing some form of elegant white robes. "I'm just waiting for things to get underway."

"Ok… I'll bite. Who the hell are you?" Ragna asked, taking notice of Erza's action, although she had quickly returned to normal.

"H-how dare you! This man is-" The frogman started, but was quickly silenced by the man.

"Please calm down…" The man said, and turned to Ragna. "I am Siegrain, member of the Ten Wizard Saints as well as a member of the Magic Council… now… who are you? I don't recall seeing your face anywhere before…" Siegrain asked, smiling.

"He is Ragna the Bloodedge." Erza answered for the man in question. "Now, tell me what you are really doing here."

"'I just come out here to see you, Erza… and to somewhat warn about the special condition of your court date today." Siegrain said. Erza pondered for a moment, and then close her eyes.

"So… it's like that is it…?" Erza asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes it is… keep quiet for awhile about it, would you? I wait on the inside of the room. Farwell…" Siegrain said, and then suddenly faded from sight.

"…The hell…?" Ragna asked, confused about what just happened.

"It was just a Thought Projection. He wasn't actually there… and ill tell you what he meant later." Erza said. Ragna scratched his head.

"Ok… how about the while introducing me thing?" Ragna asked.

"I simply figured you were getting tired of introducing yourself all the time." Erza replied with a smile.

"Uh… well… thanks then I guess." Ragna said.

"We should get this worth then…" Erza said and started to walk down the hall.

"Uh… sure…" Ragna replied and followed.

**-Back at the Guild-**

"Come on! Let me out already! It's been several hours!" The little gecko in the jar said.

"The answer is still no!" Mira shouted.

"But… we have to do something! They took Ragna and Erza!" Lucy shouted. "We can't just abandon them!"

"Even if we left now, we would not make it there in time." Makarov said, and then looked over at gecko-Natsu. "You want out, eh?"

"Y-yes!" gecko-Natsu shouted. Then, suddenly Makarov held out his hand toward the jar and it shattered and the gecko inside was engulfed in smoke that traveled toward the floor. When the smoke faded, and a man with black eyes and dark blue hair appeared. The man was also wearing a large white coat with blue trimmings, brown pants, and a black undershirt.

"Damn… found me out?" The man said, to which Makarov nodded.

"Macao…? What were you doing?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Sorry, I owed Natsu a favor." Macao said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait… if you're here…. Where is Natsu!" Gray shouted.

**-Magic Council Branch, Court Room-**

"Ok… So if everything goes off in here without so much as a hitch… we get off scot free?" Ragna asked.

"It appears to be like that." Erza replied. They were standing next to each other and restrained.

"…I'm starting to like this system." Ragna said back. Erza smiled at the comment.

"You know it's not always like that…"

"Yea… so?" Ragna smiled himself a bit, but turned serious when it appeared that the court was starting to get underway… starting being operative word. As it seemed to be finally getting started, there was a massive explosion by the entrance to the court room.

"Oh god… What the hell is happening now!" Ragna asked and turned around, and his jaw dropped a little. Erza turned around as well and was to shocked at the sight. Natsu, dressed up as Erza and flinging a somewhat familiar sword, had burst into the court-room breathing fire.

"RAH! IM THE REAL ERZA! RAAAAH!" Natsu shouted, flinging his arms with the sword.

"What is the meaning of this!" One of the council members shouted.

"…Son of a bitch…" Ragna said, pissed.

"Natsu…" Erza said, visibly angry as well.

"So much for getting out of here by- wait a second…" Ragna said suddenly. He seemed to be examining the sword Natsu was flinging around. And suddenly Ragna went from annoyed, to full blown pissed off. "HEY! LITTLE SHIT! Drop my sword, now!" Indeed, the blade Natsu was using was Ragna's Blood Scythe.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Drop it… before I take is and butcher you with it god damn it!" Ragna shouted.

"Guards!" A council member shouted.

"…Ah fuck…" Ragna replied.

**-Jail Cell-**

"God damn son of a bitch!" Ragna shouted. "Stuck in here AGAIN!"

"Hey! I was trying to rescue you both! How the hell was I supposed to know you were going to be let free?" Natsu shouted.

"By having some god damn patience!" Ragna shot back.

"Stop fighting!" Erza shouted. Natsu immediately clamed up, but Ragna grumbled and looks away.

"…And now they took Blood Scythe too…" Ragna said to himself and sat down.

"Blood Scythe…?" Natsu asked.

"My sword, damn it!" Ragna replied.

"Why is your sword so important to you?" Erza asked.

"It was a gift… when my training with my master was complete, he gave me two things." Ragna pulled his coat collars forward. "This coat and that sword." He said and let go of his coat. "They both are the most valuable things I own."

"…Natsu…" Erza said, also glairing at rose-color-haired man in question. Natsu begin to freak out.

"Ok ok! I'm sorry I took it! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Natsu apologized over and over again.

"…What are the chances of me getting my sword back?" Ragna asked.

"Fairly high if things stay the same…" Erza said. Ragna sighed.

"Then I guess its fine… just don't go stealing my shit Natsu, next time I hurt you." Ragna said. Natsu let out a sigh of relief.

"Either way… Nastu. For what it's worth… thank you for trying to save us." Erza said with a smile. Natsu appeared confused.

"Yea… charging into a place full of people you KNOW can kick the shit out of you, and trying to fight back anyway… it's pretty ballsy. Can at least say thanks I guess." Ragna added.

"Well… your welcome then!" Natsu said with a grin. "But… I just want to get out of here already!" Natsu shouted, leaning back to lie on the ground.

**-The Next Day, Fairy Tail Guild-**

"It's good to be free!" Natsu shouted with joy. He was enjoying his freedom with the rest of the usual guild members. "Mages Aren't made for prison!"

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

"Still would have gotten out sooner if you didn't smash the fucking door…" Ragna added.

"What's with you Natsu? Solving all of your problems by smashing things?" Lucy asked.

"It sounds like a good policy to me." Natsu replied.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"You're not helping!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh! That reminds me," Natsu said, and suddenly grinned wide. "Erza! Let's finish out fight!" Woman in question was sitting down at a table a distance away.

"No. I'm not interested right now." Erza replied simply.

"Here I come!" Completely ignoring what Erza said, Natsu charged at Erza with a flaming fist. Erza sighed and stood. Natsu rushed full speed and attempted to punch Erza, but she side-stepped quickly causing his attack to miss, And then after that, she delivered a powerful punch to Natsu's stomach, and Salamander in question practically froze in mid air and fell over, out cold.

"…Guess Natsu lost. Plus one for Erza." Ragna said. Erza smiled in response, and Ragna went over to a table and sat down, and Erza walked over to him.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Erza asked.

"It's not bad… a few irritations here and there, but I can't complain too much." Ragna said, and suddenly yawned. "Damn… kind of tired… the hell…?" Ragna trailed off, falling asleep.

"Yea…" Erza said herself, before slumping to the ground, out cold as well. This seemed to spread like wild-fire through out the guild, eventually everyone passing out, save Makarov, who was just a little drowsy.

"Mystogun… is that spell really necessary?" The little man said. Suddenly in some kind of mist, a man appeared. This man wore a black cloak over his body, and his entire body was mostly covered in bandages, some even on his black pants that went to his knees. He also wore a black hat with a silver forehead protector and a green mask to cover his bottom half of his face. He carried a series of differently shaped wooden staffs on his back.

"Yes. It is." Mystogun replied. He walked over to a board with several papers on it, this was a job board, where guild members came to accept this jobs. He took one, almost at random, and then turned… feeling a strange presence, to Ragna, who was still asleep. "Who is he?"

"New member. Goes by Ragna the Bloodedge." Makarov replied. "He is tough… probably on par with an S-Class… maybe. Apparently circumstances have restricted his power to a degree, so that has yet to be seen. Has something to do with that right arm of his." As Makarov finished, he walked over to Ragna, seemingly focused on his right arm.

"On par with S-Class… This arm of his isn't normal… what is it?" Mystogun had deduced the un-usual nature of his arm just by looking at it. Mystogun reached out for it, and suddenly the red shell on it opened up, revealing something of a core… an azure core. "What is this…?" Suddenly, a large spike in power was felt that coursed through Ragna's body and all around him fro a brief moment. A strange symbol was projected from the azure core, then suddenly all the power that was once gathered faded away, along with the symbol. After all of this, Ragna's eyes snapped open.

"Gah…. My head… did I just get hit by a truck or something?" Ragna said, sitting up and rubbing his head.

'His arm… even though he was under my spell, it felt danger toward its owner, and somehow canceled it out… amazing.' Mystogun thought to himself, taking several steps back.

"Son of a… who the hell are you?" Ragna said, standing up. Taking notice of everyone's unconsciousness, Ragna reached for his blade, but Makarov stopped him.

"No Ragna. It's ok; he is a member, just like you." The old master said.

"The hell…? Then why the hell is everyone else out cold on the ground!" Ragna shouted.

"Sleep." Mystogun said, holding out one of the staffs on his back. "It merely induces a magical sleep… I don't wish to be seen, people will recognize me…" Mystogun replied. Ragna seemed to calm own.

"Well… if it's a matter of not wanting to be recognized… I understand completely. "Ragna said. "I'm not exactly on the list of wanting to be found either."

"I see. But then why are you here?" Mystogun asked. Ragna actually grinned a bit.

"Because no one here really knows me… And even if they did, they aren't in really interested in messing with me, so it's a win-win." Ragna replied.

"…You're not from this world either." Mystogun said. Ragna was surprised by Mystogun's assumption.

"How did you- wait, what do you mean by either?" Ragna replied.

"What is wrong with you arm?" Mystogun asked. Ragna wanted to push further what he meant, but decided against it.

"It has an adaptation called the "Idea Engine." It's currently busted… I need it fixed… but it's unlikely that anyone here can fix it." Ragna replied. Mystogun suddenly turned toward the door.

"I will look into it for you, Ragna." The masked man said on his way.

"Hey, aren't you going to disable the spell?" Makarov asked. Mystogun started to count down as he left.

"Three… two… one…" When he said one, he was gone, and after a short moment, people in the guild started come too.

"What… happened…?" Gray said when he rose.

"Must have been Mystogun…" Erza said when she got up. She noticed Ragna already standing. "…You were awake?"

"Yea… Mystogun isn't such a bad guy. Though I'm not sure how… but apparently he is going to try to help me out with my problem with my right arm." Ragna said. Erza was somewhat more than shocked.

"You… met him? And actually talked to him!" Erza asked. Ragna nodded. "And he offered to help you?" Erza asked, and Ragna nodded once more.

"Apparently so… kind of doubt it though." Ragna replied.

"But still… You met Mystogun; he hardly ever talks to people in public… What doe she look like?" Gray asked.

"Beats the hell out of be if your looking for a physical description. Wore a mask the whole time." Ragna replied. Then a voice sounded from above, on the second floor of the guild. It was a voice of a man.

"I know what Mystogun looks like! He just really isn't much of a people person is all…" The man said. He was sitting at a table near the edge of the second level. He was a tall, blond man, with blue-gray eyes. His hair was styled back, with some of his hair falling down a bit at his forehead. He had a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye and was wearing a pair of headphones of some kind. He also wore a black coat with fur on the edges and the end of each sleeve, and wore a green-brown shirt with brown diamond pattern on it under that. The pants he wore were also are a dark red.

"Laxus; don't provoke everyone." Makarov warned. However, the blond haired man had already stirred up someone. And that person had already got on his feet.

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu shouted, climbing to his feet. Main in question actually started to laugh.

"Me? Fight you? That's a good joke, Natsu!" Laxus said. "How about you come up here and say that?"

"Fine, then I will!" Natsu said, and started to run toward the stairs that lead to the second level.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted, angry. Salamander in question ignored it and kept running and was about to jump to the stairs, but was smashed into the ground by a giant fist easily the size of Natsu, extending from a lengthened out from Makarov.

"Damn… didn't know he could do that." Ragna said.

"Natsu… only S-Class mages can go up there." Makarov said, and retracted his arm.

"S-Class…? I've only heard about it so… what the hell is it?" Ragna asked.

"S-Class mages are the best of the best, and can take on the most dangerous of jobs. There are special missions only S-Class mages can take, and they are up on the second level, so only S-Class mages can go up there." Gray answered.

"You can take an S-Class mission with an S-Class mage though. That's why we could tag along with Erza on the lullaby incident." Lucy added.

"Ok… I get it now." Ragna replied. "So, only the badass of the badass can go up there, and Natsu wants to?" He asked, and received a nod of acknowledgment.

"You catch on really quick, newbie." Laxus said.

"Right… you stay up there in your little sanctuary, like a complete wuss." Ragna replied. Laxus laughed.

"I actually kind of like you, newbie." The blond said.

'You may like me… but I'm not too fond of you, blondey… better stay the hell away from me…' Ragna thought to himself. Natsu was still lying on the ground, injured somewhat.

'Damn it… I WILL do an S-Class mission!' he thought to himself.

**-Lucy's Apartment, Several Hours Later-**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOSUE NATSU!" Lucy shouted upon walking in her front door. She had just gotten home from the guild and had just opened the door… only to see Natsu doing sit-ups and happy lifting weights at a very rapid pace. They seemed to be doing it for a long time, as they were very sweaty.

"Welcome back." Natsu and Happy said in unison. Almost immediately, Lucy drop kicked Natsu in the stomach violently.

"Go exercise at your own damn place!" She shouted after kicking the Salamander.

"But we are a team! We got o get stronger to defeat Erza and Laxus." Natsu replied, who had shrugged off the kick, and had started doing push-ups.

"Aye!" Happy added in.

"I don't care about any of that! Just go home, damn it!" Lucy said, somewhat depressed that her home was so easily broken into… again.

"I've made a decision, Lucy." Natsu suddenly said, appearing serious and holding himself up during a push up.

"What would that be?" Lucy asked, curious.

"We are going to do an S-Class job!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy added, holding up a job request… However, this one clearly said "S-Class" on hit, and read seven MILLION jewel as a reward. The job was to save a "Cursed Island." Lucy was at a loss for words.

"W-w-where did you get that!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"The second floor." Natsu said.

"But we can't go up to the second floor." Lucy replied.

"I just took it." Happy said.

"You thieving little cat!" Lucy shouted.

"Anyway, you want to go?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"No I don't! I don't want to get kicked out for breaking the rules." Lucy replied. "Why don't you go ask Ragna if he want to?"

"I… actually didn't think of that one." Natsu said, scratching his head... "But no one knows where he lives…"

"Aye." Happy said.

"Whatever, go find him. I'm not going." Lucy said sitting down.

"Fine… let's go Happy." Natsu said, somewhat depressed… as he left via the window. Happy flew out as well.

"LEAVE THROUGH THE DOOR!" Lucy shouted as they both left. She sad back down and sighed, and then she saw that Natsu and Happy had left behind the Job request. "Ah! No no no no no! They will think that I took it!" Lucy shouted in fear. But then something on the request itself caught her eye. She picked up the request and read it closely. The reward said seven million jewel… and one Golden Key, the very same kind that Celestial mages use! She held it for a moment, looking at it… and she suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Wait for me, Natsu!"

* * *

_Ageing is just growing old._

_Learning to understand others is what it means to grow up_.


	7. Cursed Island

_Rules._

_Are they what the claim to be?_

_Simple instructions to be followed rigorously?_

_Or are they merely limits, meant to be pushed and tested_

_Do discover what the lies behind them?_

* * *

"!" Makarov shouted. "What do you mean one of the S-Class jobs is missing!"

"There where three, and now there are only two!" Mira said. It had only been about two to three hours since Happy stole the job form from the second level.

"This is bad… Laxus! Did you see anything?" Makarov asked. Blond in question merely waved from the second level.

"I think I saw a cat take it." Laxus replied.

"A cat? It was obviously Happy! Why didn't you stop him!" Mira shouted. Laxus just grinned in response.

"I didn't know it was a cat, I thought it was just an every-day stray." The blond replied. "Besides… one S-Class mission never hurt anyone."

"Do you not remember the first one YOU took on Laxus!" Makarov replied. Laxus didn't reply to that comment, but still grinned. "Damn… we need to bring Natsu back before he gets himself killed. Erza is off on a job… and she is probably the only one who could bring him back…"

"What about Ragna?" Mira asked.

"Possibly… but he is off doing… something… didn't he just take several small local jobs off the board?" Makarov asked.

"Yea… grand total for all the jobs he took would amount to about… thirty thousand jewel… why did he take on so many?" Mira asked. But Makarov was more concerned about other matters.

"Damn… there isn't anyone else who is able to and is willing to bring Natsu back…" Makarov said. The sound of a chair falling backward could be heard, as Gray stood up.

"I think your underestimating some of us, Master." Gray said, and turned for the door, silently accepting the responsibility for the job.

**-Mongolia Harbor- **

"So, what made you change your mind?" Natsu asked. Him, Happy, and Lucy walking together.

"Oh… no reason! It just sounded like a good idea suddenly!" Lucy replied. She had switched her usual shirt for an orange and yellow tank top.

"She must have seen the Gold Key reward part." Happy said.

"Probably should have said that up front, huh?" Natsu replied.

"Aye." Happy said back.

"I am not that predictable!" Lucy shouted.

"Yes you are." Natsu said back.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"You people are the worst…" Lucy said with a sigh. They then decided to split up and find a ferry to the island, known as Galuna Island. However, no matter how many people they asked, they all said the same thing… no. They searched all over, and not one person would even consider it, even for a bribe.

"This is harder than I thought…" Natsu said, sitting down on a step near the dock.

"Aye…" Happy added.

"We can't do this job if we can't even get out to Galuna Island…." Lucy said, sitting down next to Natsu. They both suddenly jumped up when they felt hands on their shoulders.

"Gotcha!" Gray said from behind.

"Gray! What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Preventing you from acting like a dumbass!" Gray said. "Come on, if we go back now, you might be able to avoid being expelled from the guild."

"E-e-expelled…!" Lucy said quietly, slowly going past Gray.

"No way!" Natsu shouted. "I want to do an S-Class mission!"

"Natsu… little idiot. I'm going to take you back, even if I have to dra- GAH!" Gray suddenly shouted out, and fell unconscious. It turns out Lucy had hit the back of Gray's head; the blow was powerful enough to knock out the ice maker.

"Alright!" Lucy shouted.

"Great!" Natsu said, picking gray up. "Now… to find-" Natsu started, before a voice was heard, catching the salamander's attention.

"The hell are you people up to?" Ragna shouted from the top the steps. He jumped down to them. "And what the hell happened to him?" He said, motioning toward Gray being hoisted up by Natsu.

"W-well… we are going a job and Gray fell and hit is head. But he really wanted to come, so we decided to carry him here!" Lucy said. 'Please oh please god… don't say he saw me hit him!' she silently hoped. Ragna approached Natsu carrying Gray and inspected the unconscious ice mage.

"Well… shit. But I guess stuff happens, right? Hope he is going to be ok…" Ragna said.

'Yes! He bought it! He bought it!' Both Lucy and Natsu thought at the same time.

"Oh, that reminds me! You took a whole bunch of local jobs right? Why?" Natsu asked. Ragna scratched his head.

"Covering my ass for rent for the month. Thirty thousand is apparently hard to find a local job for…" Ragna said.

"How did you get a apartment for thirty thousand! Mine costs seventy thousand!" Lucy shouted.

"….You get a discount for saving the proprietors' ass." Ragna said. "Guy was being held at gun-point when I went in to find a place… kicked the gun-men's ass, and I get a nice place to stay. I already paid for this month's rent with the jobs I undertook today." Ragna finished.

"That's so unfair…" Lucy said.

"So anyway, speaking of jobs… what's yours?" Ragna asked.

"Saving a cursed island! Seven million jewel! Plus a Gold Key for Lucy!" Natsu said.

"Seven million? Are you shitting me!" Ragna said with shock. "How the hell did you nab it before someone else tagged it! I didn't seven see it on the board when I went after mine!"

"Oh… I have my ways…" Natsu said. 'S-Class missions pay a lot of money, you know…' he thought to himself.

"Excuse me… did you say you were going to save a cursed island?" Someone form the dock on a small boat said. He was dressed like a smile sailor with a brown cloak of sorts over his left arm. He wore a bandana on his head. "That wouldn't happen to be Galuna, would it?"

"Yea… it would, why?" Natsu asked.

"Are you sure about going there…?" the man asked.

"Sure as hell!" Natsu replied.

"Then… I guess I can take you… if you want." The man offered.

"Yeah! We found a way there!" Lucy said.

"Hey! Ragna! You want to come with us?" Natsu asked, still holding onto Gray.

"Eh… fuck it. Sure, ill back you up… but I'm expecting a cut of that seven million!" Ragna said.

"You got it! Let's go!" Natsu shouted with excitement.

**-One Hour Later, Middle of the Sea-**

"Ugh… I'm going to hurl…" Natsu said in despair.

"Tch… little wuss…" Ragna said. After his comment he glanced at the rest of the… crew. "Why is Gray tied up again…?"

"That's what I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!" Gray shouted, tied from his shoulders to his legs in rope.

"You knew why you're tied up Gray." Lucy replied. Gray grumbled in frustration.

"O…K… moving on." Ragna said scratching his head. "Hey, sailor guy, how much farther?"

"Not to far… but, are you sure you really want to go to that Island?" The man asked.

"Well… considering that we are even here… what do you think?" Ragna replied. The man turned and actually smiled a bit.

"Well… I figured it would be a good idea to warn you now… of the islands curse…" The man said, taking off his cloak… revealing a purple right arm that appeared somewhat lanky and clawed, like that of a demon's.

"How…. How did that happened to you?" Lucy asked in shock.

"This is the curse of Galuna Island…" The man said in response. Suddenly, there was a barrage of loud crashes of waves coming from behind the small boat. The group turned to see a suddenly storm raging wildly, slowly closing in on them.

"Uh… hey… sailor man… think you could-" Ragna started to as, turning back around as he did so. But when he turned fully around… the man was gone, as if he had never been there in the first place.

"He is gone… where did he go!" Gray shouted, struggling against his bonds.

"Oh… son of a bitch…" Ragna said. Shortly afterward a giant wave came crashing down on the small ship, seemingly obliterating it into near nothingness…

**-Several Hours Later, Beach Shore-**

"Where… am I…?" Lucy said, coming too after their accident out on the high seas. She was surrounded by debris from the wave… but no sign of anyone. "Hello….? Anyone? Natsu! Gray!" She shouted in a panic, worried for not only herself, but her friends.

"YO!" a massive explosion of sand could be seen, and after it subsided, Natsu was standing there. "Damn… I got buried… But at least I'm not on the ship anymore!" He said with joy.

"Aye!" Happy said, practically attached to Natsu's back prior to him coming up for air.

"You three caused on hell of a mess…" Gray said from their right, emerging from what seemed like a forest of sorts…. Completely un-restrained. "Guess ill have to clean up after you this time…"

"Wait… your not going to force us back?" Natsu said, obviously surprised.

"Nah… truth be told… I've always wanted to go on a true S-Class job myself!" Gray said.

"BURST!" Is what could be heard from a large pile of wreckage, before a burst of dark energy from inside the wreckage itself erupted, completely demolishing it and launching what was left everywhere. When the dust settled, Ragna was standing, rubbing his neck in what seemed to be pain.

"God damn it… that hurt…" He said, rubbing his neck, approaching the group, seemingly unaware of what had gone on before his outburst. "Hey… where the hell are we?"

"I don't know… hmm…" Lucy said, looking around. "You don't think… that we are on Galuna, do you?"

"Yea! It's got to be it!" Natsu said, running into the forest with Happy close behind.

"Wait up Natsu!" Lucy shouted following suit.

"Hey! Get back here!" Gray shouted, joining them.

"…When in Rome." Ragna finished, following up the rear.

**-15 Minutes Later, a Village Gate-**

"This it?" Natsu asked, assuming that it was the place they were supposed to be for the job, considering it was blocked off by a large gated wall made of wood.

"Random wall in the middle of nowhere… what do you think…?" Ragna replied.

"But… How do we get inside?" Lucy asked. Suddenly, a small section at the top of the wall opened up, revealing the head of a villager.

"Who goes there! Who are you?" The man shouted. There was a very noticeable distance away, so that's why they had to shout.

"We are Fairy Tail Wizards! We came in response to your job request!" Gray shouted back.

"Really? We got notification that it was accepted!" The man replied.

"There must be some kind of delay in sending the verification! Please let us in!" Lucy shouted. The man left the little window for a moment, and after a short time, came back.

"Show me your marks!" The man shouted. One by one, each member of the fairy tail crew showed their Fairy Tail tattoos on their various places of their body. "Ok, looks good. Open the gate!" The man shouted, and slowly but surely, the village gates opened, revealing a small jungle-like village behind it.

"Huge wall for such a small place…" Ragna said, being brave and venturing inside, everyone following suit. They all quickly took notice to the fact that everyone in the village where wearing cloaks of some kind.

"Wizards of Fairy Tail… for what its worth, welcome to Galuna." A short old man said as he stepped forward. He was wearing a tribal garb of sorts along with his cloak. He was also carrying a staff with a crescent moon on the end. His side burns were abnormally long… reaching all the way down to his waist. "My name is Mota; I am the leader of this village."

"Nice sideburns!" Natsu said.

"So yea… why are we here again? Things actually seem kind of normal…" Ragna said.

"That is because… you haven't seen our curse." Mota said, and after saying so, the entirety of the village removed their cloaks… each one having a demonic appendage of some kind. Mota's was his right arm, and looked oddly similar to the sailor's arm.

"So… you all physically deformed in some way… I get it now." Ragna said.

"That is not all… when the moon falls…" Suddenly, in a single instant, night suddenly over took the area… bathing the entire area in a purple light… wait… purple?

"What the hell? The fuck is up with the moon? It's purple!" Ragna shouted. Suddenly moans where heard by the villages in reaction to the sudden nightfall. Almost instantly… all the villages transform into a demonic form. Each one different. Mota had transformed into a purple demon with horns, but kept his large side-burns. "Oh…! Now I REALLY understand you're… predicament." Ragna said in shock.

"How did this happen?" Lucy asked.

"About three years ago… the moon turns that purple color…and we all started to become like this! When the moon vanishes we return to normal… but sometimes one of us will not turn back and go crazy! And we are forced to slay them to defend ourselves…" Mota said… and suddenly began to cry. "Like my son, Bobo!"

"Wait…son? Didn't that sailor guy's arm look a lot like…?" Ragna asked his little group, referencing the sailor's arm's resemblance to Mota's arm.

"Keep quiet about it for now… it might not be the best time to bring it up…" Gray replied.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Natsu asked.

"We want you to do one thing…destroy the moon to lift this curse!" Mota shouted.

**-Bedroom inside a Village Building-**

"At least they were nice enough to give us a room." Gray said.

"We agreed to smash the fucking moon… it's the least they could of done." Ragna replied.

"Close the window Gray… the villagers said that if we are exploded to the light for too long, we will turn into demons too." Lucy said. With that warning in mind, Gray shut the single window.

"Speaking of which… destroy the moon? How the hell are we going to pull that off?" Ragna asked.

"There has to be a catch… some kind of cause besides the purple moon behind this. If we can figure it out, we might be able to lift the curse without destroying the moon, which is what they really want." Lucy said.

"Or we could destroy the moon anyway." Natsu said.

"You couldn't even get to the moon!" Lucy shouted in response.

"I have Happy." Natsu replied.

"Aye!" Blue cat in question said, flying around in an attempt to prove Natsu's point.

"That won't help you at all…." Lucy said. The argument was interrupted by a loud yawn.

"Damn… I need sleep." Ragna said.

"Well It is rather late…. We should turn in for the night." Lucy agreed.

**-Next Day, Forest on Galuna-**

"How could I sleep next to those two last night…?" Lucy asked, tired. She was referencing both Gray and Natsu… who were noisy sleepers.

"Earplugs help." Ragna said, pulling a set out of his ears.

"…That's unfair…" Lucy said.

"If it makes you feel any better… I said "helps," not solve the entire damn problem…" Ragna replied. Lucy laughed a bit.

"Where are we going again?" Natsu asked as they walked.

"We are looking around for anything that could have possibly caused the curse to fall on the island." Gray answered.

"Why don't we just destroy the moon…?" Natsu asked.

"We went over this! You can't destroy-"

"Shh! Quiet!" Ragna warned. "Do you hear that…?" He whispered, just loud enough to be heard. The sound he mentioned sounded like footsteps…. And loud ones.

"Footsteps? Out here…? What could be big enough to make them?" Lucy whispered.

"No idea…" Gray replied.

"Listen… keep quiet and let's keep moving. If we are quiet enough, whatever it is might not know we are here." Ragna whispered… but his efforts were soon to be undermined.

"Hey! Whoever you are! Come out and fight me!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy shouted as well.

"Hey! The fuck do you think your doing! Shut the fuck up!" Ragna whispered. "You trying to get our asses killed!"

"What? We don't have anything to worry about!" Natsu said back happily. A loud squall hold be heard. Then suddenly from the trees, a giant mouse with light blue fur, wearing a black maid's out-fit with pink lace burst forth.

"A giant mouse!" Lucy shouted in fear. Gray took a step back and appeared worried. Ragna shot a glare at Natsu.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Natsu said in response to Ragna's glare. Ragna replied by grab Natsu by the head, lifting him up, and chucking him at the head of the giant mouse. Natsu shouted as he collided with the giant mouse, which caused two things. One; Natsu bounced off due to the force and landed right in front of the group. Second; the force also knocked the giant mouse off his balance, forcing it to fall completely over. Ragna dusted off his hands.

"Done… now let's go." Ragna said, turning to leave.

"Ragna… Strong…" Natsu said as he got on his feet.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Skreee!" Was the sound heard by the group, as the giant mouse got back on her feet, but was still a little wobbly due to the impact.

"Huh… figured Natsu's skull would have been thicker." Ragna mused.

"You thought that would take something THAT big down!" Lucy shouted.

"Well… though big, it still was a mouse so I thought…" Ragna trailed off in thought.

"Either way, what are we going to do about it?" Gray asked.

"…Could kill it." Ragna suggested.

"Would be a good idea but… what if there are more…?" Gray asked.

"…Semi-reasonable point, but we could just kill any more we run into as well." Ragna said.

"What if there are A LOT more?" Gray asked. Ragna sighed.

"How about we knock it out instead then?" Ragna suggested. As they were talking, the mouse had gotten impatient, and charged at them full speed.

"**Ice Make: Floor!"** Gray shouted, and suddenly the ground in front of the mouse was suddenly incased in a thick ice, causing the mouse to slip and fall to the ground. The mouse struggled to its feet, but was met with darkness when it tried.

"**Gauntlet Hades!"** Ragna shouted, leaping over the ice and towards the mouse, delivering a powerful blow to the mouse's head. The force was more than enough to knock the mouse out cold. Ragna stood on the mouse's body and quickly jumped off, back towards the group.

"Good job Ragna!" Natsu congratulated.

"Yes yes… can we get going now…?" Ragna asked.

**-10 Minutes Later, Ancient Ruins near the Center of the Island-**

"Where are we now?" Natsu asked. They had just arrived at these ruins after defeating the maid-mouse and had walked into a large building of some sort.

"Some kind of ancient ruins… I wonder what this place was used for." Lucy asked. She looked around and saw various symbols involving the moon all over the walls. It all was somewhat foreboding.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Ragna said.

"Getting scared Ragna?" Natsu mocked.

"Ssssssscared!" Happy joined in.

"Fuck off… I'm just saying staying here for too long is going to land our asses in trouble." Ragna shot back.

"Come on! Like that will happen!" Natsu said, stomping his foot on the ground repeatedly.

"Natsu! Stop it!" Lucy warned, she could already see the ground below his foot begin to crack.

"What are you scared of? The ground is as solid as a ro-" Natsu was cut off when a large section of the ground broke and fell into what seemed like a extremely large hole… with the area so large that it consumed the entire group. The fell straight through the ground and landed hard in what seemed like a deep cavern.

"Ugh… what happened…?" Gray asked, rubbing his head and sitting up.

"Well… what do you know…" Natsu said with a smile, and receiving a punch for what had just happened from Ragna.

"You! Stop destroying things!" Ragna demanded, referring to the fire-breather.

"Yea… Listen to him Natsu." Gray said… magically now missing all of his clothes except for his underwear.

"You! Stop striping in public!" Ragna shouted, referring to Gray's unhealthy habit.

"GACK!" Gray shouted and redressed.

"You both should listen to him!" Lucy said.

"And you-" Ragna started, but paused for a moment. "I… actually can't name any out-standing bad things about you, Lucy…" Lucy took this as a compliment and smiled in a bit of a proud way.

"Either way… while we are here, we should at least check out what's in this cave…" Gray said, everyone nodding in agreement. They turned and walked down one section of the cavern at a rather quick pace. After some time, they eventually found there way into a large room inside the cavern. The size of the room was truly immense, and there seemed to be something of a mist floating in the air. But what seemed to stick out most was a extremely large section of ice in the far end of it, which nearly hit the ceiling.

"Whoa… son of a bitch! That thing is huge!" Ragna said, looking at the large chunk of ice.

"What is something like that doing here…?" Lucy asked.

"…No…" gray said quietly, stepping forward, closer to the ice. It was made clear that they were on something of a cliff, in the room. "No…! No no no! Why… why is HE HERE!" Gray shouted franticly.

"Hey, calm down. The hell is wrong with you?" Ragna asked.

"In the ice…" Gray said simply, prompting Ragna to step in closer. When he got closer seem saw something… dark with-in the ice… he could tell it was very large, taking up the majority of the ice-block.

"I think I see it… but what the hell is it?" Ragna asked. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy approached as well, seeing just about the same.

"It may be hard to see because of the lighting and the mist… but I would tell that appearance though anything…!" Gray asked, and then gulped. "It's Deliora! A massive demon!"

"Demon…?" Lucy asked, now scared.

"A Demon! Cool!" Natsu said, his fists igniting. "Let's thaw it and kill it! I bet it's what's causing the curse!" Natsu shouted, before being punch to the ground almost instantly by Gray. "Hey! Why did you…." Natsu started, but stopped speaking when he saw Gray's face… angry. Angry and somewhat… scared maybe? Whatever it was, Gray was definitely not himself.

"You can't… nothing can melt that ice…" Gray said.

"Then why did you hit me!" Natsu shouted.

"I… don't know…" Gray replied.

"Ok… how about you explain some shit then?" Ragna asked. Gray turned then sighed.

"It was about ten years ago… Deliora had been destroying cities in the north of the continent. He was truly a monster, destroying every single living being and every single structure that it saw… including my home. Almost nothing could stop it. My teacher, the one who taught me ice make, risked her life to seal it up in that un-meltable ice…" Gray finished.

"Really…? Sounds bad…" Lucy commented. Ragna hold up his right arm a bit and glanced at it.

"You ok Ragna?" Happy asked, flying behind him.

"Yea… fine. Just… remembering some things." Ragna said, appearing distracted.

"Like?" Gray asked. "I told you something personal, now you tell me."

"…My world… had its own little… well, not exactly little, but a monster… a bad one." Ragna said.

"How bad?" Lucy asked.

"From the time it came into existence to when it was defeated, it brutally annihilated over half of the world's population." Ragna said.

"H-h-half! Of the world!" Lucy stammered, nervous.

"Scary!" Happy shouted.

"…What was its name?" Gray asked. Ragna sighed.

"People just called it 'The Black Beast.' There was no other name for it… no one wanted to truly give it one. Only reason it was called that was because of its immense dark body, blacker than any darkness man could hope to create. It appeared from nowhere… and all it did was kill and eat. Nothing could stop it, period. It was completely and totally immune to all conventional weaponry…. No matter what the shot at it, it didn't even flinch; it just got pissed and killed whoever shot it off in the first place. It was the literal definition of an unstoppable juggernaut." Ragna explained.

"How did they stop something like that? Did they seal it away somehow?" Natsu asked.

"Nope… the found a way, and killed it. Six warriors, who are now known as the Six Heroes, appeared and fought the beast numerous times, attempting to slow its march. Around the time that it hit the fifty percent mark, it suddenly went dormant, didn't do anything to the world for an entire year. During that time period the Six Heroes along with humanity developed Ars Magus, using seither was a power-source, and seither is what the black beast was made out of. They used The Black beast's own body as a weapon, and slew it. But… the after-effects were far reaching. Seither gas, which is highly poisonous to humans spread throughout the world, bathing it. Everything except the mountains was covered in a toxic shroud." Ragna finished.

"So… even when killed… most of your world is inhabitable…?" Gray asked. Ragna nodded. "Well… that's just a bit worse than mine…"

"Your fine. Black Beast was about seventy years ago. I never met it… but… never mind…" Ragna said, trailing off.

"What? What were you going to say?" Natsu asked.

"…According to history…" Ragna stood up, and appeared serious. "I'm The Black Beast." This bit of information caused the mood to turn dark… very dark.

"But… you said The Black Beast died!" Lucy shouted.

"It did. But... the creation of The Black Beast involved me and my Azure Grimoire to fall into a cauldron with another user of a Grimoire. The caldron's energy would then spin out of control with the two Grimoires now apart of it, and become The Black Beast. The force of creation was so great, that it sent the beast and anyone else in the cauldron that was still alive back in time… the time where The Black Beast first appeared, as well as completely obliterating the timeline the Beast came from." Ragna finished.

"If what you say is true…: Lucy thought for a moment. "Time loop! If that is what happened, then time would continue to loop indefinitely to the same point of obliteration, starting back over when the Black Beast appeared!"

"That's right… but in one of the loops, it was broken, I didn't fall into the cauldron, I was saved by… a friend. That's the timeline I'm from." Ragna finished.

"That's a really amazing story…" Natsu said.

"Aye…" Happy agreed.

"…You said The Black Beast did nothing for a single year… why was that?" Gray asked.

"My name-sake." Ragna said simply. Everyone appeared confused, so the Grim Reaper went into further detail. "Someone simply named 'Bloodedge,' met and fought The Black Beast… and kept it at bay for an entire year, fighting it non-stop."

"Fighting for an entire year… I don't even thinks gramps could do that!" Natsu said, referring to Makarov.

"However, he gave his life during that fight to save a friend, who was one of the six heroes and my master. The weapon he used was my blade, and he wore the coat I'm wearing right now. So to honor his memory… I am now Ragna the Bloodedge." He finished.

"What's your real last name?" Lucy asked.

"I've forgotten that a long time ago…" Ragna said.

"Your world… it sounds really intense…" Gray said.

"It is. Trust me. And because of that, I'm in no hurry to go back… understand?" Ragna asked.

"And you're wanted with a bounty the size of a small country." Natsu said, being informed by Erza some time after the Lullaby incident.

"Aye" Happy added in.

"That too…" Ragna said. "But enough about me… what are we going to do with this big guy?" Ragna asked, pointing this thumb toward the still frozen Deliora.

"It should still be on the northern part of the continent… So someone definitely brought it here intentionally…"Gray mused.

"Sting Op." Ragna suggested. "Whoever brought it here will come in to check on it. When they do, we jump them, kick their ass, and call it a day. Or if you're feeling adventurous, we could tail them to their hiding spot."

"That's a good idea… but we really should capture them and any other associates they have." Lucy replied.

"Ok then. Get comfortable then I guess." Ragna said.

**-4 Hours Later-**

The fruits of the group's patience had finally presented themselves… but not really in the way they had intended. Suddenly during their steak-out a bright purple light flashed in the room, directly above Deliora. The light came from a magic seal, which was spewing its purple light downward, on top of the demon's frozen prison.

"Hey… the hell is going on here now?" Ragna asked.

"I have no idea!" A young-looking girl shouted from behind Ragna. She had waist length hair that curled at the end, with a pink bonnet on top. Her cheeks had blush marks, and she wore a long dress with heart prints by her waist, with leather shoes as well. She had wings and was carrying a giant harp on her back.

"I'm sorry… but who are you again?" Ragna asked, confused by this girls sudden appearance.

"She is Lyra, one of my Celestial Spirits. I summoned her about an hour ago to play some music to keep us entertained." Lucy said.

"I still say you don't summon me enough!" Lyra complained.

"Then let me summon you more than three times a month!" Lucy replied.

"You can bicker later. Right now, lets get top-side and see what the fuck is happening." Ragna said.

"Sounds like a plan to me! Let's go kick some ass Happy!" Natsu said, taking down the tunnel.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied, flying down the tunnel with him.

"Natsu! Get back here!" Gray shouted

"…Oh no, wait up. I'm not quite ready yet… fuckers." Ragna said. "Let's go Lucy."

"Coming!" Lucy shouted, with her celestial spirit following close behind.

**-Unknown Laboratory-**

"God damn… where the hell did he go!" A pink haired woman with cat ears said as she typed away at her computer furiously. What were going passed on the screen were maps… and a lot of them, and they seemed to be scanning for something… or someone. "No… no… damn it no!" She smashed her hands on the keyboard. "Where the hell is he! Even if he isn't in Kagutsuchi, he should have turned up by now!" She had been there searching for several days without sleep. Suddenly a massage appeared at the front of her screen, but she immediately dismissed it and closed the page, and resumed her search. It popped up again, reading as an urgent message, but she dismissed it again. It popped up for a third time, and it angered her. "Leave me the fuck alone!" And she deleted it again. It showed itself a fourth time, this time reading 'No, I will not,' as if answering her question. Silently, she opened it. And it read as follows:

_Whoever is reading this message,_

_You don't know me, nor do I know you. However, I have come to know that you are missing someone important from your world. And that his disappearance has baffled you. I am here to inform you of that certain someone's whereabouts. Due to circumstances, I strongly recommend memorizing this message and deleting it, like the past three that I have sent to you. The attached file contains the estimated location as of now. As with it, delete it as soon as you are done with it. I would like to respect your targets wish to remain unknown to certain... individuals._

_Sorry to disturb your very busy schedual._

_Signed Mystogun._

"…How the hell did someone even get into my network to send this?" the woman yelled out. She was about to attempt to trace the message, when a phone rang beside her. She quickly answered. "That you?" She asked. After hearing a response from the other side, she started to speak again. "Forget that assignment for now, just get your red ass up here. I think I found him." The conversation ended quickly as the woman closed the phone. She began to tap away on her computer, reviewing the valuable information that was just allocated to her.

* * *

_Friends long and far_

_Are still friends._

_For as long as you wish them to be._

_This is one of the very few simplistic things in life._


	8. MOTOR HEAD

**AN: Fair Warning; Chapter 8 and 9 are a tad... short. however; Those loss pages shal reapepar in chapter 10... the longest chapter i have ever done! For now however; enjoy!**

* * *

_What defines one as Dead?_

_When consciousness slips for the last time?_

_When the fatal blow is struck?_

_One thing is certain:_

_Just because it isn't moving, it doesn't mean its dead._

* * *

"We are getting close." Gray said as he and the group with him ran. They were quickly traveling up the side of the ruins.

"Once we get up there, find some cover. Let's observe them for a bit and see what's going on." Ragna said. "And DON'T give away are position this time Natsu!"

"I'm sorry, ok?" Natsu replied, annoyed. Only after a short time did they reach the top of the ruins. They quickly located some stones left over from times of old and rushed behind them, using them as cover.

"Hey Lucy, you look over and tell us what you see." Ragna said.

"Why do I have to!" Lucy asked.

"Because you're the only one who wont rush out and try to kill shit at the first sign of trouble, that's why!" Ragna said.

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Natsu shouted.

"Damn right, I was mainly referring to you!" Ragna replied.

"Ok, ok. I'll do it." Lucy said, peering over the stones. "I see… a bunch of people in purple robes around a purple circle that looks like it's pulling energy down from the moon… but I see four people who look different. There is a girl who is wearing a purple and pink dress with purple thigh-boots; she has red hair tied into pig-tails. Then there is a guy in a green suit with extremely large blue hair with enormous eye-brows. There is another shirtless and just wearing jeans, he has brown hair… and cat ears!"

"Ok, I get it, the bunch is a set of loons, what about the fourth one?" Ragna asked.

"Ok… fourth one is wearing some kind of horned helmet over his head… cant see his face. He is wearing a large white coat over him and appears to be wearing a blue outfit underneath that." Lucy said.

"I would say something, but I would hate repeating myself." Ragna said. "I'm guessing the miss-fits are the ones in charge."

"What do we do now?" Natsu asked.

"Shh! They are talking!" Lucy warned.

"Is it about what is going on with the purple circle…?" Ragna asked.

"Moon Drip. A magic spell that gathers power from the moon and is used to melt ice… any kind of ice." Lyra said, the spirit still being around.

"They must be trying to un-freeze that monster!" Happy shouted. Lyra nodded.

"Lyra, you should go back now." Lucy said. Lyra nodded and turned a bright yellow color and disappeared in light.

"Ok, we know what they are doing, anyone up for kicking some ass?" Ragna asked.

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

"Hold on…" Gray said.

"Hold on? For what!" Natsu shouted.

"Just… wait." Gray appeared serious. "I want to hear what they are up to myself."

The man in the helmet and cloak stepped forward, meeting the other three of his person group, a distance away from Nastu and his team. "Sherry." He turned towards the girl. "Yuka." He turned to the man with spiky blue hair. "Toby." Lastly, he turned toward the shirtless man with cat-like ears. "What is there to report?"

"It seems more than apparent that the village on this island has hired wizards… whether it is an attempt to deal with us I don't know, but they have been poking around the area." Yuka said in response.

"They hurt Angelica… could it be love?" Sherry said.

"They beat the giant mouse up! I don't think it has anything to do with love!" Toby shouted… loudly.

"Keep it down, cat-person." Yuka said.

"Hey! These ears are fake!" Toby shouted in response.

"I know." Yuka said. Toby made a cat-like sound of agreement, and then the man in the Helmet began to speak.

"The village huh…? It has been three years… maybe they are actually a threat now…" He mused. "We are so close… we cannot fail now for any reason. Go deal with the village… make sure they can never stop us."

"Understood." The three said, and then left rather quickly. Natsu's group, after hearing this, decided it was time to take some sort of action.

"That voice…!" Gray said, surprised, as well with some form nostalgia.

"The last thing that guy said can't be good…" Ragna said.

"Is it time…?" Natsu asked.

"Yea… its time. Lucy! Go back to the village and prep them for whatever those three have in store, got it?" Ragna said.

"Yea, good luck!" Lucy said, before taking off running.

"I'll come too!" Happy said, chasing after Lucy.

"Ok, now lets fuck them up!" Ragna shouted.

"Yea!" Natsu shouted, standing up. "I'm going to tear him a new- HEY!" Natsu shouted as he was thrown aside. He looked up after he landed, and saw Gray running full speed.

"**Ice Make: Wall!" **Gray shouted and slammed his fists into the ground. Instead of making a single wall, it made several right after another traveling down a straight line toward the figure with the helmet.

"**Ice Make: Wall!" **The helmeted figure shouted as well, and did the same motion as Gray except with one hand, and his ice appeared to be a significantly lighter shade, but doing the exact same as Gray's attack. The attacks collided and the ice shattered, spreading some kind of icy dust all over the area.

"The same magic…?" Natsu said in surprise, he thought Gray was the only one capable of Ice Make. Gray looked up toward the man he had just tried to attack.

"I knew it… I knew it was you, Lyon!" Gray shouted.

"Even after all this time… you still know my voice." The man said, slowly removing his helmet. He had black eyes and spiked up light, blue hair, except for a portion on his forehead that curved just above his left eye. "Long time no see Gray."

"You know this guy, Gray?" Natsu asked. Gray ignored the question.

"Lyon… what the hell do you think your doing!" He shouted.

"What am I doing? Killing Deliora, that what I'm doing." Lyon answered.

"Killing? Bullshit! You're setting him free!" Gray shouted in response.

"I can't kill him while he is frozen, so I'm thawing him out so I can kill him." Lyon answered again.

"Just to kill him! Master risked her life just sealing him in that ice! Do you even realize what your doing!" Gray shouted.

"I'm surpassing Ur, our master. The one thing that she couldn't defeat… and I will crush him with my own hands!" Lyon answered with excitement. Ragna looked on at the verbal exchange with less calm eyes.

'This guy… is really getting on my nerves.' Ragna thought. Suddenly, a massive boom could be heard, but no sounds of anything being smashed or destroyed could be heard. A strange presence filled the air, washing over what seemed the entire island. "What… the hell was that!"

"That… feels like…" Natsu said, trailing off, looking towards Ragna.

"That feels like… Ars Magus!" Ragna shouted suddenly, looking towards the village. Gray felt it, but continued with his argument with Lyon.

"Lyon… I won't let you revive Deliora!" Gray shouted, ignoring the feeling.

"Hey Ice Stripper! Something might be a little bit more important at the moment!" Ragna shouted.

"What about the Moon Drip!" Gray shouted. Suddenly Ragna's body spiked with a dark energy as he drew his blade.

"Leave it to me! **Soul Eater!**" Ragna said, launching a massive wave of pure darkness from his blade, right at Lyon. Lyon moved out of the way but the wave didn't stop… it was heading right for the ritual site.

"No!" Lyon shouted as the wave collided with the area, lighting it up with a massive dark explosion. This explosion threw the people practicing the ritual all over the area as well as spreading a thick cloud of sorts over the area. Ragna ran up to Gray from behind under the cover from the cloud.

"Time to go! Now!" Ragna shouted, grabbing Grays shoulder. "Something is coming near the village!"

"But I have to deal with him! I have to stop Lyon!" Gray protested, turning around, visibly angry. Ragna gritted his teeth, and suddenly bowed.

"You can hate me later!" Ragna said while bowed, catching Gray off guard. Using that as an opening, Ragna smashed his left metal hand full force into Gray's stomach, the shock causing Gray to cough up blood, and lose consciousness. He fell onto Ragna's right shoulder, and person in question hoisted him up on that shoulder, holding him in place and turning around toward Natsu.

"Why did you hit him!" Natsu asked with fury, but backed off when he saw Ragna's serious eyes; and he could tell that he was very worried about what they had felt… or to be more correct, what they were still feeling.

"Time to go." Ragna said, starting down the hillside. 'I know this feeling… Intervention Ars Magus… Its either Rachel, Kokonoe… or…' Ragna thought to himself, gritting his teeth again, thinking of the worse possible situation.

**-Pirate Ship in the Ocean, Same Time as Boom-Effect-**

"What was that just now…?" A pirate said. Even this far out, the boom could be felt.

"It can't be good… we are traveling toward the cursed island after all." Another said.

"Maybe we should turn back now!" A third said, a loud stomping noise from a certain woman with scarlet hair came from behind them, stopping their nervous chatter.

"Never mind that, keep the ship going on course, no changes." It was Erza, speaking in a very stern voice. Instead of being scared, the pirates on board seemed to swoon over her.

"Yes Ma'am!" They all said happily.

'Whatever that was… I have a job to do; bringing all of those rule-breakers back!' Erza thought with the utmost seriousness.

**-Village, 30 Minutes after retreating from the Ritual Sight-**

"Whoa… that was just… weird… did you feel that Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Aye. Still feeling it… I'm getting nervous…" Happy admitted, shaking.

"Um… ma'am… I don't think this trap is going to work." A villager said. Lucy's plan had consisted of a simple trap hole disguised with palm tree leaves in the main gate to the village. "I don't think legitimate attackers like you claim would fall for this!"

"W-what are you talking about? Just trust me!" Lucy answered with some kind of pride.

"Lucy, I doubt it will work too." Happy said,

"You can fly! You're not allowed to comment!" Lucy shouted back.

"Hey, I see people coming!" Someone shouted.

"Quickly, everyone hide!" Lucy shouted. Everyone took ambush-like positions close to the gate. The person who was ahead seemed to be carrying someone, and seemed to also see the trap, skidding to a stop, or attempting to anyway.

"Hey! Whoa whoa WHOA!" Ragna shouted, eventually stopping while carrying Gray on his shoulder, just in front of the hole, and giving a sigh of relief.

"Hey Ragna! Why did you- OOF!" Natsu had collided with Ragna, causing both of them to fall forward on top of the trap and into the hole.

"It… actually worked?" A villager commented.

"Yea... just on the wrong people." Lucy added.

**-5 minutes later-**

"I have no comment for what the fuck just happened…" Ragna said, out of the hole.

"I'm sorry… I meant it for those three coming to attack the village…" Lucy apologized.

"It's fine…" Ragna replied.

"But why did you knock out Gray to bring him here?" Lucy asked.

"…Potential help." Ragna said. "You know that feeling washing over everything?" Ragna asked, and Lucy nodded. "Its Intervention Ars Magus… someone from my world is on their way here… what I didn't expect was to knock Gray flat out cold, guy has been unconscious for a damn hour…"

"Someone you know is on their way here?" Natsu asked. Ragna nodded. "Who?"

"No idea… but I'm thinking it's a certain someone who likes to fuck with me… but that worst case scenario." Ragna

"And that's what you need us around for." Natsu asked. "What's best case?"

"Someone about half my height coming to piss me off… not really fuck with, just piss off." Ragna answered.

"What's Intervention Ars Magus?" Lucy asked.

"As far as I understand it… Intervention Ars breaks down into two categories. One is long-range communication, almost like telepathy… but it should be fairly obvious that isn't what's going on here." Ragna said. "The other is long-range teleportation."

"Teleportation?" Lucy asked.

"Yea… it's exactly what it sounds like. It's nowhere near a perfected art, nor is it easy, but it's still employed by a select few people." Ragna finished.

"And one of those people are on their way here…" Lucy said.

"Either that or sending someone after me… truth be told I didn't figure I would be missed too much, I don't exactly have very many connections." Ragna said.

"How do you know they are after you?" Natsu asked.

"Why else would someone from my world come here? And to be more exact, based on where this feeling is coming from… above us somewhere." Ragna said. "Whoever is coming isn't here yet for whatever reason… but I'm more than interested to actually see who the fuck it is, for better or for worse."

"What about those three coming here?" Lucy asked.

"Guess we are on guard duty till further notice." Ragna answered.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Whatever…- hey, anyone hear that…?" Natsu asked as a strange sound filled the air, sounding like a helicopter blade rotating.

"The hell…?" Ragna said, hearing the noise. He looked around in the sky and off towards where the ritual sight was… and saw the same giant mouse they had defeated in the forest carrying a giant bucket…. Its tail spinning, apparently enough so to allow it to fly. "Oh… you have to be fucking kidding me!"

"H-how can that thing fly!" Lucy shouted.

"Good to know I'm not the only one stumped by this…" Ragna said.

"What is it carrying is what I want to know… smells kind of weird." Natsu said.

"Hey! Get everyone out of their homes, if fighting starts, they could be crushed by debris!" Ragna warned. At that, several of the villagers started going door to door, collecting various members of the village. The giant mouse was just over the village entrance now, while everyone seemed to be gathering in the middle of the village. "All of this seems a little over the top for an every day job… is this kind of stuff normal?"

"No, not really." Happy said. "It could be because it's an S-Class Job…"

"HAPPY!" Natsu shouted.

"Oops!" Happy said, slamming his pawns on his mouth, shutting it.

"…What?" Ragna asked.

"N-nothing!" Natsu said nervously.

"Bullshit nothing! Tell me what the hell is going on!" Ragna said.

"I think we should tell him Natsu…" Lucy said.

"No! No way!" Natsu shouted.

"Tell me what!" Ragna demanded.

"This is an S-Class mission… Happy stole it from the second floor and Natsu convinced me to join… I knocked out Gray and brought him along, and we did our bets to prevent you from finding out because we thought you wouldn't go along with it." Lucy finished.

"Damn right I wouldn't go along with it! You put us all in deep fucking shit!" Ragna said.

"I'm sorry…" Lucy apologized.

"Yeah, Lucy is sorry, this was all her idea." Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Well… since we are already knee-deep in shit… might as well see where it goes… but after this is over, I'm kicking YOUR ass!" Ragna said, pointing toward Natsu.

"Why me! Why not Lucy too!" Natsu complained.

"She was the one who was brave enough to come clean!" Ragna replied.

"So I'm off the hook?" Lucy asked, suddenly happy.

"With Me? Yes. With the rest of the guild? No way in hell… but you and me are cool." Ragna said.

"Oh… right… the guild…" Lucy said, now suddenly depressed.

"Enough chatter… the fucking mouse is above us…" Ragna was right, almost directly above them was the giant mouse. On top of that mouse was Sherri, Yuka, and Toby.

"Think we got enough of the jelly?" Yuka asked.

"We should have enough… this is for love!" Sherry answered in her own way.

"This still has nothing to do with love!" Toby shouted.

"We know…" Yuka replied.

"Angelica dear… drop the 'Nuke em' Jelly' and end this." Sherry said. Almost on command, the giant mouse lifted up the bucket to dump it, but stopped with a loud crashing sound was heard, coming from the sky directly above them. The sound was extremely loud and continuous; it's reach extending all the way to the village on the ground.

"The hell is gong on…!" Ragna shouted. The sky had been incased in a thick darkness, sparking several bolts of electricity. Suddenly, the loud sound faded as the darkness suddenly shrank and faded, and something fell form the sky… and crashed into Angelica, causing her to drop and spill the Nuke em' Jelly all around the village rather than all over it, causing the buildings to dissolve and leave a rather large ring around the village center.

"The entire village… gone!" Lucy shouted.

"That mean's… Bobo's grave!" The village leader shouted in anger, realizing that it too was destroyed. Several villagers had to restrain the village leader from lashing outward.

"What the fuck just happened!" Ragna shouted. The giant mouse flew into the ring around the former village center that was crated by the jelly, as well as throwing off her three passengers, which hit the ground.

"Everyone, get somewhere safe!" Ragna shouted back before suddenly bursting toward the crash sight.

"Wait up Ragna!" Natsu shouted, quickly rushing outward as well.

"Please take care of Gray!" Lucy shouted, following quickly, with Happy not too far behind. The three that were thrown off had just gotten to their feet.

"What happened…?" Yuka asked, rubbing his head.

"Something really large hit us from the sky!" Toby replied.

"The sky…?" Yuka asked, looking up.

"What happened to Angelica…?" Sherri asked, and almost specifically done to answer her question, the giant mouse was seen thrown from the dust crated from the massive impact clear over them and onto the ground, nearly hitting the Fairy Tail side.

"Whoa! Son of a bitch!" Ragna shouted when he was almost hit by the mouse.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"It was thrown… whatever did it must be really strong!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

'Really… strong…?" Ragna thought. Footsteps could be heard coming from the impact crater… loud ones. Whatever was making them was very heavy. The dust was clearing, to reveal… something large. "No… fucking way…!" Ragna shouted, when seeing what was in the dust cloud.

"Entry into foreign space successful. Target sighted, cutting out communication, possible hostiles in sight." The very large… man said. And large could quite possibly be an understatement, he was easily twice the size of all the people currently in the area. His skin color was red, and was wearing yellow sunglasses, that he pushed up after cutting off communication. He has two sharp teeth on his lower jaw line presented, even when his mouth was closed. His hair was all black, except for one streak of hair that was white directly above his left eye. He was wearing a shirt with varying colors of red, with two large zippers on it. His arms were very muscular, and the entirety of his forearm and his hands were covered by enormous black metal gauntlets, that seemed to be sparking a bit. He wore a brown belt with various slabs of metal on it, as well as a metal covers for his legs held up by said belt, the covers a dull gray on the sides and red in the middle. He wore grayish steel-toe boots that seems to cover his legs completely, even though covered, with the tips of those boots being red.

"W-who is that!" Lucy yelled.

"Scary!" Happy shouted.

"Looks tough…" Natsu said with a grin. Ragna stepped forward, with a grin as well…

"Tager… The Red Devil of Sector Seven, Iron Tager!" Ragna shouted. "What the hell are you doing here!" He shouted, still with something of a grin.

"Kokonoe sent me… after you, actually." Tager replied.

"After… me?" Ragna asked. "Why the hell is she after me?"

"Well… when the great Ragna the Bloodedge disappears… people tend to take notice. And an Azure Grimoire magically disappearing can be rather unsettling." Tager answered.

"…Good point…" Ragna replied.

"Not to mention that prior to your disappearance, when you activated your Grimoire, the Idea Engine sent an error message remotely to Kokonoe, and she is eager to see what is wrong… but you were nowhere to be found. So, here I am." Tager said.

"That's all well and good… but how about how the hell you ended up finding me in the first place?" Ragna asked.

"A tip from someone in this world… seemed to know exactly where you were going to be, managed to infiltrate Kokonoe's system, and gave her the data." Tager replied.

"Who the hell…" Ragna asked, but suddenly stopped and turned to Natsu. "Hey… you don't think that Mystogun guy had to do with this, do you?" Ragna asked.

"Has to be… he did say he was going to help you out." Natsu replied.

"Son of a bitch…" Ragna said.

"That is enough for now… I believe your targets are growing restless." Tager said. Currently, Sherry, Yuka, and Toby were currently separating the Ragna's group and Tager.

"Yea! You ignored us and started talking like we were never here!" Toby said.

"Clam down Toby…" Yuka warned, but apparently Toby was legitimately mad.

"No, no way! I'm taking him out!" Toby shouted, his nails suddenly sparking, elongating, and glowing green. **"Paralyzing Nails!"** Toby said, running full speed at Tager. Red Devil in question got into stance, his left arm forward open palmed, and his right formed into a fist and pulled back.

"Come." Tager said simply.

"Toby, no!" Yuka said.

"Your mine!" Toby shouted, attempting to thrust his nail, but it never connected. As Toby approached, the fist Tager pulled back had begun to spark violently and glow a bright yellow color.

"**Fist of Steel!"** Tager shouted, thrusting his giant fist forward into Toby. The fist smashed into Toby's body, and the fist discharged a massive electric burst, electrocuting Toby, as the punch launched Toby across the area, over Lucy's head, crashing into the side of the crevice that they were in, created by the nuke em' jelly, demolishing a large section of that wall.

"A-amazing…! One punch!" Lucy said.

"That's Tager for you… physical strength is where he specializes." Ragna said.

"Haven't seen someone that physically tough since Erza!" Natsu said.

"Next." Tager said simply, back in his stance.

"This is bad…" Yuka said, taking a slight step back, getting ready.

"**Rock Doll!"** Sherry shouted suddenly, and a massive giant made of stone burst from the ground. It was even larger than Tager. "Attack! Take him down!" Sherry ordered, and the stone giant moves quickly toward Tager. It threw a fist, but Tager blocked it, standing his ground unmoving. He then picked up the Rock Doll with one arm and flipped it over him, smashing it into the ground destroying it. Tager then turned back toward Sherry, his body beginning to glow yellow. "No way…!"

"**Spark Bolt!" **Tager shouted, and a massive burst of electricity burst from his own body, rapidly closing in and smashing itself into Sherry, causing physical damage and electrocuting her.

"Sherry!" Yuka shouted, worried for his comrade.

"I'm fine… but... I feel a strange pulling sensation… is this love?" Sherry asked in something of a daze due to the attack. Little did she know that the attack's main purpose wasn't in the damage it caused, it in fact sent enough electricity through her body to magnetize the iron present in her body, which all humans have. This was the reason for the sensation she was feeling. Tager hold out his hand which began to glow yellow, and suddenly Sherry was airborne, attracted to his metal fist. "What… magic is this…!" She shouted, as she was grasped and electrocuted by Tager when she got close enough to his large red body.

"This isn't magic… this is science." Tager replied simply, putting up his glasses with his other hand, and lifting Sherry up with his other. **"Atomic Collider!" **He shouted, and in a quick motion turned around and smashed her into the ground, with enough force to shake it and break apart the impact area. Tager released his grip; Sherry was now unconscious and injured due to the attack. "Last one." Tager said, turning toward Yuka, the last remaining member of the three man team.

'He took them both down… with no effort at all…' Yuka thought. 'This is bad… but maybe…' He pondered to himself, attempting to devise a strategy against the Red Devil.

"Guess I'll come over to you then." Tager lifted up his massive feet and started walking toward Yuka, his guard still up. What was noticeable was that Tager was extremely slow due to his massive weight.

'Now's my chance!' Yuka thought, holding his arms at his sides. He thrust forward and his hands began to glow blue, and a massive blue wave appeared, smashing itself into Tager's body, kicking up a massive cloud of dust. "Whatever you are, you won't be able to defeat my Wave Magic!" Yuka said, determined and confident. However, his attitude changed when the dust faded, and Tager was nearly unharmed.

"Ranged attacker… you will be a problem for someone like me." Tager commented.

"How? No injuries… just what the hell are you!" Yuka demanded.

"Cyborg." Tager said; pushing his sunglasses glasses up. "Part human, part machine. You will find that the majority of my body is made of metal… and as such, I can sustain quite a bit of damage." As he finished, he began to step forward, at a quicker pace, but still slow. "This will be your one chance; surrender. I will not hold back." Yuka's mind was racing, thinking of possibilities… and outcomes. Franticly, he began to launch more and more Wave attacks, each doing little to no good. Slow Tager approached, taking the massive onslaught head on, without fear.

"Down! Go down! Down damn it!" Yuka franticly shouted. Before he knew it Tager was in front of him, looking down, with his massive body towering over the reverently short Yuka. With one hand, Tager reached down and grasped Yuka's entire body, holding him in place and raising him into the air.

"Do you yield?" Tager asked, testing his grip on Yuka for emphasis.

"Do what you must… I will not betray Lyon…!" Yuka said.

"Your loyalty is unquestioned then… that is a good quality indeed…" Tager said. "However, I have my orders as well. I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do." Tager said, as a massive power seemed to well within him. **"Genesic!" **Tager shouted, turning around suddenly and throwing Yuka sky high into the air, so high that Yuka was nearly out of sight. **"Emerald!" **Tager shouted, and with great force, he jumped extremely high at a very extreme speed, his height matching the thrown Yuka.** "Tager!" **He grabbed Yuka with his massive hand as they began to rapidly descend, appearing as if they were going through reentry.** "Buster!" **With a combination of the falling force and his own immense strength, Tager smashed Yuka into the ground. The impact demolished the ground where the hit, shaking the earth and causing a miniature earthquake that shook the entire area.

"W-what is this!" Lucy shouted, trying to keep her balance.

"This is some crazy strength!" Natsu commented.

"I don't know what you're all talking about." Happy said in mid air.

"You're not allowed to comment!" Lucy shouted, throwing something at the blue cat, knocking him out of the air. The dust cloud slowly vanished, revealing Tager holding the now broken and demolished Yuka, and promptly dropped him on the ground, and then stepped over him, slowing making his way towards Ragna.

"So… you here after me right…? Taking me back or something like that…?" Ragna asked.

"No… I was never given an order to capture you Ragna, just to find out what happened to you and act based on that information." Tager replied.

"Oh… well in that case… a ton of shit happened." Ragna said. He then went into details about what he believed happened to him and what has happened since he got here, winding up at Fairy Tail, the Eisenwald Guild, and his current situation.

"I understand. So you are in the middle of a complicated situation." Tager replied.

"Yeah, big time. You saved our asses a lot of it though Tager." Ragna replied.

"Happy to be of help." Tager replied. The rest of Ragna's little group quickly closed in on Ragna and Tager.

"Hey, you're really strong!" Natsu said. "Are you really made of metal?" He asked, hitting Tager's chest with his fist; an impact of metal on metal could clearly be heard. "Cool!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed, flying around the Red Devil and hitting random portions of his body lightly.

"…A talking and flying cat?" Tager asked, confused.

"Aye!" Happy flapped his wings for empathies.

"…I see." Tager said simply.

"You... seem really intelligent." Lucy commented. Tager pushed his glasses up.

"Well… prior to this…" Tager taped his large body. "I was a scientist. I was fatally injured, but I was revived in this body."

"Oh! I found it kind of weird someone so… big would also be so smart." Lucy said.

"That is a very popular misconception…" Tager replied.

"Well it's been nice catching up and all Tager, but we have things to do." Ragna said.

"Yea! Let's go!" Natsu shouted, rushing back toward the direction of the ruins alone. Ragna was about to go as well, but Tager stopped him.

"Hold on… let me take a look at your arm." Tager offered. Ragna shrugged and held out his right arm and pulled back the sleeve, revealing the Azure Grimoire. Tager closely examined it, poking and prodding a bit with his fingers.

"Yes… it seems the idea engine is indeed damaged. In this sever of a case… it might actually cut into your power when the Grimoire is off." Tager said.

"Well, can you fix it?" Ragna asked. Tager looked up… and grinned.

**-10 Minutes later-**

"GAH! LET ME GO DAMN IT! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ragna shouted in agony. Firmly grasped by Tager's left arm, which was effectively holding him in place, while his right held some kind of soldering tool, which he was sticking and grinding against his Azure Grimoire. Since his arm was linked to his nervous system, he felt every single hit of the intensely headed implement. Tager tried to keep his cool, but he couldn't help but grin. Tager suddenly let Ragna go who stumbled backwards, appearing quite angry. "You son of a bitch! I'm going to-"

"Done." Tager said simply. "Repairs are complete. I even preformed a little hardware update on it. You should notice a slight increase in power. In addition, you should be able to invert the connection like before with little to no problem."

"Really now…?" Ragna asked. He tested the grip of his arm. "So… Can I…?" Ragna trailed off, and Tager nodded, and Ragna grinned a bit. "These fuckers are SOL now…!"

"What do you mean Ragna?" Lucy asked. Person in question suddenly took off.

"Tager! Look after everyone for me, will you!" Ragna shouted back. Within moments Ragna had disappeared in the forest.

"He is gone…" Lucy said.

"He isn't the kind of person to sit back and wait. He prefers the direct approach." Tager said.

"Believe me, I've noticed." Lucy replied.

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

"Hmm…?" Tager sounded, beeping sounds coming from his body. "Motion tracker is detecting something… It's closing in quickly… and giving off various vibes of anger… clearly hostile." When he finished, Happy began to sake violently in fear.

"What's wrong happy?" Lucy asked.

"I-I… think I know who is coming…" Happy said.

"Happy… Lucy…" A clearly angry feminism voice said from behind the group.

"Uh oh…" Lucy said, how shaking in fear as well.

"Um… is something the matter?" Tager asked.

"Yea… I know who that is…" Lucy said. Turning around, both Lucy and Happy saw a familiar woman with scarlet red hair… known as the strongest women in fairy tail…

"Come quietly… and accept your punishment." Erza Scarlet said… with the utmost furry in her eyes.

* * *

_If you cannot believe in yourself…_

_Believe in those who believe in you._


	9. To Slay a Demon

_Iron Tager_

_Once a scientist_

_Once a warrior in a war_

_Now a Cyborg, working for the one who revived him._

_Despite what has happened to him and what he ahs become, he has no regrets for his life._

* * *

"Bad… bad bad bad bad!" Happy charted in fear. Lucy gulped.

"Y-yea… very bad…" Lucy said.

"What exactly is wrong here…?" Tager asked.

"We are here under conditions in which we shouldn't be here… Someone was supposed to bring us back but he ended up joining us… so apparently Erza is here in his place…" Lucy said.

"Correct." Erza said, still appearing very hostile.

"Oh… I understand." Tager replied.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded from the metal giant.

"Iron Tager… just call me Tager." He replied, trying not to anger the scarlet-haired woman further.

"And what are you doing here?" Erza demanded again. Tager was starting to become uncomfortable.

"I came here to see what happened to Ragna the Bloodedge." Tager replied. Erza's face turned from one of anger and fury into one of shock.

"…You know Ragna?" Erza asked, wary of the metal giant.

"Yes… I'm very much acquainted with him… I'm from where he is from… dimension wise." Tager replied.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Erza asked.

"It's true! When Tager first showed up, first person he talked to was Ragna. They talked like they knew each other rather well." Lucy said. Erza responded with a glare, caused Lucy to back up and shake with fear.

"So… you know all about him?" Erza asked.

"Yes, I do. The good… and the bad." Tager replied.

"…I see." Erza said, relaxing herself. "Where is he now?"

"I'm not entirely sure… I've arrived only recently." Tager replied. Erza turned toward Lucy, appearing angry again.

"Take me to where Gray is… he needs to explain a lot."

**- 30 minutes later-**

"This is it?" Erza asked simply. She oversaw a large canyon of sorts full of tents. "And Gray is in there?"

"Yea… but he is out cold… or should be…" Lucy said.

"Why?" Erza asked.

"Ragna knocked him out so he could fall back without abandoning him…" Happy replied this time. "He was worried about the village."

"I see… Happy, go tell someone that the moment Gray wakes up, that I want to talk to him. Do it now." Erza demanded.

"A-aye sir…" Happy said, flying off.

"Lucy, find us a place in one of the tents to rest. Come back here when you have done that." Erza demanded again.

"O-ok…" Lucy said, slowly walking toward the little tent village.

"Why did you send them both away? Clearly one could handle both tasks." Tager questioned.

"I wanted to speak with you in private. You know a lot about Ragna, correct?" Erza asked. Tager nodded. "Then you should be able to tell me about the man who he hates so much."

"Well… that's either Jin or- oh… you're asking about him…" Tager replied in a more serious. "Why do you want to know about Terumi? When did he even tell you about him?"

"He told me a few days ago… as for why I want to know; since he has arrived here… I've noticed that Ragna has felt somewhat uncomfortable… I'm trying my best to make him feel at home to ease his mind. And… if you have found your way here…" Erza trailed off.

"I know what you're implying…. And I will not deny your concern, nor the fact that it is possible he could find his way here… but do not worry, the gateway here is being monitored very closely… even if he slips through, me and my… boss will know and deal with him." Tager replied.

"And if he slips through?" Erza asked.

"Then Ragna will deal with him." Tager replied.

"Did you not hear me? I said I'm trying to make Ragna feel as comfortable at Fairy Tail as possible." Erza replied.

"…You wish to know about Terumi so that you can prevent them from meeting each other?" Tager asked.

"So I can take care of his responsibilities for him." Erza replied. Tager sighed.

"Terumi is… hard to explain. It's hard to gauge his strength… because he seems to have the uncanny ability to hold back to extreme degrees at will, making it hard to get a real beat for his capabilities… it also doesn't help that I know so little about your abilities as well." Tager replied.

"I see… so if I can give you a proper representation of how strong I am, you can tell me what I want?" Erza asked.

"Well… I can defiantly try." Tager replied.

"…I understand. Thank you." Erza ended the conversation as Lucy and Happy were coming back to join up with Erza and Tager.

**-Next Morning-**

"Huh… what the... fuck?" Gray said, sitting up in a bed of sorts. He checked his surroundings; it seemed t be something of a medical tent. "Where am I…? Last thing I remember was… Lyon!" Gray shouted, standing up out of his bed.

"Hey! Take it easy." I female villager said as she stepped into the tent. "You have been uncurious since last night; I came here to check up on you."

"How long have I been out?" Gray asked.

"Over eight hours… beyond that I'm not sure. Are you feeling ok? You seemed to take a powerful hit." The villager asked.

"I see. Thing did get a little hectic… I guess." Gray said.

"Oh, that reminds me. Your friends are waiting for you down in the red tent down the path to your left when you leave the tent. When your ready head down there." The villager said. "I have to go, so ill see you around." She said leaving the tent.

"Well… that's good to know…" Gray said. He decided to stretch a bit and check himself out; he seemed fine except for a dull pain in his stomach. "Well… I think I'm fine… might as well see if everyone is ok… and find out what happened after I passed out." He walked out of the tent and took a left as directed. It was a few tents down, but he could see the red one. He quickly made his way to the tent, and stepped inside, and almost immediately froze at what he saw.

"Hello Gray." One Erza Scarlet said, while sitting in a large chair with her legs crossed. On her left was Happy and Lucy both tied up and on the ground, and on her right was Iron Tager, But Gray didn't know and was just surprised to see a large red Giant fitting in such a small place.

"E-Erza! What are you doing here? And who is that?" Gray asked pointing to the red giant.

"He is a friend." Erza replied in reference to the question about Tager. "As for why I'm here…. I could ask you the same thing. Were you or were you not ordered by the master to force Natsu and Lucy back to the guild?"

"I… was…" Gray hesitantly replied.

"And then why are you here?" Erza demanded.

"They… knocked me out and took me with them… I figured it would be simpler and easier to see how it played out." Gray replied. Erza closed her eyes in thought.

"…Before I proceed further, why is Ragna the Bloodedge accompanying you? We received conformation that he had completed his jobs, but he never returned." Erza asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"I… actually don't know that one." Gray replied.

"I do…" Lucy said weakly. "We… kind of… tricked him into helping us… We made sure that he didn't know that it was an S-Class mission…" She jumped quickly when she received a glare from Erza.

"Does he still not know?" Erza asked with anger.

"Y-yes… he knows…" Lucy replied.

"Ragna decided that since we were knee deep in shit that he might as well see where it lead." Happy added.

"I understand…" Erza said, satisfied with the information.

"What are you going to do Erza?" Gray asked.

"I'm going to get everyone and take them back to the guild. Simple as that." Erza replied.

"Take us back? Now! Don't you know what is going on?" Gray shouted in anger.

"I know. This job was sent to the other guilds. They can take care of it." Erza answered.

"You got to be kidding me! Lucy!" Gray shouted, asking for support, but blond in question looked away defeated. "What about you?" Gray turned toward Tager. The red giant turned away, as if in thought.

"Well… may I voice my opinion?" Tager asked. Erza turned toward him.

"You may." Erza replied somewhat hesitantly.

"Well, based on the current situation, it is my opinion that it is very possible that this 'Deliora' will be released from its ice prison very soon. And if such a thing were to happen, the monster will more than likely kill the inhabitants of this island, thus rendering the job null and void via the requester would no longer be alive, not to mention the possible destruction it could cause. I believe a proper course of action would be to at least attempt to stop this beast's revival before such an event comes to pass." Tager explained quickly, pushing his glasses up after he was finished.

"So…" Erza said, closing her eyes, thinking. "You're saying it would be better to go on and do the job illegally… rather than leave the people's lives here at a chance…"

"Correct. Although, I will admit what I have said is just my opinion, it is very possible that another guild could possibly pick up the job and solve the situation before Deliora's revival. But leaving it to that chance could result in devastating consequences that could gravely out-weigh the possible downsides of actually performing the job ourselves." Tager finished.

"I… see…" Erza said. She was still determined in her actions, but she was questioning the possible consequences of those actions. The ideas and thoughts were conflicting widely in her mind.

"See Erza? I'm not sure who this large guy is, but he sounds smart. He knows what could happen. I'm not asking you to condone what we did… but at least let us finish it!" Gray shouted.

"Gray…!" Erza said, still debating. She was clearly frustrated in her decision on the situation.

"You know what? Fuck it." Gray said, turning around. "Whither you come or not, I'm going back. I'm going to finish this." He said with determination, quickly running out of the red tent. Erza was shocked, but her face quickly turned to anger and she turned toward the tied up Lucy and Happy.

"E-Erza… are you ok…?" Lucy asked. Suddenly Erza requiped a sword with her magic. "E-Erza! What are you doing!" Lucy shouted. She closed her eyes, expecting a slash from the sword… but it never came. As a matter of fact… she felt kind of free. "Huh…? What happened?" Lucy asked, moving around and opening her eyes. She and Happy's restraint had been severed with a cut. Erza kept her sword out and turned around toward the entrance.

"Don't think that this means you're off the hook… I will still see to it that you both are punished like the rest will be." Erza said without a single word of doubt.

"A-Aye…" Happy admitted in defeat.

"Damn…" Lucy added.

"Oh… and Tager?" Erza asked, catching the red giants attention. "You said that if you knew what I could do… you could assess whither I could battle Ragna's enemy… correct?"

"Ragna's… enemy?" Lucy asked. She had absolutely no idea who Terumi was; Erza and Makarov seemed to have kept it a secret on Ragna's behalf.

"Yes, that is correct." Tager replied.

"Then I will get you what you need to make that assessment." Erza simply said, leaving the tent and leaving its occupants confused.

**-Ancient Ruins; Temple Grounds-**

"So… everyone was whipped out that easily?" Up on a thrown in the temple, Lyon sat. "By who?" He asked to the one subordinate in the room, Toby.

"W-well… we don't know… but he was big and… red…" Toby said, rubbing his arm in embarrassment.

"I see… don't be embarrassed Toby, these things happen." Lyon said, trying to comfort his subordinate.

"Oh yes, the certainly do." Said an old man who had walked into the room. He wore a green cloak of sorts, a red shirt and green pants. In addition, he wore a red mask that only revealed his mouth, with white horns and had long green hair coming from the back of the mask. He appeared to be rather short.

"Zalty… what are you doing here?" Lyon asked the old man.

"Just wandering in to see what's going on and everything… I hear a few of your pals got thrashed." Zalty said with a smile.

"Never mind that, what is it that you really want?" Lyon asked.

"Well… I'm wondering why it is that you let those fairies get away in the first place. It could have prevented the little… incident your men had." Zalty said.

"Don't mistake mercy for hesitation. I figured that it would be a kind gesture to let them live a time longer is all… if any of them appear before me again, I will end them." Lyon answered.

"Even Gray?" Zalty questioned.

"Yes… even Gray." Lyon replied.

"Well… I figured it would be nice to inform you that Erza Scarlet, The Queen of Fairies Titania, has arrived on the island…" Zalty said. "That could mean that Deliora's revival has just become significantly harder to accomplish."

"That doesn't matter to-" Lyon started, to say, but a sudden explosion rocked the building. "W-what was that!" As he said that another explosion could be felt and heard, and the entire building slanted sideways a bit.

"If it is like this… The Moon-light wont hit Deliora… interesting strategy." Zalty said. "Guess I'll have to get involved as well…"

"You can fight!" Toby shouted.

"Yes… I know a little lost magic." Zalty said.

"Lost Magic!" Toby shouted. A third and final explosion could be heard and a large section of the floor gave way, giving sight into the floors below… revealing Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail.

"That was easy… but I'm revealed now… oh well." Natsu said at the bottom.

"You bastard… what the hell do you think your doing!" Lyon shouted in anger.

"With the ruins slanted like this, the light cant hit Deliora, that's what I'm up to." Natsu replied.

"A very clever strategy… you are smarter than you look." Zalty said.

"Shut your face!" Natsu shouted, creating massive flames on his feet; the creation of which propelled him upward, through the hole he had created, and smashing himself into Lyon, which immediately shattered into ice, leaving Natsu confused.

"Over here…! I bet you can't dodge in mid-air, can you!" Lyon has replaced himself with a copy made of ice, and appeared a ways away from his icicle copy. **"****Ice Make: Eagle!" **Lyon said, launching a massive volley of eagles made of pure ice at Natsu. Person in question turned in mid-air toward the incoming assault.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!" **A massive flame burst from Natsu's mouth, propelling him backwards and melting the icicle flyers in mid air. "Sorry, but it looks like I can." He stood up quickly after the roar ended.

"Such haphazard magic…" Lyon said, standing ready. "I'll take you out!" Lyon said, jumping a backwards and preparing for another spell.

"I thought you can't dodge in mid-air…?" Natsu said when Lyon jumped, and a feeling of worry washed over him as another gush of fire burst from the Salamander's mouth, rushing at him while he was in midair. Fortunately for Lyon, the fire missed, due to Natsu suddenly falling through the floor.

"What the hell!" Natsu shouted as he fell to the floor below.

"Lucky… are you, Lyon?" Zalty questioned jokingly.

"Zalty… what did you do!" Lyon demanded?

"Pardon?"

"Don't act stupid… I know it was your magic that broke the floor!" Lyon shouted, and a massive freezing air erupted from Lyons body and spread around the room, covering it all in a thick layer of ice. "Do you think that such a flame would kill me!"

"…A little touchy, aren't you?" Zalty asked jokingly.

"Get lost… ill deal with the Salamander myself." Lyon said, appearing angry and serious. "I am the one who will kill Deliora… it would be a disgrace to lose to this little brat!"

"You're… going to try to kill Deliora…!" Natsu shouted as he got back up on his feet. "He already has a foot in the grave the way he is… and you want to take him out of that just to fight him yourself…? You're strange…"

"I'm doing all of this so I can surpass Ur… and keep dreaming!" Lyon shouted, unleashing another barrage of ice eagles at Natsu. With swift moments Natsu dodged the eagles one by one.

"Then why the hell don't you fight Ur directly!" Natsu shouted while he was dodging. "It seems like it would be easier!"

"Don't you know…? Ur is dead... because of Gray!" Lyon shouted, smashing an ice eagle into Natsu's head, who quickly recovered from the impact.

'So that's what he meant by Ur risking her life…!' Natsu thought. "Look… I may not know what the hell happened between you and Gray… but its time for you to stamp out of it!" Natsu said, his fist igniting into a massive flame.

**-Path to the Ruins-**

"How long was Lyon thinking about surpassing Ur?" Lucy asked. After a short time after taking their leave from the tent, Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Tager had caught up with Gray. Ice Mage in question had gone over what he believes is Lyon's plan.

"A long time… I don't think there ever was a time where he wasn't." Gray replied. "And since she is gone, he is trying to free Deliora and kill it in an attempt to surpass Ur."

"I see… To surpass someone who is already dead… that would be the only way…" Lucy said.

"Aye…" Happy added.

"No… he doesn't even know… Ur did disappear, that much is fact, but she is still alive!" Gray said.

"H-how is that possible!" Happy shouted.

"The spell she used froze Deliora, by turning her own body into ice… to technically, she is still alive…" Gray replied.

"I see…" Erza said in response. "How did you even meet your master?" She asked.

"It was ten years ago after my home and family were destroyed my Deliora. She took me under her wing and taught me Ice Make, along with Lyon." Gray answered.

"Lyon was already being trained?" Lucy asked, receiving a nod in response.

"During my training… Deliora appeared again… and I challenged him… I lost miserably. I was about to die, when Ur saved me. Even she couldn't bring it down, so she did the one thing she could to do to stop Deliora… Iced Shell." Gray finished.

"...And that is the technique that turned her into ice around Deliora?" Erza asked, receiving a nod. Happy turned briefly and fell back while flying, ending up next to Tager before regaining his pace

"You aren't talking, are you ok?" Happy asked.

"I'm fine… I just don't have a whole lot to say is all." Tager replied. He suddenly stopped and looked slightly upward. "Um.. where were we going again?" he asked.

"To the ruins, where do you think?" Gray replied.

"Well… I only asked that because I think I see it… but… well, look for yourself." Tager pointed toward a large structure in the distance. It was clearly the ruins but… they were somewhat… tilted.

"What…?" How did that happen!" Lucy shouted.

"Knowing our luck; it was Natsu…" Gray said.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Whither it was him or not, the light shouldn't hit Deliora anymore…" Gray said, looking up. "It's probably about an hour or two passed noon on top of that. Things are actually looking up." Suddenly a massive boom could be heard a distance away. Before anyone could react, a body screaming bursts form a bush. The man's head was covered in a large headdress that covered his face save for his eyes, purple in color. He wore a dress of sorts that reached down to his ankles, also purple. However, it was cut numerous times; a lot of bleeding could be seen, along with a strange dark dust of sorts from the wounds.

"What happened to him?" Lucy asked. Erza immediately checked the man's pulse; he was alive abet unconscious.

"He is alive… but still… What happened to him… it looks like someone put him through a meat grinder." Erza said. Tager took a close look at the man, particularly his wounds.

"The cuts approximately 1 inch in depth, more than enough to puncture organs and veins. Cuts reverently close to but not injuring the heart, lungs, stomach, and pancreas. Other possible injuries could be burses and broken bones." Tager said.

"That's… impressive!" Lucy said.

"Thank you very much." Tager replied.

"What about the dark stuff around the cuts?" Gray asked.

"Substance in question is concentrated… seither... typically found on the bodies of victims of Ragna the Bloodedge, caused by his Soul Eater attacks." Tager replied.

"Ragna…?" Erza asked.

"Yea, definitely…" Tager replied.

"Wait… doesn't he look like one of those guys who were with Lyon performing that ritual on top of the ruins?" Lucy asked.

"Yea he does… and it looks like they came looking for us, and found Ragna." Gray replied.

"Unfortunate for them…" Tager commented pushing his glasses up.

"Should we back him up?" Gray asked.

"Gray… you go. Settle your business with Lyon. We will help Ragna if he needs it." Erza replied.

"You sure?" Gray asked, receiving a nod. "Alright then… I'll see you later then!" Gray shouted, continuing down the path.

"You are well aware that Ragna will more than likely not require our assistance, correct?" Tager replied. Erza turned, keeping silent. Assuming that she didn't know, he continued. "I repaired the error in his Idea Engine, which was cutting into his over-all power. As such, he is at full strength."

"…How strong was he before you repaired it." Erza asked.

"I would say... he was roughly 85% his max. But since repairing it, he should be at 100%... maybe even more." Tager replied.

"…I think we should still find him." Erza said.

"Well… if you insist." Tager replied. With Erza leading the way, the group made there way toward where they think the man had been launched from. After a time, they reached something of a clearing, although it was currently covered by several more of Lyon's subordinates in robs, like the one they found nearly dead. There were several more sprawled across the ground. One predominate figure that stood out however, was one particular figure wearing a large red coat and white hair.

"Ragna…" Erza said, identifying the one in red.

"Should we help him?" Lucy asked.

"No… not yet, stay back, and stay hidden." Erza said. Shortly after their arrival, several of the robed men charged, wielding a variety of weapons ranging from swords to spears. Despite their' best efforts, they were quickly dispatched by their target… who fought them off bare-handed.

"Come off it… are you people really trying to kill me? You can barely fight!" Ragna shouted.

"Don't let his words sway you! Slay him for Lyon!" One of them shouted. The others cheered with abandon and charged, confident in their own abilities.

"Fucking hell… Pain in my ass…" Ragna said. One charged quickly, but his attack was quickly evaded and was close-lined by Ragna. Another came after the first and was met with a kick to the stomach, launching him back. They swarmed and surrounded, and charged over and over, only to be repelled just as often by Ragna. "This is starting to turn into a giant pain in my ass!" Ragna drew is sword, and started repelling his attackers with that rather than his fists.

"He reacts so fast…!" Lucy said, seeing as how Ragna has gone this entire mass brawl without so much as being touched by an opponent's attack.

"That's the effect of the Azure Grimoire. Even when not activated, it increases the user's speed and strength, enhances their senses, improves information processing speed in the brain, increases retention time to unheard of levels… there is very few functions of the human body that isn't enhanced by the Azure Grimoire." Tager said.

"Wow… I knew it was really amazing but…" Lucy said. Over at the battlefield, most of the robed men gathered around Ragna in a large huddle, closing in; Ragna could not be seen in the crowd. Worry set in as things seemed to quiet down, but the feeling quickly vanished after a shout.

"**Carnage Scissors!" **A massive explosion of dark energy erupted from the crowd, blasting nearly the entirety of the soldier back. The explosion caused massive damage to them all; the injuries left by it being quite severe. Red orbs flew from the bodies of those hit and collided with Ragna; being absorbed. Those not hit by the attack or less injured by it got the rest on their feet, and began to run.

"This is too much! Retreat!" One shouted.

"He is some kind of monster!" Another shouted. It wasn't long before the area was completely clear; it seemed that Ragna didn't kill anyone during this conflict. He put his sword back in the holster on his back, and began to walk. Back with the other group, Erza slowly started to walk forward, and was readying herself to jump into the area.

"Where are you going Erza!" Lucy asked in distress.

"Tager… that is Ragna's full power, is it not?" Erza asked.

"Well… his Grimoire isn't active, but as for him being normal; yes it is… where are you going? I am just as confused as Lucy." Tager finished.

"…I'm getting you the data you need." Erza leap out of the shrubbery. Landing in the battlefield.

"Tager? What is she up to?" Lucy asked.

"…She wants to know if she can contend with Ragna's greatest enemy… but I need data to see if that can happen… so she intends to fight Ragna himself as a way to give me that information." Tager answered.

"Erza is going to fight Ragna…?" Happy said, and suddenly made a squeal, and immediately hiding behind Tager. "I'm scared…"

"Over-emotional cat…" Lucy said, sighing. On the battlefield, Erza's jump had made herself known to Ragna, who had turned around in surprise.

"Erza…? How the fuck are you here! Why the hell are you here at that!" Ragna shouted.

"I'm here to bring everyone back… But the only way to do that is by resolving this situation it seems… you all are in for a heavy punishment." Erza said, her gaze appearing serious and cold.

"Oh… wait, fuck!" Ragna said, backing up and standing ready, one hand on the hilt of his massive sword. "Look… I got fucking duped into this, so why the hell am I being punished!"

"You are still here, and as such are entitled to it." Erza replied.

"Look… I'll acknowledge that I'm here under… slightly illegal circumstances… and I'll take any kind of punishment that you can think up for that later… right now I think it would be best to sort of… STOP a giant monster from killing everyone before the punishment is delivered?" Ragna said.

"This is not your punishment." Erza said, aiming her sword's blade at Ragna. "You have no idea how severe breaking the rules of Fairy Tail is… so I'm going to show you." Speaking with little to no emotion, she made it rather clear what she intends to do with that sword… and it was intending to be somewhat painful.

"Really? I already know I'm in deep shit because of it! You trying to maim me is NOT necessary!" Ragna shouted.

"Do you really think simple words will be able to change my mind?" Erza asked. Ragna sighed, but a grin broke out cross his face when he spoke next; drawing his own sword as well.

"No… but it was worth a shot!"

* * *

_Pain is indeed pain._

_Suffering is indeed suffering._

_However, the severity of which varies from person to person._

_For everyone's opinion on pain and suffering is infinitely variable._


	10. Shattered Ice

**AN: Chapter 8 and 9 where shorter than usuall... and to make up for it, enjoy the longest chapter I have ever written! And the next segment of "Help me Professor Kokonoe! Enjoy!**

* * *

_The Wheel of Fate is Turning_

_Rebel: 1_

_ACTION!_

* * *

"So... how is this going to- HEY!" Ragna dodged a sword strike mid sentence. Erza had decided to strike without giving so much as a warning. "If that's how you're going to play it, then fine!" Ragna suddenly turned and kicked straight. Erza blocked with her sword but was forced back. **"Hell's Fang!" **Ragna lunged with his fist incased in darkness aimed straight forward. Erza quickly side-stepped to the side and dodged the strike, when Ragna thrust his other arm toward her, launching a wave of darkness from it at her. She was launched by the wave; however she blocked it with her sword, feeling a dull pain when doing so. Confident in her skills, she was shocked that even though she had blocked the wave, red orbs; pieces of her soul, had still flown of her body; traveling to Ragna. Despite being blocked, the attack still broke through her defenses and pierced to her body… no, her soul. Her body itself was physically unharmed… she had to be carful from now on.

"Lets try this then." Erza rushed forward, a second sword entering her hands. She slashed repeatedly; forcing Ragna to block the attacks with swift speed. 'If I keep on the offensive, he wont be able to hit back, so I can wait for… there!' She thought. She saw an opportunity and took it; during one of Ragna's blocks she was able to deflect his blade upward with one blade; leaving him wide open. She bought down her other sword expecting to strike, but it was blocked… by Ragna's left arm. 'How…. Shit!' She thought as Ragna forced her own sword back, opening her guard. 'That's right… his left arm is a complete fake… made of metal…!' Ragna brought his sword down on her. She quickly used both her blades to block, but the force smashed into her, breaking apart the ground. She couldn't force him back against the massive amount of force he was presenting. 'This much strength… in one arm…?' Suddenly the force let up as Ragna pulled his sword back and quickly spin-kicked Erza in the stomach, launching her back into a tree and demolishing it.

"E-Erza… is losing!" Happy shouted.

"I never knew Ragna was that strong!" Lucy shouted. Tager merely pushed his glasses up; not particularly surprised.

"Hey, don't bullshit me. No holding back; if you fight me, you fight to kill." Ragna said. A flash of light could be seen as Erza reappeared in the elegant form of her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Ask and you shall receive." She simply stated, rushing forward with blades in hand shortly after.

"It's never the easy way out…" Ragna commented. Erza swung to which Ragna blocked, like before. However, suddenly swords appeared around him and flew towards him; as if moving on their own. "Fuck!" Ragna jumped back dodging the blades. They vanished after clanging together and reappeared in front of Erza; charging straight forward at Ragna. He jumped to the side to dodge, but more appeared, making it harder to do again. It eventually got to the point that he had to individually dodge each blade rather than a whole set; virtually pinning him.

"Come, my Blades!" Erza shouted, suddenly appearing in the air, a massive array of swords surrounding her body in a circle around her.

"They hell is she - GAK!" Ragna tried to speak, but didn't notice that the barrage of swords hadn't stopped; several piercing his torso and others cutting the rest of him. "D-damn it…!"

"**Blumenblatt!" **Erza leaped forward with her own two blades in hand, and the massive array she had summoned. When she got close, she slashed with her blades, and the one's she summoned followed her action, each one cutting through Ragna's body and meeting at a specific point. Ragna fell forward onto one of his knees as Erza landed behind him.

"F-fuck…!" Ragna shouted.

"Don't stress yourself-" She started to say as she turned around only to see Ragna at point blank in front of her; bringing his sword down on her.

"**Carnage Scissors!"** He shouted as the blade fell. **"I'll devour you!"** Ragna spun and swung again, this time his blade came up and a massive wave of seither discharged into a massive wave with several spears of seither that pieced her body. The attack kicked up a large amount of dust, blocking both fighters from view.

"A-Amazing!" Lucy said.

"A-Aye! There isn't that many people who can keep up with Erza; especially after an attack like that!" Happy added.

"Erza Scarlet… very impressive indeed. I must admit; I didn't think much of her combat wise before, but I must admit she is very proficient on the battlefield… There are very few people who can injure Ragna the Bloodedge that severally." Tager commented.

"Erza is the strongest female of Fairy Tail." Happy said.

"Number one huh…" Tager said.

"Not the most powerful person in the guild, but without a doubt the most powerful female and the only female in Fairy Tail to achieve the rank of an S-Class Wizard." Happy added. "She is known as Titania, the Queen of Fairies!"

"That's… quite the reputation." Tager replied. The dust seemed to have settled down; both opponents had a fair distance from each other. Erza stood injured from the two-part Carnage Scissors, while Ragna had many cuts and still several blades impaled in his body.

"Son of a bitch… FUCK!" Ragna shouted as he pulled out one of the blades. He continued to take them all out until they all were completely removed from his body, despite his blood getting all over his clothes. "That shit hurts…"

"You… have a very high pain tolerance…" Erza said.

"Unless you can top my arm being lobbed off, you're not going to slow me down with just a little pain." Ragna replied.

"I see…**REQUIP!"** She shouted, and in a flash of light she re-appeared in a different and much more… demonic looking armor. The armor was a very dark color; covering her entire body save for her neck and up. Spikes were on the knees and the shoulders, as well as along her forearms. Unlike her other armors, which revealed quite a bit of skin, this armor showed very little. She wielded a large steel club of sorts; larger than herself in size. It had several spikes like her armor near the base, and it had a curved point near the top. She slammed the top of the club into the ground after the light faded.

"Well… haven't seemed this before…" Ragna said, putting his sword on his holster.

"This is currently my most powerful armor, Purgatory. No one has seen this armor and lived to tell the tale!" Erza shouted.

"Well then, I guess I'm the first then, because I have no intension of dying here!" Ragna shouted, holding up his right arm the red shell on it presented toward Erza. The shell's middle crease shined for a moment then opened, revealing an azure sphere surrounded by a metal ring with a small form of writing all around it; it was illegible however. Tager noticed this, and almost immediately appeared worried.

"So… he is going to use it then…" Tager said, pushing his glasses.

"Use what?" Lucy said.

"The power that made him the most wanted criminal in the history of mankind, and a walking legend. BlazBlue." Tager replied.

"Blaze… Blue?" Lucy asked, somewhat confused.

"The function to activate the Azure Grimoire and pull the azure power from the boundary is the function known as BlazBlue." Tager replied.

"How strong will Ragna be when he uses his?" Happy asked.

"A whole other level… the Azure itself is the most powerful source of energy in existence; even pulling just a tiny bit of it; like the Azure Grimoire does, can make a man into a nearly unstoppable juggernaut… Ragna is no exception, and the idea engine only increases that power further. And now that it is fixed… Ragna's full power will be unlocked." Tager trailed off.

"**Restriction 666 Released…!"** Ragna said, and almost immediately a massive aura gathered around. The grass moved back and forth wildly; the trees swayed; the massive aura kicking up a massive whirlwind.

"So this is it… the Azure…" Erza thought, feeling the pressure.

"**Dimensional Interference Field Deployed…!"** The Azure Grimoire flashed red as a massive red energy burst from it, gathering all around Ragna. As Ragna was about to continue but a massive explosion erupted from the ruins in the distance. It was a large fiery one; signaling that it was Natsu. "God damn it… the hell is he doing now?"

"Destroying things… like he usually does." Erza answered.

"Eh… fuck." Ragna said, putting his arm down. The massive energy that previously was coming from his right arm now quickly dissipated and the red shell closed once more. "Though… smashing that place to pieces would probably be a good thing at this point." He then noticed the purple light coming from the top. "We should… probably stop that… hey Erza, which do you want to fight more; me of a giant monster?" Erza appeared confused for a moment, but suddenly smiled.

"You in all honesty." She replied.

"Well then; let's put this on hold for now and finish it later… avoid Option B and later resume Option A, sound like a plan?" Ragna asked.

'It's amazing how he can switch from battle to friendly talking just like that…' Erza thought to herself before replying. "Sure."

"Ok then… I'll go on ahead; see if you can find everyone and we will meet at the top; anyone who is still doing the ritual is going to be thrashed." Ragna proposed.

"But… your injuries…" Erza said; but as she looked she noticed that they seemed to have healed… quite a bit. 'How- wait… his soul eater… he broke off a large portion of my soul… and it healed him… how odd; it feels like I nearly killed him and then turned around and patched him up…'

"They are fine. You should be fine in an hour or so too; like I said your soul will heal up. See you later." Ragna said, running toward the temple. In a flash Erza returned to her normal armor, and Tager, Lucy, and Happy came out of hiding.

"Well… I'll give credit where credit is due; you kept up with Ragna the Bloodedge… very impressive indeed." Tager replied. He was about to say something more, but Erza interrupted him.

"Details can wait 'till later; let's go." She said, already on the move.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Lucy said, running after her.

"Aye!" Happy said flying in pursuit.

"I guess it will wait 'till later then…" Tager said.

**-Ancient Ruins; Temple Grounds-**

"Damn, I missed." Natsu said. He had tried Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, but his aim was just a little off… and missed and ended up blowing apart the wall with a massive explosion.

"Keep your eye on the battle!" Lyon shouted from behind Natsu; preparing an attack.

"Your one to talk!" Natsu shouted; turning around with his fist ignited. Before they could strike each other however, a small wall of ice burst from the ground; stopping them both. A loud rumble was heard, and a wall shattered like the ice that was covering it; revealing Gray Fullbuster behind it.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked; a bit surprised.

"Natsu… let me take care of him." Gray said. Natsu's appearance of shock quickly turned to an annoyed one.

"What? No Fair! I was fighting him first!" Natsu protested. His objections didn't even faze Gray as he stepped forward.

"You're acting rather bold Gray…" Lyon said.

"Lyon… I'll admit that it was my fault that Ur… died ten years ago… but I cant forgive what you have done… hurting my friends, attempting to destroy the village, and melting that ice to let Deliora out…" Gray said.

"What of it? Do you think I care about getting forgiveness from you?" Lyon asked mockingly. As if in response; Gray leaned back a bit; bending his knees but keeping his back straight. He put his arms straight forward and then crossed them over one another, and when he did this a strange aura filled the air. "T-that stance… what the hell do you think your doing?"

"You and me both have sinned Lyon… it is time for our judgment." Gray replied.

"Iced Shell…! Are you insane!" Lyon shouted.

"What? What is Iced Shell…?" Natsu asked.

"Iced Shell is the magic Ur used on Deliora… By using one's body as a catalyst; it transforms it into a mass of un-melt able ice prison around its target." Gray replied.

"Catalyst…?" Natsu asked again; still confused.

"Gray… have you lost your mind!" Lyon shouted.

"Return the villagers to normal, get your comrades and leave this island at once, or else." Gray said. The formally panicked Lyon suddenly calmed down; he even smiled.

"I get it… just using Iced Shell as a threat, huh…? What a ridiculous bluff!" Lyon shouted. Suddenly a huge surge of magical power erupted from Gray, the sudden shockwave knocking Lyon down and Natsu on his back. Gray's hair had flown up and changed white; with a similar color change in his eyes.

"I'm serious, Lyon." Gray stated as his magical power raged out of control.

"You- GRK!" Lyon tried to attack; but the over-powering force knocked him back.

"Ur dying because of me is a fact… nothing will ever change that. So I will take responsibility for that." Gray shouted, his body starting to change color; the bandages from his injuries flying off. "That time to take responsibility has come. I'm ready to die." Lyon was slowly climbing to his feet.

"Are you… are you serious!" Lyon shouted.

"Answer me Lyon!" Gray shouted. "Tell me; do we live together! Or do we die together!" Once again; all worry left Lyon's face has he began to reply.

"Really now…? Do it. You don't have the guts to die!" He said back; confident in the outcome.

"…You disappoint me…" Gray said; his aura gaining strength. "This is the end for the both of us! **Iced-"**

"DUMBASS!" Natsu shouted; striking Gray cross the face with enough force to knock him to the ground. Natsu hit him several times to assert his point; leaving Lyon himself confused.

"Natsu…?" Gray said once Natsu had let up.

"Don't just come barging into my fight like that! This is my show!" Natsu replied; appearing angry.

"You're… show? What the hell!" Gray shouted.

"He is my enemy; so I'll take care of him!" Natsu replied.

"What…! I said I was going to take care of him!" Gray shouted back.

"Did you ever hear me say 'Sure buddy; go on ahead!' or anything like that?" Natsu replied. Gray's anger was made very apparent by his expression. "What? You going to attack me now too?" Gray suddenly shot up and grabbed Natsu by his scarf.

"Wake up! This is between me and him! I have to put an end to this battle between me and Lyon! Even if I have to die to do that!" Gray shouted; asserting his point. He was about to speak further, but Natsu and reached up and grabbed Gray's arm; his grip was intense enough to nearly break Gray's arm. Natsu appeared very serious.

"So you think that you just up and dying is going to end this? Stop running away like a scared brat!" Natsu said. Just as he said that; the area began to shake as the entire building seemed to move… back upright. Somehow; the ruins had realigned itself.

"What the hell? How did that happen!" Natsu said, stomping on the ground.

"Now the light will reach Deliora again…!" Gray said.

"Sorry to crash the party…" From the very hole that Gray had made; Zalty entered the room in a casual step or sorts; acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "The sun will set soon, so I figured it would be a good idea to fix-up the ruins a bit."

"So, it was you Zalty… I had a hunch." Lyon said.

"Who now…?" Gray asked; not really expecting an answer.

"Hey! It took me ages to tilt the ruins… how the hell did you fix them up again!" Natsu shouted.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Zalty replied, seemingly ignoring Natsu's demand for knowledge.

"HEY! How the hell did you do that!" Natsu shouted again, louder… if such a thing is possible.

"Well… I better get started on that Moon Dip ritual since everyone else is MIA; see ya!" Zalty said, practically skipping back out the way he came, leaving Natsu with a face of shock and anger due to him being ignored.

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shouted; running full speed after Zalty.

"N-Natsu…?" Gray stuttered out; a little on edge due to Natsu's out-burst.

"I'm going to kick the shit out of this guy! You take care of Lyon, got it!" Natsu shouted back. "And you better be alive!"

"Got it…" Gray replied.

"And don't disgrace the name!" Natsu shouted. "And I'm not talking about yours either!"

"I know what you mean…" Gray said; before both Natsu and Gray said in near unison.

"Fairy Tail's." They said as Natsu left sight. With the Salamander gone; Gray turned his attention back toward Lyon.

"What a noisy group…" Lyon said.

"That's them… looks like Iced Shell is out of the question then…" Gray said, seemingly deep in thought.

"I assume you still intend to fight me? You must know that it would be impossible for you to w-" Lyon was cut off by Gray as he began to speak.

"Knock it off." Gray, despite his choice of words, appeared serious. Lyon appeared confused. "Give up on Deliora and take your followers and leave."

"What? This again? You try to persuade me, threaten to kill me, and then try to persuade me again? You really are a piece of work!" Lyon responded with a smile; but with intended venom in his words.

"Listen… and Listen close." Gray ignored Lyon's comments and continued. "Ur is alive." Lyon first was shocked fro a brief time, then confused. "Iced Shell only transforms the user's body into ice; nothing more, nothing less. That means Ur isn't dead; she just lives on as the Ice." Gray paused to let his words sink in. "Sorry to wait 'till now to tell you; but I promised Ur I wouldn't tell you." Lyon began to step forward; as if in response to Gray's words. "Come on Lyon. Lets put a sto-" Gray was cut of… by a blade of ice piercing his stomach.

"I know all that… you're wasting your breath." Lyon said; forcing Gray to the side as he removed his sword. "This block of ice isn't Ur anymore… it's just that; a simple unimportant block of ice that only stands in my way!" Lyon's sword of ice suddenly vanished has gray rolled to the side.

"You knew… this whole time!" Gray asked on the ground while holding his injury.

"Grow up. That isn't Ur anymore. It's long since ceased to by any sort of living creature…" Lyon said. He was about to continue talking, but Gray suddenly lunged at Lyon from the ground, raising up and punching Lyon across the face. The force was enough to knock Lyon back a fair distance, but allowing him to keep his footing. Blood poured from his nose; it was clearly broken. "H-how… how can you move your body when it's in that condition…!" He asked, only receiving a glare from Gray in response.

"I wanted to save you… save you from the kind of terror your trying to unleash… but now I see that's just a waste of my time." Gray said, with a noticeable tone of anger. Suddenly a large bow made of ice appeared in Gray's right hand, and several ice arrows appearing in his left. He shot the arrows at Lyon, only narrowly missing but causing Lyon to fall backwards. Desperate; Lyon quickly climbed to his feet only to be interrupted by the appearance of Gray's foot smashing into his face and knocking him further back. Gray continued his assault by kicking Lyon in the stomach; actually causing the latter to become airborne for a brief moment due to the force. Before Lyon could descend Gray smashed his own forehead into Lyon's, forcefully knocking him to the ground. Lyon struggled to his feet; using a wall as some sort of leverage, coughing up blood the entire time.

"I-I… I can't be… bleeding because of Gray… Because of Gray!" he shouted in anger; gathering a large amount of magical power. **"Ice Make: Snow Dragon!"** At his command, a massive Chinese version of a dragon appeared around Lyon and lunged itself at Gray. Thought he dodged the initial strike; the dragon exploded in a fury of ice on impact with the ground; pushing Gray back with the force combined with shards of ice.

"I… I don't want to waste anymore magical power than I have to… I have to be ready to fight Deliora you know…" Lyon said, shaking from his wounds.

"I won't let you… revive Deliora…!" Gray said, slowly climbing to his feet.

"You keep saying that… But it doesn't matter. Zalty will make sure the ritual is completed on schedule…" Gray was on one knee, but a sudden grin appeared across his face as he said one short phrase.

"Don't underestimate Natsu!"

**-Ruin's Hallways; Path Leading to Deliora's Chamber-**

"Wait! Wait up you masked bastard!" Natsu yelled as he chased down the ever elusive Zalty.

"Ho ho ho!" The masked man replied; seemingly enjoying the little chase.

"Tell me how you fixed the ruins god damn it!" Natsu continued to shout. Zalty suddenly turned around, while being a fair distance ahead of Natsu and thrust his hand upward; towards the ceiling section above Natsu. Almost immediately; the large section cracked and shattered; the broken stones falling downward toward the Salamander. "This wont do jack shit to me!" Natsu shot up into the air with a flaming spin kick; demolishing all of the debris created.

"Fufufufu…" Zalty chuckled as he moved his hand closer to himself. The demolished debris Natsu had demolished flew straight back up into the ceiling and back into the place where it fell; fixing itself brand new; as if nothing had ever happened to it, leaving Natsu frozen with awe.

"H-how… what kind of magic is this…?" Natsu asked; looking up. His mind was still somewhat dulled due to his own amazement.

"It is how I repaired the ruins." Zatly said. He looked up at his own handy-work with a smile. "It's a kind of 'Lost Magic.' So powerful that it was obliterated from history itself due to the power and its side-effects… Just like your Dragon Slayer Magic." This caught Natsu's attention. As he looked down, Zalty seemed to have completely and totally disappeared in a small cloud of smoke.

"H-he disappeared! Where the hell did he go! That bastard!" Natsu shouted. He looked around profusely before sniffing the air several times. He took off in a seemingly a random direction. His path took him down a long tunnel. After what seemed like forever; the tunnel let out… into the cave where Deliora was being stored. Zalty was in the room, lucky. He stood before the great but frozen demon with a look of anticipation. Natsu's reaction was as follows: Incase himself in fire and charge the fucker! "Burn Damn it BURN!" He shouted as he collided with the ground; Zalty jumped out of the way dodging the attack.

"What a nice thing to say!" Zalty shouted with a smile as he landed. "But I have to ask; how ever did you find me all the way down here?"

"I have a badass sense of smell; that's why!" Natsu shouted. "By the way; you smell like a woman… weirdo."

"Oh… so I see." Zalty nodded in understanding. "But I must see Deliora, you see."

"Don't even try; its way too late for that!"

"Oh? And why might that be?" Natsu's face beamed with confidence as he pointed at the masked man.

"Gray will take out Lyon… and I'll blow you apart 'till you're a million pieces! And with you two gone, its game over!" Natsu shouted with absolute confidence in not only his own abilities; but the abilities of Gray.

"Oh… You really think so, huh?" Zalty said; looking up towards Deliora. Natsu turned to look at what caught Zalty's attention… and he saw the light from the moon dip spell still hitting Deliora's Ice Prison.

"That light… the moon dip ritual is still going on!" Natsu shouted. Zalty laughed.

"Yes… though it seems only a handful of Lyon's men remain. With such low numbers the ritual is weak… but it doesn't matter anymore; we already have plenty of moonlight energy… oh look; it's already started to work its magic!" Sure enough, in the exact position where the light was hitting; the ice had begun to melt… quite a bit too.

"Oh… oh shit! The ice is melting!" Natsu said, running around franticly. "Oh damn it; I screwed up! I'll go fix this right now!" Natsu turned to run; but suddenly the ground below him crumpled apart causing him to fall over.

"Running away? Sorry; not going to let you." Zalty chucked a little. "Really bad idea to chase me down…. Really bad"

"Craaaaaaaaaaap!" Natsu shouted. The ice around Deliora's arms was already nearly gone. There were some cracks in there too. "Damn it!" Natsu incased his fist with fire and threw his fist at Zalty; who quickly dodged.

"You know… fire magic is only going to speed up the ice melting at this point." Zalty said mid dodge. Natsu replied to his comment with a flaming and rather explosive kick.

"Don't you WANT that to happen? Either way; I'm just going to kick the shit out of you as fast as I can. Then the people on top are next." Natsu said; his fires aflame with determination. Zalty chucked in response.

"Quick Resolve and flexibility on the battlefield… I like that!" The two seemed to stare each other down for a short time; all the while the ice prison that once held fast to the might Deliora quickly diminishing.

**-Ancient Ruins, Temple Grounds-**

"Ruins are shaking again… guess Natsu is having himself a ball." Gray said, wiping some blood off his lip. Lyon smirked.

"It's the Moon Dip ritual doing it's work… Deliora's ice prison is melting." Lyon said. "This is the finale. You could not stop us…!" Lyon raised his right arm as a surge of magical power erupted from him. "I've waited for so long… all these years! Gathering knowledge and subordinates…. And finding out about this place! Galuna Island… where the moonlight gathers!" Suddenly; a massive barrage of ice eagles burst from the ground and bombarded Gray, mashing into him continuously. "We brought Deliora here three years ago…and finally our efforts are finally bearing fruit!" Suddenly a large shockwave burst from Gray's body, blasting apart all of the ice eagles and catching Lyon off guard.

"So… you wasted three years on such a stupid thing… ridiculous." Gray replied. Lyon was taken aback by the comment, and quickly turned into anger.

"Ridiculous…? Ridiculous!" Lyon thrust his arm forward; creating some kind of creature that smashed into Gray. "How can you say that! After wasting ten years in a mage guild!"

"I believed in Ur's words. That's how." Gray replied. He remembered when his teacher told him about all of the powerful mage guilds in the western countries. "She was right you know… about those guilds. Powerful mages; I could barely believe my eyes." He remembered when he first wandered into Fairy Tail; asking the master Makarov about a spell to melt the ice, like Lyon. Makarov thought of something, but quickly dismissed. "Come to think of it… Master was probably thinking of the Moon Dip… that's beside the point. I'm really disappointed to hear that my senior would be willing to do something that would kill our Master." Gray stood firm with determination.

"Whatever… I have lived for this day to surpass Ur; this day!" Lyon replied. He lunged forward with an ice wolf covering his right arm. "Now that our Master is dead, it is up to us, her students, to surpass her! And with Deliora; I will do just that!" Lyon thrust his right arm and the wolf leapt of his arm and charged at Gray. He ducked under the wolf quickly and moved to the side; successfully dodging the attack.

"You're ambition is admirable… but you chose the wrong path. Do you think someone as blind as you can surpass Ur! Your one-hundred years too early for that!" Gray replied. He made an ice sword in his hands and slashed at Lyon who was still recovering from his attack missing; outright cleaving him in half. Unfortunately; Lyon turned into ice and split in half; shattering on impact with the ground. The real Lyon appeared behind him, crafting his magic.

"**Ice Make… Snow Tiger!"** A massive tiger of ice appeared and lunged at Gray attempting to claw him down. Gray flipped over the tiger into the air.

"**Ice Make: Prison!"** A massive and rather elegant cage of ice appeared below Gray, trapping the snow tiger within its bars. "What's wrong Lyon? That all you got? This tiger is really weak." Gray said; now standing on the top of the cage.

"Ridiculous! I'll just smash your cage into-" Lyon started to say as he commanded his tiger to break out of the cage. What caught him off guard was the fact that no matter what; the cage would not budge; not even slightly. Gray jumped down from the cage.

"One-Handed Ice-Make is very unbalanced. That's why when you really need to use Ice-Make it won't pull through for you." Gray said upon landing. Lyon continued to attempt to free his tiger; not even paying attention to what Gray was doing.

"**Ice Make: Ice Cannon!"** On command; a massive bazooka made of ice appeared in Gray's hands. "This is the end!" Gray pulled the trigger; firing off an absolutely massive burst of pure ice at Lyon. It struck him dead on and smashed into a wall; demolishing it. When the smoke cleared; Lyon barely stood; his body shaking and bleeding. "That… is what Ur taught us; remember that this time." The bazooka disappeared from Gray's hands as Lyon continued to stand.

"G…G…Gr…Gray…!" Lyon stuttered out, eventually succumbing to his own wounds and collapsing on the ground, unconscious. Gray let out a sigh of relief… and blood squired from a spot in his gut.

"Damn… I should have healed this first…!" Gray said; incasing his wound in a layer of ice. Suddenly; a loud and demonic roar filled the air. It came from deep underground; below the ruins. It had happened; Deliora had been released. "That roar… its something that I will never forget… Deliora….!" With dark emotions in mind; Gray took off; determined to finish the demon once and for all… if he could.

**-Ancient Ruins, Hallways-**

"What the fuck was that!" Ragna shouted; holding his ears. Accompanied by Lucy, Happy, Erza, and Tager, they had made their way to the temple. They too had heard Deliora's violent roar.

"I think it was Lucy's stomach!" Happy replied.

"I know your just messing with me… annoying cat." Lucy replied.

"Deliora… is the only thing that comes to my mind." Erza said.

"I-its already revived!" Lucy shouted in worry.

"Well… isn't that just perfect. Looks like he busted out of prison… pain in my ass…" Ragna said; scratching is own head.

"That light…?" Happy said; walking towards a hole with a deep purple light. "Moon Dip…? It's got to be the light from the Moon Dip!" Happy shouted.

"That may be an observation… but if the ritual is still going on… wouldn't that mean Deliora is not revived? At least not fully?" Tager pushed his glasses back into place.

"That's a good point…" Erza said. Just as she said that another loud roar filled the air; once again coming from Deliora.

"God damn it… Tager! Do me a favor and shut that damn demon up!" Ragna shouted.

"…You expect me to be able to take on a giant demon?" Tager replied.

"Yes! Well… no. Fucking hell! Just see what's going on down there, will you?" Ragna replied.

"That I may be able to do. However, what about you?" Tager asked.

"Figured I would head top-side and stop that ritual. If we can slow Deliora down a bit we might be able to off him." Ragna replied.

"I'll join you Ragna, it's a good idea." Erza added.

"Count me in on that too!" Lucy added.

"Aye!" Happy finished.

"Alright so it's agreed. We will meet you downstairs once things are wrapped up topside; sound good?" Ragna asked the metal giant.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tager replied. They all went off in the designated direction; Ragna and company taking a flight of stairs while Tager forced his way downward towards the basement where Deliora was kept.

**-Deliora's Chamber-**

"Yes! He is here; finally here! Hahahaha!" Zalty laughed in joy of the demon's roars which signaled his rebirth.

"Damn…. Damn it!" Natsu shouted. "Enough screwing around; I'm gonna end this!" After he finished this threat; a large circular crystal smashed into the side of his head, knocking him over. The Salamander quickly climbed to his feet and saw the crystal in question flying around seemingly of its own free will. Then it flew around Zalty who seemed to be directing its path with his hands.

"My thoughts exactly, Salamander-kun!" Zalty said, launching the crystal at Natsu again.

"Oh yea! Bring it on you masked bastard!" Natsu leapt forward with his hand-blazing with fire and smashed the crystal into bits and pieces. With a slight movement of his hand, however, Zalty used his magic to restore the crystal ball and launch it at Natsu again, this time nailing him in the stomach. "What the hell…! It's fixed again!"

"I am a master of time, my friend. When you broke my crystal ball, I merely returned the ball to a time previously in which it wasn't broken." Zalty replied; the crystal floating around him once more.

"You can… change time? That's impossible!" Natsu shouted in response.

"My magic is lost magic; like I said. It is known as 'The Arc of Time,' and I must say it comes in rather handy in situations like this." Zalty replied. "What do you say we see… the future of this little crystal ball?" The crystal ball sped past Natsu; who barley noticed it. When he turned around to look; suddenly his body shot up in pain. Although he could barley see it; he was being continuously bombarded with the same crystal ball.

"Damn it!" Natsu threw a flaming punch, and seemingly accidentally hit the crystal dead on demolishing once more. But just as quickly as it shattered; it seemed to appear again good as new. It struck his head, and then flew off and started to come around for a second assault. Natsu threw a second fist at the ball aiming to hit it. But the contact never came; the crystal ball stopped right in front of Natsu's fist; just outside his reach.

"Ah yes… I can even stop time; as you can see." Zalty said. The crystal ball took a sharp right and then began to quickly fly around Natsu; but it didn't make an attempt at striking him.

"Something like this… there is no way it can work on humans, can it?" Natsu commented. Zalty laughed in response.

"My! Very perceptive I must admit. Yes, the Arc of Time cannot work on humans at all… to be a bit more broad; it doesn't work on any living or dead creature. Otherwise I could have just reversed the ice around Deliora to its original state as Ur." Zalty explained; the crystal flying around still.

"…The more I think about it... the less sense you being here makes." Natsu said, catching Zalty's attention. "You want to revive Deliora so that Lyon and kill it… but that's his dream. What do the other followers here have to do with it? What would their gain be?"

"I actually have no idea what their relation to Lyon is, aside from being loyal idealists of course. I only joined up a few weeks ago myself." Zalty replied.

"Doesn't answer why you're here though… what's your objective here?" Natsu questioned. Zalty grinned a bit, and even started to laugh.

"Wow…! I'm that much of an odd-ball here? I'm no match for you when it comes to hiding it seems." Zalty laughed for a short time before continuing. "Lyon… that brat doesn't stand a chance against Deliora."

"That's… doesn't make sense! Who is going to beat it then once it wakes up!" Natsu shouted.

"No one. No one at all." Zalty's grin widened. "All I really want to do is make Deliora mine! Even though he is an immortal monster…it can be manipulated to serve my needs! Wouldn't you agree that having the kind of power like that under my command would be-" Zalty paused as Natsu appeared bored and uninterested.

"Meh… never mind. I wasted my time asking about the damn subject." Natsu replied. The grin fell from Zalty's face. "I thought you had some kind of burning passion to end Deliora or something like that! It would have been much more exciting!" Zalty sighed.

"You may not understand this yet… but there are times when you'll need power…" Zalty was about to continue; but the temperature seemed to rise dramatically. Natsu's right arm had been completely engulfed in fire; he pulled it back and appeared ready to strike,

"If a time like that comes… I'll put my trust into my friends AND my own power! The Power of Fairy Tail Wizards!" Natsu replied in a no non-sense manner.

"Vanity will destroy the body… time crumble the roof of this cave and rush him!" Zalty raised his right hand towards the ceiling and it shattered; raining massive shards of stone down in Natsu's general direction. Zalty was caught off guard when something large… and metal fell on top of him. It landed with a large crash; kicking up a large cloud of dust.

"What the…?" Natsu kept his guard up just in case, but quickly dropped it when an uncurious and… broken, to say the least, Zalty flew form the cloud. Natsu looked into the cloud to see what was going on… and was shocked to see Iron Tager standing in the middle of it; dusting himself off.

"Man… I just keep falling today." Tager said as he finished dusting himself off.

"H-hey! You stole my mark!" Natsu shouted. Tager looked up, appearing confused. "You ruined my fight damn it!"

"O-oh… I'm terribly sorry…" Tager said in response. Natsu was about to actually attack Tager; when a loud roar interrupted him… louder than any they had previously heard.

**-Top of the Ruins-**

"A-avenge me!" Toby shouted as he flew through the air. He landed with a massive cut across his chest; which was left on him by the blade of Erza Scarlet.

"How dare you!" There seemed to be several of Lyons followers as well. "We are going to kill-" The speaker stopped speaking at the sight of a familiar white-haired man popping his right knuckle.

"Oh… you're going to do WHAT now…?" Ragna asked.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! …Please don't kill us!" The speaker and his men quickly backed off.

"That's what I thought… you little bitch." Ragna said; walking forward. Lucy was following close behind.

"H-hey! The light is going away! Doesn't that mean we stopped the ritual?" Lucy asked.

"Aye!" Happy replied. But suddenly the light burst back even brighter than before.

"You're too late! The ritual is finished already!" Toby shouted. A massive roar flew from the depths of the ruins; much louder than before.

"Shit…!" Ragna shouted. "We are finished up here! Let's get to the basement with everyone else!"

"And do what exactly!" Lucy shouted over a second roar.

"To kill the bitch, what else!" Ragna simply replied.

**-Deliora's Chamber-**

The Beast roared at the top of it's lungs after being bathed in the bright light. It faded, and the demon known as Deliora was finally free from its ten-year ice prison. It roared continuously; although if it were out of anger of being imprisoned or joy of being released was not known.

"So… this must be the Demon Deliora that I was informed of…" Tager asked, receiving a nod from Natsu in response. A figure jumped from the ground above them and landed in front of them both; it was Gray.

"Gray! Where the hell were you!" Natsu shouted, but quickly shook his head. "Wait, never mind; forget that I asked! Deliora woke up, so any other plans are out the window. Let's take him down; ok!" Someone breaking the tension, the sound of a man crawling could be heard. Shifting their attention to the sound's origin, the found that it was Lyon; crawling to meet the beast in person; despite his broken body.

"It's… impossible… for you to… kill Deliora… let me… let me do it… and surpass Ur…!" Lyon said as he crawled closer.

"If it's impossible for is, then its suicide for you. Back off and let us handle it." Natsu replied to the broken man. Lyon, seemingly ignoring Natsu's comments, slowly began to stand.

"So… we finally meet… Deliora… the only thing the master couldn't defeat…!" He reached something of a standing position; blood dripping from his body. "I'll… kill you… right now..! With my own hands… right now! I'll surpass you… Ur... right now!" Before he could speak further; Gray struck him in the back of his neck, knocking him to the ground in an act to subdue him.

"That's enough Lyon… leave this to me…!" Gray crossed his hands, one over the other; the form of Iced Shell. "I'll seal Deliora myself!" A massive magical power erupted from Gray's body as he prepared himself to use the forbidden technique once more.

"Iced Shell…? No… no!" Lyon shouted. "Don't do it Gray! Do you have ANY idea how long it took to melt the ice! History will just repeat itself! I'll melt the ice and challenge Deliora again!"

"That doesn't matter right now… this is the only way to stop him in his tracks." Gray said. He was about to do the deed; use the spell by sacrificing himself, but someone stepped in the way…

"Natsu…! What the hell are you doing!" Gray shouted.

"I'll fight him." Natsu simply replied.

"Natsu, get the hell out of the way!" Gray shouted.

"I stopped you before because I didn't want you to die… didn't you understand that?" Natsu asked. Gray seemed to calm down; the massive magical aura starting to fade. "Use it if you want; it's not really my business if I can't make you listen." At this; Gray's magical aura out-right vanished, Gray subconsciously releasing the spell. Deliora seemed to have enough; roaring loudly and raising his right arm in preparation to smash it down on Natsu.

"Natsu! Look out!" Gray shouted. Natsu pulled his right arm back and engulfed it in fire.

"I'm not giving up, you hear me! I don't care of you're the devil himself, I'm gonna smash you to pieces!" Natsu shouted; egging the demon Deliora on. Just as Deliora was about to strike. His arm, and the rest of him, seemed to tremble. It started small, but gradually grew larger. Suddenly Deliora's arm broke off at the elbow, like a piece of stone, and fell to the ground. Other pieces of him began to do the same thing as well.

"What… no… no that's impossible!" Lyon shouted as the great and terrifying demon Deliora shattered into the smallest bits of rock. "Deliora… Deliora was dead a long time ago…!'"

"Strange… how did this happen? I thought he was simply in a state of forced hibernation due to being frozen… I figured that suddenly being awoken like that would have adverse effects; but I had no idea they would be this extreme." Tager said.

"For Ten years… Deliora was subverted in Ur's ice… By Ur's Ice… weakened long past the point of death… all we saw… were his final moments…" Lyon finished; seemingly losing his mind as he lay on the floor. A single tear dripped from Lyon's eye. "It's… It's no use… I just can't do it… I can't surpass Ur…" Out of silent pity, or perhaps out of genuine kindness, Gray walked over to Lyon and held out his hand. Cautiously; Lyon took it, and Gray slowly helped him to his feet; slinging Lyon's arm over his shoulder. Gray smiled when he hoisted Lyon up, and Lyon himself couldn't halt a small one appearing on his own face as well.

"Guess it all worked out in the end…" Natsu said; his face beaming with a smile.

"Natsu Dragneel…" a very threatening-sounding voice came from behind Natsu. What made it worse was that Natsu knew exactly who it was.

"OH SHIT! RUN!" Natsu shouted; attempting to make a break for it. A swift and strong arm grabbed him by his collar has he tried; effectively holding him in place. "Have Mercy Erza…!" Natsu said; struggling for freedom.

"No." She simply replied with everyone else right behind her.

"Jesus… I still don't see why you all are so scared of her." Ragna commented.

"You just don't understand…" Natsu said softly; being subdued by Titania had its effect on people.

"And apparently I never will; thank you for helping me reach that conclusion… little moron." Ragna replied.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

"Yea! We did it! Yahoo!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Aye!" Happy shouted as well.

"His mood sure did a 180 since you let him go." Ragna said.

"Guess his fear of me was quickly over-come with joy of the current situation being over." Erza replied.

"Or maybe he is just happy that you didn't kill him?" Ragna grinned a bit. Erza smiled.

"Either or… does it really matter?" Erza replied.

"I was really worried about what was going to happen back there… Ur was amazing." Lucy sighed in relief. Gray leaned against a rock with a smile.

"We accomplished an S-Class job! Does that mean we can go onto the second floor now?" Natsu asked, mostly out of joy. He was met with a serious glare from Erza, which quickly killed any sort of celebration in the room.

"T-that's right! We are going to be punished…!" Lucy said out of fear. Erza's glare softened a bit as she began to speak.

"No… there is something that must be done." Her glare died down further as everyone tuned in, curious. "Wasn't the original goal of this job to save a village of people who were turned into demons?"

"That's right…!" Lucy was surprised; she had completely forgotten about it over the course of all the fighting.

"Uhm… um…" Tager grunted in confusion. "May I ask what you're talking about?"

"Oh... that's right. You popped up half-way so you have no idea." Ragna scratched his head. "A job we… somewhat illegally took on. It was to save a group of people who were turned into demons by the purple moonlight… We got caught up in all this Deliora business because we were searching around for an idea on what to do."

"Oh… that makes more sense, thank you." Tager replied.

"But… Deliora died… didn't his being here cause this?" Lucy asked. Erza shook her head.

"Moon Dip is what harmed the people here, not Deliora. Simply killing him off wouldn't cause them to transform back." Erza finished with her arms crossed.

"Then let's go heal us up some people!" Natsu shouted, offering Happy a hi-five.

"Aye!" Happy took in Natsu's offer.

"Oh sure… why not… how the fuck do we do that though?" Ragna asked. Gray turned towards Lyon, who was sitting on the ground, leaning against a rock, with a questioning look.

"Beats the hell out of me. I have no idea." Lyon replied.

"What? Are you serious!" Natsu was more than frustrated.

"But… if you don't know; how are we going to break the curse?" Lucy asked, worry very apparent in her voice. Lyon looked down a bit in thought.

"Look… we knew about their existence since the time we showed up three years ago… we never messed with them at all but… they never bothered to pay us a visit either." Lyon's explanation was clean and quick… and something seemed off. Not his explanation, it was more… what he was explaining that seemed so far fetched.

"Not once in three years…?" Erza asked; acknowledging the confusion.

"That's… more than a little strange… and on top of that; the light from the Moon Dip would have been clearly visible from the village… why wouldn't they at least try to check it out?" Lucy pondered the thought for a time.

"Perhaps they steered clear out of fear of getting closer making their condition worse?" Tager suggested, pushing his glasses back into place.

"Nah, not usual." Ragna shook his head. "Even if you're scared of something, a person would at least go look. Sure it may scare them shitless when they see it and find out what's going on, but they would still at least check it out… haven't you ever seen a horror movie before?"

"Hmm… good point…" Tager nodded in agreement.

"Eh… I have doubts about the effects of the Moon Dip on the human body." Lyon said.

"What? Are you bull-shitting us by saying it's not your fault or something like that…?" Natsu asked; suspicious.

"No… think about it. Me and every one of my followers were basking in the Moon Dip's light for three years." Lyon decisively ended his statement, leaving a feeling of revelation in the room.

"That's… true!" Lucy said.

"Look… I'm not going to dictate your actions or anything like that… but be careful of the villagers… they are hiding something." Lyon said, and then crossed his arms. "Oh well… It's not my business anymore. It's a Guild Job from now in, isn't it?" There was silence for several moments. Natsu stepped forward and broke the silence.

"No way… you sent people to attack the village-" Natsu was forcefully cut off by Erza… who closed Natsu's mouth with her hand. The Salamander was confused.

"Ok… listen up. All of Lyon's followers, you know?" Ragna asked. Natsu nodded. "Every last one of them was a survivor of a Deliora attack. Each one had lost family to him, and wanted revenge. Lyon wanted to kill him to surpass Ur. They had the same goal so they came here together to make it happen."

"Oh…" Natsu said when Erza let go of his mouth.

"They had their own goals of justice, and that's why they were here." Erza added. She turned to leave. "Come on, lets go."

"Wait… if we are going… does that mean you know how we are going to fix all of this?" Lucy asked.

"No idea." Erza replied. Lucy sighed in response. As they were leaving the cave, Gray turned back towards Lyon.

"What are you looking at?" Lyon asked, uncomfortable due to the stare.

"Join a Guild. You will find all sorts of friends and even a few rivals. You will find a new goal in this life, I'm sure of it." Gray replied. Lyon turned his head with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"R-ridiculous… just go already!"

**-One Hour Later, The Village-**

"How… in the hell?" Ragna asked… with good reason. Despite being completely obliterated, the village now stood in perfectly good condition… like nothing had ever happened to it. They had gone to the make-shift village of tens and fond no-one. A villager ran up to them and told them to come back to the village, describing his reason as 'It's… it's just really awesome!'

"It was demolished before… so why is it fixed now?" Tager asked.

"Hmm… maybe…?" Natsu asked to himself. The only person who came to mind with such ability was Zalty. "…Maybe he felt sorry for what he did…?"

"Wait… our stuff!" Lucy turned to grab their stuff, and saw the village chief standing over a gravestone… the one for his son. 'Even the gravestone is back to normal… what a relief.' She thought. The village chief turned around and saw Lucy, and decided to approach her with a question or two.

"Fairy Tail wizards… are you the ones who restored our village?" The chief asked.

"Well… no… not really…" Lucy answered, nervous.

"Regardless; we are very grateful… but, please tell me when you are going to destroy the moon…?" The chief asked again.

"Erm… well…" Lucy's voice trailed off.

"It's easy to destroy the moon." Erza came from behind and placed her hand on the chief's shoulder to re-assure him.

"She is saying that like it's absolutely nothing…" Gray said.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"But before we do that… I want to know something… could you gather everyone in the village together?"

**-10 Minutes Later, Village Center-**

"Alright... I want to clarify a few things before I decide what to do next." Erza said. She stood before a large group of the villagers; the entire population was in attendance. "All of you gained your current appearance only after the purple moon appeared in the night sky, is that correct?" She asked quickly once she believed she had their full attention.

"To be correct; we only take on this form when the moon is out." The village leader stepped forward.

"I see… and this started roughly three years ago, correct?" Erza asked.

"Y-yea… sounds about right." This came from a villager in the crowd. Erza started to speak again, taking steps to her right.

"But… the Moon Dip spell was activate every day for the past three years… you should have been able to see the light from the village every day- KYAH!" Erza fell through a pit that was covered in local grasses… made as a trap for Lyon's followers.

"Even the pit fall is back…" Happy said; jaw dropped.

"She Said 'Kyah'…" Natsu said, suffering from a similar condition…

"C-Cute…" Gray stuttered out.

"How did she… fall for such an obvious trap?" Tager said.

"Better question; who the hell made the damn thing!" Ragna shouted.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Lucy shouted over and over again.

"That means it would be the most suspicious spot to investigate…" Erza said, pulling herself out of the trap hole.

"She is talking like absolutely nothing happened… that takes a lot of nerve…" A villager said to another.

"Why didn't you investigate the light?" Erza asked. Several whispers came from the crowd before the village leader answered.

"That's… that's because it is tradition here not to travel anywhere near the ruins… it has been like that for centuries!" The leader replied quickly.

"But… it was a very serious situation right? You had causalities because of the moon, and also considering how large the reward is…" Lucy questioned carefully, trying not to insult them and their culture. More whispers came from the crowd.

"Can you tell us the truth?" Erza asked. The chief looked off for a moment; glanced toward his son's grave, before he replied.

"To… be truthful… we have no idea what's going on either." The chief replied with obvious concern in his eyes. "We tried to visit the ruins many times but… each time… we couldn't even get close to it at all." This caused the worry to spread to several other people as well. "Even if we walked in a straight path towards the ruins… we wound up at the village gate… we cannot get close to it at all." The worry turned into something more of shock for everyone.

"But… we could get close to it, no problem at all!" Ragna replied.

"Yeah! We could even go inside! No sweat." Natsu added.

"We kept it between us because we thought you would never believe us…" One villager said.

"But it's true! We tried over and over again!" A different one shouted.

"Not one villager can even get close." A third and final one added.

"…That is what I thought." Erza said, getting looks of confusion. Off in a large tree right next to the village, the man Zalty sat… with an obvious bruise on his cheek.

"Clever Titania… very clever. You figured it out already." Zalty said. But his words were far from hearable range. Back in the village, Erza used her requip magic to change into yet another set of armor.

"Now that I know… its time to destroy the moon!" She stood in a large yellow and white armor that revealed a bit of her thighs. The armor had several bits of white fur in various places on the armor. A pair of metal animal like ears also appeared on her head. She also held a massive lance to match the armor in many ways.

"Oh well… that's nice… how are you going to do that?" Ragna asked, curious more than anything. "Not to insult your strength or anything, but I think even the moon is a bit out of your reach." Ragna pointed upward for empathies.

"This armor is known as 'The Giants Armor.' True to its name, it drastically increases the throwing power of the user." She held up her lance. "This is the 'Evil Crushing Spear,' which has the power to destroy darkness." She finish her explanation, ending it by putting the non-bladed end of the lance on the ground.

"So… you intend to just throw it and hit the mark?" Ragna asked. Erza nodded, but Ragna was less than convinced of the capability of the plan working.

"I'll admit; my own strength alone will not be enough to reach… but I figured I could get a little help." Erza turned and smiled. Ragna smiled back and held his right hand to his chin; closing his eyes.

"A little help… interesting…" Ragna replied, turning around and walking in the direction of Tager, keeping his hand in place. When he got close to the Red Devil he turned and pointed at Erza. "I think I know someone who can help you there… oh yes I do…" Ragna said, nodding several times; keeping his right hand in place. Tager's face turned to worry.

"Um… Ragna… you don't mean-OOF!" Tager shouted at the impact of an object slamming into his stomach. Ragna had used his left arm to hit Tager in the stomach, silencing him.

"Mostly metal or not, you still got some very vulnerable-to-pain flesh Tager." Ragna said, finally dropping his right hand.

"But… shouldn't you of still hit some form of metal?" Lucy asked.

"Yea; that's why I used my left hand… you know, the also-metal one?" Ragna held out his empty palm as part of a motion when something clanged against the ground. Ragna finally opened his eyes and received several strange…and worried looks. "Hey… what the hells wrong...?"

"Oh my… umm…" Erza held her free hand close to her mouth, trying to keep quiet.

"That's… unfortunate." Gray said.

"Aye…" Happy added.

"Ok… seriously, what the hell is going on now?" Ragna asked.

"Umm… Ragna…" Erza said, moving her hand away from her mouth. "Your… left hand is… um…" Confused, Ragna held up his left hand, and despite his blank look, he knew what was wrong. His metal index finger has fallen off and hit the ground. He tried to move it, and saw the joints inside move. He looked up at Tager, who has something of a grin on his face. Ragna blushed a bit out of embarrassment, and crossed his arms, also mumbling something to himself, that lead to several; chuckles of laughter from the metal giant, and several other people, and a simple smile from Erza.

"Alright, wise guy… you tell them or I will." Ragna said, his blush fading. Tager's face turned serious. He still smiled, however.

"Tell us what exactly?" Lucy asked.

"Well… I have ignitable boosters in my legs. So I believe Ragna is suggesting that I take the lance to the moon and destroy it…" Tager answered.

"You can fly? For how long?" Erza asked.

"Well… on a full tank, I can make it into orbit and back, but it uses up all my fuel. In theory I could reach the moon but… I doubt I would be able to make it back or destroy the moon, and if I did it would be guaranteed need to find a fuel to use as a replacement. My boosters are only meant for emergencies." Tager finished quickly, pushing his glasses back into place.

"All… the way into… orbit? And back?" Lucy was stunned.

"That's father than happy can travel…" Natsu said.

"Aye…" Happy agreed quickly.

"So… I'm sorry, but I don't think it will work." Tager apologized.

"No… no, you will be able to go far enough if what you say is true, Tager." Erza replied, confusing Tager. She held out her lance to the Red Devil. "You won't go all the way… you won't need to. Simply rise to a certain point and come back… I'm sure you will be able to figure out when."

"I don't have any idea what it is you are thinking but… alright." Tager took the lance and held it up.

"Make sure to hold it tightly above your head, you want the lance to it; not you." Erza instructed.

"Got it…" Tager held it up by the very bottom of the lance. "Stand back… I'm going to engage flight mode."

"So… is it really going to happen? Is the moon really going to be gone!" A villager asked in excitement.

"Yahoo! Finally after three years!" Another shouted. Erza approached Ragna from behind.

"So…how did you know of this little 'flight mode' of Tager's?" Erza asked.

"His ultimate move… I believe he calls it **'King of Tager.'** He grabs a target and lifts them over-head. He runs a small electric current through the target to paralyze their limbs, so they can't break free. Then he shoots off his boosters… flies into orbit… then turns the exact opposite direction and smashes them into the ground…"

"…Through re-entry into the earths atmosphere and all?" Erza asked, shocked. Ragna nodded. "That's… just… it sounds… painful…"

"It is… the guy I saw him use it on was screaming the entire time until impact… poor guy…" Ragna actually appeared somewhat… sad.

"Who…? Or should I ask why?" Erza asked.

"A bounty hunter, after my head obviously. Tager works directly under the head of Sector 7, Professor Kokonoe. Don't ask me what her first name is, I don't know." Ragna paused, then continued. "Anyway, Kokonoe and Tager are always on contact with each other, and Kokonoe can hear what's going on around Tager, and what she says cam be heard by people around Tager. The bounty hunter was after me when Tager showed up, coming after me… something about preventing the Black Beast form popping up again… Wait, you did hear about my world's whole back-story and what-not, right?" Ragna asked.

"Yes… while we were traveling, Gray brought it up." Erza replied.

"…Even about how my fate is supposedly going to be?" Ragna asked. Erza nodded, and nothing more. "What…? No reaction? I was kind of looking forward to that…" Ragna laughed a bit. He earned a smile for his efforts at comedy.

"I was taken aback at first… but your still you right now, and that's all that matters. Fate is what you make it, not what others decide for you." Erza replied. Ragna scratched his head.

"…It's about damn time someone started to believe in me. It's been what, ten years now?" Ragna earned a small chuckle this time.

"Anyway, as you were saying?" Erza prompted him to continue.

"Right… anyway, the bounty hunter caught wind of trying to steal his 'kill' so to speak. So he started slurring out insults at Tager. I used it as cover to get away from them both. But apparently the bounty hunter caught wind of Kokonoe's name and started slurring out insults at her too… and that was it for him. All I remember is hearing **'KING OF TAGER!'** and hearing a massive impact moments later. I assumed Kokonoe ordered him to do it, despite a few objections from Tager… but orders are orders I guess that's how it goes…" Ragna finished.

"That's… a very irresponsible order." Erza commented.

"And Kokonoe is one of those people who are 'always irritated.' Seriously… there has only been a few times I've seen or heard her calm, let alone actually happy." Ragna replied.

"And on top of that… I would never do or order such a thing just for a few insults." Erza added.

"Same here. But… if I remember correctly, Kokonoe saved Tager's life so… he isn't exactly in a position to ignore her. All that bounty hunter did was piss off the wrong chick at the wrong time… and he was reduced to a finely burnt and flat paste… left a fucking crater too, like a meteor just hit or something." Ragna finished.

"I guess some people are like that…" Erza said.

"She isn't all bad… I unofficially work for her now too, so Tager isn't after me anymore. So it probably won't happen again anytime soon." Ragna replied.

"And you're working with her because…?" Erza asked.

"Mutual blood-curdling hatred for a certain individual." Ragna replied.

"…Teurmi?" Erza asked.

"Bingo." Ragna replied quickly. "You catch on quick."

"I guessed…" Erza said. Ragna clapped his hands a few times.

"Ok, show time, looks like Tager is about ready. Places people!"

* * *

_Only through strength can we endure sufferings and torments _

_That would break and destroy a lesser being._

* * *

Darkness. Darkness was all that could be seen. After some time however… something of a red curtain appeared. And the voices of a certain Ice Wizard and Celestial Mage could be heard, saying one phrase and one phrase only…

"Help Me! Professor Kokonoe!"

The curtain lifted, revealing the dark un-lit lab once more, still as messy as before. Then a spotlight sparked to life, revealing the great and mighty Professor Kokonoe, not unlike five chapters ago. With a certain elegancy, she began to speak.

"Hello lost children. Here we are again, as promised five chapters ago. Welcome to 'Help Me, Professer Kokonoe, round two!' Much to my amusement, I have been given a raise for my excellent work in chapter five. Of course… it would be that I threatened to shove a bomb up the author's ass if I didn't get a large budget. Needless to say he complied, so I'm in something of a good mood today!" She smiled and pushed her glasses back into place. "Oh, and as a heads up, we have new guests today, but besides that it should be business as normal, like back in chapter five." She paused for a moment before continuing.

"Ok, now that is out of the way… lost children of the day, you may enter!" She said, and suddenly the whole lab lit up and Kokonoe took a few steps back. As if on cue, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia quickly entered the room. The latter quickly became distressed while the former seemed to not care at all.

"Where am I! Who are you! What the hell is going on!" Lucy screamed in fright. "I'm in my bath, minding my own business, and suddenly I wind up here fully clothed! Someone please tell me what's going on!"

"That's what you get for being late…" Gray said. Lucy appeared confused. "Remember? We were told to be here a full hour ago, but you completely blew it off… or forgot, I should say."

"That makes sense… but how did I get here AND get clothed!" Lucy shouted.

"Eh, we used a Intervention Ars to bring you here. As for the clothes… well, lets just say your butt-ass naked body, with your huge breasts and rather attractive ass combined with the fact that most of the crew here has not ever been with a woman before… cause some unexpected fainting and blood loss. Since we didn't want the entire crew to be offed in a surge of their own personal glory of seeing such an attractive and naked woman, we sent a FEMALE part of the crew to get your clothes and fix the little problem. When you first showed up, you screamed, fell backwards, and hit your head… so I guess you forgot it all." Kokonoe finished, seemingly pulling out a bag of chips and eating several. Lucy fell to the ground with tears in her eyes.

"My… innocence…. gone…" Lucy sobbed.

"Quit your bitching. All of this is non-cannon anyway." Kokonoe said as she put the chips away.

"Yea, lighten up." Gray added.

"Yes… listen to the man who is almost butt-ass naked himself." Kokonoe said. Gray had once again subconsciously stripped.

"GAK!" Gray quickly re-clothed.

"There… now if people are done showing the goods in my little office, mind if we get started?" Kokonoe asked. She was starting to get annoyed.

"Sure I guess…" Gray said. Lucy sighed.

"As long as I can get back home, I'll do whatever you need." Lucy said, several sobs still able to be heard.

"Good to hear! Now let's get started with the first segment!"

**-Questions and Answers!-**

"Ok, straight forward this time, let's get this rolling with our first question!"

Are other BlazBlue characters going to be introduced besides Iron Tager?

"To be blunt; yes there are." Kokonoe quickly said. "To lob off another question, there are actually three characters slated for introduction in the next arc. As for who; wait and see. I'm not going to be the one to spoil the entire next arc for you."

"Guess we wait then…" Gray said. "What's the next question?"

Ragna and Erza seem to get along really well. Are they going to eventually be a couple?

"Well… it's probably been no secret since chapter five so… yea. And it's going to be a lot sooner than you think too." Kokonoe ended by yet again pulling out the bag of chips and eating from it again.

"I was wondering what was up with those two. I knew they got along due to a slightly similar bad past, but I couldn't place my finger on it…" Lucy said.

"Neither could Happy, apparently. That's if you remember all the way back in chapter one." Gray added.

"Good point…now what's the next question?" Lucy asked.

Are there going to be sex scenes in this story at all between characters?

"Gah! Why would people ask that!" Lucy shouted.

"Because human beings are naturally adapted to the thought of sex, men especially. Any sort of hints toward sex, even if it's not involving them, seem to be a rather common topic." Kokonoe answered.

"Yea… but still…." Lucy hesitated to answer.

"Alright… I'll answer the question; the author left me a note." Gray reached into his pocket for a piece of paper. "Ok… it reads as follows: 'I was originally divided on this subject. Being a man I was enticed by the thoughts of sex, but I also thought adding sex scenes would degrade my story. I asked one of my readers, the person in question being someone who reviews and evaluates my chapters before I post them online, his opinion. He had similar thoughts about the subject, but admitted that he thought it would be interesting to see, and thought it might actually help the story rather than hurt it in the long run. After a bit of thought, I was inclined to agree with him.' And that's all that is on here apparently…"

"But… what does that mean?" Lucy asked.

"Basically; it means there are gong to be scenes of sex. Probably not for while but they will eventually pop up." Kokonoe answered.

"…They aren't going to involve me, are they?" Lucy asked, a bit frightened.

"Donno, wait and see tall, blond, and stacked." Kokonoe replied. Lucy made a frightened noise.

"Can we move on before Lucy screams again?" Gray asked.

"Sure; it's about time for the next subject anyway." Kokonoe replied.

**-Recap!-**

"As before, we are only summarizing the past five chapters, nothing from before." Kokonoe readjusted her glasses.

"Ok, basically Ragna joined up with Fairy Tail officially and met a few members of the guild. Then the fight between Erza and Natsu started, but only led to Erza and somehow Ragna being thrown into jail because of what happened during the Lullaby Arc. When they got out, Natsu stole an S-class job request from the second floor, and got Lucy to tag along, but forced Gray into coming along and tricked Ragna into joining up. They traveled to Galuna Island, but shipwrecked there due to a storm. After seeing the villager's plight, they agreed to help them and traveled to the ancient ruins on the island. Eventually they stumbled upon the Frozen Deliora and Lyon and his followers. They fought for a little bit and then fell back to the village, but it was destroyed shortly after they all arrived there. That's when Tager fell from the sky and proceeded to thrash the three followers that followed them. Natsu and Ragna took off toward the ruins and Erza showed up. Erza and Gray spoke about the job and Gray left in anger, and eventually Erza went after him, dragging Lucy, Happy, and Tager along. They eventually came across Ragna fighting off a large army of the followers. Erza sent Gray up on ahead while she stayed behind in hiding until Ragna was done, and then proceeded to challenge Ragna. There was a lot of fighting up at the Ruins, which took too long so Deliora was released. But Deliora quickly crumbled to dust shortly after his release, his life drained by Ur's ice. They traveled back to the village to focus on the villager's problem, and may have solved it with Erza's help. And we now wait for Tager to blast off into space and destroy the moon." Gray ended with a breath, exhausted.

"Very nicely done. I was worried I was going to have to do it…" Kokonoe said.

"That's… nice…." Gray said in-between breaths.

"Ok… so last segment time!"

**-Additional Information!-**

"Do we actually have a need for additional information this time?" Gray asked.

"Yea; Your past and Tager's. We sort of skimmed yours and completely skipped Tager's. Don't worry; I'll take care of everything." Kokonoe offered.

"Well… ok then." Gray replied.

"Anyway, the only specific details about Gray's past would be his specific training habits… of forcing him to strip down to his boxers in below-zero temperatures." Kokonoe said.

"It's… how I developed my subconscious stripping problem…." Gray admitted. "It was to apparently make me feel at one with the ice, which made the training easier… but… well, you know."

"I could never do any kind of training like that…" Lucy said.

"Lyon and Ur did; both of them." Gray said.

"…My point still stands…." Lucy said. "Anyway, what about Tager?"

"Tager? Oh, we was a scientist turned soldier during the Ikaruga civil war, otherwise known as the second war of magic, after the Dark War against the Black Beast, which was known as the first war of magic. His body got hit by an explosive and nearly died, but I found him and fixed him up with some of tech around the Sector 7 labs. Kind of like that 'Bionic Man' Stuff but… well, you've seen Tager." Kokonoe finished.

"So… are we done?" Lucy asked.

"Yea we are done. Since I actually like you two, I won't kick you out like I did to Natsu." Kokonoe said.

"How did you kick him out?" Gray asked.

"Metal fist into his face." She answered with a rather mischievous smile.

"Oh…" Gray replied.

"Anyway, that's the end of the show! See you in another five chapters people!" Kokonoe said, causing the curtain to fall, signaling the end of the show.


	11. End of One, Start of Another

_A man who cannot fathom themselves having flaw_

_Is nothing more then a man bathed in ignorance._

_A man who acknowledges ones own weaknesses _

_Is a man with possibilities of heroism._

* * *

"So… it's about time… when is he going to lift-off so-to speak?" Gray asked.

"Should be any time now, which is why I told everyone to back up." Ragna replied. "His body will sound three loud clicks. Approximately one second after the last click, he will be airborne."

"Do we need to help in any way?" Lucy asked.

"Shouldn't. If he needed help, he would have asked." Ragna replied. "If Erza's expectations of where Tager will hit are right, should be one hell of a show." Erza nodded.

"If he can make it up past the atmosphere easy… what I'm asking of him will be over quickly." Erza said. "Until then we just need to stay out of his way, correct?"

"Yea, that right. Tager! You ready yet!" Ragna shouted.

"Performing final system check for calculated trajectory now. Normally I just shoot straight up then down, so it's taking some time to set the quadrants." Tager replied.

"Well hurry it up, would you?" Ragna asked.

"Your lack of patience is noted…." Tager replied. "Final system check complete. Target locked. Preparing count down." It was time. He clicked once; his body seemed to enlarge slightly. He clicked again; some sort of steam left his body. He clicked for a third time, and he was gone in a blink of an eye. Shot upward like a rocket, soaring quickly into the sky.

"H-he is f-fast!" Lucy shouted.

"A-aye!" Happy added.

"Anyone can move fast with rockets in their feet!" Ragna replied. It had only been a few seconds, and Tager already seemed like a small dot in the sky.

"It doesn't matter… there is no way he could hit the moon or destroy it if he did." Gray said in doubt. Upon hearing this, Erza smiled.

"He doesn't have to strike the moon; his real target is on the way." She said on confidence. In confusion, Gray looked up. Tager shot upward… and upward… and suddenly; an impact sound could be heard. In a brief instant; Tager with the spear seemed to have hit something, and the sky itself seemed to crack. Seemingly just as instantly as he Tager had hit it, the area of the sky shattered… revealing a rather normal looking moon in contrast to the purple one.

"What…?" Lucy asked in confusion. The broken sky's cracks continued to spread and dissolve quickly, returning the sky to a more normal appearance. "The moon wasn't destroyed… but the sky was? What is going on?"

"The Island was covered in a layer of darkness." Erza answered with confidence. "I believe it was caused by fumes created by the Moon Dip. The fumes crystallized and created a thin layer of darkness in the sky. That layer is what made the moon turn purple." Some kind of magical light seemed to swarm and engulf the villagers, and wrap itself around their bodies, sparkling the entire time.

"Whoa…! Such a beautiful light!" Lucy said.

"With the darkness destroyed… the island and all of its inhabitants will return to normal." The bright light flashed, and when it faded… the villagers remained unchanged from their demonic appearances.

"But… nothing has changed at all…?" Gray asked in confusion. Erza's magic triggered, and she returned to her normal armor.

"No... This is their normal appearance." Erza said, stirring up more confusion. "The darkness affected their memory… not their bodies…"

"Their memory…? But doesn't that mean…" Natsu questioned, his voice trailing off.

"Yes… the phrase 'We turn into demons at night,' is incorrect." Erza replied. "They were demons to begin with."

"W-w-what!" Lucy shouted, falling to the ground out of fear.

"F-for real…!" Gray asked a villager; seemingly at random.

"U-um… now that you mention it…" The villager trailed off, but his point was clear; what Erza said was true.

"They all have the ability to transform into humans forms, but the Moon Dip affected their memory, and soon they came to believe that their human form was their true appearance." Erza added to the explanation.

"But… then why were Lyon and his people perfectly fine?" Lucy asked, her confusion growing larger by the second.

"That's because they ARE humans. The memory changing effect seems to only affect demons." Erza answered. "As for the ruins… the villagers couldn't approach it because of the fact that they are demons. People of darkness can't go to a place that contains holy light." As Erza concluded her explanation, a sort of clapping could be heard, as well as a voice.

"Amazing… I guess it was a good idea to leave this in your people's hands…" The voice said. People turned around to see the man that had ferried the Fairy Tail Wizards to the island; who was seemingly lost at sea. Though his appearance was a bit… more demonic.

"OAH! A GHOST!" Lucy shouted.

"A-AYE!" Happy shouted. The two hugged each other out of fear of the man who they thought had died.

"Y-you're that man… who brought us here, aren't you?" Gray asked.

"That's right, it's me! Still alive and still kicking!" The man said out of joy. The village leader took sever steps forward… with a face that seemed to be a cross between confusion and happiness.

"B…Bo… Bobo…?" He said, before a smile grew across his face. "Bobo! You alive!"

"B-but… how!" A villager shouted, shifting his head back in forth between the seemingly dead man and Bo-Bo's grave.

"We demons don't die easily! Can't kill us with a quick stab in the chest! Trust me, I know." Bobo joked.

"But… how did you escape the boat…?" Gray asked. As if on cue, wings sprouted from Bobo's back and he took to the sky, flying with his flapping wings.

"Sorry for not being able to tell you the truth back then." Bobo said while in mid-air. "I left the village because I somehow got my memory back. Everyone thinking that they were human was a little freaky after I learned the truth." The village leader's body seemed to tremble, and soon his body sprouted wings as he flew up to Bobo; his own son.

"Bobo!" he shouted with careless joy.

"I'm glad that you're back to normal, dad!" Bobo replied. They hugged each other out of joy for seeing their family once more. Slowly but surely other villagers took to the sky as well, with similar words of joy that Bobo was still alive.

"Island of demons huh…?" Erza said.

"Looking at them like that… it looks more like an island of angels to me." Natsu said. This actually made Ragna laugh.

"Demons who look like angels… a bit of an oxymoron if you think about it." Ragna said.

"Yes it is… but do you disagree?" Erza asked.

"Nope… not in a situation like this." Ragna replied. "Guess whether your demon or human; as long as you have someone special, nothing else matters in the long run." Erza face turned to one of pain for a moment, but it quickly softened to one of happiness as she began to speak.

"Yea; I agree with you entirely."

**-Zalty's Current Position-**

"Oh my… guess everything worked out good for them…" Zalty said. Suddenly, a voice sounded from the crystal ball beside him… the voice not too different from Siegrain, the same from the Magic Council.

"It seems that things got a bit complicated… especially with the sudden appearance of that red machine man."

"You saw everything?" Zalty asked.

"Yes, I did." The voice replied. "Why did you restore the village?"

"A quick favor." Zalty replied.

"Oh well… not that big of a deal. Still… Fairy Tail… did a lot better than I expected… I really hope they don't get in our way." The voice said.

"I completely agree… but I'm getting uncomfortable; I'm going to change back now." Zalty said.

"Go for it." The voice replied. A thick dust suddenly filled the air around Zalty, and when it cleared, a rather attractive woman with long black hair and a white robe stood there.

"The plan will begin soon… wont it?" The woman asked.

"Yes, Ultear… indeed it will…"

**-The Next Day; Village Gate-**

"You… can't accept the reward?" the Village leader said. It was about time for them to leave and the village agreed that it was time to give them their reward. Natsu and Gray were fighting closer to the gate and Lucy was close to them trying to end the fighting. But when offered the reward; Erza immediately declined.

"That's right. Your happiness is all the reward we require." She answered.

"But…" The village leader trialed off and Erza spoke again.

"It's like a told you; the job request wasn't officially accepted. It would be wrong to accept the reward." Erza answered. The village leader smiled in response.

"Then… perhaps you would be more willing to accept it as a token of friendship for saving us, rather as a reward?" He said.

"Seven million jewels! I want that!" Natsu suddenly shouted.

"Same here!" Gray added. However, Erza shook her head, but with a smile.

"It's hard to reject an offer like that… but like I said; it would be wrong to accept it." She replied. "But if you really insist on giving us something, I believe that the additional reward of the Gold Key would do."

"We don't want that!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison; a rare moment indeed.

"I want it!" Lucy shouted.

"Plus if you really want to give away large amounts of money; my friend Tager here isn't affiliated with Fairy Tail, so feel free to make a donation to the 'Help the Metal Man' fund." Ragna said, patting the back of his large companion. This got several laughs, but Erza again shook her head, but kept a smile.

"Sorry, but I believe that would still be pushing it a bit." Erza said.

"Aww hell, looks like you're just as poor as me, Tager. Can't say I didn't try." Ragna said. Tager gave a chuckle.

"I'll survive somehow… I'm not much of a big spender anyway." Tager replied. He glanced at Ragna's left hand and noticed something; the finger that had fallen off yesterday was not only back on, but fully functioning. "Ragna…? How is your hand all fixed up?" In response, Ragna held up his right hand in a fist, and as if on cue, several small tools popped out from between his fingers. What confused Tager was that they were all exactly what one would need to repair an arm like Ragna's. "Where… did you get those?"

"Don't ask!" Lucy shouted.

"Well… all that aside, let us show our gratitude in another way; I would be more than happy to take you back to the dock where we first met." Bobo offered.

"Not necessary… I have my own mode of transportation." Erza replied. She guided everyone to the beach, where there was Bobo's small boat… but right next to it was a large Pirate ship; the same one Erza had commandeered.

"A pirate ship…?" Gray asked.

"Wow! You hijacked it! Cool!" Happy shouted.

"This is starting to seem awfully reminiscent of a bad dream I'd rather not relive…" Ragna said.

"A bad dream?" Erza asked.

"Yea… main reason I bring it up is because it involved a ship like this… and Tager…" Ragna replied.

"Um… I was in your dream?" Tager asked.

"Yes you were… and you were a real dick too. Gave away my immortal soul for a giant tuna fish…" Ragna replied.

"I'm… sorry?" Tager said, still confused. Erza laughed a little to herself; what Ragna was describing seemed very ridiculous.

"I really don't want to ride a pirate ship!" Lucy shouted.

"If you would rather swim, I'll join you!" Natsu offered.

"Not happening!" Lucy replied. After a short time everyone who was going back boarded. As the ship set sail, the villagers bid their farewells to the wizards and wished them the best of luck on their future jobs. Back on a higher elevation of rocks, a bandaged Lyon, along with Sherry and her giant mouse, Yuka, and Toby stood.

"Looks like they are gone…" Yuka said. Tears fell furiously from Toby's eyes.

"I'm… I'm not crying! I swear!' He said, trying to hold back his tears.

"You sure your ok Lyon? He is your fellow pupil, and you two were final starting to get along…" Sherry asked Lyon.

"It's fine. The world isn't that big… I'm sure we will see each other again." Lyon replied. He looked up into the sky for a brief moment. "Hey… Is a guild fun?" He asked simply.

**-On the Ship-**

"This suuuuuucks…." Natsu moaned, holding his stomach while lying on the deck. "Why aren't we there yeeeeet?"

"We wouldn't be there if we were going to where you left from…" Erza replied. "I'm having the ships captain take a more direct route to Mongolia." Natsu moaned louder… and seemingly passed out.

"At least he will be quieter unconscious." Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"So, we are stuck on a ship for what seems like an overnight trip; how are we going to spend the time?" Ragna asked.

"We could fish!" Happy suggested.

"I don't have a fishing rod." Ragna replied.

"But couldn't you make one with your ninja-quip magic?" Happy asked; creating his own special name for Ragna's uncanny ability to have random objects appear at random times.

"I have no idea what the hell are you talking about." Ragna denied having such ability.

"Well, it's about time for supper… so we could eat. I have some rations in my cart." Erza, thinking ahead, had stored her rather large crate of supplies on the boat itself.

"Eh, I could cook if it comes to that." Ragna said.

"Yes and Ragna can-" Erza suddenly paused in mid sentence, appearing confused. "Ragna? You cook?"

"Hell yea I do. Something I picked up from my master. The guy is a five-star chief easy, so I picked up a thing or two… it's a bit of a hobby." Ragna answered. Erza was more surprised than anything.

"Well… We have food and a cook; looks like we are set 'till we arrive in Mongolia." Gray said.

"Before that… Tager; did you ever get into contact with Kokonoe?" Ragna asked.

"No, unfortunately. Cross-dimensional walls are a bit too far for the frequency she uses to function. She cut off shortly after I landed and I haven't been able to get into contact with her sense." Tager replied. "She will contact me when she can find the right frequency." Ragna shrugged.

"Oh well; her problem; not mine." He said. "Alright. Someone get me something to work with here! I can't make decent food appear out of nowhere!" A loud sigh was let out by members of Fairy tail.

**-Several Hours Later, Sleeping Quarters at Night-**

Erza's eyes snapped open. She didn't know why, but something had awoken her. She sat up and looked around the room for a possible cause. It was somewhat mid-sized, but with several beds; despite the fact that there were only three pirates. Perhaps they were expecting to recruit more members? Either way, they had just enough bunks for their entire group and the pirates together; mostly because of Tager, who doesn't need sleep, who volunteered to steer the ship while they slept. Lucy seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Gray was as well, except with a mess made of his bedding. Even Natsu seemed to be dreaming peacefully; despite the rocking of the ship. Happy was close to him sleeping as well. She gave a silent smile and decided to climb out of bed. Maybe a little walk around the ship would help her get back to sleep. She appeared normal, except for the lack of body armor. She instead wore a simple white shirt with frills down the middle, with a small blue tie of sorts at the neck. She started out, but then took a look back, feeling as though something was amiss… and she was right. The bunk assigned to Ragna the Bloodedge was empty.

'I wonder where he is off at… probably just hassling Tager…' She thought to herself. She paid it no mind, no where to run off to in the middle of the ocean. She stepped out from the sleeping quarters onto the main deck. She looked up into the dark but star-lit sky. 'You don't see something like this in the city…' She thought. The moon was out too, with no clouds for miles. It was a beautiful night. She looked back down, towards the front of the ship, and saw a dark figure… or at least one she could see clearly. She approached the figure, and it was quickly revealed to be Ragna, simply standing over the front of the ship, watching the ocean. She walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder lightly. Ragna looked back, surprised that someone was behind him, but he had a soft look on his face.

"Oh… hey." He greeted Erza simply. "What's up? I thought you were asleep."

"I was… but something woke me up… or maybe my body just decided it was time. What about you?" Erza asked.

"Couldn't sleep. About a half hour after everyone was asleep I decided to come out here. Must have been here for an hour already." Ragna replied. "It's something else. A lot different then what I'm used to." Ragna turned and looked back towards the water.

"The ocean?" Erza asked, stepping closer. "You have those where you are from though, right?"

"Yea we have them… not like we can get close though." Ragna replied. "Seither is so heavily concentrated, it kills off all life. It's an invisible gas, so you can see the ocean, but get to close and the next thing you know you're in the grave. This… is really the first I've been able to really enjoy it."

"What about on your way to Galuna?" Erza asked.

"That little trip had a sick Natsu, a tied up Gray, and a giant title wave involved; not much to enjoy." Ragna replied, earning a small laugh from the scarlet-haired woman next to him. "But… right now… it's so quiet and calm… peaceful. You can really hear the sounds of the ocean and see how it moves… I've been on bodies of water before, but this is something else…" Erza smiled as Ragna explained himself. She leaned over the wooden railing and looked onward at the ocean, just as Ragna was. It stayed silent for a time; aside from the sounds from the water in which they traveled on. Erza was the one to break the silence.

"So… you have been here for nearly a week now… what do you think of our little world?" She asked.

"It's one hell of an improvement over my world… am I'm not saying that just because of my rather lengthy criminal record back home." He replied with his gaze still toward the ocean. "Just seems… peaceful. Not a whole lot of that 'Behind the Scenes' stuff that screws people over in the long run. If someone's bad, you know they are bad, and if someone's good, you know they are good. Just seems more… open, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yea… I hear you." Erza replied. "But this world has some secretive dark stuff about it, though."

"Like?" Ragna asked. Erza bit her lip a bit.

"Well… my past for one." Erza said. "You want to hear?" She asked.

"If you're willing to talk; I'm willing to listen. You've been one of the kindest people towards me since I first showed up, so there is no way I'm going to snub you." Ragna replied, turning to face Erza. Person in question smiled for a moment.

"Where I grew up… is a place called the Tower of Heaven… before you ask; the name is an oxymoron. There isn't anything 'Heavenly' about the place." She started. "Not sure where I was born, or who my parents were, and as far back as I can remember I was just a slave working there; building it. Sure I made friends but I was still a slave; having to do as much work as an adult did. One day there was a revolt… and it was successful, guards overthrown, head leaders basically gone. But… someone close to me; like a brother I never had… betrayed us… corrupted by some spirit. He claimed that he would work on the Tower of Heaven himself, and said that everyone would follow him… that was about eight or ten years ago." Erza finished.

"I see…" Ragna said, leaning against the railing. "And what did you do when he said that?"

"I tried to stop him… but that spirit gave him some kind of power… I lost consciousness and found myself in a town near Mongolia." She replied. "I… keep hearing rumors about some kind of tower out at sea… and I know that it's that place… I don't know what to do. My friends… people who I would call family are still there, probably brainwashed by him… I just don't know what to do…" She leaned against the railing as well, her long scarlet hair blocking most of her face.

"Ever… thought about going back? Setting things right?" Ragna asked. Erza seemed to hug herself in response.

"Yes… I have. But... when I do I just get scared… scared of what will happen, what if I cant convince them all to stop… what I might have to do…" She said.

"I hear what your saying… and I would say to avoid the… 'permanent' alternative at all costs." Ragna replied. "But I think if you stick close to what you want… and if you're passionate about it, I believe it will all work out in the end."

"But… I might have to... still…" Erza paused mid-sentence and turned toward Ragna. "Have you ever… killed anyone before?" She asked. Ragna crossed his arms and leaned back a bit more.

"Yeah… I have… kind of hard to lead a campaign against a corrupt government without killing people." He replied. "Some people deserved it BIG time… but others were just innocent soldiers following orders. To be blunt I may kill people but I don't like it… but more often than not if it's a question between the other guy or me… I'm going to have to side with me, understand?" Ragna asked. Erza nodded. "Killing people, even people you absolutely despise, is never easy. I avoid it if I can, but… well, people are stubborn sometimes, you know?"

"I understand that…" Erza replied, not really feeling too much better.

"The way I see it; what's causing all of this is the tower itself. Take down the tower and I think all your problems will solve themselves."

"How would I do it though…? Without… you know…" She trailed off; her point obvious.

"Every tower has a base; take it out and it falls down. If you could set it up so there are little… warnings of sorts, they would evacuate before it came down."

"And how to set something like that up…?" Erza asked.

"Magic seems to be really flashy and easily noticeable… timed explosives could do the trick too if you can sneak your way around the place easily. Hell, hacking at it with an axe usually makes a lot of loud noise." Ragna replied.

"I'm being serious…" Erza sighed, but showed a small smile for Ragna's effort at a joke.

"So was I… except for the axe part. If push comes to shove, you could just kick ass and take names, but knock the people you care about out and taking them out of the tower one at a time by force." Ragna suggested. "They might be a bit shaky when they come to, but I'm sure they would get used to being out of the place eventually."

"But… I don't know if I can face people so important to me alone." She admitted.

"Then don't. No one said that you had to fly in there solo."

"I… don't like that idea. Besides… I'm not even sure if people would be willing to help me out in a situation like that." Erza looked down; sadness noticeable in her voice.

"Well… me for one." Ragna replied. She slowly raised her head and turned toward him. "Like I said; your one of the nicest people I've ever had the pleasure of talking to. Hell if you asked, I could probably take care of the whole thing for you; just would need to know who to off and who to not." Slowly, a smile showed itself on Erza's lips.

"Would you… really do something like that… for me?" Erza asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Hell yeah I would. And I think I'm not the only one too." Ragna replied. "Whether you notice it or not; people like you. And people are willing to do things for people who they like."

"I guess… I just feel that since it's my past… it's my fight, you know?"

"That I definitely understand. But having help can't hurt… as long as you can see past your own personal emotions." Ragna replied. "Tell you what; you cut me a deal, so I'll cut you one. When the time comes to go to the Tower of Heaven, give me a shout. I'll personally make sure everything is set right."

"That's… a very underhanded deal, considering the situation…" Erza replied.

"I recall you making me one about a week ago." Ragna replied. He held out his right hand. "Do we have a deal?" Erza didn't know what to do… she felt hot… nervous too. Not really embarrassed but… it was something she couldn't quite place. Her heart was beating fast… but something felt nice. A comforting nice. Despite her troubled feelings… she made a decision. She reached out her hand and shook his.

"Deal." She replied.

"Well then, I guess that settles that." Ragna smiled. "You going to head back to bed? I'm going to stay out here for awhile longer." Erza smiled back at him.

"No… I think I'll stay out for a bit too… its relaxing." Erza replied. Both turned back towards the ocean. Even though their deal was made, Erza's heart wouldn't stop pounding. She had no idea what it was… but it still felt nice. Suddenly a thought hit her, explaining why… and it made sense. Then another, and more after that, each one connected to the first in some small way. It was like… a plan she had just thought up, entirely based on an assumption she made… and she liked the plan. She thought it was ridiculous and thought it would never work…. But she still liked it.

"Hey… you ok? You seem like your spacing out a bit." Ragna asked, interrupting her thoughts. Quickly halting her thoughts on the matter, she made a decision… to go for broke.

"Yea... I'm fine…" She replied. "I want to talk to you about… you're punishment for when we return to Fairy Tail."

"Not really a pleasant subject…" Ragna sighed.

"I think I can get you out of it." Erza had caught his attention; drawing in his gaze. "But… you're going to have to do something for me, too."

"Something more…?" Ragna asked, but with a joking tone. "Well… what is it?"

"Well… it might not even be bad; you may even like it." Erza added. This further intrigued the Grim Reaper's mind.

"Trading in a punishment for something I might even like…? You now have my undivided attention…"

**-Mongolia, Next Day-**

"We're back!" Natsu shouted stepping along the street.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"You're just happy to be off the ship." Ragna yawned; his lack of sleep from the night before was catching up with him.

"Doesn't matter!" Natsu shouted.

"All that trouble for a little gold key…" Gray said.

"It was an S-class job too." Happy added.

"It wasn't an official job. The key is enough." Erza replied.

"That's right! No need to complain!" Lucy added, with notable joy.

"You're the only one who gained anything…" Happy said. Lucy kept walking with joy. "….Lets sell the key."

"No!" Lucy shouted. "I've told you before; there are only twelve gold keys in the entire world! They are extremely rare."

"Like that bull and maid…?" Natsu asked in a mocking tone.

"Shut up! If I train myself, my spirits will eventually become stronger than you!" Lucy shouted.

"May I see a key?" Tager; who was at the back of the group, asked.

"Eh? You want to see one?" Lucy asked.

"Yes… spirits being summoned by keys intrigues me... if it's not possible, it's ok, though." Tager replied.

"Oh no, it's no problem at all." Lucy reached into a little bag she had on her waist, next to her key-ring and pulled out a gold key. "Here; it's the new one I got from the job." She held it out to the red giant, who took it in his large hand, trying to be careful not to break it. He held it close to his face and twisted it around, inspecting it.

"Speaking of keys… which one did you get?" Gray asked.

"Sagittarius, the archer." Lucy replied.

"Sagittarius? The one who's head is of a horse but with a man's body?" Gray asked.

"No… one with the legs of a horse but the upper-body of a man…" Lucy corrected.

"Giant octopus with a sunflower face…?" Natsu thought out-loud.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response…" Lucy sighed.

"Hmm… I can detect some magic in they key... but I can't identify it… besides that and the unusual design it seems like an ordinary key to me." Tager said, handing the key back.

"Oh believe me; they are very special." Lucy said, putting the key away. "Would you like to see me summon something so show you?"

"Of course." Tager replied. Lucy carefully looked through the keys on her key-ring and took one off.

"**Open the Gate of the Golden Bull… Taurus!" **She swung her key, and a magic seal appeared, and suddenly the ground burst open and a loud 'Moo!' sound could be heard. When the dust settled from the sudden upheaval, a large, well-built and humanoid bull stood. The bull only whore a pair of blue underpants and a belt in the shape of a bull's head. His nose was pierced with a nose ring and also had a bell around his neck. His chest is crossed by a belt with a scabbard on his giant axe.

"I have come at your call, what does your wonderful body need from me?" The bull asked Lucy.

"You never change…" Lucy replied. "And I summoned you to show a friend of mine what I can do. He was really curious." Taurus suddenly appeared a bit… proud.

"I see! Who is the person that you wish to show my power?" Taurus asked. Lucy pointed behind the bull, and said bull turned with something of a grin, expecting someone smaller in size, and was surprise when he saw someone at eye level with him.

"Hello…" Tager greeted, holding out his right hand.

"U-uh… yes, hello!" Taurus regained his composer and shook the Red Devil's hand.

"My name is Iron Tager, sorry to surprise you." Tager said. "So… your a spirit huh?"

"Yes, I am Taurus, the bull." Taurus replied. "It is… rare to meet someone with a matching stature."

"Yes it is indeed…" Tager replied. "Sorry to disturb you."

"No problem at all; a little fresh air never hurt anyone!" Taurus replied. "Now if I'm not needed, I think I will be heading back, good-bye!" And in a flash of light, Taurus was gone.

"Well, what do you think?" Lucy asked.

"It was very interesting. Thank you for showing me." Tager replied. Lucy smiled wide; she loved compliments.

"If you're demonstration is done Lucy, we should get back to the guild and decide on your punishment." Erza said. The somewhat joyous mood died.

"I… completely forgot." Gray admitted.

"I kept thinking that I could over-look your actions, considering the circumstances… but when it comes down to it, the master is the one who has final say. I have no intension on defending any of you… except for Ragna, so you better be prepared." Erza finished.

"Hey! Why is Ragna magically exempt!" Natsu shouted.

"You tricked him into going with you with the ruse of it being a normal job. It is wrong to persecute him for doing illegal actions if he had no idea what he was doing was illegal." Erza answered

"Oh… that's right. Forgot that one too..." Natsu replied.

"Tager gets off scot-free too. He isn't affiliated with Fairy Tail." Ragna added.

"That as well." Erza agreed.

"That's not fair!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't tell me… it will have to be… THAT!" Happy suddenly shouted in fear.

"Shit! I don't want to ever do THAT ever again!" Gray shouted, also experiencing fear.

"What is… 'That'?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure gramps will just pat us on the back and say that we did a good job." Natsu said.

"You're… really optimistic." Lucy said with doubt in her voice.

"No… I'm sure THAT has already been chosen…" Erza said… with a bit of laugh in her voice. "I think I'm going to really enjoy watching it." Despite Erza's claim, Nastu kept a smiling face. Though a drop of sweat fell… then another… then several… then too many to count.

"NO! Anything but THAT!" Natsu shouted; now being dragged by Erza.

"Tell me! What is THAT!" Lucy shouted.

"Come on, the sooner you get it over with the better it will be." Erza said. They walked in somewhat a dreary mood… with Erza still dragging Natsu along the way. As they traveled, various townsfolk could be heard whispering to one another… it seemed rather ominous.

"Well… that's not normal… what's wrong with this picture…?" Ragna asked.

"I listened in a bit… it seems that something is wrong at the guild." Erza said.

"Maybe people got so rowdy it just fell apart…" Ragna joked. That joke brightened up the mood a bit…. until they reached the guild… which was lucky to be standing. Shingles were demolished, the sign had fallen, and the majority of the guild was pierced all over by giant metal clubs.

"Our Guild!" Nearly the entire group shouted in unison.

"Who… did this?" Erza asked.

"I don't care who… but what the fuck happened here!" Ragna shouted. They all heard footsteps from behind them and they turned; it was Mirajane.

"Its mortifying… but we were done in…" Mira said as on answer.

"By who…?" Ragna asked.

"…Phantom Lord."

**-Town of Oak, Phantom Lord Wizard Guild- **

"Oh my… rather successful indeed." Inside the guild itself; which seemed more like a castle, up on the highest level, a man in a purple robe sat. He also had a purple wizard's hat, a white shirt with red pants. He sat reading several papers; a report of sorts. "But… they don't seem to be riled up enough yet…" A knock came from his office's door. "Enter." The man said. A rather scruffy looking man stepped into the room.

"Um… Master Jose… several of the guys were talking and… I think you should see this…" Indeed; the man who was at the desk is the Guild Master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla.

"What could it be that would require my attention?" Jose asked, annoyed.

"There is this guy… in a black rain-coat because of the rain… he is demanding to see you personally." The thug replied.

"Hmm… rain-coat… well; Juvia is in town so that's understandable. Please tell him that all job requests must be submitted in writing and given to the front desk." Jose answered.

"Well… it's not a job request… but the real reason is the bad vibes he is giving off… plus several of the members are trying to start a fight with him." The thug replied, appearing worried. Jose sighed.

"Sometimes I forget I'm the Guild Master… I feel like more of a disciplinarian… alright; I'm coming down." Jose replied, standing up. They two made their way down toward the main level, and looked toward the center of the guild, and sure enough there was the man in the rain-coat… although it was hooded and Jose couldn't see his face. And like the member had said; several other members were around the guy, and he could tell they were talking crap. But rather than step in… he decided to let this take its course.

"What's with the coat? Your inside so take it off…" A rather large man with an even larger blade on his back said.

"I'm sorry… but this coat is all nice and cool because of the rain; I'm rather comfortable actually." The coated man replied. "At least for now… starting to get a bit stuffy. But it's still fine."

"Did you hear me ask? I'm telling you to take it off… and hand it over!" The large man grunted. "It gets really shitty outside when Juvia is around, and I think that coat can help."

"So you upright mug the first person you see? My my my…You people don't like repeat business do you?" The coated man laughed a bit.

"What the hell did you just say?" The large man replied.

"Oh… I'm sorry; it slipped my mind that your intelligence is lower than a sack of granite…" The coated man laughed again. "Look; I'm here to talk to your master about something; I really don't want to talk to the… 'help,' should I say?" The coated man began to reach into his coat, and showed a bit of what seemed to be a curved knife. "I really would like to avoid trouble… I'm not very fond of fighting."

"Not fond of fighting huh…! Well too damn bad!" The large man grunted in anger reaching for his over-sized sword. "You got one you little piece of shit!" The man was about to swing his sword then the coated man quickly swing his knife horizontally across the larger man's chest. The large man stopped instantly as his large sword seemed to fall out of his hands; his body seemingly frozen in place.

"Hey… hey Mizuki, you alright?" Another member asked. Suddenly the large man's entire body burst out with numerous cut wounds, blood splattering all over the place. The large man, identified as Mizuki; fell onto his back, and many worried looks came from everyone in the room… save the Guild Master himself.

"Don't worry, the man is still alive… doubt he will be moving anytime soon though." The coated man said as he put his knife away. He gave the large man a small kick; person being kicked letting out a loud grunt. "Yup; completely and totally incapacitated by pain…"

"Why you…!" Several of the guild members appeared to be taking out weapons as well.

"Enough!" Jose shouted, freezing everyone in the room with his voice. "You there, in the dark coat; explain yourself at once!" he demanded.

"Finally! Someone with half a brain to talk to… lovely!" The coated man chucked. "I'm here in accordance with the number you did on that Fairy Tail Guild."

"…You're not from the council, are you?" Jose asked cautiously.

"Oh no no no no! No affiliation what's-o-ever! They are a little too uptight for my tastes." The coated man replied, putting up his hands in defense. Jose grinned a bit.

"Well… that we can agree on… now what is it that you found so urgent to come directly to me about?" Jose asked.

"Ah yes… heard a rumor about a job request sent to you to capture someone who is currently a member of Fairy Tail, correct?" The coated man asked.

"Yes… that's correct. What about it?" Jose replied.

"Well… there is someone there I'm after as well… don't worry; it's someone completely different… a certain man to be exact. Me and him have a little score to settle. The guy sort of beat me within an inch of my life and left me to die... and I would like to return the favor." The coated man replied. "I'm perfectly fine now as you can see; and the little beating sort of helped me get a long-time goal accomplished… but it still left a bad taste in my mouth." Jose laughed a bit.

"I have my own personal score to settle myself… who is it exactly that I am currently speaking with?" Jose asked.

"Oh my! Where are my manners? I didn't even introduce myself…" The coated man replied. Almost immediately the man unbuttoned his coat and removed it, revealing that he wore a black business suit with a white undershirt and black tie. His shoes were well polished and black as well. His eyes appeared to be closed, and his hair was short and light green in color. The man reached into the rain-coat as if something was amiss, and pulled out a hat, a black fedora to be specific, and portly placed it on his head, holding it in place. After this was done; the man spoke one simple phrase…

"Hazama; at your service!"

* * *

_The seeds of darkness were planted by his hand_

_Again and again; he brought suffering to people_

_He now is here; with intension to do what he has always done_

_To cause chaos and destruction; for the simple reason of his own entertainment._


	12. Conflict

_Whatever doesn't kill you can only make you stronger_

_But do not believe that the threat of death is over because you are simply alive._

* * *

"Damn… they really did a number on this place… I'm surprised that the building is still standing as is…" Ragna said as he descended into the basement with the group.

"Not the best subject right now." Erza warned.

"Oh right, sorry. I was thinking out-loud." Ragna replied. The basement seemed to have been made into a make-shift base area like how the upstairs was until the destruction. Everyone from the guild was present and accounted for, though the mood was less than pleasant. Some were cursing Phantom Lord; others were plotting acts of revenge. The group made their way to the master, who was sitting at a counter… drinking.

"Yo. Welcome back." Makarov waved to the group, holding a beer in his other hand.

"He is clearly hammered…" Ragna commented. He received a nod of agreement from Tager.

"Gramps! This isn't any time to be drinking!" Natsu shouted in rage.

"Oh, how right you are…" Makarov said… and suddenly became extremely serious. "How dare you illegally do an S-Class job!" The outburst sparked confusion amongst the group.

"The… hell?" Ragna asked.

"Punishment time! I certainly hope that you are prepared!"

"Oh… so he saved up all his anger for this… lovely." Ragna sighed.

"This isn't the time for something like that!" Natsu shouted.

"Bad!" Makarov shouted, and his arm lengthened out and he delivered a powerful karate-chop to Natsu's head, instantly silencing the Salamander. "Bad!" Chop for Gray. "Bad!" Chop for Happy. "Bad!" Slap on the ass for Lucy… girl in question quickly yelped after the sudden impact to her rear.

"Master! Behave yourself…" Mira warned with a pouting look on her face.

"And last but not least…!" Makarov's gaze quickly shifted to Ragna; who shivered uncomfortably. "BAD!" He tried to give Ragna a karate-chop as well… but suddenly stopped when Erza stepped in the way. "Erza! What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself!" Makarov shouted. Erza looked off, as if in thought, and then held up one finger; signaling Makarov to give her a moment. She approached her master and whispered something in his ear. Makarov's face turned to shock, but quickly shifted back to his pervious face of joy; from when he welcomed the group back. "Oh-ho! I see! In a case like that, I definitely see how I can let Ragna off the hook. Free to go." Makarov waved off Ragna; who sighed in relief.

"Damn… was worried there for a second…." Ragna admitted.

"Trusting in me will lead to good fortune." Erza replied.

"Do you even understand the situation! They wreaked our guild!" Natsu shouted. Makarov sighed.

"Calm down… it's nothing to make a huge deal about." Makarov replied, getting several surprised looks in response. "Sure, Phantom Lord did it, but they won't do much more. What has me confused is why they would even bother to attack an empty building."

"Empty building…?" Erza asked.

"They attacked at night, so no one in the guild was hurt." Mira answered quickly.

"So we aren't dealing with attackers… more like second rate assholes." Ragna commented. "I see the old man's point now. It's not like they killed anyone, so just tell them to piss off and be on our way."

"Exactly! If they aren't even brave enough to attack anyone, they aren't worth fighting. Leave them be." Makarov said.

"I can't accept that! I won't feel right unless I kick some ass!" Natsu shouted.

"Enough! The discussion is over. We will just take on jobs from down here until the building is repaired." Makarov answered.

"This isn't time for jobs!" Natsu shouted back; slamming his fists onto the counter.

"Natsu! Knock it off!" Makarov shouted; with his armed off repeatedly hitting Lucy's butt.

"…Why does he keep hitting my butt…?" Lucy asked; a blush noticeable on her face despite her annoyed look.

"Blond bombshell with huge boobs, long legs, and a nice ass. Typical male fantasy." Ragna replied.

"…And your telling me this because…?" Lucy asked.

"Just keeping you posted on the thoughts of the male brain." Ragna replied.

"…I'll keep that in mind." Lucy answered.

"Master… stop." Mira warned again.

"Hold on, be right back! Gotta take a leak." Makarov hopped off the counter and sped off.

"How can he be so clam about this…?" Natsu asked, completely dumbstruck.

"Natsu… I'm sure he is as hurt as everyone… but wars between guilds is forbidden by the council." Mira answered. "And to answer you're next question; it doesn't matter who attacked first."

"I was- ah who am I kidding…" Natsu replied.

"If this is how the master feels about it… We just have to accept it." Erza replied.

"I'm still surprised no one has pestered us about Tager; bad situation or not." Ragna replied.

"…You need to pay more attention Ragna…" Tager replied. The grouped turned around to see a worried Tager with a blue-haired girl wearing a yellow tank top and white shorts, with her member stamp located on her left shoulder blade. She was continuously inspecting Tager. "She has been… inspecting me for the duration of you're entire conversation."

"I'm sorry; it's just that I've never seen anyone like you except in a book! It's really amazing!" The blue-haired girl replied.

"Hey hey hey Tager, don't you think she is a bit young for you?" Ragna joked.

"…Not another word, Bloodedge." Tager warned. Ragna laughed.

"Hi Levy, haven't seen you in awhile." Lucy greeted.

"Same Lucy!" The blue-haired girl replied; not letting up on her inspection.

"So you're name is Levy then?" Ragna asked.

"Yup! Levy McGarden." She replied, finally ceasing her inspection. Tager sighed in relief. "I'm the leader of Team Shadow Gear with Jet and Droy. I don't believe we have met" She held out her left hand for a hand-sake.

"If we have, I don't remember it. Call me Ragna." Grim Reaper in question shook Levy's hand with his left.

"You're left arm is so hard… like it's made of metal." Levy said.

"That's because it is. Fully functional prosthetic. Please don't inspect me." Ragna added. "By the why; who are Jet and Droy?"

"Jet is a little older than me with orange hair. His nose is pointed, and he usually wears a brown coat with cotton necklines that goes down to his legs with a violet shirt and dark pants. He also wears black boots and has a rather unusual hat." Levy answered. "Droy is about the same age as Jet with an unusual black hairstyle, usually runs around with a white shirt and green pants. They aren't around right now though; they are off getting something to eat."

"I see… well if I see them, I'll say hey." Ragna replied. "So Tager how's being the center of attention?"

"Not as entertaining as I would like…" Tager replied.

"It wasn't so bad…" Levy said.

"…I was still rather uncomfortable." Tager replied.

**-Several Hours Later-**

"Things have been getting really serious recently…" Lucy said as she walked. On the way to her apartment there was a stone railing next to a river that she liked to stroll on. Normally a man in his boat would jokingly warn her not to fall in, but he didn't seem to be out today. She strolled on the railing with one of her spirits, Plue, a small white dog-like creature with a spiral nose.

"Puun." Plue seemingly said back.

"I'm glad we got off easy for our punishment though… but I think this situation with Phantom Lord was a bad trade off…" Lucy said. She sighed and smiled a bit as she approached her apartment building. She reached her floor and began fumbling around for the keys to open her door. "But I'm really glad I joined Fairy Tail though; conflict or not…" Lucy got the right key and began to open the door. "Because Fairy Tail really is the… BEST!" She shouted open entering her apartment. Nastu, Happy, Gray, Erza, AND Ragna were sitting at her small table, as if waiting for her. Everyone appeared in their normal clothes, except Erza and Ragna, signified by Erza's lack of armor and Ragna's lack of his trade-mark red coat.

"Welcome home!" Gray said.

"Welcome!" Happy said.

"You have a very lovely apartment Lucy." Erza said.

"Yo." Natsu said.

"Let it be noted that I was COMPLETELY against this idea." Ragna finished their greetings.

"Don't gang up on me!" Lucy, in a combination of confusion and rage, kicked Natsu in the face. "Why are you all here!"

"With Phantom Lord in town; it is possible that they have all of our addresses." Erza answered. Lucy almost immediately calmed down. "It's kind of unlikely they would, but they might attack us if we were alone. So we were advised to stick together in groups."

"Oh, I see now. That makes sense…" Lucy said.

"So we are all having a little sleepover today!" Happy added.

"Since you're of marriageable age Lucy… it didn't feel right if only Natsu and Gray spent the night, so I decided to join." Erza said.

"So Gray and Natsu staying with me was a given then…" Lucy replied. "What about Ragna?"

"I was specifically asked by the whole group. Apparently I'm the life of the party, or something…" Ragna trailed off. "…It feels weird being in a girl's place."

"We are just gonna be here for the night though." Natsu shouted.

"Puun!" Plue added while chewing on… something.

"Whoa! What are you eating Plue? It looks good!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm gonna go to bed, so keep it down please." Gray asked.

"Hey Erza, Ragna, come look! I found some really kinky-looking underwear!" Happy shouted.

"A-amazing… you can… actually wear stuff like this Lucy?" Erza asked, with a notable blush on her face.

"That's… that's some kinky-ass stuff…" Ragna admitted.

"You all are really making yourselves at home, aren't you…?" Lucy sighed.

"All things aside, Gray and Natsu, You both smell like sweat. Since we will be sleeping in the same room, I ask that you please take a shower." Erza stood up with her armed crossed.

"I don't feel like it…" Natsu replied.

"I'm too tired…" Gray replied.

"I guess there is no choice… we can all shower together, like when we were young…" Erza said, pushing both Gray and Natsu toward the bathroom. Both men had noticeable nervous and flushed looks on their faces.

"What kind of relationship do you all have!" Lucy shouted in shock. She glanced over to Ragna, who sat as he normally would… except with a blush of his own on his face. "…what is your 'Male Brain' thinking of now…?" She hesitantly asked.

"…Things I dare not utter and questions I dare not ask if I wish to continue to draw breath." Ragna answered.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

"Hey… why do you think Phantom Lord even attacked us anyway?" Lucy asked; drying her head. She decided to bath herself as well. Erza was in a pair of crimson red pajamas, but everyone else was dressed as they were before.

"No idea… we have had our clashes every now and then, but this is the first time they ever attacked us directly." Erza replied.

"Gramps should just stop being scared and tell us to go smoke them…" Natsu said.

"Master isn't scared. No way would he be as one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Gray replied.

"Ten Wizard Saints…?" Lucy asked.

"It's a title given to the ten most powerful wizards in the country. Though decided by the council; anyone selected is extremely powerful." Erza answered.

"Wow… I didn't know the master was so powerful." Lucy said.

"Here is another kicker; the Guild Master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla, is one too." Gray added.

"Another; the man you met, Ragna, when we were incarcerated, Siegrain, is one as well." Erza added.

"…So many powerful people." Lucy said in shock.

"Old men being super powerful? Sorry if I'm not surprised." Ragna replied. "Only oddball that has my attention is that Siegrain guy; he seemed just as old as anyone in this room."

"That all doesn't matter! Gramps is just scared that Phantom Lord has so many members!" Natsu shouted.

"It's not that Natsu." Gray replied. "Master knows what would happen if Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord went head to head, and that's why they are avoiding it. Order of the magical world would be in danger if it came to that."

"Whoa… are the two guilds really that powerful?" Lucy asked.

"Phantom Lord isn't!" Natsu argued.

"In all seriousness; if we did battle, both guilds would go down. Currently our battle potential is equal at the moment." Erza said. "Their master Jose is said to have equal magical power to Makarov. They also have a group of wizards known as the 'Element Four," who are considered to be on equal standing to our own S-Class Wizards. And on top of that; they say their most powerful wizard is known as Gajeel; and we believe that it was Gajeel who attacked and nearly destroyed the guild. What makes him so well known is the fact that he is an Iron Dragon Slayer."

"…Dragon Slayer…? Like Nastu?" Ragna asked. Erza nodded. "Shit… I guess the two guilds are dead even…" Ragna leaned back in the chair he was sitting in; thinking.

"Well… they don't have their own version of you Ragna; keep that in mind." Erza said.

"True… so maybe it is tipped a little in our favor if we ended up fighting." Ragna replied, still in thought.

"Iron Dragon Slayer… so does that mean he eats iron and stuff like how I eat fire?" Natsu asked, receiving a nod in response. "I'm getting fired up…!"

"Calm down Natsu…" Lucy warned.

"…Hey; where is Tager?" Ragna asked.

"I believe he is with Levy for some reason, why?" Erza asked.

"I was wondering if he got into contact with Kokonoe yet. She has the capability to contact with just about anyone… figured I could get our hands on some help just in case…" Ragna replied. "Considering she recently gained the ability to send people here somehow…"

"Who did you have in mind?" Gray asked.

"Well… there are a lot of people; some would require a pay-check, others would jump into the fight upon hearing innocent people in danger…" Ragna thought out-loud. "But I was really hoping I could get in contact with my master; Jubei."

"The super-powerful cat!" Happy asked. Ragna nodded. "Cool!"

"How strong is your master anyway Ragna?" Lucy asked.

"Well… where I'm from; people say I'm the strongest human on the planet… but remove the restriction of having to be human… and Jubei beats me… by a landslide." Ragna said. "Jubei is known as the most powerful being alive."

"M-most powerful!" Lucy said in shock.

"Yeah; no one else comes close; he is the end all number one." Ragna said. "He has a technique called Sekigan. It has a horrible toll on his body after prolonged use, but it lets him make rips in space and time itself."

"Amazing!" Natsu shouted in excitement.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"On top of that, he has access to the Nox Nyctores Mucro Somnio: Musashi, which take on the form of a pair of kodachi, blades that are too large to be considered daggers but too short to be long swords. These blades; as he describes them can, 'cut through things that normally can't be cut'… and it shouldn't be too hard to tell what that means…"

"…Blades that can cut through anything…" Erza stated simply.

"That's right… even things you thought couldn't be split apart; his Nox Nyctores can cleave in two." Ragna added. "And with Sekigan, which could in theory allow him to send any attack directed at him somewhere else, and even send himself somewhere else with complete impunity until the battle is over… it can be seen why he is extremely dangerous."

"That combination seems… unstoppable. Even if he couldn't send an attack away he could just slice it down…" Gray said.

"AMAZING!" Natsu shouted.

"AYE!" Happy added.

"…Nimrods. I tell stories about the strongest man alive in my world and they get excited." Ragna said.

"It's how they are." Erza replied with a smile.

"The sooner I can get Tager to contact Kokonoe the better. Even if I can't get my master; some help is better than none." Ragna said.

"Um… speaking of Tager; back in Galuna, Tager and Erza talked a bit about a man that they described as 'You're Enemy.' Is it… too much to ask who that is?" Lucy asked. Ragna sighed.

"Terumi… the largest asshole across in my world, this world, and the next. Long story short; he royally screwed up my life after my parents died and me and my siblings made a semi-decent living. I want to make sure he can never do that ever again. Whether it means I kill him or just hack off his arms and legs." Ragna leaned back and thought for a moment. "…I might actually do that; after the shit he has done straight up death may be to light of a sentence."

"…Too LIGHT of a sentence? What the hell did he do?" Gray asked.

"Burned down the building I lived in, killed the one person who was nice enough to take in three children and care for them, mind-raped my brother into a psychotic rage, cut off my right arm, badly beat the shit out of me, left me for dead, kidnapped my little sister, and when I recovered and finally gained the power to fight back; silently manipulated me for his own little plans and desires… and that's just what he did to ME." Ragna finished.

"W… how… why…?" Lucy was at a loss for words. The thought of someone being that... evil was just too much for her mind to handle.

"…That's just what he did to YOU! " Gray asked.

"Yeah; don't get me started on what he did to the rest of the world. The Black Beast that I'm supposed to turn into was all HIS plan. That's where the manipulation I said he did came in; but it was more involved with half the fucking population's lives and the aftermath of the entire event." Ragna answered.

"I'm more concerned that you seem perfectly fine knowing all of this!" Gray said.

"Do I LOOK perfectly fine to you? The current situation with my entire fucking body is the result of his damn plans!" Ragna replied. Gray backed down.

"Sorry… I over reacted." Gray apologized.

"It's fine… when it comes to stuff dealing with Terumi, I'm not exactly all fun and games either. I can tell why you were mad." Ragna crossed his arms.

"This… Terumi…" Natsu started. "What does he look like?"

"He has a ghost form… should be obvious when he is in that. But when he is running around in his body… black business suit with white undershirt and black tie, black shoes, black hat, and green hair. His eyes are usually closed but when he opens them they look just like a snake's." Ragna answered.

"I see…" Natsu replied.

"I know what you're thinking; if you run into him, do NOT fight him." Ragna said, earning a glare from the Salamander. "I'm not talking from my desires here; avoid fighting him at all costs. He is ungodly strong, and he will fuck you up."

"…Got it." Natsu seemed strangely quick to back down. Ragna knew that his demand probably wouldn't sink in… but hey; he tried.

"I think that's enough talk for one day." Erza said.

"I second that motion." Ragna replied. Erza smiled a bit in response; Ragna seemed to always calm down quickly; even if he was quick to anger.

"Yeah, I should have been in bed hours ago…" Gray added.

"Well, let's call it a night. You can pester me more about my questionable past in the morning." Ragna said; at least earning a few smiles for his effort of a joke.

**-Same Time; Mongolia Streets-**

"Um… thank you for inviting me to see around town… but should we really be doing this at night?" Tager asked.

"That is what I was gonna ask Levy." The man previously introduced as Jet said; somewhat wary of the Red Devil.

"It's perfectly fine you two. I doubt anyone would attack us anyway; Phantom Lord would get in huge amounts of trouble with the council." Levy replied.

"Well… if you think its ok, Levy." The other man previously introduced as Droy said.

"Well… thank you again….what…?" Tager suddenly stopped and took a look around.

"What's wrong Tager?" Levy asked.

"My motion tracker has been flagging constantly for the past five minutes… someone is following us." Tager replied.

"Who!" Jet demanded.

"No idea… strong possibility of it being whoever attacked the guild." Tager replied.

"That's not good…" Droy said. "What should we do…?"

"Keep walking casually… to somewhere else. Preferably where other guild members are…" Tager advised. "Whoever it is, he won't be able to fool my motion tracker. If he makes a move; I'll know." He turned back toward the group to resume walking when he heard a voice.

"Tch… doesn't do any good to tail you if you know I'm here…!" A figure leaped into the air and suddenly a massive steel beam shot from that figure directly at Tager from behind.

"I don't think so!" Tager suddenly turned around swinging his arm into the steel beam deflecting it. The figure landed with his arms crossed; the steel beam from before had completely vanished.

"That's more like it… someone who can fight!" The figure said when he landed. The light from the street lamps revealed his appearance. He was rather tall and muscular with long black hair with red eyes and slitted pupils. He bore the mark of a Phantom Lord wizard on the top of his right shoulder. A wing-like sleeve rested on his arm right about that mark, and his body was covered in small sets of body piercings. He wore a black sleeveless tunic with studded edges, studded wristbands, and studded boots, white pants, and a pair of brown fighting gloves.

"T-this guy… Gajeel Redfox… the most powerful member of Phantom Lord!" Jet shouted.

"So… judging from that attack; you're the one who attacked the guild building… a rather cowardly action." Tager said.

"Say what you want; it got the job done; getting every little man woman and child in Fairy Tail riled up… but it didn't work as well as I thought it would…. So I figured I would do something that would… hit a little closer to home." Gajeel replied. It was obvious what his intensions were.

"You can scheme all you want, you will not get passed me." Tager said, holding up both of his hands, one clenched into a fist and the other open palmed. "I am not affiliated with Fairy Tail at all; you're plan ends here."

"But those three little piss-ants behind you are…" Gajeel grinned.

"And you think I would let you get by?" Tager asked.

"That's the fun part!" Gajeel laughed a bit. "I'm going to grind you into dust, and take out those three little brats when I'm finished with you. Simple as that."

"Levy… we should go." Droy said.

"But…" Levy tried to protest but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't fight him; that is exactly what he wants." Tager said. "Clear the area while I hold him here. No conflict between the guilds will be sparked if it is just me." Levy was hesitant, but she nodded. She, Jet, and Droy made a break for it, leaving the Iron man and Iron Dragon Slayer alone to themselves.

"Well; lets get this party started! **Iron Dragon's Club!" **Gajeel thrust his arm forward and it transformed into the steel beam from, same as before; though in the light it looked more like a club.

"**Sledge Hammer!" **A green electric energy formed on Tager's left arm and he swung; deflecting the attack. He then quickly stepped forward with the same fist and threw his fist overhead; slamming it down on Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer in question used his metal arm to block the strike and retaliate with an Iron Dragon's Club coming from his foot this time. Tager grabbed the club and spun Gajeel around several times before releasing and launching him down the street. Gajeel's leg returned to normal and he slammed his feet into the ground to slow himself. He stood up with a grin.

"Not bad…" Gajeel crossed his arms. "Guess your size isn't just for show."

"You're opinion of me matters not." Tager said as he got into his stance again.

"True… but then again it doesn't matter what happens between you and me." Gajeel grinned.

"What do you mean?" Tager asked.

"Do you really think I would come here and attack the guild alone…?" It was obvious what he was implying, but Tager steeled himself in place, assuming it to be a bluff. Almost on instinct however, Tager turned toward the road behind him in concern when he heard a girl's scream; Levy's scream. He started to turn back around but it was already too late.

"Don't let you're guard down!" Was the last thing Tager heard before he felt a massive metallic collision to his head.

**-Next Morning-**

"Hey… hey! Tager! You ok?" Tager's eyes snapped open. His head hurt like hell. He tried to lift himself up and felt someone trying to help him. "What the hell happened to you?" It was Ragna.

"Ragna…? Ugh… my head." Tager groaned. Ragna helped him to his feet. "I was attacked last night…"

"And the person beat you in a test of strength? Bullshit!" Ragna replied. Tager looked around and saw the rest of Ragna's crew with him.

"No he didn't… he caught me off guard and knocked me out…" Tager replied. "Sorry… my head is still a little fuzzy."

"That makes less sense, but I guess the proof is right in front of me isn't it?" Ragna replied. "Sorry if it feels like I'm in a rush; but you wouldn't happen to be able to get in contact with Kokonoe yet, would you?" Tager was slow to reply.

"Yes… last night I received a message with the frequency and the access code… why?" Tager asked. "More importantly; why are you all here right now?"

"We heard something about a commotion over at the town park and figured we would check it out. On our way we found you unconscious on the ground." Erza replied.

"As for getting to talk to Kokonoe; that can wait for now. Just the info that you can contact her is enough." Ragna answered.

"I see…" Tager replied.

"Anyway; we are going to head over and see what the fuss is all about." Ragna said.

"Yea… I think I'll join you." Tager said. They quickly made tracks toward the park and found a huge crowd of people around a particular tree.

"Hey! Let us through!" Ragna shouted.

"Do as he says; we are with the guild!" Erza added as they pushed through the crowd. The eventually made their way to the front and saw three people on the tree… Levy, Jet, and Droy. Each one was completely and totally thrashed, unconscious, and literally bolted to the tree. The insignia for Phantom Lord was painted on Levy's stomach; just below her breasts. The entire crowd was whispering as shocked and angry looks reared their heads on the various Fairy Tail members in the crowd itself.

"…Tager… the people who attacked you yesterday did this didn't they…?" Ragna said.

"It would be safe to assume so." Tager replied.

"L-Levy…!" Lucy said, tears coming to her own eyes. Looks of concern were among the crowd… Natsu however appeared to be ready to explode in his own rage. Small footsteps were heard from the back of the crowd, and people were quickly moving out of the way. It was Makarov. He approached in a large white coat with fur at the ends of the sleeves and the top around his neck. He walked with a wooden cane until he approached the tree; just like everyone else. He looked up only for a moment before lowering his head again.

"Insulting us publicly I could more than handle… even nearly destroying our guild is bearable… but attacking people who someone sees as their own children… is unforgivable." Rage welled within the master, and in that rage he crushed his own cane, and uttered only one phrase more.

"**This Means War!"**

**-Roof-Top, close to the park entrance-**

"Uhuh… worked exactly like you planned it…" Terumi, or known as Hazama at the moment, looked onward at the scene with a set of binoculars. He spoke into a small radio of sorts, as if giving a report.

"Very good… it's very doubtful that Makarov will be able to contain his anger after such an event… how did the operation itself go?" A voice sounded from the radio; it was Jose.

"Perfectly! Your boy Gajeel sure knows how to get a job done. It's about damn time I work with some reliable helping hands… while he distracted the muscle I was able to slip in and rough up the kiddies. When he was done he bolted them up the tree. Worked like a fucking charm!" Hazama/Terumi replied.

"Did they see you at all?" Jose asked.

"Not even a glance… Thing about the dead of night is that people can't see jack shit without some kind of light… good thing they ran to the park. No lights period out that way." Hazama/Terumi replied.

"Excellent… all according to the plan." Jose replied.

"Right; when I get the opportunity; I'll pick up the blonde with the nice rack." Hazama/Terumi said.

"Try your best to avoid hurting her… she is crucial at this point." Jose replied.

"Sure; but I can't guarantee that she will still be a virgin… fun fact is that women just 'love' me!" Hazama/Terumi said; laughing when he did. Jose chucked a bit as well.

"Well; just get back; the sooner this plan is complete the better." The radio shut off. Terumi looked out toward the group and the scene he had helped create and spoke to himself.

"Oh… you're plans may be at a close when this all over… but it's just a start for me!'

* * *

_Life will force you to make choices_

_Impossible choices _

_But you have to because no one else can_

_No matter the cost_


	13. Gale

_If we all lived by an Eye for an Eye_

_Then we all would be blind._

* * *

The Phantom Lord Guild was surprisingly cheery as of late. News of the severe damage to the Fairy Tail Guild by their own hand spread quickly. Everyone was laughing and bragging about the Phantom lord's strength.

"This is just hilarious! Those fairies got their asses burned so badly!" A member said; while giving another member a hi-five.

"That isn't all. I hear that Gajeel wiped the floor with three of their members backed up by that guy from the other day!" Another said. "He may have messed up Mizuki something bad; but anyone who can pull shit like that off and get away with it is ok by me!"

"Speaking of which… who was that guy?" A different member asked.

"No idea; sure fucked up Mizuki though. One second the guy is fine and the next he is cut-up all over, like fucking instantly." Another replied. "I think his name is… Hazama or something like that."

"Think he is looking to join?"

"I don't know… I wouldn't say no though!" They all laughed.

"All that aside; those fairies are probably trembling between their legs by now!" One member took to his feet and started for the door.

"Ah damn it… lost track of time." He said with a noticeable grin on his face.

"Meeting a girl?" One of the members asked.

"Yea; she isn't that bad looking either. G-cup easy! Too bad she is a client though…" The member trailed off. "The first time I met her; I threatened her, and she doubled the reward for me! I bet I could have tripled it!"

"Bullshit man; pure bullshit!" Another member joked. "Go get that job done!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm going I'm going…" He approached the door when it suddenly exploded. The member was launched back into a crowd of people as wooden shrapnel was lunched everywhere; the doorway was thick with smoke. It started to lighten up and they saw the right shoulder of someone with the mark of Fairy Tail on it; and the members in the main hall rose from the seats; ready for action. The smoke cleared; revealing every single member of Fairy Tail; save for Levy, Jet, Droy, Lucy, Mirajane, and Ragna. It was made clear it was Natsu who destroyed the door. They all spoke in near perfect unison:

"**We are Fairy Tail!" **

"Shit! What the hell is going on!" A member asked.

"Eat it!" Natsu pulled his fist back and all of his limbs burst into flames as he launched into the crowd; plowing right through them with fists and kicks. "Anyone will do! Just bring it on!"

"Don't get carried away you punk! Kick their ass!" One shouted as a group charged; only to find that group frozen rock solid a moment later.

"Is that all you got?" Gray asked; being the one who froze them. Elfman was plowing through as well with one of his armed transformed into some kind of beast. Every single member was engaging hordes of Phantom Lord Members.

"Keep fighting men! I want their heads on a fucking plate!" A member near a wall commanded, when suddenly the wall behind shattered and he was launched further into the crowd. From the giant hole, Iron Tager, otherwise known as the Red Devil, lumbered his giant body into the main hall.

"Who the fuck is that!" One member shouted.

"Don't care; light him up!" Another shouted, and several other members fired blasts of magical energy at the Iron Giant; but not so much as slowing his advance.

"Take this you bastard!" A member charged with a blade and slashed at him. His blade collided with Tager, but immediately snapped in two, and he only received a powerful punch to his face from the Red Devil for his efforts. Members surrounded Tager and charged with magic and swords ready; closing in rapidly.

"**Magna-Tech Wheel!" **Tager shouted as green energy spewed from his giant metal gauntlets. He spun round rapidly as Phantom Lord Goons approached; being electrocuted and knocked aside like nothing; Tager plowing through a massive crowd of people in a short period of time.

"Oh shit…!" A member said, and then suddenly turned his eyes on the small Guild Master of Fairy Tail. "It's the master! Take him out!" He charged with several other members behind him. Almost instantly; the small man suddenly grew to the size of a giant and crushed his would-be attackers into the hard stone floor.

"M-monster!" One of the members being crushed barely got out.

"**You are the ones who decided to hurt the children of that monster! Don't think that even for a second you will be protected by human laws!"** The master bellowed in his massive form. **"JOSE! Show yourself you bastard!"** Makarov bellowed again in anger.

"Such strength…!" A member said in shock.

"Their foot-soldiers are tough too!" Another shouted. Suddenly an eerie feeling was felt coming from below; when a voice suddenly spoke.

"You haven't seen anything yet…!" The voice sounded. The member looked down and saw the floor covered in darkness.

"W-what the hell kind of magic is this…!" The member stuttered out in fear. The darkness suddenly spawned two bright red eyes and a horrifying row of razor sharp teeth.

"**Dead Spike!" **The face lunged upward and turned into a massive head of a beats, knocking all the members in the area aside all over. The head lingered for a short time; before starting to vanish piece by piece.

"Who's magic is that…?" Elfman asked.

"Soul Eater…" Erza said. "Belonging to only one man; Ragna the Bloodedge." As if on que, the entire head vanished and revealed the mentioned Ragna, who immediately turned around, wielding his massive blade in one hand and flinging one of his arms towards the ground. A massive red and black angel-like wing appeared when he flung his arm downward, then quickly vanished.

"Tremble and despair… the Grim Reaper has come to this guild!" Ragna shouted. Above on several wooden boards holding up the ceiling; Gajeel stood; looking down at the battle field.

"Erza… The Titantia. The other S-Class mages aren't here… they must be underestimating us." He said to himself. "That Iron man from that night is here too… and that new fairy Ragna; going around calling himself the grim reaper… ridiculous!" Gajeel suddenly grinned. "But… I never expected that the Master's plan would work so perfectly! So keep on fighting blindly you scum!"

**-Mongolia, City Streets, Around the Time the Members of Fairy Tail Departed-**

"Everyone left except for me…" Lucy said as she walked. "I really hope Levy, Jet and Droy recover ok… I can't believe that people could do such awful things to other people…" Lucy said as she walked. It suddenly began to rain. "Eh? Random rain? That's weird… was clear just a moment ago…" Off on a roof top; a young woman with long blue hair stood. Her hair curled on the outside and she wore a navy blue coat that went down to her ankles and a Russian style hat. She carried an umbrella; seemingly to counter the rain.

"Yes… because Juvia brings rain… drip drip drop." She said. "Juvia don't like this plan… I don't trust that green haired man."

"Non non non; what's the matter?" A rather strange man appeared next to her. He had a monocle and green hair done upward with a small mustache. He wore a brown thorny suit with a small cape that went down to his elbows.

"Juvia does not like that Hazama. He feels… cold. Colder than rain." Juvia replied. "Juvia wonders how Monsieur Sol can stand him." She said; looking over to the man next to her.

"Non non non; I find his wit very entertaining! Besides; he offered to capture our sible for us!" The man said; identified as Sol.

_(Fun Fact: We haven't had a fun fact for ages. Another fun fact: Sible is French for target.)_

"Even if all we have to do is keep track of him… Juvia still does not like that man." Juiva said. Lucy made a quick pace down the street in an attempt to make it out of the rain.

"Why did this rain suddenly kick up? It's so weird…" She said. She stopped for a moment to rest a bit; when something caught her eye in front of her. A Man walking towards her with a black business suit… black tie and white under shirt… black shoes… and a black fedora hat. The man held the hat down covering his face… but she could see portions of green hair. Her entire body froze up almost instantly. 'T-that… appearance…! J-just like Ragna said…!' She thought to herself; her mind racing. 'The man… that cause Ragna so much discomfort… is here!' She was scared; more scared than she ever has been in her entire life. She remembered what Ragna said… what this man approaching her had done… seemingly for fun. He was getting close now; Lucy didn't know what to do.

"Excuse me miss…" The man said, holding up his hat revealing his eyes to be closed. "What is a woman such as yourself doing out in this rain? You'd catch a cold or some other horrible crippling illness."

"U-umm… T-thank you. I was just walking home." Lucy replied. 'Ok… play it cool… as long as he doesn't find out about me knowing Ragna… I'll be in the clear.' She thought to herself; trying to remain calm.

"Are you sure you are alright? You seem… troubled." The man said.

"N-no… I'm alright… I'm sorry but I really must go." Lucy said; walking past the man before her.

"…Abandoning someone who just said hello for your own personal interests? How un-business like… Lucy Heartfilia." The man said. Lucy stopped in her tracks, a feeling of fear and shock washing over her. "Of course what could one expect of someone who abandoned dear old dad just over some childhood bullshit…? I mean really… barely legal and off on your own like that…"

"H-how did you know about that? And my last name!" She turned and shouted, feeling scared, confused, and frightened all in one. The man turned around; his facial expression didn't change at all.

"Well, the head-honcho of Phantom Lord had a rather extensive file on you… and let's just say for shits and giggles that I took a little peak for myself." The man replied.

"Phantom Lord…! But what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Come on… think about for a second… I'm here, and know a lot about you, while the rest of the boys are back home fighting for their lives…" The man replied.

"…You're here for me?" Lucy asked; her emotions still running wild.

"Ding ding ding ding ding! Congratulations! You have won the game! Your prize you may be asking? Oh I'm sure you'll love it! A first class trip all the way to a nice little fortress in the mountains near the Phantom Lord Guild! Oh how jealous I am of you…. Oh wait! I'm coming along! At least you know someone… am I right?" The man started to laugh maliciously. He raised his hand that was holding his hat but was stopped as a whip of sorts wrapped around his own wrist. Lucy had pulled out a long whip and swung it, the whip wrapping around his hand and holding it in place.

"Say what you want, I'm not going anywhere!" Lucy shouted. "And don't think I don't know about you either!"

"Oh…? You actually know things about me huh? I dare say that I am intrigued. Do go on." The man replied.

"You're going by the name Hazama, but your real name is Terumi! You're the reason Ragna has had such a tough life!" Lucy shouted. The grin finally faded from the man's face… his identity revealed. He opened his eyes, revealing his yellow slited eyes that struck pure fear into the young woman's heart.

"So… Rags has been going around blabbing off about me huh? Well shit… looks like I can't pawn you all off as chumps after all!" Terumi said; his grin returned. "Interesting… so good ol' Rags decided to spill the beans about me to you? Oh my… you must have really done something to catch his attention…"

"Someone else knew long before I did." Lucy replied; still holding the whip in place. "What do you intend to do here?'

"What do I intend to do…? Why what else? Have myself one HELL of a FUCKING good time!" Terumi reached with his retrained hand toward the whip and grabbed it. With a surprising show of strength he then lifted and swung Lucy around overhead onto the hard stone ground. Lucy screamed in pain at the impact. "Understand now? It doesn't matter one little tiny bit if you know about me… I'm just here for a good time! And so far; that little Phantom Lord Guild looks like one hell of a place that I can just sink my teeth into… and turn into my own personal play thing!" Terumi began to laugh again.

"You're… play thing? You're just using Phantom Lord?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Yup! And this little conflict between guilds is just perfect for me to worm my way inside and take control… I just have to play along for a bit." Terumi replied. "Doesn't even matter much. If I fail here, I'll just move to the next place… and so on. You get the picture."

"You… Your… evil…! Pure evil!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh come on now! You can do so much BETETR than that! Show me some real HATE!" Terumi shouted, and began to laugh again. "But in all seriousness, you are coming with me… whether you come in one piece or 100 is up to you."

"I… won't give up to someone like you!" Lucy shouted as she pulled out one of her keys. **"****Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" **With a flick of a key, a flash of light, and a loud 'moo' sound, Taurus the Bull appeared at his wizard's call.

"Oh Lucy! Even in the rain your body is magnificent!" Taurus said upon summoning.

"Not the best time you perverted cow…" Lucy replied.

"Oh… summoning? Against me? I feel honored!" Terumi said, clapping his hands twice. "Alright Phantom! Get out here and give me a little hand…" A pitch-black cloud of darkness appeared next to Terumi, and quickly faded, seemingly leaving something behind, a dark figure. The figure was floating in the air in a large purple robe; a black streak came down from the base near the neck to the bottom of the robe. The streak had various bright shades of red along its path. At the base two abnormally long pieces of cloth came out and floated around, tattered and holed near the end. The dark figure also wore a purple wizard's hat. The figure inside the coat and hat was completely unidentifiable.

"A… celestial spirit?" Lucy questioned.

"No… not really… just a dead woman who was bright back to life by me, and now serves as my servant for whatever I need her for." Terumi replied. "Did you know that she uses pure magic like any other wizard in this world? I was surprised when I saw it myself."

"Just like us…?" Lucy took a step back, but quickly shook her head. "It doesn't matter, as long as Taurus is on my side, I won't lose!" Taurus mooed again with confidence.

"Yeah… about that…" Terumi adjusted his tie. "Phantom, I don't want the bull-man thing to touch either you or me… got it?" The Phantom replied with a simple nod.

"Go Taurus! Show them what you got!" Lucy shouted.

"Yes Ma'am!" Taurus drew his massive axe and charged at the green haired man. **"Rampage!" **The bull-man brought down his mighty axe on Terumi with intent to split him in two… but the attack never connected. Just before it would so much as make contact with the man's hat, the axe mysteriously stopped. Terumi didn't so much as flinch.

"Taurus? What's wrong?" Lucy asked. She examined the bull-man for a problem and noticed something… there was now a red aura around Taurus. "What is going on…?"

"Good job Phantom!" Terumi shouted. "Now, back him up a bit." On his word, the massive spirit was forced back it in-between Lucy and Terumi.

"This is Phantom's Magic…?" Lucy asked worried.

"Oh yes it is! Let's give the nicely-chested girl a little… demonstration…" Terumi asked, Phantom nodded. Terumi lifted his hand into the air; and Taurus rose with his hand. "Left!" Terumi swing his arm left and Taurus slammed into a building; demolishing the wall. "Right!" The same happened in the opposite direction. "Front and Center!" Both hands and bull were back to where we started. "Up….!" Terumi lifted his hand along with the massive bull-man. "Down!" On command, Taurus was smashed into the ground; completely under the control of the Phantom.

"Oh no, Taurus! Please tell me you are ok!" Lucy shouted in fear.

"N-no worries… us spirits can't die… we can only feel pain…!" Taurus replied.

"Oh? Is that so…?" Terumi mused; forming an idea.

"Oh no… Taurus! Go back now!" Lucy waved her key.

"Will do!" Taurus said… but he never left. "What…? What is going on!"

"Oh… that… I was informed of your little summoning abilities beforehand." Terumi replied. "You need consent of both spirit and wizard to send you back… well, lets just say that little barrier nullifies you're little bull's consent. I had Phantom whip it up just in case!"

"No… I won't believe that! **Gate of the Golden Bull: Close!" **Lucy shouted. Nothing happened. "Close! Close damn it!"

"L-Lucy!" Taurus called out in concern.

"Your wasting you're breath kid. Phantom, wrap this up." Terumi ordered. The red aura grew larger and brighter in response.

"Taurus… I won't let you bet hurt… I won't!" Lucy shouted. **"Gate of the Golden Bull: CLOSE!" **She shouted one final time with her eyes closed. When she opened them; Taurus' body was glowing bright blue. Slowly the giant bull faded from view. It worked; she had forced the closure of Taurus' gate, sending him back to the spirit world.

"Well… wasn't expecting that… doesn't change much though." Terumi said.

"What do you… mean…?" She slowly asked as she realized she had lost the ability to move. She looked downward… the red aura was on HER body now. "N-no!"

"Oh yes! I could have done that from step one… but I figured THIS whole damn exchange would have been much more fun!" Terumi said, walking toward the now immobilized girl. He reached for the keys on her waist and took them.

"M-my keys!" Lucy stuttered out.

"Don't worry your pretty little head… I'm just gonna keep my hands on these for awhile… besides… you wont need them where your going!" Terumi replied, starting to laugh again as he finished his sentence.

**-Present; Phantom Lord Guild-**

"This is what it means to be a man!" Elfman, now sporting a massive arm of some kind of creature, was smashing a massive fist into several faces at once very quickly. More men tried to charge the large man but were quickly swept aside by Elfman's massive and powerful arm.

"What the hell kind of magic is this?" A member of Phantom Lord asked when he climbed up from the ground after an attack.

"It's called 'Take-over!' With that magic he took over a monster's arm!" Another replied.

"T-there is really magic like that!" Another member asked.

"Yeah! He absorbs the power of monsters he kills. They call him 'Beast Arm Elfman!' Be careful!" Another replied.

"I-I found much more frightening m-magic!" Another shouted; pointing in the direction of Ragna the Bloodedge.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Ragna shouted as he swung his blade, unleashing a massive wave of darkness across a large group of Phantom Lord Soldiers, blasting them aside and leaving marks that looked lethal.

"W-what kind of magic is that!" The same member from before asked.

"I don't know man, I don't fucking know!" Another replied. As they ended their conversation they to were blasted with a wave of darkness. Ragna backed up for a time and hit something… hard. He knew who it was.

"Tager, what's the word on Kokonoe sending someone to back us up?" Ragna asked the metal man who he stood back-to-back with.

"She said she would try for Jubei… as much as she hated to do it. But until she can get into contact with him, she said she was going to ask around." Tager replied.

"Any idea who?" Ragna asked.

"None. I'm sorry." Tager replied.

"Oh well… we seem to be kicking ass anyway!" Ragna shouted. Elsewhere on the battlefield, Makarov had just swept away another swarm of foolish attackers when Erza landed next to him, seemingly have done the same.

"Erza! I'm putting you in charge down here!" Makarov ordered. "Jose is more than likely on the top floor of the Guild! That is where I'm going!"

"Ok master, good luck!" Erza replied. Makarov forcefully walked toward the stairs that lead to the next floor. A loud boom was heard but few seemed to take much notice… only those who had felt it before paid any attention to it. Upon feeling it, Erza slashed her way over to Ragna and Tager's current location. "Ragna, I'm sure you felt that."

"Damn right I did… looks like Kokonoe got off her ass." Ragna replied. "Any idea who she sent?"

"Its close by… and the person she sent is rapidly approaching. Won't know for sure until that person arrives." Tager replied.

"Personally I don't care… just as long as it's not Haku-Men." Ragna said.

"Haku…Men?" Erza asked.

"Details later. For now lets just say he is another person on a long list of people who want me dead." Ragna replied. Up above in the wooden rafters, Gajeel chucked to himself for a bit.

"Makarov is gone… perfect! Now I can come out and play!" He stood up and leaped down onto the battle field, but his jump was interrupted by a collision. Shortly prior to it, he heard the shattering of glass and a rather loud man's voice shouting.

"**Bang's Double High Velocity Heel-Kick!" **A man had burst from a window with both of his legs presented at a very rapid speed, colliding with the stomach of Gajeel, the force launching him across the massive room into the ground. Man in question did a tuck/roll in midair and descended quickly, landing on his feet.

"Tager… please tell me that's not who I think it is…" Ragna asked.

"Fine I won't… but I will say that he appears to be our assistance from Kokonoe…" Tager replied.

"…Fuck my life." Ragna replied.

"What's wrong with this man Ragna…?" Erza asked.

"To put it simply… I would like to add a certain someone to the list of 'who I don't want here'…" Ragna replied.

"Fear not, for the hero of justice is here!" The man shouted as he fully stood up. He stood with long brown spiky hair and yellow eyes. He wore a long red scarf around his neck that reached out to his shins. He wore a green open jacket that covered his pectorals and arms, but left his midriff visible. He wore a long set of baggy green pants held in place by a gray belt with a red buckle. He wore small metal gauntlets on his hands and metal boots that covered his shins, and appeared to be very muscular. His most defining trait however was the giant 55-inch nail hoisted on his back; held in place by his scarf. He stood up with his armed crossed across his chest.

"Who… the fuck are you?" Gajeel asked when he got back on his feet.

"People call me the Divine Lightning of Justice! Bang Shishigami!" The man replied, immediately entering a sort of battle stance. Shortly after he entered that stance however… an army of Phantom Lord Members jumped on him with punches and kicks, creating a massive dog pile with him at the bottom.

"The fuck…? Waste of my time." Gajeel said.

"…I think we were better off without the help." Ragna said. A strange feeling entered the air as a voice was heard from the massive pile.

"**Shishigami-Style Explosive Technique: Bang's Unparalleled Fighting Demon Fist!" **Suddenly a massive pillar of raging flames appeared and burst upward; scorching the people in the pile while the force blasted them in every direction. The flames continued for a time and then dissipated, leaving Bang at the center where the flames burst from completely unharmed.

"I take back what I said… you might actually be fun!" Gajeel leaned forward a bit, getting ready to attack.

"I hope you enjoyed the small demonstration…" Bang replied, entering a stance and making fists with both of his hands. Soon after making the fists, they both ignited in flames that engulfed the gauntlets Bang wore on his hands. "The real battle begins at this moment!" People watching the exchange while they were fighting noticed a similarity… but said nothing… except one who had just finished roasting a group of enemies himself.

"That flame… those flaming fists… are just like mine!" Natsu said in shock.

**-Same Time, Top Floor of the Phantom Lord Guild-**

The door blasted apart by a massive influx of energy. Like bolts of lightning, the energy lashed outward and destroyed much of the room's contents. Makarov was at the center of the energy and also seemed to be its origin.

"Jose… what the hell do you think your doing…?' Makarov asked as he stomped into the room; approaching the figure sitting in a large chair across the room.

"Why hello Makarov… it's been so long." Jose replied. "It must have that meeting six years ago… I must apologize for what I said; I think I over-did it with the sake." Makarov's fist enlarged to gigantic proportions and slammed into the entire side of the room where Jose sat.

"I'm not here to reminisce with you Jose…!" Makarov replied with obvious threat in his voice. He pulled his fist back to see the destruction he had caused… and he saw that he did nothing to the opposing Guild master. The image of Jose flickered a bit; it was obviously a Thought Projection. "Jose… Where the hell are you!"

"A battle between two of the Ten can cause rather… destructive after-effects. I prefer a rational victory." Jose replied.

"Jose! Come out and fight me yourself!" Makarov shouted. Jose stepped up form his seat as a little distortion appeared at his feet. The distortion expanded and faded quickly; revealing Lucy Heartfilia. "Lucy… why is she with you!" Makarov shouted. A knife suddenly appeared in Jose's hands, and he made a quick motion to stab on young girl. "Lucy! No!" Makarov rushed forward in a futile attempt to stop the blade… when he noticed that Jose had missed. He also noticed a presence behind him. He turned and saw a large man. He wore a white blindfold with tears profusely coming down from his covered eyes, a green top hat, a large green robe; a purple vestment and a necklace with tiny a cross design to it. "Shit… I didn't even notice him coming…!'

"Aria! Do it!" Jose commanded.

"This is... so… so... so… sorrowful!" The large man shouted as a massive blast of energy and air hit Makarov and wrapped around him, carrying him back into the center of the room.

"There is no way I would kill off Lucy now… no way at all." Jose said; the knife he was previously holding right next to Lucy's unconscious body.

"W-what's… going on! Why can't I use my magic!" Makarov shouted.

"Don't tell me you don't know who Lucy Heartfilia is when she belongs to your very guild…" Jose said with a smirk. "But… I guess it doesn't matter anymore anyway."

**-Same Time; Ground Level-**

"**Iron Dragon's Club!"** Gajeel thrust his hand outward toward Bang Shishigami. Said man quickly side stepped and closed the gap quickly between him and his metal-wielding foe.

"**Burning Heart!"** Bang shouted. He delivered an uppercut to Gajeel with his fist in flames, the contact launching Gajeel upward and enveloping his entire body in flames for a brief moment.

"Shit..!" Gajeel said when Bang suddenly appeared in front of him in a cloud of dust in mid-air and grabbing him by the shirt he wore.

"**Bang's Void Tempest Kick!" **Bang kneedthe Iron Dragon Slayer into the air, and then appeared below him and kneed him high into the air, then appeared directly above him with a downward kick that propelled Gajeel into the ground.

"Fucking…!" Gajeel cursed as he rose to his feet. He looked up and saw Bang descending on him with both of his fists ignited.

"**Bang's Unstoppable Double Palm Thrust!" **Bang thrust both of his fists downward on Gajeel. However Gajeel used his Iron Dragon's Club with his foot to force himself out of Bang's wrath, causing both fists to crash into the ground with a loud boom.

"You're not bad… not bad at all!" Gajeel said with a grin. Bang rose from the ground and re-entered his stance.

"This is the strength I earned from my training! This is the strength I earned through determination! This is the strength I earned by being the guardian of the innocent!" Bang shouted. "Against someone such as yourself who only thinks of himself… I cannot lose!"

"Tch… we will see about that!" Gajeel replied.

"…Very admirable way of thinking." Erza said.

"Admirable? Yes. Loud? See answer to question one." Ragna replied as he punched back a random Phantom Lord thug. Erza smiled after dispatching one that had tried to attack her from behind.

"Fighting with strength one earned through shear will power and training… Manly!" Elfman said.

"Debatable…" Ragna replied. Suddenly a loud yell was heard all the way from the top floor as something crushed through the roof and slammed into the middle of the area.

"That yell… Didn't that sound just like…?" Ragna trailed off. The dust from the impact quickly vanished, leaving a new crippled Makarov in the middle of the floor.

"MASTER!" Erza shouted in concern.

"M-my magic…!" Makarov said, trying to climb to his feet. His attempt failed and he dropped back to the ground in pain. Jose's hologram stood back up on the top floor and spoke down to everyone below.

"Aria's magic consists of removing all magical power from his target… victory is ours. Tough luck." Jose said.

"You… son of a bitch!" Ragna shouted upward.

"Oh… looks like someone is a little feisty." Jose joked.

"Feisty my ass! You just wait right there… I'm gonna kick your ass up and down this entire building!" Ragna shouted back.

"What is going on?" Bang jumped back away from his opponent.

"The guy in charge for our side is almost dead; that's what happened…" Ragna said with noticeable venom in his voice.

"O-oh…" Bang replied.

"Tch… done already?" Gajeel said. He jumped onto the support beams in the rafters and stood as Aria appeared next to him. The remaining Phantom Lord Guild members charged with surprising success.

'Damn… it's not just the master going down that's making this difficult… moral is low because of it.' Erza thought. "Retreat! Back to the guild this instant!" Erza shouted.

"No way! Not now!" Gray shouted.

"Yeah! What the hell? We can still pull this off!" Ragna argued.

"There is no way we can defeat the entire guild AND Jose without the master! Do what I said and fall back!" Erza shouted again. This time it met with more success as several members of Fairy Tail started to make for the entrance.

"Going home already…?" Gajeel mocked as he stood on the support beams.

"No way! I'm just getting !" Bang shouted in shock; being carried away by Iron Tager. "Let me go you mechanical man beast! I can still fight!"

"The woman is in charge in absence of the guild master. Its time to go." Tager replied, still carrying a struggling Bang the entire way.

"Sorrowful…." Aria said.

"Aria… you're still fucking creepy…" Gajeel said. "I can't believe you were able to topple the titan though!"

"It was all part of Jose's plan…" Aria replied. "It's so wonderful!" Aria started to cry once more.

"Don't cry over everything…" Gajeel warned. "So… that Lucy chick with us now or what?"

"Yes… she is at are HQ awaiting transport…" Aria replied.

"What…?" Natsu asked as he turned toward the duo. "What did you to do Lucy!"

"Don't worry; she is all fine at our actual base… don't bother trying to get her back. A little pansy like you would just get killed!" Gajeel replied. Aria made a motion with his hand and in a quick gust of wind, both him and Gajeel were gone from sight.

"Damn it… YOU!" Natsu reached for a member who was chasing after him. "You are coming with me!' Natsu demanded.

"Piss off; like I'm going to- AHHH!" The member tried to protest but only earned his entire body igniting as a reward for his efforts.

"What are you going to do Natsu?" Happy asked; he was hiding in Natsu's shirt during the entire fight watching the show.

"What do you think! I'm going to go save Lucy!" Natsu replied, charging out the door.

"God damn it…!" Ragna shouted, still in his original position. "Why the hell are we retreating? I say we can still take them!" Ragna turned to attempt to talk sense into Erza, when she suddenly wrapped her arms around Ragna; her body trembling the entire time.

"Ragna please… Understand. You may be able to fight on but for everyone else… the master's loss is just too great." Erza replied.

**-Mountain Path-**

"You… are going to tell me where Lucy is!" Natsu said as he dragged the Phantom lord wizard.

"I don't know… I don't know who that is!" The member replied. Suddenly his entire body burst into flames. "GAAAH HOT HOT HOT HOT!"

"Speak up…" Natsu turned and glared at his captive. "Your life depends on it…!"

"I-I don't know who the person is!" The wizard began to cry out of fear. "B-but Aria said that someone was at our HQ! It's just ahead! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The wizard begged.

"About time…" Natsu let of go of the wizard who quickly ran away. "Don't worry… I'm coming Lucy!"

**-Phantom Lord HQ; Holding Cell-**

"Erm… what…what is… going on…?" Lucy consciousness returned, only to find her hands tied together and to realize that she is in some sort of prison cell. "What is this! Where am I!" Lucy asked as she quickly looked around the room.

"Oh? Are you awake now Lucy Heartfilia…?" A voice came from the door to her current room.

"Who is that!" Lucy demanded. The door opened, only to reveal the Guild Master of Phantom Lord in his usual attire… except for a set of giant bat wings on his back.

"Guild Master of Phantom Lord; Jose Porla. At your service milady." Jose replied.

'Wait… I remember…! That man... Terumi captured me.' Lucy thought.

"Sorry to keep you in this little jail we have here, but you are our captive so… not much we can do otherwise." Jose continued. Lucy started to struggle against her binds.

"Untie me this instant!" Lucy demanded.

"Depending on your behavior… that can be arranged. If you behave we can treat you as a guest rather than a captive and move you to a rather luxurious suite." Jose replied.

"What are you… HYYAA!" Lucy suddenly shouted and moved over to her left; a caterpillar of sorts was starting to crawl on her.

"See? You don't want to be here… and I ensure you my offer is very real." Jose said.

"Tell me… why did you attack us?" Lucy asked as she struggled.

"…You mean Fairy Tail? Just a bonus to the job." Jose replied. "We were after you and since you were apart of Fairy Tail… well, let's just say we are killing two birds with one stone."

"Why were you after me?" Lucy asked.

"Why... it's simple! You are the daughter of the Heartfilia family, a family that is very rush with wealth due to the company it controls!" Jose replied, leaving Lucy with a face of shock. "I know what your thinking, how do I know? It's very simple… it was your own father who quested that we bring you to him!" Jose said again.

"M-my father!" Lucy stuttered out. "…No. That is a lie… there is no way my father would want me back…! And even if he did; I will never go back to that horrid home of his!" Lucy shouted.

"My… you're very troublesome…" Jose said.

"Untie me right now." Lucy demanded.

"No can do." Jose replied.

"…I need to go to the bathroom." Lucy said.

"Oh…? That old trick huh… sorry, but that wont work on me" Jose replied. "You can use the bucket in the corner." Lucy sighed and stood up with her back to the bucket Jose mentioned.

"Bucket huh…? I guess if I have too…" Lucy leaned forward a bit to give her arms some room to undress.

"You actually going to do it!" Jose shouted and turned around. "Shameless! I swear!" When Jose turned around Lucy smirked… and proceeded to kick Jose in the balls while his back was turned.

"M-MY BAAAALLLLLSSSS!" Jose shouted as he fell to his knees holding his own crotch in pain.

"Whoops! Sorry, I was taking off my undies and my foot must have slipped! My bad." Lucy started to walk toward the door. "Bye bye old man." She partially waved as she opened the door… and felt a massive gust of wind. She looked out then down… she was at the top of a massive tower!

"Y-you're not going anywhere…!" Jose said; still in pain. "This cell is secure; there is no escape…" Lucy suddenly turned toward Jose and looked back briefly… and then jumped backwards out of the window. "WHAT!" Jose crawled across the floor to see what had happened… and saw Lucy being carried by a blue cat with wings. "That little… ugh! That's smarts!" Jose was immobilized by the pain. "How… how dare she do that to me…! She will pay…!" As he struggled to move Happy had touched down and dropped Lucy off as Natsu ran up to them both.

"Lucy! You ok!" Natsu asked in excitement of seeing his friend alive and well.

"Yeah… I'm fine… thank you." Lucy replied.

"Natsu! Let's get back before Erza realizes we aren't with everyone…" Happy said. Natsu was about to protest when a voice from the shadows near the entrance to the HQ was.

"Huh…? One smart little move and you get off scott-free? No no no no! That's boring… let's spice it up a bit!" A not-to unfamiliar man stepped out from the front door. Lucy's face immediately turned to fear.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"N-Natsu… I-it's him… the guy who kidnapped me…!" Lucy stuttered out.

"Good… now I can pay him back…!" Natsu replied

'T-that's not all… he is also that guy Ragna told us about…!" Lucy added. Natsu froze in place.

"Stop spoiling my shit… oh well, not like it makes much of a difference anyway. Just one more brat scared shitless…" Terumi said.

"Scared… who said I was scared…!" Natsu's fists burst into flames and a wide grin burst onto his face.

"Oh… a loud one are you…?" Terumi asked, lifting up his head and exposing his eyes. "I HATE loud people…!"

* * *

_Darkness cannot exist without light_

_And light cannot exist with darkness_

_It is not uncommon that such opposites come hand in hand_


	14. Gluttony Fang

_Cast yourself into the light_

_And be warmed by its bright glow forever_

_Cast yourself into the darkness_

_And gain the power to make anything worldly a reality_

_Just keep in mind…_

_That the ends do not justify the means._

* * *

"N-Natsu! What are you saying!" Lucy shouted. Natsu's fists were in flames and were ready to strike the man known as Terumi. "That's the guy Ragna wants to kill!"

"I know. I'm going to kick the crap out of him and off him for Ragna so he doesn't have to worry about this ass again." Natsu replied; his face being serious.

"Oh? Killing me as a favor for little ol' Rags? Well… I have to admit that would probably make him absolutely ECSTATIC to hear that I'm gone for good… but do you really think you got the balls to take me on?" Terumi sneered, laughing afterwards. "Fat chance! You're barely even a small fry to someone like me!'

"Oh… you think so huh…?" Natsu replied. **"****Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Natsu lunged at Terumi, who simple side-stepped the attack. "You won't get way!" Natsu shouted as he lunged again, ending in only another dodge. Natsu would not surrender the fight however and kept up the assault.

'Those movements… are so fluid! I'm not sure if he is just fast enough to dodge Natsu's attacks or if he can actually see them coming!' Lucy thought. Then suddenly one of Natsu's fists connected, launching Terumi back a ways; Terumi's feet grinding against the ground to a stop.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Natsu shouted as a massive wave of pure fire erupted from Natsu's mouth, racing forward. They engulfed the black-suited man in an instant, but after the flames subsided some sort of barrier was front of Terumi, green outlines connected like a snake's scales, and Terumi was completely unharmed.

"Oh… is my turn now?" Terumi laughed a bit as Natsu charged again. **"Ouroboros!" **He swung his arm horizontally and a small black rift opened up and a steel snake of sorts on a chain fired out of it, racing right toward Natsu with its mouth wide open. Natsu was able to dodge the attack, but the jaws of the iron snake suddenly slammed shut, and the snake stayed in place, defying gravity.

"What in the…?" Natsu said in shock.

"Natsu! Look out!" Lucy suddenly shouted. Natsu turned toward Terumi who was propelled forward; the chain retracting into come kind of portal; it seemed to be pulling Terumi. His speed was so fast that Natsu barely was able to step back to allow Terumi to pass by him, when Terumi suddenly stopped in front of him and spin-kicked Natsu across the face, knocking him aside as the chain fully retracted. Natsu unleashed a Fire Dragon's Roar but only to have it miss as Terumi preformed the same technique but aimed upward.

"Stop moving around!" Natsu leaped into the air with fists covered in a thick blaze. Terumi's chain fully retracted and he launched another chain, aimed right for Natsu. The snake's fangs bit into Natsu's shoulder causing pain. Natsu shouted as Terumi landed on the ground.

"**Hungry Coils!" **Terumi shouted as he thrust his arm backward towards the ground. As if connected to him, Teurmi's snake-chain pulled Natsu at an extremely fast speed toward the ground. The snake-chain's fangs release and Natsu hit the dirt with solid impact on his side, rolling on the ground a moment before climbing to his feet.

"Damn it…!" Natsu shouted. His arm that he landed on throbbed with pain, and his shoulder of the opposite arm was bleeding due to the snake bite.

"Natsu… we have to go!" Lucy shouted. "You can't beat him like this!"

"I don't care! I won't stop fighting until I'm dead!" Natsu shouted in response.

"Listen to the girl with nice tits, match-stick. Keep trying to keep up with me will get you killed." Terumi replied with a snicker.

"You shut up! I'll keep fighting! I won't give up!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu… stop, please stop!" Lucy shouted. "How do you think Ragna would feel if another person he cares about died by Terumi's hands!" Natsu was about to charge again but suddenly stopped; Lucy's words seemed to have reached through his thick skull.

"Damn… it!" Natsu backed up a bit, but kept his guard up.

"Aw… are we done then? Shame; I was getting ready to take the kiddy gloves off. Oh well…" Terumi smiled as he reached into his coat. He pulled out a small key-ring… with all of Lucy's keys on it.

"M-my keys!" Lucy shouted. Terumi thrust the keys toward Lucy who caught them almost out of pure instinct. "But… why?"

"To make things a bit more… interesting." Terumi replied. "A target that can't fight back at all is more than a little disappointing."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Natsu shouted.

"All in due time, match-stick. All in due time…" Suddenly the phantom and Terumi faded to black and disappeared without a trace. Jose stood above in the Tower as he surveyed the area. He had just gathered the strength to get up on his feet, just in time to see Natsu and Lucy running down the path. His eyes looked ready to burst out of pure anger.

"What happened…! They just…" Jose shouted in a fit of rage into the air. I'll show them… I'LL show them!" He shouted.

**-Several Days Later, Fairy Tail Guild-**

"So… the old man is with some healing mage in the forest…?" Ragna asked, sitting at a bar table.

"Yeah. Her name is Porlyusica. She is good at healing, but she hates all human beings with a passion." Gray replied, sitting across from him. "If anyone can get the master up on his feet again, it's her."

"Right… I hope she comes through soon. Things aren't exactly pleasant around here." Ragna replied. Looking around it was obvious moral was low. Several bandaged members were cursing Phantom Lord; others were depressed that they couldn't pay the guild back for what they did. A small group was actually planning an offensive using long-ranged cannon fire. Lucy was sitting against the wall on a stool, with Natsu and Happy next to her. Both Ragna and Gray took to their feet and approached her.

"What's wrong? Worried?" Gray asked Lucy, who was looking down at the floor.

"No… it's not that…. I'm sorry for everything that has happened…" Lucy replied slowly.

"Rich kids with rich dads who want them back. Not much you can do about it." Ragna replied. "No worries, things like this happen."

"But why were you hiding it, Lucy?" Happy asked, walking on the ground for a change.

"I wasn't trying to hide it… but I ran away from home so I didn't want to talk about it." Lucy replied. "He never cared about it when I first ran away… yet he suddenly wants me back now, and is doing all of this… I'm sorry for everything."

"So rich dad turns out to be a complete ass… not surprised." Ragna replied. Lucy gave a weak smile.

"But… he is doing all of this because he does want me back right? So if I go back to them… all of this would end, wouldn't it?" Lucy said.

"No, that won't happen." Natsu replied. "You don't belong in some kind of stuffy rich atmosphere. You belong here laughing with us and going out on jobs. You want to be here, right? Better here than in some place you hate!" Natsu continued happily. "This place is our home, and that includes you Lucy!" Lucy's eyes began to water with tears at Natsu's words, but anyone could tell that they were tears of happiness. Ragna gave a small smile and looked around the room. Cana was using her cards of magic in an attempt to locate Mystogun… and her cursing was telling him how that was going. Mira was talking into a crystal ball with Laxus on it, and Mira's face was able to tell how that conversation was going as well... and it wasn't going good.

"Damn… things have really gone to hell." Ragna said. Just then Tager accompanied by Bang stepped down into the cellar with everyone else. The duo approached Ragna casually.

"Perimeter sweep complete, no one from Phantom Lord is within the city limits." Tager said.

"Good, at least they won't be coming in through the front door unexpectedly." Ragna replied.

"Yes… yes that is good…" Bang said, appearing confused.

"What's you're problem?" Ragna asked.

"Well… it's…" Bang trailed off. "Pardon me if this offends you, but what is a ninety-billion platinum dollar criminal doing in a place like this assisting these kind people? I find it very un-characteristic of a top-class criminal!"

"Oh… here we go." Ragna replied. "My beef with the NOL is personal, just like yours. They fucked with my life; they fucked with your home country. So don't go labeling me as the bad guy because I have a high pay-out. The only difference between you and me is that they see me as a threat because of my right arm."

"Your… right arm?" Bang asked. He quickly dismissed the question he himself had asked. "I thought you were seeking to take down the NOL for your own devilish plans!" Bang replied.

"You and the rest of the fucking world." Ragna replied. "As for why I'm here; complete fortunate accident. I was forced into this dimension… but I'm not really complaining too much."

"Considering your extensive record back in our dimension… I understand completely." Bang replied. "So your involvement with these people, war or not, is actually a string of good luck in your favor I see!"

"You have no idea…" Ragna replied. "What about you? What's your reason for helping us out?"

"Well, when I first heard from that woman scientist that the 'The Grim Reaper' was in trouble, I immediately turned down the offer." Bang started. "But when she said that you were helping out innocent people who were being indiscriminately attacked, I could not refuse any longer! As Bang Shishigami, I will punish any and all criminal acts with my own power!"

"Well… that's admirable at least." Ragna replied.

"I consider it my duty to help out innocent people whenever I can. That is the vow I made to myself and my people." Bang replied. "You know… you are nothing at all like how the Library described you. I figured that you would be some kind of savage of sorts from what they said about you."

"Finally someone gets it. About damn time people stopped judging me just based on what they hear." Ragna replied. "Well, now that's worked out, I think I'm actually going to learn the layout of the guild a bit… considering I've only been in the basement and the main hall." Ragna said as Lucy's tears began to fade, she had been letting her emotions out during Ragna and Bang's conversation. "Next fight may very-well be within these walls, so it seems like a good time as any to learn how they work." Ragna waved goodbye and started for the door, when Lucy stood up from her seat.

"Ragna, wait a moment, there is something you need to know…" Lucy said. Ragna paused.

"Well? What is it?" Ragna asked, keeping his back turned.

"The person who kidnapped me… and attacked Levy, Jet, and Droy…" Lucy suddenly paused, hesitant in her words. "Was… that man you hate so much….Terumi." Lucy closed her eyes when she said it. She wasn't sure what to expect. Surprise? Anger? A large dosage of white-hot fury? But none of those were correct.

"…You're not lying, are you?" Ragna simply asked, seeming as if his mood hasn't changed.

"No, I'm not." Lucy replied. The room remained silent for a time.

"…Well, I'm glad you got away from him then." Ragan broke the silence has he began to walk again. "And thank you for the hot tip."

**-Fairy Tail Guild Lower Levels; Shower Room-**

The shelves outside were packed with clothes and armor. Inside the room the shower could be heard running; flowing with hot water. Erza Scarlet was the lone occupant of the small one-person shower room. Steam covering most of the room; she looked up towards the ceiling in thought.

'Master is gone… Mystogun and Laxus are nowhere near to be fond…' She thought. 'And all of the injured we have… there is no way we could fight back in this condition.' She looked down towards the drain and reflected on everything that had occurred at Phantom Lord… and punched the wall in front of her in anger. "Damn it…! If only I had gone with the master… Pathetic! It's all my fault!" She shouted openly. A loud knock came from the locked shower room door.

"Hey, don't go breaking any walls. The building is broken enough as it is." The voice came from the door, it was Ragna's.

"…Not really the best timing for trying to be funny." Erza replied.

"Hey, excuse me for at least trying to brighten up your day. If you rather I just leave you with your personal turmoil, I will." Ragna retorted. Erza gave a weak smile, concealed by the door.

"Never mind, what are you doing?" Erza asked.

"Exploring. Went looking around and found this little room… just so happened to be passing by when I felt the entire hall shake." Ragna replied. Erza smiled again, a bit brighter.

"I see. Well, if you excuse me I'm a bit busy in here." Erza replied.

"Well, I was going to share some information I just came across with you, but if you're busy…" Ragna trailed off a bit.

"…Go on." Erza replied.

"Turns out that Jose has some choice information I'm personally interested in." Ragna replied.

"And that information is…?" Erza asked, washing herself in the shower.

"The location of the man I want dead more than any other being." Ragna replied.

"…Terumi is here then?" Erza asked.

"Yeah… turns out he is. He was the one who attacked those three who were put up on that tree in the park, and who kidnapped Lucy right under our noses. Even had a little exchange with Natsu apparently, judging from his injuries." Ragna replied.

"If that is true... what are you going to do then?" Erza asked.

"Beat the piss out of Jose until I get the answers I need."

"Do you really think it will be that easy!" Erza shouted.

"Not at all. But it's my only option now isn't it?" Ragna replied. Erza was about to argue further when suddenly the entire guild began to shake violently. "What the hell is going on!"

"Come quick!" A guild member shouted down the hall. "Its coming from outside!"

**-10 Minutes Later, Outside, the Back of the Guild-**

"W-what the fuck!" Ragna stuttered out. Approaching from the sea he had first landed in, the now mobile Phantom Lord Guild slowly lumbered toward them, supported by four large legs. "I call COMPLETE bullshit on that! That shit just isn't fair!"

"I never would have thought they would attack us like this…!" Erza said… in a bath towel. She didn't have time to properly change. The guild slowly came to a halt and a portion of the front opened up, revealing some sort of cannon.

'What the hell is that? Come kind of… cannon?" Ragna asked confused.

"It's a magical convergent cannon! They are trying to wipe us out in one shot!" Elfman shouted.

"That much power huh…" Ragna replied.

"Everyone, get down! Now!" Erza shouted.

"It's going to take a lot more than-" Ragna started, but suddenly paused. An appearance of shock washed over his face for a moment. "On second thought… maybe getting down isn't such a bad idea after all…" Erza turned toward him.

"What is it? What's going to happen?" Erza asked.

"Put on some actual clothes and I'll tell you." Ragna replied, causing Erza to blush red, but her facial expression didn't change. "To put it simply… that little cannon isn't going to hit anyone."

"How… can you be sure?" Erza asked.

"Based on what I just felt… well, if I'm wrong you can kill me in the afterlife." Ragna replied. A large torrent of magical power gathered at the base of the cannon, it was preparing to fire.

"Are… you sure?" Erza asked hesitantly.

"…Have a little faith." Ragna replied. At that moment, the cannon fired. The blast was as large as the building that fired it, and it rapidly raced toward Fairy Tail. Just as it was about to hit land, a large shockwave was felt by everyone, and a giant flash of light had blinded them. When it faded, they couldn't believe what they saw; the blast had been effectively cleaved in two, going around the guild and the town of Mongolia as well. A small figure could be seen where the blast was split, but due to the light of the cannon no one could make out who it was. After a moment the blast subsided, and the figure leaped back and landed on the ground in front of the group.

"Whew! That was a biggn… haven't had to deflect an attack like that in years." The figure was very small in stature, and wore a large orange coat that covered most of his body and partially of his cat-like white colored legs. It had an eastern-style motif on it and was cut at the back where two black tails were poking out. The sleeves completely concealed his hands and had a large paw like design at the end. The coat's hood was up and has cat-like ears sewed on. He carried two weapons in a seethe on his back with a large strap. "Seems awfully quiet over there… maybe that's all the punch they got." The entirety of the guild remained quiet for a time, mostly out of shock about what had just happened. The silence was broken when Ragna stepped forward.

"…Master? That is you right?" Ragna asked. The crowed began to whisper as the small being turned around. His face was that of a cat's, black and white in color, with a pink nose and whiskers, even slited eyes... or eye in this case. His right eye was covered by an eye-patch. Despite being short in comparison to the guild members, he was far larger than an average cat.

"Well, looky here… still getting yourself wrapped up in large amounts of trouble with large amounts of people… I thought Kokonoe was kidding when she said you managed to piss of people from a completely different dimension." The cat-man joked.

"Hey, piss off old man!" Ragna retorted. The cat-man laughed.

"Piss off? But I just got here! And weren't you asken for my help…?" The cat-man replied.

"…Minor technicality Jubei! You know what I meant!" Ragna shouted back.

"Jubei…?" Erza repeated. "Is he THE Jubei? The one you told us about."

"That's my name… well…" Jubei trailed off. "Mighty fine looking girl you got there Ragna. Not exactly dressed for battle though is she?" Ragna frowned, annoyed, while Erza turned red again. In a quick flash of light Erza changed into her usual armor with her magic. "Convenient little trick you got there!" Jubei said with what seemed like a smile on his cat-like face.

"Thank you…" Erza replied.

"Whoa! He really is a cat!" Natsu shouted, running to the front of the crowd.

"Aye!" Happy shouted happily, flying through the air.

"Flying cats…? And it looks like you have been blabbing off about me a bit Ragna… not that I mind." Jubei chucked a bit.

"Hey, these people won't leave me alone about my past… especially Erza." Ragna replied, pointing to the scarlet-haired woman. Erza crossed her arms in response.

"Oh I see…" Jubei replied. "So your name's Erza then?"

"Yes… Erza Scarlet." She replied.

"Well… That's a beautiful name if I do say so myself." Jubei replied.

'So… this is where Ragna gets his charm from huh…?' Erza thought to herself as she smiled.

"I don't mean to wreak the party… but I think the big castle guy is getting impatient." Ragna replied. True to his word, Jose has begun to speak over what sounded like a speaker system from his guild.

"Just because you have deflected ONE blast from my cannon is no reason to parade around like you have won, Fairy Tail." Jose said. "Jupiter's weapons are already charging up as we speak; I doubt you can parry a second blast!" Jose paused for a moment before going on. "Surrender Lucy Heartfilia to me at once!"

"The hell are you spewing now? No way in hell you piece of shit!" Ragna shouted back. The guild started to rally and shouted similar cries of defiance.

"Yeah! Do you really think we would hand over a comrade just like that!" A guild member added. Lucy's gaze slowly drifted towards the ground, her body shook.

"Like hell we would hand her over!" Another added.

"Go off and die you old son of a bitch!" Yet another shouted.

"Hand her over immediately!" Jose repeated. Lucy covered her face with one hand, she felt responsible for the entire situation, considering Phantom Lord was after her. Tears were once again coming to her eyes. She was about to speak up when someone shouted again.

"We would rather die than betray a member of our family!" Erza shouted. The remainder of the guild rallied behind Erza in agreement. Lucy was taken aback by their determination to keep her safe, but that did not stall the flow of tears from coming to her eyes.

"We won't change our answer no matter how you threaten us! We will tear you apart, you hear me!" Natsu shouted.

"I see…" Jose replied, seeming clam. But this state of mind did not last long. "Then I will fire an even larger and stronger Jupiter blast! Struggle within the 15-minutes of terror until then!" At his words a massive army of shadow-like creatures bursts from the castle walls.

"Pressure is on now huh…?" Ragna said.

"Feel pain, Fairy Tail… you have two choices and two choices only." Jose spoke. "Be slaughtered by my army, or be annihilated by Jupiter. The choice is yours!"

"So he will blow apart his own men… must be getting desperate." Ragna said.

"No… not at all." Cana stepped forward form the crowd. "They are just fabricated soldiers created by Jose's magic. He has nothing to lose by attacking them and us at the same time."

"And here I thought he was at wit's end… disappointing." Ragna joked a bit. "So! Who wants to come with me to take out the huge ass cannon! Any takers?"

"You bet your ass I'll join in!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy added, picking up Natsu and swiftly soaring over to the Phantom Lord Guild.

"Me and Elfman will join up too!" Gray replied.

"Of course!" Elfman added.

"The sooner we take out the cannon the better." Erza added, stepping forward. Ragna nodded, accepting her comment as her addition to the team.

"To stand back as others fought the hardest battles in enemy territory would be a disgrace! I, Bang Shishigami, will join your cause!" Bang shouted.

"What about you master? You feel like coming along?" Ragna asked. Jubei chucked a bit.

"Staying behind would only mean I'd miss out on all the fun. Sure, I'll tag along if you need me." Jubei replied.

"Alright, Natsu punches a hole and we jump in, sounds like a plan to me!" Ragna said. Lucy herself was about to volunteer when Mira suddenly pulled Lucy away toward the front of the guild.

"Come on Lucy, we have a hide-out designed for emergencies. You should stay there until this war is over."

"N-no!" Lucy protested. "Everyone else is fighting… and it's all my fault! The least I can do is join them!"

"No Lucy. Not one person thinks this." Mira argued. "Everyone is glad to fight to protect their friends, the guild, and you. I know it's hard but you have to stay out of it, otherwise all of this would be for nothing." Lucy didn't look convinced. Mira held out one hand in front of Lucy's face and cast a spell, and almost instantly Lucy had fallen asleep, caught by Mira. "Reedus! Please take Lucy to the hideout!" Mira shouted. A man with a very large torso wearing a white shirt, dark blue pants, and a sort of wizard hat suddenly appeared. He had black eyes and orange hair.

"Oui!" Reedus replied, lifting up his shirt and drawing a horse and carriage on his enlarged body. After he was done drawing, it glowed for a moment, and suddenly what he drew had become real and full sized, fight in front of him.

_(Fun fact: Oui is French for "Yes")_

"Reedus, I'm counting on you, take good care of her!" Mira said.

"Oui." Reedus replied again, carrying Lucy over to the carriage and placing her inside, then driving off with it. Mira sighed.

"I don't have any power to fight left in me… so I will have to leave it up to everyone else." Mira replied. In a flash of light, Mira had taken on the full appearance of Lucy, except for her dress, and turned around to join the others on the battlefield.

**-14 Minutes Until Jupiter Remaining, Phantom Lord Guild, Outside the Jupiter Cannon-**

"Take THAT! And that! And some of this!" Natsu pounded on the cannon profusely, showing no signs of stopping. However, his violent assault did little to so much as scratch the cannon, let alone destroy it.

"Maybe we have to sneak inside to destroy it Natsu." Happy suggested. The both promptly crawled inside the cannons barrel and rushed in. Once they reached the end, they saw an incredibly large room with an extremely large orb of sorts in the middle, held in place by iron bars and large wires.

"Whoa! What is this!" Natsu shouted in surprise.

"Looks like a giant Lacrima for gathering magical power... it's probably the thing that makes the cannon blast." Happy replied.

"Well ok then! Smash it and we can call this mission accomplished!" Natsu said, ready to jump down.

"I cannot let you do that." A figure at the base of the Lacrima said in response. The man wore a red gi with a furred collar with fishnets on his forearms as well the sides of his garb. He had long, two-colored hair, black and white, tied up into a Japanese style knot. His face had three horizontal marks across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks. He also carried a katana on his left hip.

"A guard? Fuck that! I'll take you out in a second!" Natsu jumped down, a fist in flames. But before he could strike, his own flamed fist nailed himself in the head, knocking him off balance and into the ground.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Happy asked.

"I… don't know. My fist just moved suddenly." Natsu replied.

"Getting in our way is something I will not allow under the current circumstances." The man replied.

"Who the hell are you!" Natsu demanded enraged.

"Who am I, you ask? I am Totomaru of the Element Four." The man replied with his armed crossed.

"Whatever, get out of the way! I have to destroy that giant-ass cannon!" Natsu shouted.

"I said I won't let you… did I not?" Totomaru replied.

"I don't have any time! I'll just take you and the cannon out in one go!" Natsu again charged forward with an ignited fist, and like before, it ended with Natsu punching himself across the face. "Not again…! What the hell is going on?"

"Natsu we don't have time! If we don't destroy the cannon, the guild will be destroyed!" Happy shouted.

"Bastard!" Natsu charged, seemingly ignoring Happy, with fist ignited again, and this time his own fire rapidly expanded and engulfed his own body, distracting him. Totomaru promptly kneed Natsu in the face, knocking him back in the process.

"I am the fire element of the element four… all forms of fire are under my direct control." Totomaru said as Natsu got to his feet.

"What! My flame is mine!" Natsu shouted back.

"Who cares about that Natsu! We gotta destroy the cannon!" Happy once again shouted, being ignored by both parties.

"It seems that things have taken a turn for the worse for you… Mr. Fire Mage." Totomaru mocked. Suddenly the giant Lacrima started to glow bright, it was charging up.

"Oh no!" Happy shouted.

**-Update: 5 Minutes Until Firing-**

"**Blue Fire!" **Totomaru shouted, and within an instant Natsu was covered in a giant blaze of blue flames.

"Flames won't work on me!" Natsu shouted, the blue fire flowing into Natsu's mouth, catching Totomaru off guard. "Whew… Cold! This is the first time I have ever eaten cold fire!"

"I see… you are Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer then… I guess we both are at a disadvantage." Totomaru said.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, annoyed.

"I can control your flames, but you can simply devour mine. Our fire cannot truly hurt each other." Totomaru explained.

"Don't say things like that! You haven't felt the wrath of my flames yet!" Natsu shouted back. He swung his head a bit. "How about magic…?"

"As long as it is fire, it is completely useless against me. Save your time." Totomaru warned.

"**Fire Dragon's…"** Natsu said briefly. Totomaru readied himself for another fire based attack, but never received one.

"**Spit!"** Natsu hawked a wad of spit directly into Totomaru's face… he was not pleased, not one bit.

"You bastard! **Orange Fire!"** Totomaru shouted launching a massive blaze of orange fire directly at Natsu.

"Fire is my food! I wonder what this will taste like…" Natsu said as the orange flames enveloped him. A hideous odor flew up into Natsu's nostrils as he shouted in distress. "What the hell is this! These flames stink! I feel like my nose is burning off my face!"

"This is my special 'Shit-Scent' flame!" Totomaru said.

"That's disgusting!"

"You started it!"

**-Update: 2 Minutes and 30 Seconds Until Firing-**

"I've had it!" Natsu shouted furiously, charging Totomaru with his fists… this time not on fire. Totomaru quickly dodged the on-coming punch.

"Giving up on magic and using your own fists? In that case… I'll use my sword!" Totomaru drew his katana and slashed at Natsu. The blade missed and Natsu attacked, missing as well.

"Damn it…!" Natsu shouted, and attempted to punch with his fist engulfed in fire. Like before it was redirected at Natsu's face, but on contact with his own face, the flames suddenly expanded backward from his fist, engulfing Totomaru in fire.

"You made your flame large enough that it would hit me no matter what…!" The flames subsided as Natsu chuckled a bit. A massive flame, significantly larger than before, enveloped his fist again. Totomaru jumped back several times. "The same trick won't work on me twice!" Totomaru tried to force the fire to backfire on Natsu, but it wouldn't budge. "What…! It won't budge! Is he… using the same move as me!" Totomaru said in distress.

"Natsuuuuuuu!" Happy cried, another thirty seconds and the cannon would fire.

"This is MY flame! Don't move it without my consent!" Natsu threw the fist, the massive wave of fire launching directly at Totomaru. However, Totomaru jumped quickly to the side, evading the blast.

"Ha! You missed me!" he mocked.

"Wasn't aiming for you!" Natsu shouted. Totomaru looked at the flame's path; it flew right into and had destroyed the Lacrima, with only ten-seconds left until it was ready to fire again.

"D-damn it!" Totomaru shouted.

"Now that the cannon is gone… it's your turn for a good smashing!" Natsu shouted. At Nastu's word, however, something began to change about the building they were in…

**-Phantom Lord Guild, Jose's office-**

"Jupiter… was destroyed!" Jose shouted in anger at a subordinate. "How is that possible!"

"S-sir… it was that dragon slayer…" The guild member replied timidly.

"Damn… those brats…" Jose said. "Tell everyone! Phantom MKII will be activated!"

**-Back of Fairy Tail Guild-**

"Ok! We have no reason to hold back now! Push them back!" Cana yelled. With shouts of encouragement the remaining Fairy Tail members charged. Just as things looked like victory imminent, the Phantom Lord Guild stood up. On its own legs, and various pieces of itself began to turn and change, and link back together, until it took on the appearance of a giant stone machine. It began to walk forward toward the guild at a brisk pace.

"What… the hell is that!" Was a common questioned asked by the wizards of Fairy Tail.

"Tremble in fear, fairies." Jose said over the intercom as the giant machine lumbered forward. "Tremble before the most powerful weapon on the Phantom Lord Guild's arsenal, Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II!

"Y-you have got to be kidding me…" Cana said, dumbstruck.

"I-its coming this way!" Someone shouted.

"Hold position! Do not forget the enemy in front of you! I'm sure Natsu wills top it for us!"

"But… that thing is moving… so that means Natsu is on a moving vehicle!"

"…Oh." Cana simply replied.

* * *

_Fortune will not smile upon those deemed as cowards_

_Fortune will not shine on those who cause others misfortune._

_Lady luck is a wild woman_

_So much can be done to displease her_

_And so little can be done to catch her attention._


	15. Loose Ends

**AN: Unloads will slow-down from this chapter onwards, sorry for any inconvinience. I will try to get chapters up as soon as I possably can.**

* * *

_People fighting it may change_

_Number of fighters may change_

_Number of sides may change_

_Even the tools may change_

_But war?_

_War never changes…_

* * *

"Ugh… what the hell is happening…!" Natsu groaned. The movement of the transformed guild was causing Natsu's motion sickness to kick in.

"The guild has taken on its ultimate form, a giant engine of destruction." Totomaru answered.

"Ugh… is it moving…?" Natsu asked, holding his stomach.

"You can't deal with vehicles?" Totomaru asked, with a noticeable grin. "This is my chance to turn this around!" He shouted, raising his arms into the air. At that motion a large array of different colored flames appeared behind him and then fused into one, each section identified by its different color. "You can claim that flames wont' work all you want… but do you think you can withstand this? My ultimate magic, Rainbow Fire!" Natsu groaned in response. "Now, eat this!" Totomaru flung his arms forward, expecting his rainbow fire to destroy everything in its path. But they didn't do anything… as a matter of fact his hands seemed to be frozen. He looked down… and his hands were indeed frozen rock solid. "W-what the hell is this!" He shouted; the ice seemed to be spreading all over his body until he was a giant block of ice. Then a large claw of sorts picked him up and threw it into the ceiling, busting it open.

"Natsu… you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?" Gray, who had just jumped into the fray stated blankly.

"Vehicles shouldn't make a man sick!" Elfman shouted, who stood right next to Gray.

"O-oh… it's you guys…thanks for the- BLEH!" Natsu spilled his lunch all over the ground.

"So that's what's left of that cannon, eh?" Gray commented looking at the giant shattered remains of the Lacrima. "Really good job."

"Aye!" Happy added.

"But that doesn't explain why the building suddenly transformed." Elfman said. Just then the guild shook, and stopped moving.

"It stopped!" Natsu shouted in excitement, springing to his feet good as new. He even found a piece of Totomaru's rainbow flame on the ground and quickly devoured it.

"But why…?" Elfman asked.

"Leave it to me! I'll go check it out!" Happy shouted, soaring towards the exit.

**-Fairy Tail Guild, Backyard-**

"What the hell is that guild doing!" A Fairy Tail member shouted. The Phantom Lord Guild, in its new robotic form, was waving its arms around, and several letters and other shames began to form, along a giant circle.

"It's a magic seal! The guild itself is a mage!" Cana shouted, fending off several attackers.

"This seal…!" Mirajane, disguised as Lucy, held her hand close to her mouth in shock. "It's… Abyss Break!"

"A seal of that size… it's liable to blow the entire town apart!" Loki shouted from the crowd.

"Mira, how long until that thing can fire off Abyss Break?" Cana asked.

"Less then ten minutes… that's my guess." Mira replied, chaos running rampant on the battlefield. "There has to be some kind of power source behind it…"

"Everyone inside are probably thinking the same thing. A lot of people went inside… Natsu, Gray, Erza, Ragna, that Bang character, the oversized cat that that deflected the first blast… hell even Elfman went inside."

"Elfman!" Mira shouted. "He can't! He can't fight, you should know that Cana!"

"Yes he can, I saw him kicking tail back when we were on the offensive."

"Soldiers are one thing… but if he runs into one of the leaders…" Mira tailed off.

"I know… I know you both were hurt… but this is just Elfman's way of moving forward with his life." Cana replied.

"I… I know but…" Mira trailed off again, flustered. 'If he is fighting… I should do my part too!'

**-Inside-**

"This is bad Natsu!" Happy shouted, flying back inside. "The Guild turned into a giant mage and is casting magic!"

"Bullshit!" Natsu shouted.

"Why would he lie about something like that!" Elfman shouted.

"They say the magic could take out the entire town in less than ten minutes!" Happy shouted

"The ENTIRE town! Those bastards have completely lost it!" Gray replied.

"What kind of magic could even do that?" Natsu asked. After a short moment, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman split up into three different directions, with Happy following Natsu of course, each one shouting similar remarks about taking out the guild's power source.

**-Elfman's Path-**

"Even if it costs me my life, I will protect Fairy Tail!" Elfman shouted as he ran. "But… this is such a strange room…" He commented. He stopped when he heard strange sounds from behind; something was raising out of the stone floor… a man of sorts.

"Non non non!" The man said, rising out of the ground. "Salute!"

"Who the hell are you…?" Elfman asked.

"My name is Sol. You may call me Monsieur Sol if you would like." The man replied.

"Perfect timing… you can tell me how to shut down this bucket of bolts." Elfman replied, channeling magical power into his right arm.

**-Outside-**

"M-Mira! What are you dong outside!" Loki shouted. Mira was walking through the crowds, front and center before the opposing mecha-guild. She looked upward at it and held out her arms from her sides, as if trying to act as a shield.

"I am the one you are after, right!" Mira shouted, still disguised as Lucy. "I demand you stop attacking this guild at once!" She shouted again. There was a long pause on the battlefield for both sides. It ended when Jose replied via the microphone.

"…Get out of my sight you little imposter." Jose replied.

"W-what?" Mira asked, confused.

"I knew from the beginning that the real Lucy wouldn't be here… it would be idiotic to think that the main target we are after would be fighting on the front lines." Jose added.

"D-damn… damn it…!" Mira said, letting her transformation fall. "I'm completely useless…" As she let her arms drop, one of the massive arms from the guild reached down and grabbed her, yanking her off the ground and into its might grip.

"Mira!" Cana shouted in concern.

"Consider this punishment for trying to deceive me… I'll grind you into dust right before everyone." Jose said.

"Damn it…!" Cana shouted. "Everyone… please! You have to stop this thing now!"

**-Inside, Elfman's Location-**

"**Beast Arm: Black Bull!" **Elfman shouted his right arm enlarged and turned completely black.

"Oh…? Just one arm? It seems the rumors about you not being able to do a full take-over are true…" Sol replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elfman demanded.

"Oh I know all about you… and about everyone else that resides in the Fairy Tail." Sol replied.

"You need to talk less!" Elfman shouted, rushing forward with his massive fist. Sol however jumped aside to dodge.

"If I remember correctly, you had a younger sister, yes?" Sol asked. Elfman froze up at the sound of the question. **"Sable Dance!"** A swirl of sand kicked up and bombarded Elfman from every direction.

"Damn it… where did he go…?" Elfman asked blinded by the sand storm around him.

"**Roche Concerto!"** Sol shouted, a massive barrage of rocks at Elfman, knocking him back.

"Ugh…!" Elfman grunted, pulling himself to his feet.

"A while back… you actually performed a full-body takeover, but completely lost your mind… and your little sister sacrificed herself to stop you… right?" Sol said. "Further more; the trauma from the incident is what is perverting you from using a full-body take over…"

"Shut up…! **Beast Arm: Iron Bull!" **Elfman's arm turned to steel and he punched again, once again missing. Suddenly Sol's body curved and wrapped around Elfman's arm.

"Salute!" Sol said, looking up at Elfman from his own arm.

"Disgusting little…" Elfman trailed off and started pulling on Sol's body. "Get of me, Monsieur Sol!"

"You said it! Very well!" Sol returned to normal and jumped off Elfman's body and kicked him across the face. Elfman kidded back; kicked a second time. "Oh… are we at the finale already?"

'This freaky guy… is tougher than he looks!' Elfman thought to himself, building up magical power. 'I have no choice then!' Suddenly his entire body began to change… but the change never succeeded. An image of Elfman's late sister popped into his head, and he suddenly returned to normal.

"You should avoid doing what you cannot achieve! It seems you have wasted a lot of magical power with that attempt!" Sol said, kicking the larger man in the stomach. Then he started waving his hands around in front of him. "I suppose I should show some sport and stop holding back… and use my most powerful spell! **Platre Sonata!" **A large fist appeared made out of stone appeared, and slammed into Elfman, launching him straight into the wall, demolishing it on impact. "This is the power of the Element Four…" Elfman was sprawled out over the remains of the wall, just about ready to fall. When his eyes opened, he saw his older sister Mira clutched in the hands of the giant machine of a guild.

"E-Elfman…!" Mira cried out, slowly being crushed by the giant.

"M-Mira!" Elfman pulled himself up on his hands, looking in shock.

"Oh… that's your sister? In other words, she is the woman known as Mirajane, feared as the "Demon?" Sol questioned. "How unfortunate… it would appear her magical power has dwindled in her lack of activity." Sol adjusted the monocle on his right eye. "I am afraid she is being punished for attempting to deceive us… she should be crushed any second." The grounding of the gears within the giants' arms proved Sol's point.

"E-Elfman… run…!" Mira squeaked out.

"Sis…" Elfman choked. "What the hell are you people doing! Let her go right now!" Sol replied to his demand by jumping up and stomping down on Elfman's head.

"Stop it! It doesn't matter what they to do me, but leave Elfman alone!" Mira shouted.

"Such a pity… to have to lose the younger and the older right before your eyes…" Sol mocked, rubbing his dirty boot in Elfman's white hair.

"Elfman! Please run!" Mira shouted, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Why… why are you crying, sis…?" Elfman asked lifting up his head up against the strength of Sol's leg. "I swore I would never see you cry again… so why are you crying!" He suddenly thrust himself upward, a surge of magical power running through his body. Sol jumped back quite a distance as Elfman began to change yet again.

"Elfman… stop! You can't go past one arm!" Mira cried.

"Yes yes, I'm afraid that she… is… correct?" His voice trembled a bit when Elfman's transformation did not stop.

"Lisanna… died because I was too weak…" Elfman shouted, catching Mira's attention. "I don't want to feel that way ever again!" He stood up fully now. "I want to be a strong man… a strong man to protect my sister!" His transformation was speeding up now. **"LET MY SISTER GO!" **Elfman's body enlarged and grew fur all over. His head sprouted horns, and he roared loud.

"This… this is the Full-Body Take-over, Beast Soul!" Sol asked in fear. Elfman, in his fully transformed state, seemed to have lost his mind. He was about to charge the frightened Sol when a large rock flew through the air and nailed Elfman in the head, demolishing on impact. Elfman turned his head toward where the stone had appeared.

"Wake up, you big lug!" A voice said from the shadows. A figure stepped forward, revealing Ragna the Bloodedge. "You got a job to your family… go save your sister." Ragna said. Human-like eyes returned to the beast… well, not entirely human, but it was obvious that Elfman's personality had returned.

"But… what about Monsieur Sol?" Elfman asked.

"Leave that to me… I have a few questions for him anyway." Ragna replied. With a nod, Elfman jumped onto one of the giant's arms and began climbing it.

"Non non non…. Whatever could you want with me?" Sol asked, significantly more level-headed than before.

"Simple… where the hell is Jose?" Ragna asked. Sol started to laugh.

"Why on earth would you want to know where he is?" Sol laughed.

"…To kick the shit out of him. And if you don't fess up, I'll do the same to you." Ragna threatened.

"You? Defeat the master!" Sol started to laugh. It continued for a time… quickly stopping when Sol realize Ragna's position and facial expression had not changed. "…You are serious?"

"Did I stutter?" Ragna asked. "Tell me where he is. If you truly think he is that tough, then you have nothing to lose by telling me."

"True… but as a subordinate, it is my duty to protect the master, no?" Sol asked with a small grin. Ragna actually smirked.

"Good… I've been wanting to beat the piss out of someone all day… let out some aggression." Ragna said. "I'll just beat the information out of you."

"Non non non… you say that like it is going to be easy…" Sol smirked. **"Roche Concerto!" **And just like when he was fighting Elfman, Sol created and launched a barrage of large stones at Ragna.

"**Dead Spike!" **A massive head of the black beast burst from the ground and charged, plowing through the stones. Sol barely dodged with a quick side-step. **"Hells Fang!" **At noticing Sol's dodge, Ragna leaped forward with a fist incased in darkness. Sol's body however, bent around the first and coiled up around his arm, and eventually Ragna's body.

"Annoying bastard…!" Ragna grunted, being squeezed.

"Don't think I didn't bother to learn about you, Mr. Bloodedge!" Sol said, still coiled up around Ragna. "Your attacks would rip out my very soul! So I have chosen a bit less humane route… I will simply sit here and squeeze the life out of you, leaving you with no opportunities to attack!"

"Ragna!" Elfman shouted as he returned, with Mira in his arms.

"H-hey! Stay out of it… I have it all under control!" Ragna shouted.

"How can you say that?" Elfman asked, putting Mira down.

"Because he hasn't noticed the set-up yet!" Ragna shouted.

"Non non non, what set-up are you talking about?" Sol asked in a joking tone. Then he looked toward the ground… it was complete darkness. Before Sol could react, Ragna's arm had grown into a massive black arm with red claws and red veins throughout it.

"**Devoured by Darkness!" **At his word, the darkness shot upward all around Ragna in a massive barrage of pitch black tendrils, piercing Sol all over. Ragna's claw returned to normal in an explosive shockwave, launching the heavily injured Sol into a wall, imbedding him within it.

"That claw… was that a Take-Over…?" Elfman asked in shock, returning to his normal self. A large volley of red orbs flew from Sol's body into Ragna's. "What are those…?"

"Pieces of that man's soul… that's the power of Ragna's Soul Eater magic." Mira replied.

"Its Ars Magus… either way how the hell did you find out?" Ragna asked, approaching Sol.

"Erza told me. Erza has been... bragging about you actually." Mira said with a smile.

"Bragging? I still have no idea why she is obsessed with learning about me and making sure everyone else knows…" Ragna said, checking Sol. "Damn… went too far, the bastard is out cold." Ragna stood up and started to walk away.

"It because she was like you once." Mira replied. Ragna stopped for a moment and then turned around.

"…Go on." Ragna asked.

"When Erza first joined, she was essentially an out-cast. No one talked to her and she never bothered to talk to anyone. She was alone… partially out of choice, but was miserable. She got into fights a lot… and I've seen her emotional side a lot." Mira replied.

"I see… but I don't quite understand what that has to do with me." Ragna replied.

"Ragna, you are a bit of a loner yourself, aren't you?" Mira asked. Ragna didn't reply. "I'm not sure how… but she was able to tell. So in an effort to get you to open up and be comfortable, she time and time again peered into your past… and told everyone so everyone would know." Mira paused for a moment. "I'm sure she has kept much of the personal stuff hidden, but the basics about your life… your past… you supposed future, we all know it all."

"…You know and you still choose to be around me?" Ragna asked, suspicious.

"We all have our secrets, and all have committed acts we would otherwise like to forget… Ragna, you are no different. Whether you transform into a violent beast or not… you are still Ragna now." Mira said. "That's what Erza believes, and that's what everyone believes as well." Ragna scratched the back of his head.

"…Really, huh?" Ragna said. "Damn… people really need to stay out of my business…" Mira frowned, but suddenly Ragna let a small smile slip. "But… if it's because people care about me… I guess I don't mind that much."

"Ragna, you are a member of Fairy Tail. A member of our family." Mira let out a large smile. "Of course we care about you!" Mira looked down a bit. "Erza more so than anyone…"

"…So I've noticed." Ragna said, letting out a small smile again.

"Sis, look!" Elfman pointed outside towards the giant's hands outside. "It's moving slower since Sol went down!"

"But… wait." Mira said. "How many of the Element Four are left?"

"Umm… two I think." Elfman answered.

"What about it?" Ragna questioned.

"That has to be it! The Element Four themselves are powering the giant!" Mira said.

"So if the other two go down, Abyss Break will end!" Elfman said.

"Sounds like a plan. My target is still the head-honcho though." Ragna said. "If he goes down, this whole situation resolves."

"True but… do you really think you can take on a guild master by yourself." Mira asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ragna said, turning back around and starting to run. "Wish Me luck!"

**-Natsu's Path-**

"Hey Happy, I got an idea." Natsu said as he ran; the blue cat in question flying right next to him.

"What?" Happy asked.

"Let's smash Jose! If he goes down, this entire situation will be over, right?" Natsu replied.

"What are you talking about!" Happy shouted. "Jose is just as powerful as the master! There is no way you can beat him!" Happy replied.

"But master isn't around… so who else is going to beat Jose?" Natsu asked.

"I recall Ragna calling dibs…" Happy replied. "But that's right… in the end someone is going to have to beat Jose."

"But I'm here, right?" Natsu asked.

"What if Ragna is already fighting him?" Happy asked.

"Then we back him up!"

"…Aye!" Happy replied. Suddenly a large gust of wind formed in front of them, and a voice could be faintly heard.

"How sorrowful…" The voice said, and as quick as the wind had appeared, the same man who had defeated Makarov with a sneak attack now stood before them.

"Who the hell is that!" Natsu demanded.

"Natsu it's one of the Element Four!" Happy answered.

"Yes… I am Aria of the Heavens… the leader of the Element Four." The large man answered. "I have come to slay a dragon."

**-Gray's Path-**

"What the hell…? Rain?" Gray's path had taken him outside, on one of the giant's massive shoulders. Strangely, on that shoulder seemed to be an isolated rain storm. "It wasn't raining before… was it?"

"Drip, drip, drop…" A female voice said. She walked along carrying a large pink umbrella.

"Hey! Who are you?" Gray shouted.

"…Juvia, the Rain Woman… of the Element Four." She replied.

"Element Four…?" Gray asked. He immediately entered a battle stance. "I don't care if you're a woman or a child; anyone who hurts my Family is going to pay." He said firmly. Juvia stood in place for a moment… then a large blush appeared across her face, though her facial expression did not change.

"Yes, it seems I have lost. Good-bye." Juvia promptly turned 180 degrees and began to walk away.

"Whoa, what! What the hell's with that!" Gray shouted.

'W-what is this…?' Juvia thought to herself in distress, holding her hand to her chest. 'T-this… beating in my chest…' She continued to think to herself as Gray began to act.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Tell me how to stop this giant machine!" Gray ran after her. Juvia turned to face him.

'That's right Juvia… there is no turning back!' She thought as she turned. **"Water Lock!"** A massive sphere of water formed around Gray almost instantly, halting him in his tracks. The attack also seemed to have injured him as well; blood was leaking from his right side into the water that incased him. "Wah! How could I injure him like that…! What should I do…? I must release him at once!" She said, but never got the opportunity. The Water had suddenly frozen and shattered, freeing Gray.

"Gah… damn… good shot!" Gray said, promptly removing the shirt he was wearing.

'W-why is he removing his clothing…! My heart is not prepared for this…!' Juvia thought, frozen by her own inner turmoil.

"**Ice Make: Lance!"** Gray shouted, thrusting both his palms forward, and launching a massive barrage of spears completely made of ice. The lances, however, passed right through Juvia… as if right through water. "What… the hell?"

"Juvia's body is made of the water that falls all around her… drip drip drop…" Juvia said, her body returning to normal from the previous attack.

"Water body…!" Gray asked, mostly in surprise.

'He attacked me… yes, that's right, Juvia let her emotions get the better of her… this man is an enemy.' Juvia thought to herself. "Good bye, oh sweet flowers of love… **Water Slicer!" **At her word, she swung her arm and a massive barrage of blades made of water made their appearance, traveling towards Gray.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Gray shouted, quickly dodging the blades. **"Ice Make… Battle Axe!"** Gray created and swung a giant ice axe, effectively cleaving Juvia in two. However, Juvia's water body came back together.

"It is impossible for you to strike my body… but there is still time for you to be saved." Juvia said. "If you bring Lucy to me… I will make sure that our master withdraws."

"…Don't go around saying stuff like that. Both sides have been fighting for too long to just stop." Gray said forcefully. "Besides… Lucy is a member of our family. I won't hand her over even if I die!" Tears started to fall from Juvia's eyes for short moment… then she suddenly exploded in range, steam coming from her water body. Juvia had, unfortunately, considered this some sort of act of love for Lucy… and proceeded to blow things out of proportion.

"Juvia cannot forgive this…! Juvia will not forget Lucy!" Juvia shouted.

"Ugh… Boiling water…!" Gray said. "And why the hell us she mad at Lucy…?"

"**Sierra!" **Juvia's body turned into pure water and rushed Gray.

"**Ice Mak-" **Gray started but was cut off then Juvia's boiling hot body rammed into him, burning his skin, then went round him and collided again, burning him more. "Shit… my magic can't keep up!" After another attack, she came quickly from above, but Gray was able to react this time. **"Ice Make Shield!"** A massive shield of ice burst from the ground and Juvia's water body smashed into it, but Juvia's heat quickly melted the ice-based barrier.

"My jealousy is boiling…!" Juvia screamed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Gray shouted, once again his body making contact with Juvia's boiling water. "So hot… my skin is burning!" He panted, and suddenly his entire body was engulfed by it, and then launched into the air. "Damn it… If only I could freeze something!" The boiling water came at him again, ramming into him and aiming to smash him into the ground. **"Freeze!"** He shouted, and suddenly the water began to freeze, just in time for him to safely step down.

"Impossible… my boiling water is freezing…?" Juvia said.

"That shou-" Gray started, before realizing where his hand now was.

"…And on top of that…" Juvia trailed off, blushing red. Inside the ice was Juvia's frozen human body… and Gray's hand was grasping Juvia's right breast. Although he probably didn't notice it, perhaps it was a subconscious action, but he was also silently groping it.

"GAH! What he hell!" Gray shouted, and suddenly pulled his arm back and the ice vanished. "Sorry! Sorry about that!" He apologized profusely.

'He… released me from the ice…?' Juvia thought, her face appearing confused but happy. 'He… is so kind…'

"Alright! Do over! It won't happen again, I promise!" Gray said as Juvia got to her feet.

"…No." Juvia said.

"What?" Gray asked, confused.

"I cannot hurt you…" Juvia said, looking towards the ground.

"What…? You can't hurt me…? What are you talking about? You mean you don't have a chance of winning?" Gray asked.

"I'm much stronger than Lucy… I could protect you…" Juvia said.

"Protect me? From what? And why would you?" Gray asked.

"That's… umm… because…" Juvia trailed off, the blush returning to her face. "I… I lo… lo…" She trailed off again, and the downpour suddenly intensified.

"…Did the rain just get stronger?" Gray asked.

"This is so annoying…!" Juvia squeaked to herself.

"This rain just feels so… depressing… you know?" Gray said. Something in Juvia snapped at those words.

'He… is just like them… everyone from when I was a child…' Juvia had been living with this rain curse of her's since she was born. "You are just like them!" Juvia shouted in anger, her body bursting into boiling hot water yet again.

"Whoa! What the hell!" Gray shouted. "Fine, whatever! Let's do this!" Juvia engulfed Gray in her burning body. Gray tried to freeze it again, but he had found that the temperature had increased significantly from last time, catching him off guard.

'I… I don't need love! I am one of the Element Four! A Phantom Lord Wizard!' Juvia thought in her rage. Gray had somehow managed to escape the current and fell to the ground. And Juvia charged again from above.

"I won't lose…" Gray said, as he stood. "To someone from Phantom Lord!" In a surge of magical power, Gray thrust his arm into Juvia's body, and began to freeze it yet again, despite the increased heat.

'N-No… I'm being frozen again…!' But something was a tad different this time around.

"**Ice Make: Geyser!" **While Juvia was frozen, Gray crated a massive amount of pieces of ice to bombard her now solid body. The ice collided, and shattered, leaving a large amount of crystal-like dust. When it settled, Juvia was laying down on her back, injured and defeated.

"I… lost?" Juvia said, looking upward towards the sky. To her amazement… the rain had stopped… the sky was clear… sunlight, after all these years!

"Hey… have you cooled off yet?" Gray asked. "Looks like the rain stopped… finally cleared up!"

'This…is the sky…? Sunlight?' She asked to herself in thought. A few birds were flying across the sky just then. 'Beautiful…"

"So… do you want to continue?" Gray asked. At his words, Juvia's eyes turned to hearts… and she portly passed out.

**-Natsu's Location-**

Natsu stood panting heavily, a small trickle of blood coming from his forehead. His opponent, however, stood in the center of the room, completely unharmed, but seemed to be rather impressed.

"How unusual… most creatures would have died off by now… you really are something, Salamander." Aria said.

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted, charging with a blazing fist. Happy was hiding behind some sort of pillar, appearing worried.

'What is with this guy…? I've never seen such a one-sided fight…!' Happy thought, his body shaking.

"However, against my Void Magic, your attacks are pointless." With slight of hand, an impact could be heard colliding with Natsu's body, knocking him back.

'His magic is invisible… what can we do!' Happy thought, racking his brain for ideas. Natsu did a flip in the air and landed on his feet.

"Time and time again… you keep getting back up." Aria returned to his normal stance.

"Attacks like that… are nothing…" Natsu said, his head rising in rage. "All you're doing is pissing me off!"

"In that case… **Zetsu!" **Aria waved his hands and a massive barrage of purple blasts of air fired off, bombarding Natsu and exploding on impact. Natsu was juggled through the air by the barrage, and landed after it was over with a loud thud. Slowly, Natsu climbed back on his feet, blood dripping from his body.

"Damn it…! I'm going to kick your ass!" Natsu shouted.

"There will always be someone better than you, Salamander." Aria replied. A tick mark was now clearly visible on Natsu's head.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!" **A massive stream of flames burst from Natsu's mouth, raging across the room. Aria waved his hand and faded from sight however, effectively dodging the attack. "Damn it, where the hell did he go!"

"This battle is over, Salamander." Aria said, his voice echoing. "You will experience the same pain as Makarov did." Natsu furiously looked around; searching for his opponent, unknowing that Aria had appeared right behind him silently. **"Void: METSU!" **And in an instant Natsu was engulfed in a bright light. "Your magic shall be reduced to nothingness!"

"Son of a bitch…!" Natsu said as the spell started.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted. "You're ripping off Ragna." Happy added, referencing what seemed to be Ragna's favorite phrase.

_(Fun Fact: One of Ragna's most spoken lines in the BlazBlue story is "Son of a Bitch")_

"No I'm no-".Natsu started, and suddenly froze up as Aria's spell kicked in. He could feel his own power being forcefully ripped from his body. He screamed in pain, it was not a pleasant experience. The spell ended abruptly, however when Aria received a powerful kick to the face. Aria stumbled backward as the person who delivered said kick landed.

"Erza!" Happy shouted in joy. Woman in question was indeed the person who had jus struck Aria. Her timing was perfect; most of Natsu's magic was still intact.

"E-Erza? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked. Erza didn't answer, and appeared quite furious.

"This guy… he is the one who did that same spell on Master, isn't he…?" Erza asked with venom clearly in her words. Natsu quickly backed off; Erza was mad.

"Erza… Scarlet… Titania." Aria slowly said. Just as slowly as he spoke, a smile appeared on his face. "If I am going to be fighting Titania… even I will have to fight seriously." Aria said. He reached behind his head, and removed the blindfold he wore, opening his eyes. His pupils at first seemed normal, but suddenly split and divided into four purple triangles. "Come, Erza! I have activated the air-space of death, **Zero!" **Suddenly a massive whirlwind picked up and blasted outward in every direction. "An airspace that will consume all life!"

"Consume all life?" Natsu asked, being blasted back by the wind.

"A magic… that ends life…" Erza said, her rage building. "How can you find it so easy to end the lives of others?"

"Come! Let's have some fun!" Aria replied. In an instant a sword appeared in Erza's hand and she charged. "I wonder… if you will survive…!" A massive vortex of wind clustered around Erza, but was quickly broken when Erza literally slashed the vortex in two. It came back together, and Erza slashed again. She kept this process up as she rapidly approached Aria. "Impossible… she is slicing through the airspace…!" Aria was taken aback by shock. Using this opportunity, Erza leapt into the air, and changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, descending upon her target.

"Blumenblatt!" She slashed with the blades in her hands, and a massive barrage of more appeared in the air and slashed as well, bombarding Aria with an onslaught of razor-sharp blades. Aria fell to the ground, his body bloodied and thrashed.

"B-but... how…!" Aria gasped for air. Irony is truly cruel.

"Someone like you… could have never defeated the master…!" Erza said firmly, her still raging anger making itself known through her voice.

* * *

_Strength alone does not contribute to leadership._

_One must have the capability to make decisions others cannot_

_If they wish to become a leader._

* * *

Darkness. Darkness was all that could be seen. After some time however… something of a red curtain appeared. And the voices of a certain S-Class Wizard and a SS-Class Criminal could clearly be heard.

"Help Me! Professor Kokonoe!"

The curtain lifted, revealing the dark un-lit lab once more, still as messy as before. Then a spotlight sparked to life, revealing the great and mighty Professor Kokonoe, not unlike five chapters ago. With a certain elegancy, she began to speak.

"Hello lost children." Kokonoe said simply, appearing cheery on contrast to her usual over-worked self. "Fifteen chapters already…. well, I suppose most major authors would already have a story like this completed, copyrighted, and sold off so he or she could be making millions… but hey; progress is progress…. Even if it's slower than the legal system." Kokonoe adjusted her glasses.

"Not that much of an intro... oh well. Lost children of the day, you may enter!" At her word, Ragna the Bloodedge and Erza Scarlet walked in from stage-right, the former seeming very irritated.

"Wait… the hell? This place again? How the hell did I get the bad ending this time!" Ragna shouted.

"Cute. You still think you're in a video game. Poor poor deluded Ragna." Kokonoe mocked, making the already agitated man even more so.

"Hey, piss off! I can still cleave your cat-tailed ass in half!" Ragna shouted back.

"…Hearing about you wishing to bisect a woman is very… em… maybe I shouldn't say." Erza said. "Either way, I do believe we have a job to do."

"Hell if I know, no one told me jack shit." Ragna replied.

"I'm going to stop this argument now before you two have a giant lover's quarrel right here in my office…" Kokonoe said.

"The hell are you even talking about…?" Ragna asked.

**-Questions and Answers!-**

"We have a special treat for people this time! In addition to answering what would seem to be obvious questions people might be wondering, the user _**','**_ has actually asked a few questions of his own. And since no one else had asked questions specifically for this bit… we will give him a little attention, and then clear up the obvious questions." Kokonoe stated simply.

**Are the BlazBlue characters going to stay in Fairy Tail or are they going to be able to return to their own universe by the end of the story**_**?**_**  
**

"Debating that, actually." Ragna answered. "It seems the author is torn between having a complete cut-off and a shared universe whenever this story reaches a conclusion… personally I want the latter… I need an escape for when I do my various illegal activities."

"That you really should cut-down on doing." Erza added.

"Should and will are two completely different things. Figured I better make that clear." Ragna replied.

**Will the BlazBlue characters in the story include those that were DLC for Continuum Shift and playable in the portable versions of Continuum Shift II?**

"Yeah, of course!" Kokonoe answered. "If they are involved in any way with the BlazBlue storyline, you can expect an appearance by them sooner or later. And yes, that still includes any DLC characters from the games."

**Will we also get to see "Teach Me, Ms. Litchi" skits?**

"It is most likely these segments will be as close as it gets unfortunately…" Erza answered. "As for why involves the canon ending for Continuum Shift when Litchi basically turns evil. This doesn't mean there will absolutely NEVER be one, however. It's a wait and see thing."

"Well, guess that wraps up user questions… now for the obvious ones… more maybe some not-so obvious." Kokonoe said. "Thanks again for actually asking some questions that we probably wouldn't of addressed otherwise."

Why isn't –insert character name here- in this story!

"That's because they are either one of your OC's, from a completely different and unrelated story, or simply have not been introduced yet." Ragna answered. "On a related note; stop asking the author to include Taokaka… she will make her appearance eventually."

Will any characters from BlazBlue's mother game title, Guilty Gear, be making an appearance?

"…Elodas. That is your only hint towards the answer to that question." Erza answered simply.

When is Ragna x Erza loving-time going to happen?

"… No comment." Ragna and Erza answered in unison.

"Aww, adorable! They are both embarrassed." Kokonoe mocked.

"Shut up!" They yelled in unison again.

Is it OK for me to ask questions for this segment too?

"Yeah it's fine, 100% supported." Kokonoe answered. "If there is anything you want answered for this segment, ask such in a review. There is a good chance that if you're wondering it, so is the rest of existence itself. And since we are trying to help the readers with this segment anyway, ask away!"

"That all…?" Ragna asked.

"Well… for this segment." Kokonoe answered.

"What a pain in my ass…" Ragna replied.

**-Recap!-**

"… What's the point of this segment again?" Ragna asked, annoyed.

"It's a basic recap, showing that the author actually knows jack-shit of what he is writing about." Kokonoe answered.

"Sound kinda… pointless." Ragna replied. "What kind of people would need a recap if they read the whole thing?"

"…This is the human race we are talking about here."

"…Good point."

"Stay focused you two." Erza warned.

"Fine… I'll do it." Kokonoe said. "Long story short, The Galuna Island arc got wrapped up, Ragna and Erza had a moment on the ship, Fairy Tail got thrashed by the Phantom Lord Guild, Bang Shishigami appeared, Jubei appeared, and a bunch of people from the Phantom Lord Guild… that's basically it."

"That… seems brief." Erza said, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah well… plot hasn't really moved too far I guess." Kokonoe replied.

"Well… we did fall right before the climax of the arc for this." Ragna mentioned.

"Ok… last bit people!" Kokonoe said enthusiastic.

**-Additional Information!-**

"What do we have for this bit…?" Ragna asked, seeming eager to leave.

"The past of Bang Shishigami and Elfman's little sister." Kokonoe answered.

"Well… I guess I can cover for Bang." Ragna said. "Bang Shishigami is a Ninja back from the Ikaruga Civil War, and was high up in the command chain if I recall, as well as being a very active combatant. His master was killed by my brother, Jin Kisaragi, and Jin also left that scar you see on Bang's face. Since then he has moved the Ikaruga survivors into Kagusuchi, where became a vigilante in an attempt to build up money to rebuild Ikaruga."

"Sounds about right." Kokonoe said.

"Well… guess it's up to me for Elfman's past…." Erza said. "His little sister, Lisanna, was killed because he lost control of his Beast Soul transformation on a job. That is the main reason Elfman desires to become strong, so it will never happen again, and it's also why Mira decided to stop being a wizard in general, the trauma and all..."

"Ouch… rough." Ragna asked. "I personally wouldn't give two shits if I killed my siblings… but it still sounds rough."

"Alright, that wraps up the last segment… get the hell out." Kokonoe said, annoyed.

"Oh, what! You tell us to come here then you kick us out!" Ragna shouted.

"Oh, Erza can stay; I was talking to you." Kokonoe answered.

"Oh just end the damn show!" Ragna shouted. Erza laughed a little bit. At Ragna's word, the curtain fell again, signaling the end.


	16. Beat a Nail With Your Hammer!

_Faith in one's self is optional_

_Faith in others is necessary_

_For one to exist in the world._

* * *

"Hit the deck!" A Fairy Tail member shouted, jumping to the side. The seal on the Phantom Lord Guild was nearly complete.

"That wont do jack shit against a blast like this!" Another shouted back. The all started to run as the giant machine forged its magic seal. Suddenly however, while it's arm was moving, a joint busted off; the arm falling into the water. Its other arm exploded at the shoulder and fell into the sea. Eventually, the seal vanished, and the giant guild fell to its knees, completely inactive.

"D-did it just… fall apart like that…?' A member asked. Slowly, cheers erupted from the crowd. Yet another nearly impossible task was completed by the Fairy Tail Wizard Guild.

**-Phantom Lord Guild, Control Room-**

"Impossible!" Jose shouted. "Those insignificant piss-ants were able to defeat the entire Element Four!" Jose's anger reaching it's boiling point, he roughly stood up in his chair. The other members in the control room were at a lost for words, mumbling to each other. "…Where is Gajeel?" He asked gruffly.

"Right here master." Jose turned around, fuming, but appearing pleased soon after due to the guest Gajeel had with him, Lucy. "It's your birthday next week isn't it? If so you can consider this an early birthday present from me." Gajeel snickered a bit.

"No… you're several months off… but how did you find her so quickly?" Jose asked.

"Don't under-estimate the nose of a Dragon Slayer." Gajeel replied. "Before you ask, she is alive… she wouldn't stop coughing all the way here and passed out just before I brought her up here. But the large guy with her… probably a little less on the healthy side…" Gajeel grinned, and so did Jose.

"As expected of the strongest man in my guild… good job Gajeel." Jose said. He then walked over back to his microphone.

"Now… things get fun." Gajeel said.

"**This is a message to all Fairy Tail members still in combat; we have captured Lucy Heartfilia. And as such, our first objective has been achieved. However… we still have on remaining objective… To slaughter you all…! Have fun with my shades…!" **Jose stepped back from his microphone with an accomplished grin, and turned away. "Gajeel, I'm leaving Lucy's care with you, understood?"

"Yes… but where are you going?" Gajeel asked.

"Everyone seems to be having a little bit of fun… I'm leaving to have some for myself."

**-Natsu and Erza's current location-  
**

"Damn it…! I'm going to go tear them a new one!" Natsu shouted in anger.

"Natsu," Erza said sternly, catching the Salamander's attention. "Can you smell Lucy at all?" As if on request, Natsu began to sniff the air.

"Yeah… you want me to go save her?" Natsu asked.

"To go protect her…" Erza corrected. "On my own way in… a certain someone called dibs on the strongest man of Phantom Lord, Gajeel. It would be a good guess to assume Gajeel is watching over Lucy."

"What! No fair! I wanna fight a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu shouted in protest.

"Natsu… you may not be able to fight Gajeel, but you're the only one who can keep Lucy safe. Remember, if we keep Lucy they lose no matter what." Erza replied.

"…Right!" Natsu shouted, running off, with Happy in close pursuit. Erza sighed; she was worried about the others. Just as Natsu could no longer be seen, Elfman, Gray and Mira ran into the room.

"Erza? Where did Natsu go?" Gray ran up quickly, concerned.

"Went on ahead." Erza nodded her head in Natsu's choice of direction. "I figured this would be a good place for everyone to meet up, so I decided to remain here and keep it safe."

"Good to hear that Natsu is alright." Mira said. Suddenly a massive pressure could be felt by all four people in the room, as clapping could be heard coming from one of the hallways leading into the room.

"What a wonderful show you have all put on just for me… I am quite impressed." A figure stepped out of the shadows. "I honestly didn't expect you all to entertain me this much… I'm quite surprised. "

"Jose Porla…!" Erza said. "Everyone, keep back! I'll keep him busy!"

"What? Why!" Gray shouted in protest.

"A man does not stand back and let a woman do all of the fighting!" Elfman shouted.

"You both are exhausted, but I'm still mostly fresh, I'll stand much more of a chance, stand back and collect your strength!" Erza shouted again.

"Oh…? Just you Scarlet…?" Jose joked. Erza leaped forward and changed into her Blackwing armor and swung.

**-Lucy's location-**

Lucy was literally bolted with her arms apart up against a wall. Several knives were around her in the wall as well, as if thrown. Another was thrown and landed right next to her face.

"Oh… lucky lucky… I almost hit her…" Gajeel laughed, amused with his own antics.

"G-Gajeel… you should really stop that. You might hit her!" A Phantom Lord Mage said, only receiving a head-but as a response from the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Shut the fuck up… piss ant." Gajeel said. "I don't give two shits who she is… if anything happens to her I'll just blame it on you all anyway." Gajeel scratched the back of his head, now appearing bored. "Man… pain in my ass. I can't believe those fairies are risking their lives just for a girl with some nice tits and a decent amount of money… don't understand it at all." Lucy smirked and laughed a bit, catching Gajeel's attention. "Eh…? You say something?"

"You all are idiots… aren't you? Not understanding a thing… makes me want to cry." Lucy said boldly.

"Oh… is that so?" Gajeel grinned. "Being able to bluff in the situation you're in… maybe you're worth something after all."

"You're not even slightly scared of what might happen, are you…?" Lucy asked. In an instant another knife flew right passed her head, imbedding itself in the wall.

"Come again…? I didn't quite hear you." Gajeel said.

"You're the ones who would be in trouble if I died you know…" Lucy smirked again. "There is no way Fairy Tail would forgive you for killing one of their own… You would just spend the rest of your lives cowering in fear of the wrath of the most powerful guild there is!"

"Oho! Little miss rich has quite the tone…" Gajeel replied. "Alright, you're on!" Gajeel made another knife in his hand and threw it, aimed directly for Lucy's head.

"What the hell are you doing Gajeel! That's gonna hit for sure!" A guild member shouted. Just as the knife would tear flesh, the sound of metal on metal was heard instead. A small nail had hit and deflected the knife. A barrage of several more flew towards Gajeel, hitting the ground all around him.

"Tch…. Lousy aim! And on top of that, I eat fucking metal!" Gajeel shouted. He looked down at the nails… each one had a red tag on them. He reached for one to pluck it out of the ground and devour it, but when he did so, each and every one around him flashed with light and exploded violently, engulfing Gajeel in flames and smoke.

"W-what… just happened!" Lucy shouted. Lucy turned her head in the direction where the nails had flown from… to see Bang Shishigami, parachuting down to the area using only his stretched out red scarf. "What the hell! That makes no sense!"

"Do not fret young lady… I, Bang Shishigami, the hero of love and justice, has arrived!" Bang let go of his scarf and did a flip in the air, landing on his feet. "I do hope you are doing well…"

"…I'm bolted to a wall!" Lucy shouted.

"Well… yes… I do recall that being the case…" Bang replied nervously.

"That was one hell of a shot…!" Gajeel shouted as the smoke cleared, his body obviously damaged from the explosions. "Hope you brought more to the party…!"

"Hrm… yes, I do see that is the case…" Bang thought out loud. "I am sorry miss… but I cannot free you and take on this man at the same time… you will have to remain suspended in mid-air for a time longer…"

"My name is Lucy! Haven't you been paying attention to the announcements!" Lucy shouted. 'It's like talking to a wall!' She thought.

"Y-yes! I remember! I was just being… polite." Bang said nervously.

"You ignored every single one, didn't you?"

"Completely and totally…." Bang replied, defeated.

"At least you admit it…" Lucy sighed.

"**Iron Dragon's Club!" **A large metal club descended upon Bang from a now air-borne Gajeel. Bang back flipped backward dodging the attack, and then shot upward at him with an ignited metal fist.

"**Pulverizing Fist!" **Bang smashed his fist into Gajeel's face, knocking him back, flipping repeatedly through the air, landing on his feet with a slight grin.

"**Iron Dragon's Sword!" **Gajeel's club transformed into a large sword with chain-saw like blades. The blades moved like a saw as he charged Bang and swung the blade downward, attempting to cleave Bang in two. The Ikaruga Shinobi clamped his hands on both sides of the blade, preventing it from striking him, but dead-locking them both.

"That… won't… work… on… ME!" Bang said, holding the blade in place.

"Shit… that scruffy guy is going toe to toe with Gajeel…!" A phantom Lord mage said quietly amongst his group. "Think we should do something…?"

"Yeah; mission success above all else. Let's get our hostage." Another answered, turning his head toward Lucy.

"W-wait! Don't come after me!" Lucy said, fiddling around in her binds. However, before the mages could make a move, the ground below them exploded in torrent of violent flames. "What… happened?" Lucy asked confused, and then she noticed a familiar blue flying cat working with her binds. "H-Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy replied, struggling with the steel bolts. "We are here to protect you!"

"Then… that fire just now must have been Natsu." Lucy replied, the rose-haired man in question climbing out of the hole he had just made.

"Yo… you ok Lucy?" Natsu asked, walking up to remove the iron bindings himself.

"Yeah… thought I was going to die a minute there… but that… Bang person saved me." Lucy replied.

"That's good! What did I miss?" Natsu said, turning around and focusing on the battle between the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Ikaruga Shinobi.

"Keep it up all you want! Your strength will start winding down some time though!" Gajeel shouted.

"Maybe so… but I have no intention of keeping in this position!" Bang replied, sliding his foot over a bit. Something triggered at that moment. **"****Shishigami-Style Technique: Bang's Infinite Chaos-Fist of the Void!" **A massive torrent of flames burst from the ground, engulfing the duo and knocking Gajeel into the air with the force; the flames also blocking Gajeel's vision.

"Is that all!" Gajeel boasted. He looked to his right while he was in the air and saw Bang rising into the air along the fire. Gajeel was about too attack when something stopped him.

"**I am-"** It was Bang's voice… coming from his left? He looked and sure enough, he saw the ninja in the air. **"-No, we are-"** From his right this time, and just like before, Bang was now on his right. **"-BANG!"** Before he knew what was happening, it had hit Gajeel. Bang had actually cloned himself during the confusion and sent both Bangs upward, catching Gajeel off guard as both clones dashed diagonally with their forearms presented, each one colliding at the same time with Gajeel's body, the combined and conflicting forces launching Gajeel directly into the ground.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"But how did he do it? None of this makes sense! How is he making things appear and happen like that without magic!" Lucy shouted.

"How… the hell…?" Gajeel was thinking a similar question as he slowly climbed to his feet. However a single familiar figure stood before him now.

"**Shishigami-Style Secret Technique: Fatal Eruption!"** Before Gajeel could react, bang had rushed forward with a full body tackle, knocking Gajeel back a bit, then followed up with a long barrage of punches and kicks, ending the combo by grabbing Gajeel's face and running top-speed towards a wall and smashing the back of Gajeel's head into the wall, the force actually forcing a hole into it which Gajeel flew through.

"It's… one sided…?' Lucy asked hesitantly.

"My technique… It is not magic, nor is it Ars Magus. It is simply Shishigami Ninjutsu!" Bang finally replied to the questions about his capabilities.

"I find that hard to believe." Lucy replied.

"I assure you it is true…" Bang said, stepping away from the hole he had just made. Slowly, Gajeel stepped out from the giant hole, panting.

"You… are a lot tougher than you let on with all that fancy talking bullshit…" Gajeel said with a grin.

"So you finally acknowledge the strength of your opponent! Does this mean you will concede…?" Bang asked. Gajeel's grin widened.

"No… no way in hell!" Gajeel crushed a portion of the wall he was leaning on with his bare hand and stood up straight. **"Iron Dragon's Scales!" **Gajeel shouted, his body starting to glow green. Slowly but surely, all the skin on his entire body darkened in color to a dull gray, transforming into a thick armor, like scales. "Now is where things will get interesting…!"

"Yes… I am included to agree!" Bang shouted, excited. "Let us continue!" At that moment Gajeel and Bang rushed each other, their fists meeting dead on. They exchanged blow for blow, block for block. One would think that Gajeel's now iron body would lead to an advantage, and although while that is true, the steel gauntlets and steel boots Bang wore met the challenge of sustaining the impacts. Bang through a swift right hook, but rather than block Gajeel deflected it, throwing off Bang's guard; Gajeel's opening was obvious.

"**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!" **Gajeel smashed his other arm into Bang's stomach, knocking the ninja backward. Gajeel rushed for a follow up just as Bang got back to his feet.

"**Bang's Unstoppable Double Palm Thrust!" **Twin blazing fists smashed into Gajeel's mid-section, launching him back as well, the flames scorching the iron scales, but not destroying them. Gajeel rose to his feet and braced himself, building up magical power.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!" **A large burst of metal shards in the form of a massive whirlwind erupted from Gajeel's mouth, racing towards Bang, who was performing some sort of strange hand-sign motions.

"**Shishigami-Style Secret Technique: Crimson Flames of Hell!"** Bang's hands split apart and a massive crimson fire burst from Bang's own mouth, racing to meet Gajeel's Roar in the form of the head of a Chinese Dragon's head. The two attacks collided and exploded violently, the aftermath engulfing both Gajeel and Bang.

_(Fun Fact: This is the first time Bang has ever successfully used this move without being interrupted by a sneeze… see Bang's alternate ending in Calamity Trigger involving a frozen Jin Kisaragi for details.)_

"Wow! Those two are going all out!" Natsu shouted beaming with amazement and excitement.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"But who won?" Lucy asked.

"Who won? It's not over yet…" Natsu replied. The smoke cleared revealing Bang, his body covered in small bleeding cuts. Gajeel soon became visible as well, his iron scales scorched, some of it even seemed to have melted somewhat, with cracks on the head. It was obvious; these two were evenly matched. Bang reached behind him and pulled out a large umbrella and threw it at Gajeel, the target dodging quickly and jumping back with a smirk.

"Trying to distract me…!" Gajeel shouted, as Bang's hands form yet another hand-sign.

"**Shishigami-Style Ultimate Technique: Steel Rain!" **The umbrella Bang had thrown suddenly stopped in the air and burst open, launching a massive barrage of nail's into Gajeel's backside, the velocity piercing Gajeel's scales, but not going deep enough to pierce his skin, but the repeated collision force knocked Gajeel forward as Bang rushed forward as well. **"Super Crash!"** Bang passed by Gajeel and smashed his right fist into Gajeel's stomach at the same time, stopping him dead in the air. Fully extending his fist, Bang launched Gajeel back into a wall, causing the nails to be hammered further into his back, piercing the skin now, and drawing blood, but also knocking several loose which fell onto the ground. Gajeel fell onto his knees after the impact, breathing heavily.

"Ha! Done already…?" Bang boasted, back into his stance.

"Not… even close…!' Gajeel grunted back, picking up a large batch of nails off the ground and dropping them into his mouth.

"What are you doing! Have you gone mad?" Bang asked, confused.

"Oh shit…! That's ninja-guy doesn't remember that Gajeel can get stronger by eating metal!" Natsu said.

"He gets what!" Bang shouted, confirming Natsu's suspicion.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Don't aye to that!" Lucy shouted. Gajeel erupted in green magical power, shouting into the air in some sort of primal roar, before rushing Bang head first, increased speed contributing to a blow across Bang's face. The Ikargua Shinobi quickly came back with a punch of his own, catching Gajeel off guard. However, the punch did less than what Bang intended, as Gajeel launched him across the room with an Iron Dragon's Club attack. Bang rebounded off the wall but Gajeel was already in front of him, delivering a punch to his stomach and imbedding him in the wall. The Iron Dragon Slayer then grabbed Bang's face and ran along the side of the wall, grinding Bang's face across it.

"Looks like I'm going to be able to fight Gajeel anyway!" Natsu said.

"Don't say that!" Lucy scolded.

"Aye." Happy added.

"Happy! You traitor!" Natsu shouted. Bang was flung into the air and smashed back down by another Iron Dragon's Club. Gajeel left the iron bar on top of Bang for a moment before retracting it.

"Gave me a good run… but looks like you don't stand a chance against me…" Gajeel said, turning towards Lucy and Natsu. The sound of breaking stone could be heard, and Gajeel turned back around, Bang had punched the ground with his steel gauntlet; slowly climbing to his feet.

"I'm… not finished yet!" Bang shouted once he got on his feet. "I, Bang Shishigami, will not be defeated here!"

"Tch… I was being nice by letting you stay down and live." Gajeel spat, turning his right arm into an Iron Dragon's Sword. "You're done, you have nothing left! Stay down or I will strike you down instead!" He aimed his blade at Bang to assert his point.

"Me…? Done? You must be mistaken…" Bang said, standing proudly. "I still have one ace in the hole… that I only use on those who are strong enough to handle its awesome power!"

"You're bluffing!" Gajeel shouted.

"I assure you, I most certainly am not!" Bang shot back.

"Put up or shut up you bitch…!" Gajeel replied, now irritated. Bang closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He held his arms out horizontally as he breathed out, his eyes still closed.

"What hell is he doing…?' Natsu asked. The air was getting heavy… yet light at the same time.

"**I am as free as the wind…" **Bang slowly brought his two arms around in a circular fashion.** "**A**nd as still as the forest…"** His arms stopped moving right above one another. **"Hotter than flames…" **Bang slammed the forearms of both hands together in front of him, the metal from the gauntlets sounding on the impact**. "And more magnificent than a mountain!" **Bangs eyes suddenly shot open, and it could be visibly seen that fire was coming from his pupils.

"What the hell is going on!" Lucy shouted.

"You're asking the wrong person!" Natsu replied.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"**Shishigami-Style Forbidden Technique…" **He paused momentarily.** "FU-RIN-KA-ZAN!" **Suddenly his entire body was engulfed in a bright golden light, blinding everyone who was watching.

"Bastard! Blinding me so you can hide…!" Gajeel shouted, covering his eyes.

"Who said anything about hiding?" Bang asked. When the light died down, Bang was clearly visible, standing where he was previously, except for one minor detail… his entire body, clothes and all, were flashing a bright yellow over and over again.

"What… just happened?" Lucy asked.

"Looks like he turned himself in to a giant light-bulb…" Natsu replied.

"Aye…" Happy added.

"Tch… is that all? You're going to have to do-"Gajeel never finished his sentence. In a blink of an eye, Bang was already in front of him, delivering a powerful punch to the Iron Dragon Slayer's stomach. The force launched Gajeel backward, and before Gajeel could catch himself in the air, Bang was already behind him, delivering a kick to his nailed-in back, knocking him into the ground at an angle.

"Whoa! He got really fast just now!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!"

"But… HOW! NOTHING HE DOES MAKES ANY LOGICAL SENSE!" Lucy shouted, frustrated with the challenge of figuring out the Ikargua Shinobi's source of power. Gajeel climbed to his feet as Bang landed on the ground, standing ready.

"You… insignificant…!" Gajeel started, thrusting his right arm outward towards Bang. **"****Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" **Gajeel's arm turned into a giant spear head and began to glow. Shortly after its creation, it began to fire off a massive barrage of iron spears at Bang.

"Before, dealing with this attack would be quite the challenge… but now-" Bang dashed forward with blinding speed into the massive barrage, maneuvering through it just as fast, dodging each and every single metal spear. "-Dodging them is like nothing at all!"

"I-impossible!" Gajeel stepped back, completely stunned by the show of speed Bang had just unleashed. Bang rushed forward with the given opportunity and uppercuted Gajeel into the air. **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** Gajeel swung his massive steel beam at Bang only to have the ninja dash quickly to the side and into the air, delivering a double punch to Gajeel's mid-section. **"Iron Dragon's Sword!"** Gajeel swung again. Bang moved in the air, above the arc of the blade and round-house kicked Gajeel cross the face with a flaming kick. **"Iron Dragon's Roar!"** A giant blast of metal shard attempted to break free from Gajeel's mouth, but Bang had grabbed Gajeel's mouth firmly with his gauntlet, sealing the powerful attack inside. Eventually the roar backfired, causing an explosion and Gajeel to fall right out of the air in which they fought into the ground. Bang landed shortly after Gajeel, though on his feet.

"A-amazing… one move and it completely turned the tide of the battle…!" Natsu said in amazement.

"A-aye…" Happy said. The duo once again began to exchange blows… although the only ones hitting were the massive onslaught of speedy and powerful attacks from the Ikaruga Shinobi.

"As free as the wind, to allow him to move freely and at great speed on ground and air... as still as the forest, to be able to take on and deal with attacks like nothing… hotter than fire, to increase the ferocity and power of his attacks… more magnificent than a mountain to dazzle his opponents with these abilities combined to prevent any sort of counter attack…" Lucy said quietly, watching wide-eyed.

"That must be the power of his ultimate technique…!" Natsu said, slowly getting excited.

"D'OOOOOHHHHH!" Bang shouted, his furry of flaming punches knocking Gajeel into the air. **"Bang's Newly Developed Tai-jutsu: Ten-Thousand Flaming Fists!" **One final punch knocked Gajeel into the air, the Ikaruga Shinobi appearing behind him and kicking him around, the force keeping Gajeel into the air as Bang drew the giant 55 inch nail off his back.

"W-what is going to happen now!" Lucy said, actually afraid of Bang's next attack.

"**The time… has COME!" **Bang shouted, slamming the front of his giant over-sized nail into Gajeel's stomach, then kicking the nail away through the air. Mysteriously Gajeel stopped in the air as a giant red seal formed around the front the nail, leaving Gajeel suspended in the air.

"I don't wanna watch!" Lucy shouted.

"Cool!" Natsu and Happy said in unison. A giant torrent of flame appeared around Bang, who now seemed to be floating in mid air

"**Shishigami-style Forbidden Technique…" **Bang suddenly charged forward with his right fist presented. **"THE-"** Bang closed in with great speed. **"-ULTIMATE-"** Bang was mere feet away as Gajeel let out a primal roar of rage. **"-BANG!"** Bang's fist connected with the head of the giant nail. There was a small flash of light, followed by a giant explosion that seemed to engulf the entire room.

"W-what happened!" Lucy shouted in confusion, the entire area being covered in smoke.

"He punched the nail and it caused a massive explosion!" Natsu answered.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"But… when… how?" Lucy was at a loss for words. The smoke cleared, revealing Bang in obviously burnt clothing first, then Gajeel shortly after. Gajeel's tunic was destroyed where the nail was smashed through him, though he seemed to still have skin covering that spot, although obviously marked, with a similar mark on the backside. His iron scales were completely shattered, lying on the ground behind him where he stood, the rest of his body and clothes badly burned as well.

"Just who… the fuck… are you…!" Gajeel coughed out.

"…I am the people's voice, the deliverer of the justice they see to be done." Bang answered. "I am the great hero of love and justice…" he lifted up his giant nail and placed it back onto where he had it placed before. "Bang Shishigami." Gajeel grunted only once, before falling backward, unconscious.

**-Erza's Current Location-**

The force from the explosion rocked the floor of the room.

"Gajeel… defeated?" Jose said, offhanded from the current battle. "Could he really go down so easily…?"

"That is what happens when people start a war." Erza answered. She was still in her Blackwing Armor, and had a few injuries, but still seemed able to fight. Although, Jose had not been touched even once during their battle.

"Yes… I suppose that is what happens in battle. People fight, people lose… people die!" Jose said, launching a blast of darkness with a sudden speed, hitting Erza dead on. She stopped herself from hitting a wall, but a barrage of blasts burst from the ground below, forcing her to fly around swiftly to dodge. "Tell me, do you know why I didn't just kill Makarov?" Jose said as he unleashed another attack made of darkness. "So I could show him despair! How do you think he would react to see his guild and his 'family' lying dead right in front of him! Oh the sadness! I will only kill him once he feels that despair, he must suffer for attempting to steal my guild's title as the strongest guild in the country!"

"Your only reason for attacking us was jealousy!" Erza shouted, charging and slashing with her sword, her target quickly dodging.

"Jealousy? No… I wished to make it painfully clear who the strongest guild in Fiore is!" Jose replied.

"Really…! Just a stupid reason like that!" Erza shouted. She tried to attack again, but Jose's dark magic wrapped itself all around her, sealing her in place.

"Oh… Fairy Tail has been under my skin for a LONG time… But do you know what the trigger was…? Finding out that a Heartphilia was in the guild! Oh… the wealth Fairy Tail could be bathed in… the very thought made my skin crawl…!" Jose said. "They would truly be able to surpass me… which is an act I could NEVER FORGIVE!" Jose closed his hand, letting his magic slowly crush Erza.

"Erza!" Gray shouted, concerned. However, despite her situation, a smirk came across her face accompanied by a small chuckle.

"It's really pathetic that you get so heated over being the best there is but… what is really shocking is just how stupid you really are." Erza said.

"What did you just say to me…!" Jose shouted, infuriated.

"Lucy ran away from her home… did you really think we could use money that she didn't have…?" Erza asked. "She lives in a 70,000 jewel house… and worked her ass off just like any other member of Fairy Tail just so she could live there… she isn't a rich girl… she is a wizard in our guild… what the hell do you think you know about Lucy anyway!" Erza shouted in anger, struggling to break free from her bindings, only causing them to tighten around her body.

"Don't struggle… it will just make it hurt more…! Jose said. He grinned wide but… a feeling rose within him… it was a sense of danger.

"**Belia Edge!" **Ragna burst from the ceiling at an angle charging Jose who quickly canceled his magic and jumped back, dodging the attack. With the magic gone, Erza landed on the ground, just behind the Grim Reaper. "Hey Erza, you ok?"

"Yes…I'm fine. Thank you." Erza replied. "How about you?"

"I'm fine… just sit back; I got something I need to talk to this asshole about." Ragna said, turning his attention toward the Guild Master of Phantom Lord, putting his giant sword away while doing so.

"Ragna the Bloodedge… the Grim Reaper, was it?" Jose asked. "What do-"

"Where is Terumi?" Ragna interrupted. "Before you ask, Terumi is 'Hazama.' Tell me where he is." Ragna said sternly.

"Really? Right to the main point…?" Jose said. "Well, I suppose in the situation you are in now, there is no harm in telling you. Hazama has left my little home… saying that he 'has found a place where he can have SO much more fun.' I was sad to see him go… a lot of my little plan he assisted with you see… it's so difficult to find good help…"

"How about naming an actual place?" Ragna demanded.

"He did not say… not a word… not like it matters anyway." Jose replied.

"You better not be bullshitting me…" Ragna threatened, making Jose chuckle.

"Why would a man who holds all of the cards have a reason to lie?" Jose replied.

"…Perfect." Ragna grinned. "Now… I don't need you around… so I'm free to beat the shit out of you without worrying if you will die from it or not…!"

"You? Defeat me…? You make me laugh Mr. Bloodedge!" Jose smirked. "What makes you think you can even hold a candle to me…?"

"This right arm of mine!" Ragna shouted, holding up the back of his right hand. **"Restriction Number 666 Released…!" **The shell on the back of his hand opened wide, revealing the azure core.

"So… he is going to use it after all…" Erza said, quickly taking several steps back.

"Use what?" Elfman asked, somewhat confused.

"**Dimensional Interference Field Deployed…!" **Ragna said, his body slowly emanating a dark aura, his power increasing with each passing second. **"Now Engaging the Idea Engine!" **His power increased further dramatically, the dark aura taking on the form of a head of the Black Beast just behind him, the head having a noticeable grin.

"W-what… kind of power is this…!" Jose stammered out.

"This is what happens when you fuck around with people I care about… this is the power of the Azure Grimoire!" Ragna shouted. He then only uttered one phrase more before being engulfed by complete darkness…

"**BlazBlue… ACTIVATE!"**

* * *

_Inflicting pain on one's loved ones_

_Is a crime not even the gods can forgive._


	17. Black Onslaught

_To even those who are the strongest in existence_

_There is always someone or something stronger than that._

* * *

Darkness. Darkness is all that they saw enveloping Ragna's form. Spiraling around him, blacker than the darkest night, but also glowing red at the same time, thick enough to completely hide Ragna's body. What everyone saw wasn't good, but it wasn't evil either…

It was chaos in its purest form.

"What the hell is this…!" Jose shouted.

"The power of the Azure." Ragna replied, the darkness seeming to lift as his figure began to become visible. "A power that exists solely in the boundary, and is the most powerful source of energy in existence… far beyond what humans can handle." Ragna paused, the darkness died down further. "This is what happens when a human being acquires access to even the smallest amount of that power." The dark surge faded, revealing Ragna's body. It was surrounded by a thick dark aura that also seemed to be pealing off like feathers, and the blade of his sword was also flashing red repeatedly.

"Is… is that it…!" Jose said. "Is that ALL? Because if it is… all you're going to do is piss-" Jose never finished his sentence. In the blink of an eye, Ragna had already made his way over to Jose, delivering a punch to his stomach, while the rest of his body went beside him, simply standing. "W-when did you-"

"**Hells Fang."** A massive burst of darkness erupted from the fist planted in Jose's stomach as Ragna thrust his arm, forcing Jose into the wall behind him with the force.

"That was one manly attack…!" Elfman said.

"That was just one of his basic attacks…" Erza said, now in her normal armor now that she is out of combat. "The reason it was dangerous before was the momentum from a lunge and the darkness power… but he just used the darkness and it had enough power to launch Jose, a man on par with our master, on its own… unlocking his full power makes him THIS strong…!"

"You've never seen him use this… 'BlazBlue,' before…?" Mira asked.

"No… I almost did once… but that's not important." Erza answered. "This is the first time I've actually seen it…"

"Well, then ya 'aught to pay attention. Ragna doesn't exactly show off that right arm of his like this often, ya know." A voice from behind, revealed to be the two-tailed cat standing on his hind legs, Jubei.

"Jubei…" Erza said hesitantly, seeming to have trouble recalling the name. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, ya know… making sure you kids don't waste time on the small fry's… smashing up the insides of this thing a bit so it wont run even if those Element Four guys come to… ya know, helpful stuff." Jubei replied. "Ya probably didn't even notice that no one else from this place aside from the tough ones you ran into were up and about, did ya?"

"…You could have ended all of this, couldn't you?" Erza asked.

"Maybe, maybe not… either way, what's the point of an old man fighting the battles of the next generation? It's your opportunity to grow." Jubei replied. "This was your generations battle… only thing I can do is help you survive and get stronger from the hard-ship."

"I see…" Erza replied.

"Hey, we can talk about what's what later; the old Phantom Lord is finally back on his feet." Jubei said. True to his word, Jose had burst from the wall and rushed Ragna, firing a blast of a dark form of his own, aiming for the head. Ragna moved his head to the side to dodge, and promptly kneed him in the stomach, forcing Jose off, and then kicked Jose in the same spot, knocking him back again.

"Why you insolent…!" Jose shouted in anger.

"What's wrong? Step it up… it's like your moving in slow motion over here…" Ragna said, angering Jose more.

"You… you…!" Jose stammered. **"DEAD WAVE!" **A horde of ghosts appeared in front of Jose, racing toward Ragna in a rushing motion.

"**Dead Spike!" **A massive head of the one and only Black Beast burst from the ground in front of him, roared, and charged right through the ghost horde, smashing through the room and demolishing the wall that was behind Jose. From the dust cloud, several blasts of darkness emerged flying at incredible speeds directly as Ragna. The target of said bursts quickly moved out of the way of each one as the dust let up, revealing Jose firing these explosive dark blasts from his finger tips.

"Dance… DANCE!" Jose continued to fire the large barrage, Ragna dodging each blast. Jose fired one while Ragna was already moving to dodge one, what one could consider a guaranteed hit. However, Ragna thrust an open right palm into the blast and it divided into several directions before dispersing, revealing Ragna's hand smoking, but unharmed. Jose froze in shock. 'He… stopped it with just his bare hand…!' He thought.

"So much raw power…" Gray said.

"I… I won't give in!" Jose rushed forward with darkness magic swirling around him.

"**Darkness."** At his word, Ragna's right arm transformed into it's giant claw form, ripped through Jose's Magic, grabbed him, and smashed him into the ground.

"Damn it…!" Jose grunted, trapped in Ragna's clawed grip.

"I'm getting sick…" Ragna said; his voice full of venom. "…Of that face of yours!" The ground exploded on a torrent of dark energy, enveloping them both.

"There… is a lot of rage in the way he is fighting…" Mira said.

"Well… that sounds about right… Ragna has been through a lot without any sort of outlet… guess you could say that Jose is the one that sent him over, and is the current outlet for his aggression." Jubei replied. "He may be pissed, but he is sticking up for the people he cares about... an experience I'm sure is very new to him." Jubei chuckled a bit.

"He… isn't very friendly most of the time, is he?" Erza asked.

"Not really, 'course not like anyone gives him a shot. Only group of people he gets along with is the Kaka Clan down below Kagutsuchi. Small group of about a hundred, but they welcome him there like one of their own." Jubei replied. "One of the few things Ragna adores is common human decency, a luxury he often goes without for large amounts of time. If ya treat him well, ya will go deep and far into Ragna's heart."

"…Deep and far…" Erza repeated under her breath. The darkness vanished and Jose was launched out, slamming into the rubble that lay behind him.

"…Are you finished? Cause I've had enough of your bullshit." Ragna asked.

"Why… why are you here…?" Jose asked. "Someone with strength like yours… you have the power to dominate everything….! So why… why are you wasting your time with a bunch of little fairies, Ragna the Bloodedge!"

"I have my own goals." Ragna replied. "My own goals, my own desires… this power is a means, not an end. I have no interest in ruling or dominating anything. I have certain things I need to do… certain people to kill… and certain people to protect." Ragna replied. "My goal in this fight… it's to protect the one place that didn't shun me by knowing my identity, what I have done, what I intend to do, and what I am supposed to become. Did you really think that you could run over a place that accepts me for me and just get away with it!"

"Enough! I am the Guild Master of Phantom Lord! One of the Ten Wizard Saints!" Jose shouted. He formed dark energy in the palms of both of his hands and charged. "You will bow before me and submit… YOU WILL-"

"The only thing I'm going to do… is to show you the wrath of the Grim Reaper!" Ragna shouted back. **"Hells Fang!"** He lunged into Jose's attack, hitting the Guild Master in the stomach before he could continue his attack, and then thrust his other arm with a wave of darkness into Jose's body, launching him back. **"Gauntlet Hades!"** Ragna jumped quickly and punched downward, slamming Jose into the ground, then kicked him into the air. **"Infernal Divider!"** Covered in darkness, Ragna's blade rose into the sky with him on the handle the blade grinding straight through Jose's form, then Ragna spin-kicked his prey towards the ground. **"Belia Edge!"** He shot downward at the same angle that he kicked Jose, ramming him with the tip of his darkenss covered blade, the impact with the ground making Jose bound a bit before landing on his feet, quickly succumbing to his injuries and falling to his knees.

"N-no… please… m-mercy!" Jose stammered.

"Why should I provide you with a luxury that you would never provide yourself!" Ragna spat back. **"Dead Spike!"** A head of the Black Beast burst from the ground just below Jose, ramming him and launching him into the air. **"Carnage Scissors!"** Just as Jose would land, Ragna lunged forward with a sword slash, then spun around and swung again, discharging a massive wave of darkness that smashed into Jose and launched him across the massive room. "I'm not finished with you yet!" Ragna swung his blade again, and a miniature head of the Black Beast burst from the ground and road along the walls, appearing behind Jose and nailing him in the back with a head butt, knocking Jose back to point-blank. **"Devoured by Darkness!"** Ragna's right arm transformed once more into a giant claw and grasped Jose, a massive amount of pitch black tendrils burst from his aura and the ground to puncture Jose's body from head to toe. With the sound of what seemed to be breaking glass, Ragna's arm transformed back to normal and Jose was blasted back across the room, grinding against the ground.

"All of his attacks in one long combo…!" Erza said, shocked at how easily he was overpowering the Phantom Lord Guild Master and making him plead for his own life.

"Naw… Ragna still has one trick up his sleeve…" Jubei said, catching shocked looks. "Pay close attention; you're about to see the strongest attack in Ragna's arsenal... and why people call him the Grim Reaper."

"I… I won't die… I won't!" Jose slowly rose to his feet. Despite the massive onslaught, he was still able to stand and walk. I suppose he is called one of the Ten Wizard Saints for a reason, eh? "I am Jose Porla… Guild master of Phantom Lord… me losing… is impossible…!"

"Oh… it is very possible…" Ragna replied. "It has already happened yet you haven't realized it yet…"

"What are you…?" Jose trailed off, grunting to his wounds.

"The moment you saw this right arm of mine… your fate was sealed…!"

"B-bull…shit!" Mustering his remaining strength, Jose charged. "I will win… I will win…!"

"**Let me show you… the power of the Azure…!" **Ragna said, gripping the hilt of his sword in reverse grip with both hands.** "BLACK ONSLAUGHT!" **Ragna swung the massive blade upward through Jose's body, up his leg and across his chest. He held his blade behind him with one arm, and with segment after segment, Ragna's sword transformed into a massive scythe, at least twice the size of his normal blade, with some sort of red energy coming off the back of the main blade, giving it the appearance of having two blades. Ragna brought the massive scythe down on Jose, slashing across his chest, then again with the red side making another cut. He repeated this for several times before pulling his scythe over his head.

"G-go… to hell…!" Jose spat, despite his pain.

"**There is no hell… there is only darkness!" **At his word, Ragna's body was enveloped by darkness, his scythe covered as well, taking on the form of a giant wing. Red orbs started flying right out of Jose's body, as the target screamed in pain, flowing right into Ragna's wing.

"W-what is happening now…?" Gray asked.

"Ragna is sucking the soul right out of Jose's body, piece by piece." Jubei answered. "See why he is called the Grim Reaper? For his most powerful attack, he transforms into the Angel of Death himself."

"**The existence of people like you…!"** Ragna said, the red orbs no longer flying, as energy seemed to gather in Ragna's wing. **"Will only bring… DESTRUCTION!"** Ragna swung his wing/scythe right in front of him, stopping right in front of Jose, as a massive blast of pure darkness erupted from the wing, engulfing Jose's entire body and extending backward, blasting apart the wall behind him. If one were watching, they would see a large black laser bursting from the Phantom Lord Guild's back, flying over the massive body of water. The darkness subsided, leaving a very battle damaged Jose standing, most of his shirt missing, but his entire upper body covered in dark energy and numerous cuts and bruises. Jose collapsed to his knees, and then his body fell forward his face hitting the stone floor. The darkenss around Ragna's body seemed to be blown off, separating into what seemed to be a mass of feathers, quickly vanishing, revealing Ragna holding his sword in it's normal form, aimed right at Jose. He pulled himself back, and put his sword on the holster on his back.

"A-amazing…!" Gray said.

"Manly…!" Elfman added.

"BlazBlue, disengage." The red shell on Ragna's right hand flashed once, then closed, and the dark power that was emanating from his body vanished without a trace, his sword no longer flashing red.

"Ragna…" Slowly, Erza stepped forward approaching the Grim Reaper. "That was… amazing… how did you…" She trailed off, though she wouldn't admit it, she was awe-struck. Jose had thrashed her appearing like he wasn't even trying, and in what seemed to be mere moments, Ragna defeated the same man.

"Power of the azure… there isn't a whole lot it can't do…" Ragna replied. He tried to take a step, but he stumbled a bit. Erza quickly caught him before he could fall over. "Damn… looks like I went a little over-board…"

"You used ever single attack you knew all at once just to make sure your most powerful attack landed… damn straight you want over-board!" Jubei said, chuckling with a smile. "No worries though… you did good."

"Jubei…? When did you… how long were you here?" Ragna asked.

"The whole fight… I coulda stepped in but… I figured it would have been healthier for you if you just went all out on his sorry ass." Jubei answered.

"Lazy cat…" Ragna joked.

"Hey, I'm over 100 years old… I earned the right to be lazy!" Jubei shot back, chucking as well.

"Y-you're over 100 years old…?" Mira asked.

"Yup… actually, I'll be 112 in a month or two… not looking forward to getting even older though..." Jubei answered.

"If the Black Beast couldn't off your furry ass… I don't think Father Time stands a chance, master." Ragna said.

"Calling me master eh…? Since when did you get so respectful?" Jubei chuckled.

"Shut up cat… I was being nice…" Ragna replied.

"I'm not… finished yet!" A loud voice shouted. Jose was just barely standing, and it seemed that getting up opened up several of his wounds even more.

"Oh bullshit… how the hell are you still able to move…?" Ragna asked, getting back on his own feet.

"The shades… are made of my own magic…" Jose panted. "I merely called back the magical power I used to create them…" Despite being able to move again, he was far from his prime. "I will… kill… KILL-"

"That is enough!" A loud and powerful voice sounded from the other side of the hall. "You hurt a father's children merely because the father is away, and end up losing to that father's children. Then you have the gall to claim the right to kill them…? No… no… I believe it is time for the father to step in and deliver his wrath…" Out from the shadows of the hall, a very short man appeared, nearly bald with white hair, he was none other than the Guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov."

"M-master!" Erza shouted in shock.

"So he is ok then…" Ragna said.

"Ragna… I watched you fight." Makarov said, his face being serious. "You enforced your own of justice upon him. All that I desire now… is the same. Please… you all should leave."

"But… what about Jose?" Gray asked.

"Never mind him; we should just do as the master says." Erza replied. Slowly everyone cleared out of the room, only Jubei stayed behind from the previous group.

"And you are?" Makarov asked the small cat-man.

"Name's Jubei. Probably heard of me from Ragna… I'm staying here as a witness. Someone has got to keep a record of major events…"

"…Alright, I'll allow it." Makarov replied.

"Makarov… come to face me yourself… how brave!" Jose panted.

"Jose… your body is cut and thrashed… to the point your own delusions of being able to win have taken over your mind." Makarov said. "Under normal circumstances, I would leave you with this beating… however! The things you have done… the crimes you committed out of pure jealousy… cannot be forgiven!" Makarov's tiny body erupted with magical power as he put his arms together in front of him, creating a massive bright yellow light. "To punish you for what you have done Jose, the sentence is given! **Fairy Law… IS INVOKED!" **A bright light erupted through-out the guild and all over the battlefield, bathing it in a golden glow. One of the most powerful attacks in Makarov's arsenal of magical power as Fairy Law, a massive Holy Light that strikes all evil and malice within its range… yet it only targets those that the caster believes to be their enemy. After about a minute the spell ended, and Jose was bleached white, gasping for air as he fell to his knees. Makarov turned to leave and said only one phrase more.

"Rest assured… the judgment I have laid out will be nothing in comparison to what the Magic Council will say about your actions…"

**-Several Hours Later, Front of the Fairy Tail Guild-**

"…How… the hell... is that building still standing?" Ragna asked. The building was nearly smashed to pieces, holes and cracks all over its frame.

"Umm… I think Tager went inside when some of the Shades went in… haven't seen him too much sense." Cana answered.

"…You don't think Tager is the ONLY thing holding this thing together, do you?" Ragna asked, only silence answering him.

"Hrm… Iron Tager!" Makarov shouted. "Do not worry about the guild, you can come on out." At his word, a large section of the rubble clasped, revealing only the head of one Iron Tager.

"Um… I'm trapped." Tager said.

"God damn it… hold on Tager! I'll dig you out!" Ragna shouted.

"I suppose it would be right to assist…" Bang said. The duo climbed over the rubble and started chucking rocks aside, attempting to free the iron giant.

"Whew… I was planning on renovating the guild… but this is overdoing it a bit." Makarov sighed, but did not appear sad in any way. Lucy stepped forward, appearing sad, but was stopped by a voice from behind.

"Cheer up Lucy…! We started out as a team, and won as a team. Sure we are a little banged up, but we are all fine now!" Levy, Droy, Jet and Reedus approached from time, bandaged up a bit but appearing ok. "Don't worry about it."

"No… no I should be-" Lucy was cut-off by Levy.

"Everyone here knows the score, so everything is fine. Don't beat yourself up over it Lucy…" She said, stepping forward away from her team.

"Lucy…" Makarov started. "Each time you laugh, each time you cry… those moments becomes our moments as well. When a member is on cloud-nine, we float… when they are angry, we clench our teeth… and when one cries, we all wipe our eyes. So you have no reason to feel guilt, because no one holds you responsible. They have no reason to… After all, you are a member of our family… a member of Fairy Tail." Lucy was at a loss for words, tears started to flow from her eyes uncontrollably. Various members rushed to consol the young girl, as Makarov thought to himself.

'Ok… I might have gone a bit overboard… but what's the worst that can happen? I'm sure the magic council will reprimand me somewhat… but… reprimand… me… oh… oh no…' Tears started to flow from Makarov's eyes too, more in fright of what was to come more than anything else.

**-Over the Course of the Next Month-**

It had been a rough week for them all, although the righting was over, the council had came and taken them to some sort of military camp… although some, namely Natsu, tried to run, but were ultimately captured. They were all questioned rigorously about the war, who struck first, various testimonies, and one of their frequent questions…

Why Ragna, Tager, Bang, and Jubei did not show up on any of their currently existing records.

**Ragna's Explanation:**

"I fell from the fucking sky and have been basically stranded, and Fairy Tail took me in, any questions?"

**Tager's Explanation:**

"I was sent by my superior to investigate the disappearance of Ragna the Bloodedge from our world. After meeting with him I was given orders to keep track of him."

**Bang's Explanation:**

"I heard that innocent people were in danger, so naturally I, Bang Shishigami, The Heavenly Ikaruga Ninja of Love and Justice came to lend my own supporting hand!"

**Jubei's Explanation:**

"I arrived by what seemed to be popular demand…"

After a week of questioning, Fairy Tail was released and a verdict was passed. It was judged that Fairy Tail was not completely at fault, but some blame was placed upon them with a punishment that Makarov would not mention. However, it was decided that Phantom Lord, the instigator of the war, would be disbanded and that the Rank of Wizard Saint would be revoked from Jose Porla, who was imprisoned shortly after the confrontation on various violations and war crimes.

Another week passed by. Reconstruction of the Fairy Tail Guild started. Lucy Heartphilia returned to her home to confront her father about wanting her back, which ultimately ended with Lucy's father recalling the request to capture his daughter. Lucy returned to the guild into open arms of the members. Tager was contacted by Kokonoe successfully for the first time, and was given orders to assist with reconstruction, but then to return to base. Naturally, Bang offered to assist as well. Even Jubei did what he could. Kokonoe had contacted Ragna as well, asking if he wanted to return to his world now… but Ragna declined… in such a way it made Kokonoe swear to bring pain upon Ragna's head.

It has now been three weeks, and it was during a day of rest from all the construction and labor.

"Hey Lucy… want to do a job?" Natsu asked.

"No… go away, I just want to relax." Lucy replied with a sigh. 'He just doesn't get enough work, does he…?' She thought.

"You should really kick back and relax once in awhile." Gray added, clotheless.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, stripper-boy." Natsu replied. "You don't see Ragna or Erza taking a break, do you?"

"Well… wait. Where are they?" Gray asked. Neither mentioned persons were currently within the construction site.

"That's strange… they are both gone at the same time…" Lucy added. Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion, and decided to leave the construction site…

Shenanigans were afoot.

* * *

_Some sights are better left unseen_

_And some knowledge is better left unknown._


	18. Seen It Comming Since Number 5

_Love is a double edged Sword_

_It can harm more than the greatest weapon_

_But to that same token_

_It can also heal more than the greatest medicine. _

* * *

"This feels… weird as shit." Ragna walked down the bustling street of Mangolia. True to his word, Ragna's situation was indeed strange. First of all, he was reading off directions to a place in the city he had never heard of before. Second, he was missing his trademark red coat, only going out in his black shirt he usually wore below it. Third, he was also missing his weapon of choice, The Blood-Scythe. But probably the strangest thing of the whole situation…

He was going out on a date. With a girl who asked him. Willingly.

"Damn… would be a lot easier if I actually knew some of these landmarks…" Ragna sighed, annoyed. His set of directions given to him had lead him what seemed to be all over town. He was about give up searching when a voice called out to him.

"It's about time Ragna… I was wondering if you were going to stand me up or not." A woman's voice jokingly said. Ragna turned around and saw the one and only Erza Scarlet. She was also missing something, her trademark armor. Dressed in the same outfit as she wore on the ship, and she had been waiting for a good amount of time. Why you ask? It's quite simple really…

She was Ragna's date.

"N-no! Never! I just… got lost… I don't know anything about this town…" Ragna turned red and looked away, defending himself. Erza smiled a bit.

"Relax…its fine; I was only playing with you…" She replied back, Ragna instinctively rubbed the back of his head.

"O-oh. Sorry… but I've never really… done this before. It's really new to me." Ragna admitted.

"I know… I've never done this before either..." Erza replied, fighting back a red look of her own.

"O-oh…I see… well, what did you have in mind for this… erm… date?" Ragna asked nervously.

"Actually… I didn't really have one. I figured that since I already put you in this position, I'd let you decide what we are going to do." Erza replied.

"Well, that does sound fair…" Ragna replied. 'God damn it! The one time I can actually USE something Noel would like to talk about for days, and she isn't even here… fucking hell.' Ragna thought. 'Ok Ragna… calm down… she mentioned a little before I had left and ended up here in this world… something about an 'ideal date'… or some shit like that…'

"Are you ok Ragna?" Erza asked. In the own anger directed toward himself, he had let out a very noticeable scowl.

"Y-yeah… say, it may sound a bit cliché… but why don't we start off with… dinner or something? I mean, just to start…" Ragna nervously asked.

"Sure. That sounds lovely." Erza simply replied. Ragna let out a mental sigh of relief.

**-10 minutes later-**

"…I don't know what any of these things are…" Ragna admitted. They had traveled off to a rather fancy-looking restaurant that Erza had gone to once before. Whither it be that the cuisine was written in some other language or some sort of difference in culture…. He had absolutely no idea what the hell was listed on the menu.

"You look cute when you're confused…"

"S-shut up!"

"Would you like me to order for you?"

"I-I'm not a baby, damn it!" Ragna was starting to get flustered.

"You sure? I know what the good stuff is…" Erza was practically grinning at how easily she could play with Ragna's current insatiability.

"May I take your order…?" A young black haired waiter asked, pen and paper in hand. Erza shot Ragna a look, and although he stood strong, Ragna eventually caved.

"Yes, Two Salamander's Tongues if you please. One for each of us." Erza replied.

"And for a drink?" The waiter asked again, writing town the simple order.

"Just an iced tea for me… perhaps one for him as well. I'm sorry, my partner is not very used to the city yet, he is new in town." Erza answered again.

'Partner…? As in….' Ragna's face flushed at the thought coursing through his head.

"Your drinks will be brought out momentarily. Standard wait time for Salamander's Tongue is fifteen to twenty minutes. I hope you have an excellent meal." The waiter replied, walking way from the table.

"So… what the hell is Salamander's Tongue?" Ragna asked.

"Oh, it's just a name. Its seasoned meat but… it's a bit hot to the tongue." Erza answered.

"Gathered that much. With a name like that it has got to be hot food." Ragna replied.

"Before I forget, let me give you a little warning. Only eat small bites, and take a drink after each one." Erza said. Ragna shrugged. After a short time their dishes had arrived. It was seasoned ground-beef, as previously said. Ragna was confused why such a fancy looking place would have such a simple looking dish. He took a bite with a provided spoon, it was surprisingly good. Ignoring the warning he was given, he took several more. Two became three, and that became five. As he was about to take the sixth bite, he suddenly stopped and closed his mouth, putting the spoon back into the meat-dish before him.

"Ragna?" Erza called, attempting to break Ragna's trance. No answer. "Ragna, are you ok?" Still no answer. Ragna was sweating. One drop became many in mere moments. "Ragna, say som-"

"BWAAAHHHH!" Ragna suddenly shouted, a massive flame erupting from Ragna's mouth and into the air. "The hell is going on! It feels like my mouth is on fire!"

"That's because… it is…" Erza answered. "I didn't think the rumors about Salamander's Tongue causing explosive fire breath were true…"

"R-rumors! How the hell is something like this even happening!" Ragna shouted, the flames coming out more.

"I-I'm terribly sorry sir!" Their waiter shouted. "W-we use special cooking magic for Salamander's Tongue to enhance its flavor. A-a side effect is that prolonged exposure to the m-magic to saliva in a person's mouth without something else to delude it can cause s-saliva to become combustible due to the heat in the mouth!"

"The hell! Why isn't something like last posted as a warning in the menu!" Ragna shouted, Erza growing continuously distressed by the situation.

"I-it is! Look!" The waiter pointed to an open menu toward the Salamander's Tongue. It was in extremely small letters at the end, but it read clearly: "Warning; Dish can cause fire in one's mouth. Drink after every bite to prevent this from occurring." There was a small silence in the entire restaurant. Ragna broke it.

"Oh…"

**-Outside, 15 minutes later-**

"Oh my god Ragna… I'm so sorry about that! I-I thought the warning was too ridiculous so I didn't mention it, I'm so sorry!" Erza was apologizing profusely.

"R-relax… the fire didn't actually cause burns. It just hurt like fuck. Kind of surprised that they had to dunk my head in a sink full of water just to put it out though…" Ragna replied. "Besides, because they felt bad for what happened, they covered the bill for us. No harm no foul.

"B-but still… I'm so sorry…" Erza apologized again.

"Calm down…besides, what I did have of it, I liked…" Ragna replied again. Erza perked up a bit.

"You… liked it?"

"Yeah… except for the whole mouth on fire bit… it was nice sharing a meal with someone." Ragna rubbed the back of his head. Erza looked away for a moment, hiding a reddened face of her own. Seems the triumph of pleasing his taste buds was just a bit over-whelming for her, especially after what had happened to them. "Well… I have no idea what else to do… do you have any ideas?"

"W-well… over in the park, the leaves are changing colors, it is autumn you know." Erza suggested.

"Oh? I haven't been able to stay in a place long enough to see the season's change since I was little… yeah lets go take a look."

**-20 minutes later-**

"Brown, yellow and red… and not a single one has fallen yet?" Ragna said, as one flew off a tree and hit him right in the face.

"Spoke too soon?"

"Shut it…" Ragna said, agitated. He looked around again. "It does look nice though… it really has been awhile…"

"Fall was late this year… it might already be over. I saw snow falling a few days ago. The ground was too warm for it though, it melted shortly after it hit the ground and it turned into rain as the day dragged on." Erza said, absent mindedly slinging one of her arms around Ragna's.

"Good… I hate the cold." Ragna replied, not protesting against the action.

"So I have heard…" Erza said. They walked side by side for awhile, and if they were focusing on other things beside each other, they would have noticed a bush ruffling behind them. Two heads poked out… belonging to Natsu and Happy.

"Whoa… WHOA! Erza is on a date…" Natsu whispered.

"Aye… with Ragna too… I am strangely not surprised…" Happy whispered back.

"Same here but even so…"

"It is our job to find out what they are up to with each other…"

"…Nin-nin?"

"Aye! Nin-nin!" And just like that their head's receded back into the bushes, tailing the dating duo. They went from bush to bush very quickly and quietly, enough so that neither Erza nor Ragna, who are usually very aware and careful of their surroundings, didn't so much as glance. However, Ragna and Erza weren't doing anything special, just enjoying each other's company as they went on a little walk. Although Natsu and Happy weren't very surprised by this turn of events, one question still remained unanswered in the back of their heads…

How could Titania, Queen of Fairies, fall for the Grim Reaper, King of Death?

"Man… this is boring… they aren't doing anything, not even talking…" Natsu sighed.

"Aye…" Happy agreed.

"So boring… I expected a little more action…" A third-significantly older voice said.

"You aint the only one…" A fourth voice said.

"H-hey! Who's here…?" Natsu pulled his and Happy's head back into the bush, and were greeted by Makarov and Jubei.

"What's going on with you two?" Makarov asks casually.

"How's life treating ya?" Jubei asked.

"W-what are you two doing here!" Natsu whispered, trying to keep quiet.

"A bet." Jubei and Makarov answered in unison.

"A bet? What kind of bet!" Natsu asked.

"Which ever person of the happy couple is brave enough to kiss the other first… I got a thousand Jewel on Erza, naturally." Makarov answered.

"What about you… erm… Master Jubei…?" Natsu asked. It had not occurred to him before, but he had never addressed Jubei before since they have met.

"Just Jubei is fine… and I'm not betting on anyone, I'm just curious." Jubei answered. "His bet is with that… masked fellow, the one who knocked everyone out before coming in."

"Mystogun." Makarov added.

"Yeah him… rather elusive fellow, isn't he?" Jubei asked, Makarov nodding in response.

"Mystogun gambling…!" Natsu asked in shock. He would have asked further, but a very threatening voice came from behind him.

"Natsu…!" Pink-haired man in question turned around to see a very angry Ragna the Bloodedge staring back at him. Although he couldn't see her, he could tell that Erza was just as angry. "Just what the HELL are you doing here…!"

"W-well… funny story actually…" Natsu trailed off, obviously trying to think of an excuse. "I-it isn't just me! Master and Jubei are here too!"

"Oh really? I don't see them…" Ragna replied. Natsu turned around and saw that somehow both Makarov and Jubei have vanished

"S-show mercy…!" Natsu pleaded. Ragna clenched his right fist.

"…What is this 'Mercy,' of which you speak…?"

**-5 minutes later-**

"Stalking little bastard…" Ragna said as they left the park.

"Do you think it was wise to leave Natsu and Happy all the way back there… especially considering how furiously you beat them both?" Erza asked.

"Do you want to be the one to drag them back to the guild and explain what happened..?

"…Good point." Erza replied back. They walked through the streets of Mangolia again, this time much less busy. It was getting late and most people were already home. The sun was setting in the distance.

"Man… this day as been crazy as all possible hell." Ragna said, rubbing the back of his head.

"The restaurant turned into a bit of a fiasco… the walk through the fall trees was nice… until we realized we were being followed. It also seems like it may be too late to do much else." Erza mused.

"Unless you want to hit-up the red-light district, that part of every town never sleeps…" Ragna joked.

"Don't push it…" Erza warned, laughing a bit after giving it thought.

"All things considered… I had fun. It was something new that I haven't done before… and well…" Ragna trailed off a bit, trying to think of words. "Thanks for… bribing me to do this. I had a great time."

"I thought the whole 'get-out-of-trouble-scot-free' part would catch your interest…" Erza replied. "I'm glad you did end up coming with me… I never went on a date before…"

"So I heard…" Ragna replied. "I was kind of surprised by that. Figured someone like you would be sought after by everyone in the entire guild and beyond…"

"Is that your way of saying I'm beautiful…?" Erza asked, enjoying the response of Ragna's face turning red. "I have been asked out numerous times… sometimes multiple times from the same person. But I never really felt that way about any of them… not like how I feel about you…"

"Is that your way of saying you like me?" Ragna asked, getting a red-faced Erza as a response. "Well… what should we do now? It feels strange to just up and end it all now…"

"I agree… lets stay like this for a little while…" Erza replied, wrapping her left arm around his right. They continued to walk with their arms intertwined for about fifteen minutes in silence, just enjoying the others company.

"Hey… Erza?" Ragna asked. "What… exactly do you like about me…?"

"W-well…" Erza trailed off, thinking. "There was that whole 'similar to me factor,' but… you seem to be a very down to earth kind of person… you understand things and act logically… which is a rarity among the rest of the guild. You are very determined in the decisions you choose… And you're confident, not only in yourself but also the people around you. You argue against ideas that you think are wrong… and even go as far as to fight against them. It just feels like you have some kind of charismatic aura about you, that someone can find just by giving you a chance…"

"You… really think so…?' Ragna asked, surprised look.

"Yes… I do." Erza replied. "Now… how about why do you like me?"

"You gave me a chance, something most people don't do." Ragna replied. "Most people would see and either run in terror or try to kill me because I was the most wanted man in history. One of the Six Heroes who slew the first Black Beast wants me dead because he fears that I will become the second. All of the things that have led to people making these conclusions I have told you… and you either just sit there and listen, completely disregard the notion of such a thing… or are impressed, the last one being far more common. You have gone beyond just simple human decency to make an honest effort to make sure I am as calm and comfortable as you can make me. Call me whatever you want… but I'm a sucker to treat me really nice… and you have treated me really damn nice."

"So… you like me because of who I am and what I have done... and I like you for the same basic reason…" Erza said.

"Isn't that the best kind of relationship?" Ragna asked. "Loving each other for who they are; no desire for them to change. I think that's its purest form…"

"…Loving, huh?" Erza questioned. Ragna caught what he had said and turned red. Love is a very strong word… and he had let it slip. "So… the purest form of love… that is what you described, right?"

"H-hold on a minute here!" Ragna turned holding up his arms in an attempt to defend himself. "I-I was caught in the moment and-" He couldn't say a word more. Erza had pressed her lips against his mid conversation, silencing the white-haired man's protests. The kiss was very brief, as she pulled away only a few moments after, leaving both party members blushing red.

"S-so… how was that?" Erza asked.

"That was… em… uh… wow…" Ragna couldn't form the words needed to speak, Erza giggled.

"I-I'll just take that as you liked it…"

**-Same Time-**

"What the hell did that Kokonoe woman say about me being able to find him here… I don't see anyone I know at all." A young blond haired man said. "First the cat vanishes, and now I'm suddenly in another dimension… what the hell is going on these days…?" he asked himself as he walked. He had been looking for someone all day and has had no luck at all. He looked back and forth across his field of vision as he walked, his eyes resting on a red-haired woman kissing a white-haired man. However… something was amiss….

He knew the man currently in the loving moment… Ragna the Bloodedge. He decided not to act based on what he saw, but he did speak out-loud to himself under his own breath.

"What the hell…" The man's face quickly turned to anger. "What the hell is that bitch… doing to my brother!"

* * *

_You can choose your friends_

_You can choose your lovers_

_But you cannot choose your family._


	19. Lust SIN

**AN: Hello everyone. I would just like to make a shout-out to a writer , and very good friend of mine, Kamina Blade. For those who dont know, he is one of my beta-readers who takes time out of his busys chedual to proof-read and fix the many errors of my story. His story is called The Double Helix: Spiral Of Souls. If you would be as kind to check out his story, i would very much appriciate it!**

* * *

_Light, no matter how bright_

_Can be just as destructive as any evil._

* * *

It has only been a few days since Erza and Ragna's date, and word has already spread quickly. Mostly by one heavily injured individual, who has requested his name not be disclosed… because he would be beaten more. It was raining. A large tarp was put over a little area in the middle of the guild's construction site, where the guild members hid themselves from the weather. However, while the remaining guild members enjoyed their time, Ragna couldn't shake a feeling from the back of his head. Something about the air today made him feel… uneasy. He had trouble sitting still, seemed to always get up and move around every few minutes.

"Are you feeling alright Ragna?" Erza asked. Ragna's constant movement concerned her.

"Yeah… well, no actually. Something just doesn't feel right today. I can't put my finger on it though…" Ragna replied. Erza walked up and started to rub Ragna's back.

"Take it easy… everything is fine." Erza said. She grabbed his arm and guided him back to the remaining guild members, feeling that maybe a little mingling would make him feel better. On the other-side of the camp, however…

"What! There is no way Gray would do that! And even if he would, he couldn't of! He has been here all day!" Makarov shouted. He was having an argument with Loki who had just come in, saying something about a complaint about a frozen building, the person blaiming Gray Fullbuster for the incident. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Bang Shishigami over-heard the yelling and came to investigate.

"I'm only telling you what the guy said, I told him the same thing." Loki replied. "Their appearances don't even match up, the guy was apparently much leaner than Gray, and had blond hair. The guy tried to pass off 'dyeing his hair' as a disguise. He was a bit… disturbed."

"…Seeing their own home suddenly frozen by a complete stranger does tend to leave a bad taste in people's mouths…" Makarov admitted. "But that doesn't mean they should go around blaming us!"

"Yeah! Let's go find this guy and torch him!" Natsu shouted.

"Ignoring Natsu… we sould look into this. Someone is in our city causing trouble, whether the blame us for it or not." Gray added.

"Gray… stripping is not manly!" Elfman shouted, recognizing that Gray had suddenly stripped down to his boxers. Said ice wizard gasped in dismay, and quickly re-clothed.

'A lean, blond haired man… with abilities over ice… no, it can't be… could it?' Bang thought.

"I suppose that is a valid point. We should also avoid letting whatever cause it to wander onto our door-step as well!" Makarov shouted. "Natsu, Gray, Elfman! Go out and see what is going on… I'll send someone to come and get you if you are gone too long."

"Alright! Some action!" Natsu shouted.

"Keep it down, you loud mouth bon-fire." Gray said.

"Piss off you stripping snow cone!" Natsu shot back.

"Excuse me… but would it be too much to ask if I were to accompany you?" Bang asked. "There is something I need to confirm about this particular assailant of ice."

"I don't see why not." Gray replied.

"The more, the manlier!" Elfman shouted. Something of a relaxed smile came over Bang's face when his tagging along attempt was not denied.

"Alright! Let's go!' Natsu shouted, leaning the small group of wizards out of the construction site and into the rain.

**-15 Minutes Later, Frozen House-Hold-**

"Wow! It's frozen rock solid!" Natsu said. The entire building was covered in a thick sheet of ice. Despite the lukewarm rain, the ice hadn't even shown signs of melting yet.

"What are you going to do about my house?" The owner shouted.

"We are going to try to track down whoever did this. Then we can come back and give you a hand." Gray replied. "We understand what happened, but our first priority is to prevent it from happening again. You have a wife and a kid, right?"

"Y-yes. My wife and my little girl went out shopping about an hour ago." The owner replied.

"Find your family and get them back to our guild. Let them know we sent you." Gray said. The man nodded and turned around, running to find his wife and daughter.

"Whoever did this is really good with ice magic…" Elfman said, feeling the ice.

"I'd rather not sit here and learn how good the guy is. I'd much rather track the guy down." Gray said.

"The sooner this criminal is brought to justice, the sooner that man and his family can rest easy." Bang said.

"Bang, why are you coming with us again?" Natsu asked.

"Yes well… there is a certain someone I know with abilities similar to this. I am merely tagging along to confirm that the perpetrator is not him so I can put my mind at ease." Bang replied.

"Alright, we should probably spread out and search-"

"Like moths to the flame, people have come flocking to the frozen home." A voice said from just down the street; a man was quickly approaching. The man was young, being either twenty years old or younger. His outfit consisted of a blue coat with red interior and gold trimmings, with two long tails at the shoulders, each with black tips, a white and black undershirt that went down below his waist, black form-fitting pants, and blue and gold boots. A long Katana with a blue guard and silver hilt was holstered in a blue sheathe on his waist. He had short blond hair and green eyes. His eyes were serious, almost piercing. "But… you aren't the one I'm after. Damn it."

"Hey! Just who the hell do you think you are!" Natsu shouted. He was going to shout more, Bang stepped forward from the rest of the group. A new appearance had accompanied Bangs face: anger.

"So… it seems you will follow the path of tormenting the innocent even here, Jin Kisaragi!" Bang shouted.

'Jin… where have I heard that before?' Gray thought.

"Even people in this world know of my name, huh? Or are you claiming to know me, because I don't recall ever meeting you and your disgusting face." Jin replied.

"So you do not remember me, eh Jin Kisaragi? Then perhaps what I am shall remind you! I am a noble shinobi of the Ikaruga Federation! Direct disciple of Lord Tenjo, the very man you murdered!" Bang shouted back.

"Ikaruga? You are a long ways from home, aren't you?" Jin said, and then suddenly laughed. "Wait… you're the one…! I remember now! You were the one coming in to give a report to your master, and was so stunned by his death you didn't even notice that I had struck you down until the blow was done… how the hell are you still alive?" Jin's tone, starting rather joyous in reminiscing about the past, suddenly turned deep and cold, even venomous.

"I survived your blow quite easily, though I will admit that it left this scar you see on my face…" Bang replied. "But now the day of my vengeance has come! To avenge Ikaruga, and my fallen lord!" Bang shouted. **"Shishigami Style Forbidden Technique: Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan!"** Just like before, the area was blanketed in a bright yellow light before revealing Bang flashing a yellow color. Jin Kisaragi placed a hand on the hilt of the sword.

"You're out of your league, Ikaruga trash. Get out of my way before I cut you down." Jin warned.

"No, I will not… I cannot! Someone like you attacking innocent people, I will deliver justice here and now!" Bang rushed quickly, his speed drastically increased due to the technique he was using.

"Summon… Yukianesa!" Jin drew his blade and swung, meeting Bang's punch. The steel gauntlet protected his fist from injury from the sword's blade. "Is that all?"

"No… I am just beginning!" Bang shouted, unleashing a barrage of punches at his hated enemy. Though Jin was quick enough to meet each strike, he was losing ground. "How does it feel… to be completely over-powered! I trained harder than I ever have before since we last met, and I developed this technique to defeat you! I will not be caught off guard by your speed ever again!" Bang threw one more punch, and instead of meeting it with his blade, Jin held up one hand and a seal of sorts appeared, acting like a shield and stopping the punch. "What… the hell is this!"

"Whether you have improved or not is irrelevant… but did you really think I would go from that time without improving myself as well!" Jin said. Bang tried to react but in the blink of an eye, Jin had appeared behind him, slowly sheathing his sword… and he was frozen rock solid. **"****Judgment… Snowstorm!"** With the click of his blade, the ice on Bang's body shattered into pieces, ripped right off Bang's body. Along cut appeared across Bang's torso, starting at the shoulder and going down to his side; blood was spilling out as Bang fell to his knees, then to the ground, his blood quickly covering the ground.

With one technique, the technique that led to the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel's defeat was struck down.

"Bang!" Natsu shouted.

"Damn… he still; hasn't recovered fully from his match with Gajeel… Natsu, go around and use your Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to close up his wound." Gray said.

"Why the hell do I have to go? I want to fight!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, Bang is bleeding out over on the ground… only fire will be able to close the wound fast enough." Gray replied.

"Even so… how will I be able to slip past him?" Natsu asked.

"You can leave that to me and Elfman!" Gray replied, entering Ice Make stance.

"Fighting to save lives is what men are born to do!" Elfman shouted, quickly running forward towards Jin. Elfman tried to take Jin down just with pure brute force, but Jin dodged each attack he threw.

"You're starting to annoy me…!" Jin shouted, drawing his sword and slashing downward on top of Elfman.

"**Beast Arm: Iron Bull!"** Elfman shouted, holding up his right arm. His arm transformed into a larger one, coated in thick steel, effectively stopping Jin's attack. "You can strike this arm all day, you little sword wont be able to break it!"

"**Frost Bite."** At Jin's word, freezing air slowly flew off his Yukianesa, slowly but surely freezing Elfman's steel arm over.

"**Ice Make: Lance!" **Gray, now on Jin's right, fired off a barrage of large ice lances. A wall of ice appeared to Jin's right as he jumped back, forcing the lances to shatter the wall and preventing being perused by Elfman. Gray fired off more lances to throw off Jin's balance, but Jin quickly slashed the lances in half with Yukianesa.

"Is that all? Weak people like you should really learn to stay the hell out of my way…!" Jin said, sounding bored and annoyed.

"You want power? Fine, I'll show you!" Elfman shouted. **"Beast Soul: Full Body Take Over!"** In moments, Elfman's body transformed into the beast he had transformed into back in the Phantom Lord Guild, roaring loudly when his transformation was done. Jin's face appeared surprised for a brief moment, but quickly returned to its normal cold stare.

"Elfman… you can do full body take over now…?" Gray asked. Instead of answering, Elfman charged Jin again with enhanced speed and strength. However, Jin still seemed able to dodge or block all of Elfman's violent attacks. His fists smashed right through building walls along the street and made the ground shake on impact, verifying the form's great power.

"You can't keep dodging forever!" Elfman shouted, attempting to smash a fist down on top of him, using his giant size to his advantage.

"**Violent Ice!"** Jin suddenly slashed upward in the blink of an eye, rendering a large vertical cut on Elfman's body. All would have been well, but the cut was also frozen, the shock in temperature change being too much for Elfman's body, casing him to fall over on his side, unconscious.

'Bang and Elfman… and one strike for each of them!' Gray thought, appearing worried. Then, something about this man he was fighting clicked in his head.

'…_My little brother is an insufferable ass… Ice Ars Magus… the Nox Nyctores Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa … and fuck Jin for not being that tough god damn it!' _All Things that Ragna had said around the time of his appearance. Gray knew where he had head that name before!

"You… Jin Kisaragi… you're Ragna's brother!' Gray shouted. Natsu, who was busy closing Bang's wound, suddenly looked up.

"What the hell… what do you know about my brother!" Jin's tone suddenly changed to anger. "Do you know that bitch that he was with…!" He demanded, sounding as if the previous personality had never existed.

"You saw them…?" Gray asked.

"What do you think…!" Jin spat. "Are you going to tell me what I want or not!"

"I don't owe you any kind of explanation!" Gray shouted back. **"Ice Make: Sword!"** A blade made completely of ice appeared in Grays hand.

"You saw what I did to those two... and you would still stand up to me?" Jin asked. "Oh well… two or three lives don't matter to me at all." He put his left hand on the hilt of his sword and rushed quickly, quickly draw slashing when he got close. Gray quickly blocked, but Jin struck again. Gray did his best to keep his guard up, but Jin was simply too fast; he couldn't keep up. With a swift upward strike, Gray's sword flew from his hands. Jin swung downward immediately after the slash, to finish the battle. But the blade never met flesh… it met steel.

"You will not harm another one of my family…!" Erza, coming to investigate why they have been gone for so long, had jumped in-between Jin and Gray, blocking the former's sword strike with two swords.

"You…!" Jin sneered, jumping back.

"Who are you and what do you want with me…?' Erza demanded.

"Erza… his name is Jin… he is Ragna's brother." Gray answered, getting up slowly. "And he also saw you two suck face… the guy is pissed."

"I can tell." Erza replied, fighting off a blush created by the reminder of what she and Ragna did. "Gray, you and Natsu will grab everyone and pull them from the street, keep them out of the battle."

"Understood." Gray nodded, running past the two.

"What did you do…?" Jin said slowly. "What did you do… to my brother!"

"What? I haven't done anything to Ragna…" Erza replied, confused.

"No… no no no… you must have done something…" Jin replied. "There is no way… he would align himself with a bitch like you…!"

"What did you just call me...!" Erza asked angry.

"Die… die… give… give me back my BROTHER!" Jin shouted, lunging forward with his blade. Erza quickly blocked the slash and retaliated with an attack of her own; Jin blocking it by drawing his sword's sheathe. They exchanged blows for a solid minute, neither one able to deliver a damaging strike on the other. Eventually they dead-locked, both of each other's weapons pressed against the others, back to back, pressuring each other in an attempt to break the other's guard; neither showed any signs of caving. After one final push, both Erza and Jin jumped back from each other, making a sizeable difference in distance.

'It's hard to believe someone with such a thin and frail looking body can be this strong.' Erza thought as she landed.

"**Ice Fang!"** Jin slashed his blade, unleashing a pure white wave of freezing air. Erza quickly rolled to the side dodging it. The wave continued until it hit a lamp post, slicing it in half vertically. Both sides would have fallen over… except that the lamp post was cut, both sides were frozen together rock solid, but a mark where the blade had done the damage could be clearly seen. **"Crystal Strike!"** Jin jumped into the air, a massive sheet of ice forming below him and shooting off quickly just as Jin landed on it, smashing itself into Erza's guard, forcing her back, grinding against the ground.

_(Fun Fact: Crystal Strike, just in case you didn't figure it out, is the rather infamously named "Ice Car" attack! I was actually tempted to make him shout Ice Car… but it sounded too nerdy for my tastes…)_

"Requip!" Erza shouted as she managed to fend of the giant ice crystal, her body enveloping in a massive flash of light, reappearing in her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Change your out-fit if you want, it won't save you!" Jin shouted.

"**Dance My Blades!"** A massive amount of swords and other assorted weapons formed all around her, levitating in the air for a brief moment before being shot off as quickly as gun fire.

"**Ice Blades!"** Jin shouted, Ice in the form of blades forming around him, being fired off in the same manner as Erza's attack. The flying swords of both sides clangs and pinged in the air, as if it were steel on steel. After a short while, both parties stopped firing, staring each other down.

"Why are you so concerned about Ragna's well-being?" Erza asked.

"…The only person who will take Ragna's life is me." Jin replied stoically.

"What!"

"Do you honestly think you're the first one to try and seduce then kill him!" Jin's voice rose in clear anger.

"I-I'm not try to seduce him, much less kill him!" Erza shouted back.

"You can claim whatever you want…. I already know what you're trying to do! Get out of my way, or I'll cut you to pieces!" Jin lunged quickly, drawing his Nox Nyctores. Erza quickly dodged the slash, sidestepping quick, but the blade still meet steel… a large blade that held off his own with ease. Jin looked for the blade's owner, and his face finally showed an emotion other than anger: surprise.

"Jin… long time no see." Ragna's multi-colored eyes stared back at Jin's green.

* * *

_Jin Kisaragi_

_Ragna the Bloodedge_

_One day, these two will meet on the final battlefield_

_One will live, one will die._

_One will decide the future of all._


	20. Under Heaven Destruction

**An: Super-sorry for being over a month late, i was taking a break from writing for winter vacation and wond up getting distracted from writing when the new semester started. But i mam now back in the sattle! Enjoy Chapter 20**

* * *

_Simple sibling rivalry cannot explain the conflict between these two._

* * *

"Brother!" Jin shouted in excitement, pressing his blade against that of his brothers.

"Jin… what the hell are you doing here!" Ragna shouted, forcing Jin off him with a hard shrove with his sword. "You have a really bad habit of popping up where I don't want you too, you know that you son of a bitch?"

"Funny thing is… I wasn't even looking for you when I first came to this world. But while you're here, I better take advantage…!' Jin replied, a sickening sort of grin spreading across his face.

"Not looking for me? What the hell are you… you know what? Never mind, I don't want to know what sort of intensions you have in that sick little mind of yours." Ragna replied, aiming his sword at his brother. "Do yourself a favor and beat it. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit. "

"But brother… I can't." Jin replied, the grin fading to subtle smile. "Even if I wanted too, I cannot leave this world… I do not know how."

"What the hell! You come here, looking for something, and you don't even have a way back?" Ragna shouted.

"To be more correct, I was sent here by someone…" Jin replied.

"…Kokonoe?" Ragna asked.

"Kokonoe." Jin replied.

"Well… fuck. Guess it was a bad idea to chew her ass out after all…" Ragna said. "Well, I still don't care. Get the hell out of here if all you're going to do is cause me trouble."

"But brother… this is a rare opportunity!" Jin protested. "To see new lands, new people… and have some fun with my big brother!"

"Why do I get the feeling that your version of fun is something I'm not going to like…?" Ragna said. "Erza, Jin is my responsibility… Don't even think about cutting in."

"Your brother, so it's your job then?" Erza asked. Receiving no answer, she merely nodded. "I understand."

"Here I come, brother!" Jin shouted, running full-speed toward his brother. He slashed but Ragna blocked the blade with his metal left arm, stopping its advance, leaving a wide-eyed Jin.

"I really do not want to deal with your bullshit!" Ragna smashed his right fist into Jin's left cheek; the arc and force sending Jin clear to the ground. Before Jin could get back to his feet, Ragna swiftly kicked Jin in the stomach with enough force to launch him down the street, him landing with a loud thud. Slowly, Jin crawled back to his feet, a trickle of blood leaving his mouth. "Last chance Jin, hit the road or else."

"B-but brother…" Jin gasped for air, coughing.

"What…?"

"B-brother…" Jin was looking down, but his head suddenly shoot up. "I'm just getting started!" At his word, ice began to spread all over the area around him building up, until a massive surge of it sped off directly towards Ragna.

"Tch… its never that damn easy…" Ragna drew his sword and swung down, unleashing a wave of darkness ripping through the street, smashing directly into the ice surge, the two attacks canceling each other out. Before the dust had even settled, the two brothers rushed at each other with their blades, Jin swinging his sword down and Ragna swinging his sword up, the two attacks colliding and stopping each other dead in their tracks. Ragna leaned forward forcing his blade as well and punched Jin across the face with his left fist incased in darkness. At that same moment, a blade of ice burst from the ground and cut Ragna's right shoulder. Ragna shattered the blade quickly with his left arm and swung downward on Jin with his right, blonde in person blocking the heavy strike with his sword and sheath.

Ragna pulled back his blade and punched Jin in the stomach, breaking his guard and knocking him to the ground. Jin grunted in pain closing his eyes, opening them only to see Ragna attempting to thrust his blade into his stomach. Jin quickly rolled out of the way dodging the strike, and fired off several flying blades of ice. One managed to cut Ragna across his back, but the other two where quickly blocked.

"**Ice Fang!"** Jin slashed the air with his sword, unleashing a bladed wave of freezing air.

"**Carnage Scissors!"** Ragna swung his sword, unleashing a wave of darkness. The attacks collided, but Carnage Scissors was the victor, it blasting through Jin's Ice Fang and ramming him into a building.

"Look at them go…" Natsu said.

"They are brothers, related by blood, and sharing an intertwined fate. It is only natural to assume they are a match for each other." Erza said.

"I wanna fight Jin!" Natsu shouted.

"The hell?" Ragna shouted. "You see what he does, how he acts, and you WANT to fight him!"

"Hey, laws of nature! Fire beats ice!" Natsu shouted in response.

"…What was that now?" Gray asked, annoyed.

"…Whatever. No way in hell am I letting you-" An arrow of ice burst from the building and pierced Ragna's left shoulder, as well as freezing the wound. Ragna shouted in pain, grabbing the arrow still in his arm with his right hand.

"Don't take your eyes off the battlefield... brother." Jin said with a bow made of ice in his hand, discarding it when his sentence was done. Ragna pulled and shattered the frozen arrow out of his arm, blood spilling onto the ground.

"You… son of a bitch!" Ragna and Jin lifted their weapons once more and charged.

'If this keeps up with attacks like that… one of them will…!' Erza thought. Without hesitation, she started to run toward the duo, intent on stopping both parties' attacks. But she never got the opportunity… someone else stepped in.

"Hey now you two. Clam down a bit, don't just go swingin' without any regard for the area." Jubei said, both blades of his Nox Nyctores drawn, holding off both Jin and Ragna's attacks.

"Master? What the hell are you doing here!" Ragna shouted.

"Out of my way you over-grown cat!" Jin shouted.

"Were it any other time and any other place, I'd let ya both just keep smacken each other around until one of ya passed out, but at the rate your both going, you're gonna rip this entire city in two before one of a can take the other down." Jubei said, still holding them both off.

"You… got a point. Damn it!" Ragna shouted, before pulling his blade back. Jin however, was not as reasonable.

"I don't care about this damn city! I am going to kill my brother!" Jin tried to force Jubei's guard, but the small humanoid feline would not budge an inch.

"I can't let ya kill your own next of kin, but if you really want to fight…" Jubei suddenly forced Jin back with a hard shove with his Nox. Jin recovered his balance and looked up, but Jubei was gone. Before he could even utter a word of surprise, Jubei had appeared behind Jin, and delivered a powerful blow to the back of Jin's head. Jin groaned at the impact but quickly slipped into unconsciousness, falling face first onto the wet rainy ground.

"Well… that was a bitch to deal with…" Ragna said, relaxing.

"Yeah… it's my fault really. I was keeping an eye on him during his training to overcome Yukianesa, but then I heard you were in trouble… and I felt it unwise to just bring him with me, so I left him saying there was something I needed to take care of and that I would only of been gone for a few days." Jubei explained. "Its only natural that he'd come looking for me, and get picked up my Kokonoe when I couldn't stop her… although you did have it coming." Jubei chuckled.

"Shut up Jubei…" Ragna said, irritated. This made Jubei laugh even more. "So… what are you going to do with him Master?"

"Well… I reckon it's probably about that time I head back; I figure I can take him with me." Jubei said. "I'd love to stick around and keep ya company, but it seems like is till have an obligation or two back in Kagutsuchi."

"Yeah… I got some here too." Ragna replied.

"I heard from Kokonoe… Terumi is up and about in this dimension too." Jubei said.

"Yeah… I don't feel like I can leave until he is dealt with." Ragna replied.

"Understandable..." Jubei promptly picked Jin up and heaved him over his small shoulder. "Well, guess this is good-bye for now. Erza, you be sure to take good care of Ragna for me."

"Will do, Master Jubei." Erza said respectfully.

"What do you mean 'take care of me?' Are you insinuating something, old man?" Ragna asked, annoyed.

"Not at all!" Jubei laughed one final time before walking off down the street, Jin Kisaragi heaved over his shoulder.

**-Next Day-**

"Construction is still a pain in the ass…" Natsu said at the bar-counter.

"Aye…" Happy agreed.

"At least the whole ordeal is well over half done. A few more days and we should be good to go." Ragna commented. Elfman quickly walked over toward the three enjoying a little break.

"Ragna! Are you busy right now?" Elfman asked loudly.

"No, why? Something happen?"

"No… but someone is here to see you." Elfman replied.

"What…? Who is it?" Ragna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well… see for yourself…" Elfman moved his large body out of the way, and Ragna saw nothing… until he looked down… and instantly became agitated. Who stood before him now looked like a young girl with long blonde hair tied into two long pigtails with two black ribbons, and red eyes. She wore a black elegant dress with red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross her front to the back on her dress, a red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heel black boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her left leg. A small fat red bat flew just behind her, and she was carrying a black umbrella with a noticeable giant cat-face on it.

"Why hello Ragna, fancy meeting you here…" the little girl said softly, with a dignified voice.

"Don't patronize me, Rabbit." Ragna said. "What are you even doing here, Rachel?"

"My… I search through the entire multi-verse for you, just to see if you are still alive, and this is how you great me?" Rachel said. "You don't change much, do you?"

"Shut up and get to the point… I know you don't seek me out unless you want or need something." Ragna replied.

"I thought you would be happy to see me… oh well." Rachel replied. "I was wondering if you had made contact with Terumi yet."

"I know he is up and around… but no, I haven't. Person next to me on the other hand… well, let's just say they have met." Ragna replied, nudging Natsu.

"Went head-to-head with him, I assume?" Rachel asked, receiving a nod. "What a bold move to challenge someone like him outright… just who are you?"

"Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer." Natsu replied.

"Dragon Slayer, hmm…?" Rachel closed her eyes in thought for a moment. "I am Rachel Alucard, a Vampire and head of the Alucard Family…"

"V-vampire!" Natsu nearly felt out of his chair.

"…You were raised by a dragon, and you have a flying cat… and the existence of a VAMPIRE is what surprises you?" Ragna shouted.

"Hush now Ragna… you can give him hell about that later." Rachel said. "Now, what do you know about Terumi's plans Natsu?"

"Well… he was working with Phantom Lord but left them for unknown reasons…" Natsu replied.

"Aye." Happy added, who is how lying on his back on Natsu's head.

"I see… so that's how it is going to play out then…" Rachel mused.

"…You know something, don't you?" Ragna asked, but didn't receive a reply. "Hey! Answer me, damn it!"

"…On the rise to Heaven, one must first overcome the snake of deceit." Rachel replied.

"…What the hell do you mean by that?" Ragna asked, annoyed.

"You'll find out sooner or later." Rachel replied, a small smile creeping upon her lips.

"God damn it, knock it off with the cryptic riddles!" Ragna shouted.

"I would love to stand around and listen to you blabber on about my speaking patterns, but I'm afraid I do have places to be today." Rachel said. "Good day." Suddenly her entire body slipped into some sort of rift, vanishing from sight.

**-Time skip-**

It has been a few weeks since Rachel Alucard's visit. Practically the next day, however, a fight broke out between several guild members due to Laxus insulting them and calling them all weak, and claiming he could have ended all of Phantom Lord on his own. Ragna challenged this logic, by asking, "If you could of taken them all out, why the hell did you cower under a rock three towns over like a little bitch?," sparking further hostility. The ensuing violence was quickly stopped by Makarov, under threat that he would personally beat the next person to start a fight.

The next event revolved around the disappearance of Loki, the alarms of said disappearance brought to attention by his adoring harem of women that always seemed to be within his arm's reach, recent unusual activities leading up to his disappearance only intensifying these worries. Despite the guild-wide search for the womanizing man, it was Lucy who managed to find him. Loki was actually a celestial spirit trapped in the human world, which was slowly killing him. After an argument with the Spirit King himself, Loki was ultimately allowed to return to the spirit world, and upon doing so, left behind his key in Lucy's hands, adding him to Lucy's ever-growing arsenal of summons.

A short time after, Loki once again appeared before them, summoned by Lucy on his request. He presented Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Era, and Ragna several tickets so a luxury resort he had originally planned to use for a vacation for himself with his following of women. Due to the current nature of his existence, however, he could not use them, so he found it fitting to donate the tickets to the five members of Fairy Tail, who were all long overdue for vacation, especially the Grim Reaper, who had never had that luxury before in his life.

We will now rejoin them on the sunny and sandy ocean beach, enjoying their donated vacation…

"Hey… where is Ragna?" Natsu asked, clad in only a red-set of swimming trunks. "I figured he more than anyone would want to kick back and relax on the beach."

"He is on his way… somewhat against his will." Erza replied, currently wearing a black bikini, showing off her attractive curves. "He was so worried about what people would think due to his body's current condition… he is the last person I'd expect to be self-conscious about his appearance.

"That's because it makes me feel like an idiot!" Ragna shouted from behind the small gathering. He approached only wearing a pair of pitch black swimming trunks with red streaks on the sides, his arms shoved into the trunk's pockets, expression on his face clearly showed how uncomfortable he was. Due to lack of coverage, his fake arms and the scars on his body were very visible.

"I think you look just fine Ragna. Why are you so sensitive about your appearance so suddenly?" Erza asked.

"The scars on my body… aren't the kind of thing I want to show off." Ragna replied.

"Come on... relax. Forget about other peoples opinions." Erza urged, grabbing onto Ragna's right arm. "Come sun bathe with me for awhile, take a load off. Then maybe we can have some fun with everyone in the water."

"…Now I feel like a little kid, thanks." Ragna replied.

"Don't be like that…" Erza pulled Ragna away with her down the sunny beach, much to Ragna's dismay, but he couldn't seem to flat out tell her 'no,' and instead just went along with it.

"Erza is a bit… pushy, isn't she?" Lucy asked. She herself was wearing a white bikini, holding some sort of over-sized beach ball.

"Once she decides that she wants something, she makes it happen… even if it's just wanting someone to relax." Gray replied, his arms crossed.

"….This is not a nude beach Gray!" Lucy shouted, taking note of Gray's current lack of… any sort of clothing at all.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Gray shouted into the air. The day continued until the sun began to set. Natsu and Gray competed in swimming, Lucy enjoyed some time not being harassed by happy who was eating a vast quantity of fish, and Erza got to spend some alone time with her lover. She had even introduced volleyball to Ragna, although without telling him any of the rules… or even how to play, much to Ragna's annoyance. But it seemed to entertain Erza, so he didn't complain. After sometime the group ended up in the Hotel of the resort. Erza was watching the sun-set from a lounge chair on the balcony of her room, and had directed off to sleep thinking of the magnificent day she had. She fell asleep, and when she had been awoken by a nightmare of her past, it had already slipped into night.

"I fell asleep… I guess today really was relaxing." She smiled lightly and went back into her room. She stepped in front of a mirror and caught a glance of herself, and decided to do a pose or two, just to see how she would look. She gave a happy sigh and swapped back into her normal suit of armor. "I really do feel the best when I'm in armor I guess…"

"You sure? I liked the bikini look." Ragna called her out from the doorway, also in his regular set of clothes.

"And I liked you being in nothing but a pair of shorts, but you don't hear me complaining." Erza said back.

"…Touché." Ragna replied, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "So, what have you been up to since we got back in where the AC is?"

"I actually sat outside on the balcony and saw the sun set and ended up taking a nap, you?"

"Just wandering… this place is fucking huge." Ragna scratched the back of his head. "I… actually got lost on my way back here."

"Oh really now?" Erza replied. "Perhaps I should accompany you then to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Coming with me would be better than just passing out on the balcony." Ragna replied. Knocking could be heard as Lucy opened the door.

"Erza, Ragna! You gotta come with me!" She said cheerfully. "They have a massive casino in the basement!"

"Dear lord… what does this place NOT have?" Ragna replied.

"I'd love to come, but I'm not much of a gambler…" Erza replied.

"You sure? Gray and Natsu are already down there."

"Oh? Well… if they are already down there… we might as well make it a full set-shouldn't we?" Erza requiped into a rather elegant looking purple dress with her hair put up.

"Y-you could of just dressed casually, you know…" Lucy said.

"Hey, dress for success, if that's how the saying goes." Ragna replied.

"Exactly! If I am going to play, I am going to play to win." Erza said.

"Alright then, let's go!" Lucy said, turning around walking out of the room. Erza glanced at the mirror beside her again, examining herself.

'Every once awhile is fine, right? I can enjoy myself every now and then…'

**-Casino Floor-**

It was filled with people, lights and noises from all the winners and the losers. Natsu was off trying to discover how a game of roulette worked with Happy. Gray was off playing the slots while being approached by a familiar face, Juvia, who apparently was suddenly enthusiastic to join Fairy tail due to her own guild's abolishment. However, the real show was at the poker table…

"Two pair!" Ragna shouted

"Three of a kind!" Erza shouted. She won.

Next deal…

"Straight!" Ragna shouted.

"Flush!" Erza shouted. She won again.

Next deal…

"Full house!" Ragna shouted.

"Four of a kind!" Erza shouted. Third game in a row.

Next deal…

"Straight flush!" Ragna shouted.

"Royal flush!" Erza shouted, winning again.

"God damn it! How the hell are you pulling this shit off!" Ragna shouted as the dealer changed to a blond tan-skinned man.

"Lady Luck is just on my side tonight…" Erza replied. "Wanna try again?"

"No… I think I'm going to try my luck with the slots while I still have some damn money… but first I'm going to use the restroom…" Ragna got up out of his chair and left in a stomp-like fashion.

"I think you hurt his pride Erza…" Lucy said.

"Oh well… I warned him not to play with me when it comes to cards." Erza replied. The dealer began to shuffle the deck of cards.

"Are you ready, miss? I have a very special game in mind… where we don't bet cards…" He dealt five cards each with a letter on the back of them, spelling out 'death.'

"What… are you talking about?" Erza asked.

"Let us bet with our lives… Sister…!"

**-Undisclosed Location-**

"Hmph… are you sure that 'thing' can deal with the interlopers? You know who we are after, and I have people deployed there who can handle them…"

"At least until you have her, then I could care less what happens to the piece of trash… should be a nice blast from the past for Ragna though…"

* * *

_Those who dwell on the past_

_Are doomed to repeat it_

* * *

Darkness. Darkness was all that could be seen. After some time however… something of a red curtain appeared. And the voices of a certain Feline Hero and Old Guild master can clearly be heard.

"Help Me! Professor Kokonoe!"

The curtain lifted, revealing the dark un-lit lab once more, still as messy as before. Then a spotlight sparked to life, revealing the great and mighty Professor Kokonoe, not unlike five chapters ago. With a certain elegancy, she began to speak.

"Hello lost children." Kokonoe said simply, appearing cheery on contrast to her usual over-worked self. "Here we are; twenty chapters! Although there was a sizeable time-gape between nineteen and twenty… well, let's just hope you enjoy the content." Kokonoe adjusted her glasses. "Or not, I don't care. I get paid either way regardless!" She stretched a bit, popping her neck while doing so.

"And… with that said: Lost children of the day, you may enter!" At her word, Jubei and Makarov walked in from stage-right.

"Well… I see this place hasn't changed too much." Jubei said.

"Shut up Jubei! I haven't had time to clean it up yet…" Kokonoe replied.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a purpose here… right?" Makarov asked.

"Right…. Ok! Let's get this over with!" Kokonoe replied.

**-Questions and Answers!-**

"This time around, we are going to answer what we believe are some general questions you may have." Kokonoe said.

Ok, it's now officially 20 chapters in, about how many more chapters can we expect before the end?

"Not sure, you can expect at least another 20 though." Jubei answered.

"How long ahs the author been working on this? Over a year, right?" Makarov asked.

"That… was our next question. So! To answer it, it has been over a year since this little story began." Kokonoe answered.

"It has come a long way…" Makarov mused.

Are you still planning on RagnaxErza sexy time? 

"…You can just wait and see. Have fun thinking about it… perverts…" Kokonoe replied. "Well, thats about it. Remember people, you can ask questions for us to answer here!"

**-Recap!-**

"Bang fought and beat Gajeel, Ragna went ape-shit on Jose, Makarov went ape-shit on Jose, Ragna and Erza swapped spit, Jin showed up and saw, Jin went ape shit, Ragna fought Jin, Jubei stepped in and took Jin back to our world, And as you can see, the next arc is starting." Kokonoe summed it up quickly.

"But… that was such a quick and generalized summery… like you don't even understand the specifics of the story…" Makarov protested.

"Don't care. I want this over-with…" Kokonoe replied.

**-Additional Information!-**

"The only real additional info we can supply is about Erza and Jin…" Makarov said.

"Eh, story-wise the Erza stuff is spoiler… so we should do Jin." Kokonoe replied.

"As I'm sure you wall now, Jin was first manipulated by Terumi, and eventually lead and ended the Ikargua Civil War. Terumi warped his mind, and ate a great deal of his memories in the process. To make matters worse, his Nox Nyctores has a power over him, warping his mind further at times to make him significantly more aggressive." Jubei said.

"From what I understand, he simply just does not have the mental strength to deal with Yukianesa due do all the mental problems he has, correct?" Makarov asked.

"That's right. I'm trying to make some progress with that problem, but things take time." Jubei replied.

"Ok! That wraps up everything! This is the 20 chapters milestone, I hope you all have enjoyed the story thus far!" Kokonoe shouted as the curtain fell, signaling the end.


	21. Kidnapping

_What has happened in the past is already set in stone_

* * *

"God damn it… how the hell did she do that! Every god damn time…" Ragna was washing his hands in the bathroom. "For such a nice place, the bathrooms smell like shit… smells like a rotting corpse in here." He shut off the water. He was alone in the restroom, which put him on edge. Solitude and silence together is never a good thing. He sighed and dried off his hands and slowly walked to the door, but stopped from opening it right as he put his hand on the handle.

"A ure…" A low, gurgling voice rung in his ears, words that sounded like they were mission crucial letters. Ragna took a deep breath and looked up in disappointment.

"Really…? You decided to chase me all the way here… That's not cool man, that's just not cool. Does explain the smell though…"

"Gi e me t e A ure…!" Ragna turned around towards the toilet stalls, and saw a thick, pitch black ooze coming from them.

"…I just cannot have a good day…" The stalls exploded, and a giant bone-like claw smashed into the wall beside Ragna's head, connected to the black ooze by a bone-like arm, seeping into it. It had no form, aside from the white mask with three black holes it wore. It spoke again with a sudden clarity.

"Give me the Azure!"

**-Undisclosed Location-**

A lone black suit wearing green haired man was walking down a large windowless hallway. The lights were on, but dim, giving the hall a dark look. He passed a branching hallway thinking nothing of it, but a voice called out to him.

"Terumi Yuuki." An older man called out to him, stepping into the hallway. He had light blond hair and wore a golden mask covering his eyes. He wore a purple shirt with a dark pink cape, white gloves, white pants, and purple boots.

"Oh? Shit man… only you could scare an already dead man back to death… to what do I owe the pleasure?" Terumi replied with a cheeky smile. The man he spoke with did not seem nearly as amused.

"Where is Arakune?" The man demanded. "A certain subordinate of mine is only my subordinate because I can hold the fate of that miserable creature above her head. It would be a shame if I lost my most valuable assistant at this current point in time."

"Oh… is that all? And here I though the big bad scientist Relius actually missed me. You stab me in my heart…" Terumi joked. "Relax, if you wait about ten minutes or so, Phantom should be dragging that sack of trash back. I'll even have her gift-wrap him for you, with a little pretty bow and everything."

"…I would very much appreciate it if you would inform me if you are going to be borrowing my bargaining chips, Terumi." Relius replied with a solid cold voice. "While I'm here however, I might as well inquire to the progress of this little pet project of yours."

"Well… it's not really a pet project, just me keeping a close eye on an old buddy of mine!" Terumi replied. "After all, it would be a real shame if Ragna died before the thirteenth sample to be fully resurrected, right? The Sword of the Imperator?"

"Correct. The thirteenth sample is current state of limbo, unable to truly die due to its life link with Ragna the Bloodedge, and unable to live because of the caldron ripping its body apart, despite it's regeneration slowly reconstituting it. Should Ragna die now, the thirteenth sample would die as well, thus making the Sword of the Imperator nothing more than a dream." Relius replied. "I hope you don't mind, but while I am here already, I think I should stay to make sure he stays alive, at least until the thirteenth is fully resurrected."

"What? Don't trust me?" Terumi asked. Relius looked him in the eyes.

"No, I don't." Relius replied.

"Smart man…" Terumi said.

"Do you already have a cover story to insure they do not suspect your true intensions?" Relius asked. Terumi grinned.

"Of course. Just who the fuck do you think I am, puppet man?"

**-Casino Floor-**

A loud boom could be heard, with flying pieces of metal and concrete flying from the wall separating the casino and the restroom. From the hole created, Ragna was flung across the casino floor, being forcefully imbedded in the wall next to both Gray and Juvia.

"Ragna? What the hell was that just now!" Gray shouted. Ragna slowly pulled himself out of the wall, popping his neck.

"The fucker is named Arakune… No time to talk, baddie at 12 o'clock!" Ragna replied, pointing in the direction he had just come from. The now raging mass of black fluid that is Arakune was seen raging like a torrent of water, being propelled by a series of bone-like legs. Gray grabbed Juvia and jumped to the side and Ragna forced himself out of the wall just as Arakune had arrived, smashing into the wall and burrowing completely through it, letting out cries of agony.

"Ragna… what the hell is that thing?" Gray asked, unknowingly on top of a new red-faced Juvia.

"A prime example of why people shouldn't fuck around with the Azure. People turn into that when they touch shit they shouldn't touch." Ragna replied. "Either bash him or cut him, shanking him is only gonna piss him off." A giant bone claw reached out of the hole and pulled Arakune out, the white mask looking around for its pray, eventually turning towards Ragna.

"**Fire Dragons Roar!"** A giant mass of fire erupted from across the casino, smashing right into Arakune and exploding violently, Arakune letting out even more cries of agony in the flames.

"…Or burn him. Honestly didn't think of that one." Ragna said as Natsu ran up to the group. "Back away from the hole, no idea how he is going to react to being lit on fire."

"What is that thing and what does it want?" Natsu asked.

"Arakune, used to be human. Got too close to the Azure, and now he isn't. As for why he is here, he wants my right arm because it pulls energy from the Azure, and the fucker is so far gone he can't even think about what it's done to him to realize it's a bad idea." Ragna answered.

"U-um… Juvia does not know what this Azure is!" Juvia raised her hand, confused and trying to get attention.

"Oh great a newbie, just my luck…" Ragna said. Suddenly, a massive purple stream of energy erupted from the hole, the group dispersing to dodge it. The stream traveled all the way to the other side of the casino and exploded violently. Arakune lumbered his mostly fluid body out of the hole, mumbling about the Azure. "That… was too god damn close!"

**-Poker Tables-**

"S-Sho…?" Erza asked in surprise. An explosion could be heard from another room.

"W-what the hell was that!" Lucy stuttered out.

"No worries… he s just an associate, nothing for either of you to worry about…" Sho replied, going back to shuffling the deck of cards he had just dealt from. Suddenly, the lights shut off, coating the entire room in a thick darkness. The light returned after a few moments, but Sho had vanished, only to appear across the room, dropping his deck of cards all around him. The room was suddenly empty, devoid of life, yet screams of help could be heard… from the cards. The cards themselves had the entire room's population trapped inside, save Lucy and Erza.

"Surprised…? I learned to use magic too." Sho commented, standing straight.

"Sho… what did you do…?" Erza asked, still caught up in the surprise of the events unfolding in front of her. Suddenly a long rope of sorts wrapped around Lucy, tying her up. She was pulled back to the dealer's table, and a rather cat-looking woman was revealed to be the one holding it.

"Meow! Super Strong!" The woman said, clawing at the air with her nails.

"Millianna! You can use magic too?" Erza shouted.

"Isn't it amazing how things change just after a few years?" A voice called out. Block by block, a man in a suit that seemed to be completely made of squares himself appeared.

"Wally too…!" Erza asked.

"Us dandy men have learned a few tricks since we last met Erza!" Wally replied.

"Meow! I'm not a man!" Millianna called out, offended by Wally's generalized statement.

"What are you all doing here? Let Lucy go! Now! She is part of my family!" Erza demanded.

"But Erza… weren't we your family…?" Sho asked. Erza opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out; her mind was blank. "But… that was before you betrayed us!" He said in a sharp, violent tone. Erza didn't know what to do, she slowly took steps back, frightened and confused. Suddenly, the door of the room smashed right into Sho's side, shattering into chips of wood in impact, knocking him over. In the door way, a very aggravated Ragna stood.

"Would someone like to tell me… where the hell you got this giant sack of bullshit!" Ragna showed his right hand, which was holding, or at least was trying to hold, Arakune's barely solid body. It wasn't moving, and the normal eyes of its mask were mysteriously replaced by swirls, giving it the appearance of unconsciousness.

"R-Ragna! W-what is that thing?" Erza shouted, pointing at the black ooze Ragna was just barely able to grasp.

"A sad sack of a man who got too close to the Azure, and is now a walking somewhat talking corpse… That tries to eat me every single time I meet it." Ragna said, throwing Arakune's body into the room. "But… who are these people?"

"T-they… are…" Erza trailed off, unwilling to answer. Ragna's anger died down has he started to think.

"…They are friends of yours from that place, aren't they?" Ragna asked. Erza quickly nodded. Ragna closed his eyes and sighed, he didn't like what was about to happen.

"And who are you? We are here to bring our sister back home!" Sho shouted getting back on his feet.

"Ragna the Bloodedge. Now, how about you answer my question from earlier: who gave you Arakune?" Ragna asked plainly.

"Someone we are not allowed to mention. Us dandy men don't go breaking orders and saying things we shouldn't." Wally replied.

"…In other words; exactly who I think did. And to think that this started off being a fantastic day too…" Ragna replied.

"Meow, whys it so bad?" Millianna asked, confused.

"I nearly got fucking eaten! And you're all trying to kidnap my girlfriend! How does that sound!" Ragna replied.

"…Pretty bad, meow." Millianna said.

"Girlfriend…!" Sho asked harshly, but quickly dismissed the question. "It doesn't matter! We are taking Erza back to our home so she can be with her real family!"

"Or I can kick the shit out of all three of you, and force you to take me instead. And I resolve this whole mess real quick like." Ragna popped his neck, Sho stepping back in shock. "Yeah… didn't think of that little option, did you? How is this gonna be? Nice and peaceful or am I going to have to hurt you?"

"R-Ragna…" Erza trailed off. She remembered what he Ragna had said about this situation back on the ship, and what he promised. She regretted agreeing now, she felt it was her own problem that only she could resolve, but she was deeply moved that Ragna not only remembered the promise, but was already acting on making it happen.

"Do you think you can take us all on at once…?" Wally asked, his right hand turning into some sort of rifle, taking careful aim at the Grim Reaper.

"I don't want to hurt you guys, but don't think I'll give you special treatment. Your options are fight or flight at this point." Ragna replied, putting his hand on the hilt of his large blade. Suddenly, a large man dropped from the ceiling, landing right in front of Ragna. He was very massive, tall and muscular. He had long dark hair, an eyepatch covering his left eye with a scar emerging under it. His jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate, appearing like a jaw itself. The top of his head was covered in a light cloth wrapped around it, tied on the back, where a pair of long wrappings was left hanging over his neck, with another one hanging on the right of his face.

"S-Simon…?" Erza called out, clearly shaken up.

"So… looks like it's a fight then." Ragna said, drawing his sword. Simon shook his head.

"Wrong. This is flight." He replied simply, performing a gesture with his hands. **"****Dark Moment." **All light suddenly vanished from the room, blanketing it completely in a thick dark shroud. Ragna hesitated for a moment, but slashed in front of him, hoping to strike the caster of the magic, but it just tore through air. A moment later the lights returned, and all that remained was the restrained Lucy and the people trapped inside the cards. The four attackers, Erza, even Arakune had vanished without a trace.

"W-where the hell…?" Ragna ran to the middle of the room where they all were standing. The people in the cards were still pleading for help. Something must have happened to Lucy, because she was apparently unconscious. He looked around furiously, looking for some kind of clue to where they had left to, but to no avail. "God damn it… Erza. Where are you!" He screamed into the air, receiving no reply.

**-15 minutes later-**

"What? Happy's gone too!" Ragna shouted. It had taken some time to assess the entire situation and help out those who required assistance. Not to mention freeing Lucy from a constantly tightening rope. "Kidnapping Erza I can understand, but why the god damn cat?"

"I don't know!" Natsu struggled; he was being forcefully restrained by Gray. "Just let me go! I'm gonna kick their ass!"

"Stop moving damn it!" Gray shouted.

"I'll give you five-hundred to snap his neck Gray." Ragna said.

"…Six-hundred." Gray replied.

"Five-fifty, that's as high as I'm going."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT KILLING ME!" Natsu shouted.

"Where did they take Erza though… and why?" Lucy asked, still rubbing her aching wrists.

"I don't know… this entire place reeks of Arakune… otherwise I could probably just smell her out, the perfume she was wearing it was really distinct." Ragna replied.

"I've never seen her use perfume… where did she get it? I haven't seen any sort of shop like that anywhere here…" Lucy asked.

"I got it for her, why?" Ragna replied.

"…Where did YOU get perfume?" Lucy asked.

"Ah… uhhh… ANYWAY we should focus on the task at hand; figuring out where they hell they vanished to…" Ragna continued speaking as if he was never asked the question.

"Question dodging sonofa…"

"I can smell her, damn it!" Natsu shouted.

"…Wait, despite all the Arakune-dead-body stink?" Ragna asked.

"Yeah! It's faint, but I can track it! The dead smell burns like hell though…" Natsu replied.

"…If you take off in a full blown run, we are going to beat the shit out of you when we catch up." Ragna nodded, and Gray let go. Natsu, of course, took of running full speed. "God damn it, get after him!" Everyone started running, but Ragna was stopped.

"W-wait! Wait for me! Juvia wants to come too!" Juvia shouted, chasing after him.

"Why the hell are you asking permission? Better yet, why DO you want to!" Ragna shouted, very eager to get going.

"J-Juvia wants to help Fairy Tail! Juvia is very sorry for what she did when she was a member of phanto- UGAAHH!" She shouted, suddenly being hauled over Ragna's shoulder.

"Then you're drafted!" Ragna took off running, hell-bent on catching back up with Natsu.

**-Undisclosed Ship-**

"Ugh… what? Where am… I?" Erza asked, her eyes fluttering open. She looked around; she was in the cargo bay of a ship. She tried to get up, but she was tied to the support beam of the room. "That's… right. The room turned dark… then I felt... oww! It still hurts… I was hit on my head…"

"Oh… You're awake Erza. We were thinking you were going to sleep the whole way." Sho said, stepping down into the room.

"Where… are we going Sho…?" Erza asked hesitantly.

"Back home sister… The Tower of Heaven." Sho answered quickly.

"I see… can you let me go now? I won't run." Erza asked, trying to free herself.

"Not happening… after all, you are a traitor… by the way, don't try and use magic… Millianna's rope seals magic. You won't be able to free yourself." He said.

"I understand… but please… at least let me change into armor… I'm scared… to go back there." Erza asked. Though her words conveyed how she felt, nothing she could have said could have stated how truly deep the fear that she felt, it was like she was about to break… the surrounding area seemed to dull out. She pleaded for a way out in her mind. An escape. She would never admit it, but she had never wanted to be saved more than any other time in her entire life.

**-The Tower of Heaven-**

"And you are certain Ragna the Bloodedge will appear?" Relius asked.

"As sure as the world is fucked up… Rag's is trying to plow the person they decided to kidnap, you know…" Terumi replied.

"Your description is… colorful." Relius replied. "Tell me, what is this tower supposed to do…?"

"Revive the dead."

"Beg pardon…?" Relius gave him an odd look.

"You heard me. They have some kind of crack-pot idea that this super-special tower, can bring back someone from beyond the grave… personally I think they are full of shit, but oh well. I gotta worm my way into the underworld somehow… I need something to manipulate and do my bidding, and I don't think all the main governments magical expertise will let me."

"So, you want a group of pawns just like the NOL? I see…" Relius mused. He stepped forward for a moment, and then turned back to Terumi. "Let's just say for instance, that under the proper circumstances, that this tower can bring back the dead, who's to say what it revives has to be human…?"

"…Go on."

"The longer this world exists, the worse the chances of our goals being realized. What I propose, in the event that these conditions can be met, we bring back something that will end this world, and thus removing the threat it poses." Relius proposed.

"A side project… This is starting to get good…!"

* * *

_People have reasons for what they do._

_Some people have goals._

_Some people need a means to an end._

_Some people, however, just want to see the world burn._


	22. Set Up

_Those who are haunted by their past are cursed._

_Those who can take the past without worry are blessed._

* * *

"God damn it Natsu! Stay awake! You're the one leading the way!" Gray shouted, holding onto a sickly looking Natsu. The group had commandeered a small boat and taken out to sea in pursuit of the kidnapped Erza Scarlet. Ragna stood at the front of the boat, looking out toward the sea, while Natsu flailed helplessly to his right, his motion sickness getting the better of him. Natsu would have gone overboard if Gray hadn't been holding onto him for most of the trip; he had almost done so twice now. Lucy and Juvia sat huddled together in the limited space at the back of the boat.

"Hey, Lucy…" Juvia whispered. "Juvia is confused why Ragna is so adamant to get there… aside from the kidnapping."

"That is why he wants to get there so fast actually…" Lucy whispered back. "Ragna is going out with Erza, I don't know how far their relationship has gotten, but it explains why."

"O-oh! I see… Juvia had no idea…" The Rain Woman answered.

"Yeah… its common knowledge in the Fairy Tail Guild, but beyond that is a closely guarded secret…" Lucy whispered.

"So I would like it if you didn't go blabbing to everyone." Ragna said. "And this is a small-ass boat, I can hear you."

"S-sorry!" Lucy and Juvia replied in unison.

"It's alright. It's just that there are a lot of people who want me dead and gone, it'd be better if the public didn't know. People who are after me would without a doubt target her in an attempt to get at me, and I'd prefer it if they didn't." Ragna said. He was about to sit down when something poked out of the distant horizon. A large black tower was slowly coming into view, dead ahead of where their ship was sailing.

**-Tower of Heaven, Prison Quarters-**

Erza, still clad in her dress, was tied to the wall behind her in her cell. "The ceremony will start at noon… and until then I'm stuck here… so they really are going to try and activate the Tower… the R-System." Erza said to herself alone. A few moments later, the door to her cell opened, and Sho, swinging a set of keys around his finger, walked into the room.

"No hard feeling I hope sister… after all, you did turn traitor on us. You've been chosen for the sacrifice for the ceremony." He said.

"And what are you going to revive?" Erza asked.

"Oh… so you know what the system is for? I'm surprised." Sho answered. "The people in charge had a right idea but they just lacked Jellal's vision."

"So he of all people is still in charge… and you didn't answer my question." Erza replied.

"It doesn't matter who he is going to revive… but when the person is revived… the world will be born anew… and we shall be its sole rulers!" Sho replied. His face gave the impression he was going to continue, but a voice cut him off.

"Keep the ideals of a madman to one's self, or ones insanity will be revealed." A blond haired masked man stood in the door way.

"Who are you…!" Sho shouted angrily.

"None of your concern. Please step aside; I have business with Erza Scarlet." The man replied. Erza quickly became confused, having absolutely no knowledge of who this mystery man is.

"What kind of business!" Sho demanded.

"The kind I am not at liberty to discuss. I'd rather not force you to move, so please; Get out of my way." The man sternly replied. Although concealed, the man's sentence was a threat. Almost immediately, Sho charged the masked man wildly, throwing a punch, but missing is mark, as the man quick side-stepped the attack, and in the same motion, delivering an open-palmed strike directly to Sho's chin, knocking him upward. The man shifted his body behind Sho as he descended from the attack. "Do not say I did not warn you, boy. **Id Lauger." **A mechanical, seemingly gear-run fist appeared below the man, delivering a powerful punch to Sho's back, knocking him out of the room and into the wall opposite of Erza's cell.

"Sho!" Erza shouted out.

"Do not worry. I suspect that he will regain consciousness within the hour." The man turned to face Erza. "Now… back to business."

"What do you want with me… who the hell are you!" Erza shouted, putting strain on her binds.

"Fine… if you want to know that badly… my name is Relius Clover. As for what I want, I merely wish to take a look in that mind of yours. It very well may hold secrets that elude even me." The man replied.

"Look… into my mind?" Erza asked, confused.

"Do not question me. You will understand what this means very shortly…" Relius replied, sticking an open palm out toward Erza, holding it to her face. A dull pain rang up in Erza's head, and suddenly… images. Images of her own past started to flash into her own head against her will.

"W-what are you… ugh…!"

"I see… so you were raised in this tower… how quaint." Relius mused.

"Shut up…!" Erza spat, her pain growing.

"And it seems you know the one who rules this tower… Jellal Fernandes… even more interesting, I see the connection now…" Relius chuckled lightly.

"Stop it you bastard…!" Erza shouted. More memories were being forced to the surface. Her life growing up, life building the tower, the rebellion that was held… an old man belonging to Fairy Tail giving his life for hers… and Jellal's betrayal, casting her out of the tower. "Stop… it…!" Her breathing was slowly becoming labored, as if breathing were suddenly a difficult chore.

"As interesting as these memories are… they serve no purpose to me. Let's look at something… a little more recent." Erza's headache grew as more memories were called out from her subconscious. It was her daily life as a member of Fairy Tail, the missions she went on, fights she was challenged to… and then the memories suddenly paused as did the pain, suddenly vanishing….at the image of Ragna the Bloodedge, in the guild when she and he first met.

"R-Ragna…?" Erza called out, confused, yet relieved that the pain she felt was suddenly gone.

"Ragna the Bloodedge." Relius said once. He stood there, as if analyzing the situation, the memory of Ragna's face when their eyes first locked not leaving Erza's mind. "He appears… distorted… yet clear in your mind… now how can this be…?" Pain returned to Erza's head, abet duller as Relius scanned quickly her mind. "The further I go… the more Ragna has done… and the more the memory distorts, despite your memory keeping the events crystal clear… as if your mind is keeping what should not be… Is that it?" The pain vanished again and Relius withdrew his hand, appearing astounded at what he had found.

"What do you want with him…!' Erza demanded. Relius backed up and turned around, as if about to leave the room, ignoring her question.

"That's it, isn't it..?" Relius mused. "All timelines once chaotic are now sequential… but that does not mean the created timelines were destroyed…merely separated, meaning each individual and different timeline continued about, regardless if the Master Unit is there or not to maintain it. But this one has inexpiably connected with a mirror timeline to an already existing world… connecting the two worlds and timelines, and fusing the timelines together; allowing beings of both worlds to interact… it is a man-made Continuum Shift! That would explain the distortion I felt… our presence here should not be, yet it is, and without any sort of force like the Master Unit to separate them, they intertwined unnaturally, creating distortion… remarkable…! An absolutely astounding discovery!" Relius chuckled lightly, a grin visible on his face, leaving Erza simply confused.

"Master Unit… Continuum Shift…? What the hell are you talking about!" Erza demanded.

"I would explain it to you, but time is short. If Hazama's prediction is accurate, Ragna and his new found friends will be arriving here any moment." Relius replied, quickly starting to exit her cell.

"Haz… ama…?" Erza repeated. She knew she had heard it before. Then Ragna's own voice rang in her head from some time ago… Hazama was an alias. In mere moments after Relius exited her cell, a sudden explosion was triggered, demolishing the small room and covering its area in a cloud of thick rocky dust. Relius turned around to face what had happened, only to be greeted a few moments later by a fully and normally armored Erza, holding two blades in her hands.

"Broke free of your own will… impressive, considering those binds were supposed to seal your power." Relius commended.

"Hazama… I know who you are referring to when you say that name!" Erza shouted, raising one of her blades, aiming it directly at Relius. "Terumi Yuuki, he is here, isn't he? Tell me where he is!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Erza Scarlet. You were raised here; you should know very well where he would be." Relius replied. "If you wish to pursue him, that is your business and your business alone."

"…You're not going to stop me?" Erza asked cautiously.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already." Relius replied. "Long story short, I have no desire to fight with you. If you wish to fight Hazama, as I have said, that is your business." Erza watched him carefully, slowly backing up toward the exit of the prison. "One thing I would like to mention though. Friends of yours seem to have landed and have already begun to assault the Tower. Lead by Ragna the Bloodedge. Ahead of schedule in fact." Erza's face quickly turned to shock, but just as quickly returned to her stern glare. Seeing that the man before her had made no attempts to attack her, she took the chance and ran for the door, cutting it down and proceeding to the adjacent hallway. Relius smirked.

"You don't stand a chance little girl. Hazama is beyond you… either way, now that the guests have arrived, I believe it is about time to get some research done."

**-Tower of Heaven, Main Corridor, Base Level-**

"Ok… is everyone here?' Ragna asked, looking around the rather large hallway.

"Yeah… everyone is accounted for. What now?" Gray replied.

"…Honestly, I have no fucking idea." Ragna sighed. "Coming in here guns blazing was about as far along the planning got."

"HAAAAPPPYYYYY!" Natsu shouted, running passed the entire group, leaving a cloud of dust.

"Well… that decides what he is going to do I guess." Ragna scratched the back of his head.

"Ragna, you have a lot of experience dealing with powerful enemies, right?" Gray asked.

"Shit-tons, why? We did already blow apart a miniature army just to get up here you know." Ragna replied.

"I had an idea, that's all. Why don't you go on ahead and take out the people who are in charge of this Tower, while the rest of us search for Erza, and then come after you?" Gray said.

"…That's actually a good idea. Hell if I can take out the big-wigs before you find her, I can force them to tell me anyway. It'd just take longer, but it would make things easier in the long run." Ragna grinned a bit.

"You sure you can take them on?" Juvia asked. She was behind Gray speaking with a serious face, but her face was flushed red, and seemed to be trying to stop herself from latching onto Gray for some odd reason.

"…There is only one person in this tower I'm worried about facing, and that's if he is even here." Ragna replied.

"You don't think… Terumi is here?" Lucy asked carefully. Having a personal run-in with the man in question, matters involving him scared her, even if she wasn't involved.

"I'm just not ruling out the possibility that he isn't here. Hell he bailed on Phantom Lord, what's stopping him from bailing on these assholes too?" Ragna replied.

"And what will you do if he is here?" Gray asked.

"I'll kill him. He has already messed around too much in this world as it is… I don't want there to be a repeat of what happened back in my world." Ragna answered.

"…Alright then. We can stay behind and cover the rear, giving you a head start. We will fan out and start searching after a moment." Gray answered.

"Sounds solid. Stay safe." Ragna replied. He quickly took to the door of the room, forcing the lock to break and passing through it, ascending to the next level.

"There they are! The Intruders!" A group of about forty men burst from the door behind the group. The remaining three assumed battle stances but the entire group of men was swiftly dispatched by Erza, coming from behind them.

"You… are here?" Erza asked in shock. She had been wary of Relius' words, and as such was surprised that someone that would associate with someone who would purposely cause so much pain and suffering had given her genuine information.

"Yeah… and that saved us a lot of trouble! Thank goodness you're alright!" Lucy sighed happily.

"Yeah, we were just about to search for you." Gray added.

"You were…?" Erza asked. She shook her head. "Where is Natsu? And Ragna?"

"They both went on ahead. Natsu went to track down Happy, but Ragna is trying to go to the top floor and take out the people in charge." Gray answered.

"Natsu it's understandable… but if Ragna is going there…" Erza trailed off. She stepped forward, passing the remaining three Fairy Tail Wizards. "Never mind that. Leave the Tower, now."

"Just leave…? Why?" Lucy asked. "It's pointless to leave unless we are all together!"

"Natsu is here to find Happy, and Ragna has a score to settle… but in the end, this is still my fight." Erza replied.

"S-score to settle… so that means… that man IS here…!" Lucy stuttered out. Erza's face turned to shock again.

"Y-yeah… I met an associate of Terumi… he specifically told me that he was in this Tower…" Erza trailed off.

"That means we definitely can't leave!" Lucy shouted. "I-I've personally seen and felt what he can do… it just wouldn't be right to leave Ragna to deal with him alone!"

"Even more so, we are a family. A family's purpose is to help people in the family. Sure that applies to Ragna, but it applies to you too Erza!" Gray shouted.

"L-Lucy… Gray…" Erza trailed off, looking away.

"I don't know why you want to handle all of this on your own, but that doesn't matter. We aren't going to up and abandon members of our family." Gray said. Erza looked up, a tear was falling from her eye. Lucy and Juvia were shocked… while Gray was scared that he was about to have the shit kicked out of him. Slowly, Erza rubbed away the tear.

"I'm sorry… but after this is all over… it is very doubtful I'll be coming back…" Erza started. She eventually began to go into detail about her past. The people in charge of the tower, and the fact that it was designed to revive the dead. The fact that she herself was one of many slaves abducted and forced to build the tower. The rebellion. The man who sacrificed his life to protect her. Jellal. Everything. She even described how she found herself at Fairy Tail in general from what happened.

"I… had no idea…" Lucy trailed off.

"I… I am going to the top of the Tower." Erza declared. "That is where my path leads. I have to fight Jellal… and Terumi if we cross paths."

"W-what you said sister…" Sho wandered into the room. I-is... all of that true…? No... It can't be… if Jellal hadn't revealed your betrayal… we all would have…"

"That is enough Sho." Simon walked into the room from a side hallway. "There is truth in what Erza says. You, Wally, and Millianna have all been fooled… I just decided to play along with it."

"You believed in me since the beginning…?" Erza trailed off, a smile.

"Of course! It's great to see you again Erza… heard you got yourself a boyfriend since you've been away, how did that happen?" Simon asked with a smile behind his massive jaw-like armor. Erza's face flushed.

"W-well… you see…" Erza trailed off, gently scratching her cheek, embarrassed to be asked such a question directly.

"DAMN IT!" Sho repeatedly beat the ground in anger. "Who… who the hell is telling the truth! Who am I supposed to believe!" Erza kneeled down to Sho's level, and pulled him quickly into a hug, calming him.

"It's alright… your just accepting a lot right now…" Erza trailed off, trying to soothe Sho's anger.

"Alright… I've been waiting a long time for this moment…" Simon said. "And with so many powerful people here at once… we can fight Jellal…"

"We should probably stop Natsu from killing Wally for kidnapping Happy though" Gray added.

"…How did you know it was Wally who took the cat?" Simon asked.

"…Lucky guess?" Gray shrugged.

"Ok… you guys go find Natsu then." Erza turned toward the door. "I'll track down Ragna. Once he knows that I'm safe, chances are that he will be much more willing to co-operate…"

"He was headed straight for the top of the Tower. You may reach Jellal or Terumi before you find him." Lucy warned.

"If that happens, then it will happen. I'll deal with Jellal and I'll do what I can to deal with Terumi. If I can end Terumi, Ragna will finally be able to relax and be happy… or at least that's what I believe."

**-Outside the Tower of Heaven-**

"Oh my… this is getting interesting, isn't it Valkenhayn?" Rachel Alucard was floating in the air, appearing to be standing on an invisible platform, overlooking the Tower. Beside her, an elderly gentleman in a dark green butler's uniform with long silver hair tied in a long pony tail stood.

"Yes, it most certainly is Madam Rachel… may madam's servant propose a question, should he be so bold?" Valkenhayn asked politely.

"Of course. I've told you before that you may question me should you wish to do so." Rachel replied.

"What exactly do you plan to do here…?" Valkenhayn asked. Rachel smiled.

"Do whatever I can, of course. It would be a shame if Terumi were to have his way with this world as well."

* * *

_Every Ending_

_Can also be a new Beginning_


	23. Manipulation

**AN: Terrably sorry for the lateness of this chapter. My computer was acting up and had to be repaired. Sorry for the inconvinience.**

* * *

_The Actions of Evil_

_Are sewn in by a Mad Puppeteer _

* * *

"I wonder how long until I should be involved…" Rachel said, sipping a cup of tea. "One must be sure of when to act."

"Indeed milady…" Valkenhayn replied.

"You should fly in there, guns a blazing an- WAHH!" The red bat known as Gii was quickly smacked and thrown down toward the ocean.

"Red idiot. You weren't even paying attention." The cat known as Nago, who had transformed into a chair at the moment, mocked the falling red bat.

"Hrm… guns a-blazing… Valkenhayn!" Rachel called. "Go fetch Bang Shishigami for me. That loud-mouth fool of a ninja will do as a very good job as a distraction."

"Of course milady…" Valkenhayn replied, fading into a purple rift behind him.

**-Natsu's Current Location-**

"MEOW! I'm a cat!" Natsu said with a very large cat-like helmet over his head. He had wandered into a room, the owner of which seemed to have a massive obsession with cats. "I wonder what Happy would think if he were to see me right now! Only downside is that I can't get the damn thing off!"

"That doesn't matter… its going to be the end for you right here." Wally took aim at Natsu from behind with a revolver and pulled the trigger, but missed… mostly because Milliana shoved his arm out of the way. The bullet bounced off the wall, alerting him to Wally's position

"It was the perfect shot… why did you get in the way!" Wally shouted.

"Don't bully cats!" Milliana shouted back.

"Look at him! He is not a cat!" Wally protested, pointing at Natsu.

"…Nya~" Natsu made a small cat-like sound.

"See? I told you he was a cat!" Milliana said.

"I don't have the Ti- GAHK!" Wally was smacked upside the head with a giant stuffed cat by Happy who snuck up behind him, flying silently.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye- WOAH!" Happy went from greeting Natsu to dodging bullets fired by Wally, who was constantly being pestered and shoved by Milliana to stop.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" **Natsu created a twin mass of fire in both of his arms and swing them both, the flames lengthening out like massive whips and strike both Milliana and Wally, the force of the attack knocking both unconscious. "Yahoo! Beat them both with one shot!"

"Are you ever going to take that thing off?" Happy asked.

"…I can't." Natsu solemnly replied.

**-Top Floor of the Tower-**

"Sho and Simon betrayed us… while Wally and Milliana were taken out by Natsu… and that man Hazama has not reported in for some time… this is getting interesting." A cloaked man sitting on a throne said, seemingly playing with chess pieces.

"Jellal, sir. I believe it would be wise to track down Erza and perform the ceremony as soon as possible, before the situation escalates further. An older man with long black hair said.

"Does that mean you want to go after them yourself Vidaldus …?" Jellal replied simply.

"…Are you sure?" The man asked.

"It's about time we level the playing field a bit…" Jellal replied. Vidaldus grinned, and there was a sudden explosion of light around him. When it subsided, three people stood; two men and a woman. Vidaldus had taken on the appearance of a heavy metal guitarist, guitar included. The second man was extremely large and wore a pair of shorts that went down to his knees and what looked like a jetpack on his back… however the most bizarre part was that his neck and head were that of an owl. The woman had long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns, and wore a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist. All three said in unison after a moment.

"Special Raiding Squadron of Assassins from Death's Head Caucus Guild, Trinity Raven!"

"Excellent… it's our turn to fight." Jellal said with a grin. After a moment the squad left to get into position, unbeknownst of a secret green-haired eavesdropper not to far away of the room. Said man quickly left his position and traveled down a seemingly random system of hall ways, before ending up in a medium sized darkly lit room.

"My dear friend Jellal is busting out the big guns Relius. How goes our rigging of the situation?" Terumi asked.

"On schedule and already done. The Phantom has already gone about and forcefully split-up the large group in complete secrecy, and had already finished reworking the corridors of the tower to make sure that no one will meet unless they are already together until the very end of the phantom's maze. Of course I've left a surprise for one unlucky person; Arakune will prove useful after all in this situation after all." Relius replied.

"And no one will get in my way to the red-head, correct?" Terumi asked.

"Yes, I have already re-routed Trinity Raven's traveling. More particularly, the pink-haired one will be meeting Ragna the Bloodedge, while the others have yet to be determined. You will be undisturbed." Relius explained. "But, may I ask why you specifically wish to meet with Erza Scarlet personally…?"

"Oh… nothing overly special… it's just that I know she has a thing for little ol' Rags and… I just wanna give her a Terumi-style welcome to our little fucked up family!"

**-Natsu's location-**

"Freedom!" With Happy's help, Natsu was finally able to remove the oversized cat-helmet from his head.

"Aye!" Happy shouted, happily reunited with Natsu.

"So! What do we do now…?" Natsu asked, stretching a bit.

"_Hello everyone. Welcome to the Tower of Heaven."_ A loud disembodied voice rang in the room, and seemed to be appearing throughout the Tower. _"It is time to begin the Paradise Game…"_ The voice spoke again.

"A game…?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

"_The rules are simple. I intend to use Erza to resurrect the Dark Mage Zeref. If this happens, it means that I win. However, if you can stop me, it means you win. But to make it even more interesting, I have multiple players on my side, waiting to be challenged. You must defeat each one in order to gain passage to me…"_ The voice paused for a moment, to let the information sink in. _"Lastly, there is a special rule. The Magic Council intends to attack this place with a magic known as __Etherion, capable of reducing this entire tower and island to nothing. If this happens, it is game over for all players. That is all… enjoy the game!"_ The voice silenced itself for a final time.

"Alright! Sounds like fun!" Natsu punched one fist into an open palm.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Happy… games like this have secret moves… right?" Natsu asked.

"Aye…!"

"Then let's warp to the top!"

"Aye Sir!" Natsu blew open a portion of the wall and Natsu picked him up, flying outside straight up toward the top of the Tower. As they flew, the noticed something in the distance.

"What is that…?" Natsu asked. Whatever it was, it was rapidly approaching.

"Gotcha!" A giant Owl-man with a massive jet-pack on his back smashed into Natsu, knocking him back into the tower, right in front of Simon.

"Salamander!" Simon shouted. He was already disoriented by being forcefully separated from everyone by the Phantom, seeing Natsu randomly smash through a wall only added to that confusion.

"Ow… Who the hell are you!" Natsu asked.

"You can't break the rules! Warrior of Justice is here! Hoo hoo!" The Owl-Man said, making owl-like noises at the end of his sentence.

"Huh! Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked, cleaning out one of his ears with his pinky.

"T-this guy is… he is from an assassin's guild! Death Head Caucus!" Simon shouted. "They kill people for money…!"

"I only punish evil doers… hoo hoo!" The Owl-man replied. "Salamander! Your crimes are quite infamous in our order… this warrior of just will carry out your punish-!" A solidly placed kick from across the hall connected with the Owl-Man's head, knocking him over and launching him away, the deliver of said kick back flipped off and landed on the ground, revealing himself as Bang Shishigami.

"The only true hero of justice here is none other than I, Bang Shishigami!" The large ninja said, landing on the ground as the Owl-man rose to his feet.

"Bang! Where the hell did you come from?" Natsu shouted.

"…I do not know!" Bang replied.

"What the hell kind of answer is that!"

"It's the truth! I had laid my head down to rest, and when I awoke, I was in my shinobi attire and was at the bottom of this building! I have no idea how I came here…" Bang replied.

"…That's weird."

"Aye." Happy added.

"Attacking me unexpectedly! Impressive, hoo hoo!" the Owl-man said.

"You! Who claim to be a warrior of justice, using it as some sort of ploy to fool innocent people into thinking they are on their side when your true intension is to end their very life! You soil the very title of Hero of Justice you Owl-Faced Fiend!" Bang suddenly shouted, filled with vigor.

"Hoo hoo?" The Owl-man cocked his owl-head 90 degrees to the right.

"I, The Great Hero of Love and justice, Bang Shishigami, will deliver his divine punishment!" Bang shouted. Natsu Dragneel, please go on ahead, I shal be along shortly!"

"But I wanted to kick his a- HEY!" Natsu protested as he was dragged away by Simon, running higher into the tower.

**-Lucy and Juvia's location-**

"W-what happened?" Lucy asked rubbing her head. 'I-I saw it again… that thing Terumi called Phantom… was that what split us up?' She thought, dreading what was to come.

"Come on, let's go." Juvia abruptly said.

"W-wait!" Lucy called out, quickly getting to her feet.

"Hurry up. I won't wait around for my Love Rival." Juvia replied.

'…Love Rival? What the hell is she talking about!' Lucy thought as the walked. Up above, a figure with a guitar and very long black hair stood.

"Kekekekekeke… Now… which one will be my succubus…!" He asked.

"Neither." An elderly voice sounded from behind as the younger one was about to strum his guitar. A powerful blow to the man's neck knocked the man out, and if it wasn't for the man who struck him grabbing his body and pulling him back, he would have fallen off the high ledge to his death. The elderly gentle men, Valkenhayn, laid the unconscious man known as Taka down after binding the man's limps together with rope. Valkenhayn stood and looked down toward Lucy and Juvia.

"The one with blue hair is quite literally made of water… while the blonde can summon spirits… it is highly likely that he will try to capture them for his research… I shall do as milady asks and keep an eye on them…."

**-Gray's Location-**

"Lucy! Juvia! Erza! Damn, where did they go?" Gray shouted. He kept running down the hall he was in, eventually entering a large open room… And it smelled like shit. "Ugh… who died in here?" He kept walking into the room holding his nose. The room was dark and wet, he felt like each step was walking in a puddle.

"Co er." A strange sound came from the area. Gray stopped in his tracks.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Gray asked, hearing his own voice echo. He heard some slithering around him. "I know you're here, come on out!"

"Y ur Col r…" _(You're Color)_ A familiar black ooze rose from the ground from beneath a white mask, returning to its blob-like form. "Yo r Col r… is st ange… It is bl e… but n t bl e…" _(Your Color… is strange…. It is blue… but not blue…)_

"You again… just what the hell are you…?" Gray asked slowly.

"T ll me! Tell me! W y r you diff ent…! TELL ME!" _(Tell me! Tell me! Why are you different…! TELL ME!)_ Arakune suddenly lunged at Gray, massive bone-like arms appearing from his sides.

**-Ragna's Location-**

He had been running for a long time. Hallways to stairs, to hallways again. He had come across many soldiers inside the tower, and had taken each one down with ease. He didn't care what got in his way. He would take it down like everything else that stood against him. The stairwell ended to an open hallway, a bit wider than the others. He looks around briefly and started running. He slowed down to a stop when he heard footsteps. Before him a pink-haired woman with a long katana in a Japanese kimono was slowly walking toward him.

"Greetings, I am Ikaruga. Leader of Trinity Raven. It is a pleasure to meet you." She spoke softly, her sheathed katana presented.

"Stick it up your ass and get the hell out of my way. I'm on a busy schedule, and I don't exactly have time for women show off their tits in a little Japanese outfit for fun." Ragna demanded.

"Oho… such a boorish young man…" Ikaruga said, covering her mouth with a sleeve of her kimono.

"Bitch you look younger than me. You can't be a day older than twenty-one." Ragna shot back.

"Sharp tongue too… I think I like you just a little bit." Ikaruga said.

"Yeah, well I don't like you a GREAT FUCKING bit. Get the hell out of my way, unless you want to get fucked up." Ragna said.

"Why the rush? Don't you like our little game?" Ikaruga asked, stopping a few feet in front of Ragna.

"Yes, because it raining death from the sky is TOTALLY a fucking game… nice logic." Ragna replied, putting a single hand on the hilt of his massive sword.

"I could say the same thing to you." Ikaruga said, putting one of her delectate looking hands on the hilt of her own blade.

"Oh now your just being a cheeky bitch." Ragna shot back.

"How about this then: The one that dies is the one in the wrong… sound fair?" Ikaruga drew a small bit of her blade.

**-Erza's Location-**

"Oww… my head…" Erza clutched her head with a single hand. It was beating. It was probably due to that giant flash of light that thing made in the dining hall. Her back was to a wall, and she was in a rather short hallway surprisingly. Leading to what seemed to be a well lit area. With no other path available to her, she quickly walked down the hall, eager to discover her location. She walked into a giant hall, with several hallways connecting to it, and a giant stairwell leading upward. It was obviously the main gathering area of the tower, just before the very top floor. Whatever happened, it had brought her very close to her desired location.

"Erza… sister…!" Sho called out from the middle of the room. Erza seemed relieved to see him, but suddenly Sho's body burst out into cut wounds, bleeding all over and collapsed forward. Erza ran to Sho's side but he had already lost consciousness. He was not dead, but heavily injured.

"Sho… what happened…?" As if to answer her question, someone began to clap. It was coming from the stairs. A lone man in a black suit was sitting on one of the steps part way up, clapping. He had green hair, and a black fedora hat, and his face had a wide grin, and his eyes appeared to be closed.

"Well, well… well. About damn time you showed up… I was beginning to wonder how much I was going to cut this son of a bitch up before SOMEONE came to find him… god damn he was screaming like a little girl! Fairly certain the big guy up stairs could hear him… you must have been flat-ass out cold." The man said with a slight up-beat-ness.

"You… did this to him!" Erza shouted.

"Damn straight! No one in this whole tower can be more accurate with cutting people than me. Trust me, people have tried." He spun a curved butterfly knife in his hand.

"Who the hell are you!" Erza set Sho off to the side, out of the main area. She knew a fight was about to start, and didn't want him getting hurt anymore.

"Come now… Erza Scarlet." The man said with a smile. "Certainly SOMEONE has told you about me. Probably told you to run like fuck if you ever saw me too… shows how people care about his warnings doesn't it?"

"So… then you are…" Erza trailed off, breathing heavy, before two long swords appeared in her hands. "Terumi Yuki!"

"Ding ding ding! Congratulations Erza Scarlet… or should I say, Ms. Ragna the Bloodedge? Either way… allow ME to be the VERY FIRST ONE… to welcome you to the family…" He opens a single eye wide, his snake-like eye practically boring a hole into Erza's soul.

* * *

_If one is able to anger you_

_The one who angered you holds all the cards._


	24. Control

**AN: I am TERABLY sorry for the delay with this one super-long delay with this one... my life has been kinda crazy... sorry... I hope you all haven't droped out of this! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Distractions…_

_Are distracting…_

…_What? Not all of these can be gold. Get off my back!_

* * *

"URAAAAHHH!"

"HO HO HOOOO!"

These were the cries of battle of a shinobi warrior and a trained assassin. Bang Shishigami and Fukuro exchanged blow after blow with each other, each one determined to prove the other wrong… to decide who the true hero of justice was.

"**Justice Hou!"** Fukuro threw a punch directly into Bang stomach, launching him across the room. Bang flipped off the wall and threw an exploding nail at Fukuro. Victim of said explosion soared out of the explosion thanks to his jetpack.

"**Jet Ho Ho Hou!"** Fukuro soared into the sky and then darted right toward Bang.

"**Bang's Heavenly Double Palm Thrust!" **Bang launched himself with both of his flaming fists chambered behind him. Both warriors' attacks collided violently in the air, sending sparks and flames all over the stone covered room. Both landed on the ground and immediately charged and began to assault one another in a barrage of punches and kicks, not one willing to back down to the other.

**-Gray's current location-**

"**Ice Make: Lance!"** Gray shouted. A barrage of lances of ice smashed into the ground. A black sludge slithered across the ground, forming into a giant blob with a white mask. A giant claw made of bone burst from the blob, latched onto Gray's face, and fliped him over, smashing him into the ground, then throwing him into a far wall. Gray slumped off the wall and onto one knee, panting. The blob known as Arakune turned its white mask to face him, eventually turning his entire body.

"Damn it… he was a pushover before…" Gray groaned. "I need to get in close and freeze him… just shooting stuff off at him isn't doing shit… just passes right through him. But if I get close… that god damn claw…!" Gray forced himself up onto his feet. Suddenly Arakune's body morphed into some kind of cannon, aimed at Gray. A deep purple energy formed in the cannon's barrel, launching itself as a massive stream of energy. Gray quickly rolled out of the way, dodging the attack. The blast itself blew straight through the layers of rock of the tower; a hole that lead straight outside was left in the energy's wake. Arakune turned back into his normal form and charged quickly, clawing at Gray. He dodged the fatal part of the attack, but the claws tore open a gash across Gray's chest, drawing blood.

"**Ice Make… HAMMER!"** In retaliation, Gray formed a massive hammer at least the size of his own body and swung it, the hammer smashing right into Arakune's body, the blob-like mass launched right into the wall across from Gray, Arakune screeching in pain all the way. Arakune splattered upon impact, the sludge-like substance that his is form spreading all over the wall, the white mask falling to the ground. The black sludge dripped and slid off the wall, gathering around the white mask, forming the blob once again. Arakune was mumbling some sort of unintelligible gibberish, looking around the room quickly and furiously. "Blunt attacks do seem to hurt him like Ragna said… but I can take a hit like that to hit him back again… were that anyone else they probably would have been killed… So this guy can take on lethal hits and come back just pissed off." Gray mused, trying to think. "I won't be able to beat him in a match of strength… so maybe..." Gray trailed off, thinking.

"I e… n t nat ral…" _(Ice… not natural…)_ Arakune said. "H w… Is it ade…? How?" _(How… is it made…? How?)_ He said again, obviously confused about Gray's ability to form ice from nothing but air. "T ll Me… Tell!" _(Tell me… Tell!)_ He shouted, charging at Gray. Arakune swung his massive claw down on top of Gray. The Ice wizard grabbed the claw by its wrist with both of his hands, Gray falling to his knee when feeling the force of the impact. Arakune tried to force his arm free from gray's grip, but Gray acted first.

"**Ice Make… Freeze!"** Almost immediately, ice began to form and travel down Arakune's arm. In a fury, Arakune tied to tug himself free, but being unable to break free from Gray's grip prevented it, the ice had already spread to his body. Slowly, every inch of Arakune's now screaming body was frozen rock solid. Unmoving and lifeless, trapped in the air. Relieved, Gray let go of Arakune's wrist and fell backward, holding himself upright with his hands.

"Oh my god… Gray!" The sound of Lucy's voice caught Gray's attention, as Lucy and Juvia ran over to him quickly.

"Lucy… Juvia… glad you two are safe. Things are getting very strange very fast… and I don't think its part of the game that Jellal person had in mind." Gray responded

"Oh my god… what is that thing!" Lucy screamed, pointing at the frozen Arakune.

"Blob monster, Ragna called it 'Arakune,' it apparently tried to eat him some time ago, before meeting us." Gray answered.

"Are you hurt? How bad is it?" Juvia knelt down to his side, trying to tend to Gray's chest wound.

"It's… ok. Stings a lot." Gray answered. "I kind of wish I had a body like yours… wouldn't have this problem." Juvia's face flushed red, obviously taking Gray's remark as some sort of statement along the lines of 'wanting her body,' and promptly fainted, falling backward. "H-hey! What happened!"

"Mental… image… overload…" Juvia said in a red haze.

"Well… at least everyone is safe…" Lucy sighed.

"For now. At least." A loud voice, unfamiliar to all three came from across the room as the dark room's lights suddenly flickered on, revealing the decorum to be rather detailed and well sculpted… save for the impact marks and the giant hole in the wall. The man before them wore a pink cape, purple shirt, white pants, and a golden mask.

"Just who are you…?" Gray asked, climbing to his feet.

"Relius Clover… and you three can assist me with some things… I hope you don't mind if I borrow you all for a little while…"

**-Ragna's Location-**

A seemingly endless clash of blades. Ikaruga and Ragna's blades met again, over and over, neither one giving an inch of ground.

"God damn it… get the hell out of my way!" Ragna threw off Ikaruga's sword and swung again, meeting her blade once more.

"Feeling impatient? What's the rush?" Ikaruga asks with a smirk, holding off Ragna's blade. The Grim Reaper didn't like this comment; a dark energy quickly began to envelop his body as he threw Ikaruga back again, but didn't follow after with a follow-up.

"**Dead SPIKE!"** Like many times before, a massive head of the Black Beast burst from the ground with a roar, and soared straight for Ikaruga, teeth bared.

"Oh… scary trick…" Ikaruga swung her blade, and in moments, the dead spike was cut to pierces, before it even reached her. "You're going to have to do better than that, Mr. Bloodedge."

"**Carnage Scissors…!"** Ragna swung is blade and discharged a massive wave of dark energy, black and red mixed together.

"**Garuda Flame!"** Fire engulfed her sword and Ikaruga swung, releasing a massive wave of flames to meet the darkness. The two attacks collided and raged, destroying most of the room they occupied. When the attacks faded, they both stood weapons in arms.

"Ok, I'll bite… your one badass little bitch… now get of my way, or you're gonna get hurt." Ragna said.

"Quite to the contrary…" Ikaruga said smirking. Suddenly two gashes appeared on Ragna's shoulders, spewing out blood when they appear, making the Grim Reaper stagger back in shock. "The only one who is going to get hurt here is you." Blood dripped down off Ragna's shoulders as he shifted the blade he wielded to his left hand, and then he raised his right hand, the one with the red shell, the shell facing Ikaruga.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" The shell opened, revealing its azure core, and then it suddenly turned red, the bright red light engulfing the room as Ikaruga looked on in both confusion… and excitement.

No one in the tower could not notice the loud explosion that followed.

-**-Erza's Location-**

"Oh... that was a loud one… I wonder who was on the receiving end…?" Terumi said, fending off a long broadsword with one of his knives.

"Shut up!" Erza swung another sword in her other hand, and Terumi blocked it with another knife.

"Sorry… try again later." Terumi mocked. Erza repeatedly swinging both of her blades and Terumi repeatedly blocked them. Though Terumi was entirely on the defensive, Erza could not get a single hit on him.

'Something's… not right here.' She thought, keeping up with her own onslaught of slashes. 'He is clearly very powerful, evident because he can block my swords with knives with ease… so why hasn't he tried to attack me yet…?' She pondered, making a horizontal slash. Terumi jumped over the attack quickly and back flipped a few feet, putting a good distance between them both.

"Not bad… not bad at all… well, certainly not at MY level, but you have SOME skill… I can kind of see why good old' rags would be into ya." Terumi said; the grin on his face very visible.

"Keep talking; this is just the start of what I can do." Erza replied. Terumi's grin widened.

"Well then bitch-cakes… lets see what you got!" Terumi lunged quickly, attacking rapidly with his knives. Now Erza was completely on the defensive, Terumi's knife strikes much to fast to counter. At first it seemed even, but small cuts began to appear on Erza's body, marking her armor and drawing blood on her exposed legs. Terumi faked her out, causing Erza to prematurely put up her guard, giving Terumi the time to analyze it and bypass it, kneeing her in the stomach hard. A loud crunch could be heard upon impact and the armor Erza wore shattered, and she herself was launched back against the ground, skidding long it before coming to a forceful stop.

"M-my armor…" Erza sat up, feeling her now absent armor, pieces on the ground.

"Little bit more form-fitting clothing under the hard steel, eh? Wear that more often, you'll like nicer." Terumi said with a snicker.

"Shut up!" Erza shouted; requiping into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Oh! I like this one better… nice cleavage shot." Terumi said briefly, before having to block and dodge a massive onslaught of flying blades. Terumi nimbly blocked and dodged the blades, gradually getting closer to Erza. When close enough, Erza slashed downward in an X formation with both of the swords she wielded, but Terumi snuck in close just as she began to swing.

"**Serpents Infernal Rapture!"** Terumi quickly kicked Erza directly in the jaw line, also discharging some sort of black energy in the same moment, destroying her armor and lunching her up into the air. She fell for a moment before a snake chain bit into her arm. **"Hungry Coils…!"**Terumi pulled on the chain hard and threw it over-shoulder, the chain following the motion and smashing Erza into the stone floor, cracking it on impact. She coughed up blood at the impact and shortly after, Terumi walked toward her, and kicked her side hard enough to launcher her away and move her onto her back. "Does it hurt… well? Does it!" Terumi asked mockingly, laughing loudly after speaking.

"I… can still…" Erza said, slowly climbing to her feet, hunched over a bit, still reeling from the blows inflicted on her body.

"Oh? What's that? I can't quite hear you…" Terumi asked, grinning.

"I can still fight!" Erza shouted, a flash of light engulfing her again. When it faded, she was in her black spiked armor, Purgatory, holding a giant spiked steel club the same color, her eyes glaring right at Terumi. "No one… has seen this armor and lived…!"

"Well… isn't that something." Terumi stated. "All things considered, this one is my favorite so far! So sure, I can play a little bit more with you." Erza rushed him, heaving her massive weapon on top of Terumi. He blocked with his knives and the force dug his feet into the stone floor. Regardless, he held off the attack with relevant ease, at least it seemed to be. "Ok… you actually have some power to back up your pointless boasting with this one…!"

"Are you still talking…?" Erza brought back her club and quickly swung horizontally into Terumi's side. He blocked, but the force was still enough to launch the green-haired man across the room and into the wall. Erza quickly followed up and shoved the front of her large club into Terumi's body, forcing him through it and out the other side. All that could be seen is darkness. Erza jumped far back away from the wall, eyeing it carefully.

"What's the matter…? Terumi said, stepping out of the wall with a small trickle of blood coming from his forehead. "Come on over… let's play… **Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent!"** Three magic seals burst from a green light on the ground and coiled around Erza, trapping her and forcing her to drop her weapon. One of Terumi's chain-snakes bit down into her shoulder and pulled her toward Terumi, who quickly slashed at her armor with his knives, cutting and breaking pieces off, leaving her in the air for a moment with the force from the rapid barrage of attacks.

"Die die die die die die!" Terumi pulled his arms back and three pitch black snakes with glowing green eyes appeared behind him. He thrust his arms forward and the snakes rammed into Erza's body, shattering the remains of her armor and knocking her to the ground, the force causing her to bounce several times before landing, moaning in pain, on her side. "Lucky little bitch… that attack actually hurt!"

"What's wrong… can't take a hit…?" Erza said, trying to force herself back up to her feet.

"Cheeky." Terumi said back. "Well... can't exactly kill the shit out of you just yet… after all, I need to save that for when good ol' Rags shows up… Doesn't mean I can't just beat you till then though!" He said, laughing afterward.

"No chance…" Erza said. "I got business with Jellal… you're in my way is all. If it wasn't for your connection to Ragna, I wouldn't even be wasting my time dealing with you."

"Just in the way…? You completely missed the fact that 'I'm in complete mother-fucking control, and the big man upstairs doesn't even know it,' didn't you?" Terumi said. "You've been spending too much time with your white-haired boy-toy… you're starting to take after him."

"I don't exactly see how that's a bad thing." Erza replied, fully on her feet.

"My point is don't go getting super-cocky when I just beat your ass up and down this room… only reason you're still alive is because I can use you to torment Ragna. Not like you're required for the soon-to-be main event."

"What do you mean…? I'm supposed to be a sacrifice for this tower… it won't work either way though."

"Yeah I don't think it will either. But, I figured that if it did, I might as well manipulate it to bring shit back to life to tear this world a new asshole. You don't exactly fit the bill to supply power for what I want to use this tower for… oh, but Jellal does though… he would work MUCH better." Terumi grinned.

"You're going to sacrifice him…? What the hell are you bringing back!" Erza demanded.

"The Black Beast." Terumi said simply. Erza looked on in both disbelieve and shock. "You see; the longer this world is allowed to exist, the more vulnerable my ideas become, make sense? Don't want to spend hundreds of years to destroy it so… bring back the Black Beast, and he'll get through it in about three to six months. Best part is I can just sit back and watch!" He laughed loudly into the air.

"You're insane… I heard about the destruction it cause back in yours, and you would scheme to bring it back!"

"You do remember that this doesn't come to pass unless this tower works, right?" Terumi said.

"Even so... I will not let you even think about bringing that beast here!" A flash of light engulfed Erza once again. When it faded, she wielded two long katanas and wore a pair of red hakama, and wore several large pieces of cloth over her chest. Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

"This one is a little kinky… Japanese samurai roll play, eh? Didn't think of you as the multi-cultural type." Terumi said, but this time didn't get any sort of reaction. Terumi frowned; his fun with insults was over. Before he knew it, they were fighting again, Erza swinging her two Katanas wildly and Terumi blocking them. She was much faster than before, sheading the heavy armor was making a real difference, but Terumi was still able to block each strike. This continued until the side of one of Erza's swords slid off Terumi's knife and give the impression of her falling down, but instead quickly rose with the blade in her other hand and thrust it through Terumi's stomach, the blade exiting out his back. Terumi coughed up blood and Erza quickly withdrew her blade and side-stepped, and Terumi fell, a pool of blood developing below him. Erza was breathing heavy, and looking over the body.

"So… that's how easy it is to kill someone…" She said in a low tone.

"Under normal circumstances, yes it would be…!" Terumi's body moved again and picked himself up, the blood that was flowing out seemingly stopped on its own, as Terumi climbed to his feet. "Good thing I'm not quite vulnerable to typical human mortality these days… gonna have to do a lot more to kill me…!"

"Then I'll just keep making holes till you stop getting back up." Erza said back. Her eyes were serious and forceful. Terumi grinned; it was time to put some fear back into those eyes.

"…Back with those old pawns of mine… oh what were they called… Phantom Lord? I do believe Ragna used that right arm of his… BlazBlue, right?" Terumi asked.

"What's it matter to you if he did?" Erza asked back.

"Oh, nothing… just making sure my bugs I put all over the place still work…" Terumi answered. "Say… when he used it… did what he say go like this…? Ahem… Restriction Number 666 released! Dimensional Interference Field Deployed!" despite his crude attempt to imitate Ragna's voice, something was happening. A strange pressure was filling the air… and a powerful dark aura was enveloping Terumi's body.

"H-how… when did you…?" Erza asked in shock, taking a step back.

"Get an Azure Grimoire? Ragna didn't tell you? Well… guess if you had listened to his warning that really wouldn't be an issue right now, would it!" Terumi shot back. "Code SOL! BlazBlue, Activate!" An image of a black snake emitting a green aura with deep green eyes appeared around Terumi, then shortly after faded. The only noticeable physical differences were that they tie on his shirt was loosened, his had had flown off, and his hair had shot straight up, and his snake-like-eyes were wide open. However, his form was surrounded by a green magic-circle extending about a foot from his own body… and he was grinning wide.

"T-that's impossible…!" Erza shouted.

"Oh, it's very possible, and it is happening… well, happened. Me activating the BlazBlue is sort of in the past right now…" Terumi said. "You saw how Rag's kicked the shit out of that old man, right? The one you couldn't even visibly damage? So you should know how much deep shit you are in right now…"

"It… doesn't matter." Erza said hesitantly. "I've run you through once; I can do it again, power-up or no power up!"

"That's nice… I don't care but that's really nice…" Terumi said back with a chuckle. "Oh and to answer your question of how I got an Azure Grimoire… The one who made BlazBlue… WAS ME!" He said, a loud hectic laughter coming from his grinning face.

* * *

_Fear is the human race's greatest sense of danger._

_But action upon fear will reveal one's true nature._


End file.
